Write on me
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: AU: Un escritor jamás deja de ser un escritor aunque tenga el corazón roto. Eso es lo que Yuri Katsuki parece haber olvidado y camina por la vida sintiendo que la magia dentro de él se ha terminado. Pero aunque parezca que la música de sus historias ha quedado silenciada, quizá solo haga falta que alguien, un editor de renombre como Victor Nikiforov, la vuelva a hacer sonar.
1. Can t start agan ain t no eraser

**Write on me.**

* * *

" _ **El amor no es repetición. Cada acto de amor es un ciclo en sí mismo, una órbita cerrada en su propio ritual. Es, cómo podría explicarte, un puño de vida."**_

 _ **Mario Benedetti.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. Can´t start again, there´s no eraser.**

La blancura de la hoja te asusta, hace que tu corazón duela de nuevo aunque pensabas que después de perderlo a él, nada más podría volver a dolerte. Ha pasado un año desde que él se fue pero el dolor dentro de tu pecho parece haberse calmado simplemente para hacerse más grande cuando su recuerdo te invade de forma inevitable.

Y es que el dolor ya no suele sacudirte como antes lo hacía, ya no terminas tirado en el suelo, revolcándote a causa de un dolor que no es físico y que por lo tanto no puede ser calmado con una píldora o con un analgésico común. Eres tú el que duele, es la vida misma la que se encarga de aumentar ese dolor. Pero ahora, la fiera que parecía vivir dentro de tu pecho parece haberse dormido, como si alguien hubiera lanzado un hechizo sobre ella para adormecerla un rato. A veces, claro, vuelve a despertarse y las lágrimas caen sobre tus mejillas sin que tú te ocupes de limpiarlas. De todos modos sabes que se secarán solas o quizá, simplemente serán reemplazadas por unas nuevas.

Pero por el momento, le fiera amenaza con despertarse para recordarte lo tremendamente inútil que eres estando en frente de la hoja en blanco que antes era solamente la entrada a un mundo fantástico para ti. A través de esa hoja en blanco podías empezar a plasmar todas esas historias que vivían en ti, que vivían por ti. Desde pequeño, tu imaginación vivida te valió el halago de tus maestros. Eras capaz de escribir detalle a detalle todo lo que tus ojos, los ojos de tu alma, veían y los demás no. Antes era fácil sumergirte en la mente del protagonista de tu historia, era sencillo alejarte de tu vida simplemente para vivir las aventuras de un personaje cualquiera que terminaba siendo el héroe de su propia historia.

El año pasado fuiste llamado el mejor escritor que Japón había visto jamás, tu prosa era legendaria a lo largo y ancho del mundo. Fuiste galardonado muchas veces con innumerables premios y sin embargo, la única felicidad que sentías dentro de tu pecho era a causa de descubrir que miles de personas habían compartido el mismo sueño que tú, que esas personas hacían real tu sueño.

El año pasado, Phichit Chulanont todavía estaba ahí, a tu lado, sentado en el sillón que aun ahora está colocado al lado de tu escritorio, leyendo sin prisa uno de los borradores que le habías dado días atrás mientras tu seguías enfrascado en la redacción del final del penúltimo tomo de tu aclamada serie de aventuras _"El castillo de hielo"._

A tu mente llega todavía el sonido apurado de las teclas de la computadora sobre la que tus dedos danzaban sin detenerse. Tenías el final perfecto para aquel libro, tenías las palabras precisas y podías escuchar la risa suave y alegre de Phichit al leer tu manuscrito. Aquel sonido era la felicidad porque de tus manos brotaba una historia y de los labios de Phichit, brotaba la felicidad más grande que habías conocido hasta ese momento.

 _-¡Wow, Yuri!- escuchas su voz dentro de tu cabeza-. No sé cómo lo haces pero has superado con creces el libro anterior. Muero por saber qué tienes pensado para el último tomo._

 _-Una boda- dice tu voz en tus propios recuerdos y la imagen de Phichit sonriendo al lado tuyo es tan brillante que el dolor regresa con todo su poder a anidarse en tu corazón._

 _-¿Para el príncipe helado y el hada de fuego?- dice de nuevo la voz de Phichit- ¿O debo tomar eso como una propuesta indecorosa por parte de mi jefe?_

 _-Las dos cosas- dijiste tú, lo recuerdas, aquel recuerdo es tan real que aun puedes sentir el calor de los brazos de Phichit alrededor de tu cuello cuando tus palabras hicieron que se levantara del sillón solo para abrazarte. Él te abrazó con fuerza y después te beso con suavidad en los labios._

Sí, aquella seguramente fue la propuesta menos romántica y espectacular de la historia pero sabes que a Phichit no le importó. Él te amaba, de verdad te amaba y tú lo amabas tanto que por eso mismo, cuando él se fue, cuando tuviste que despedirte de él en aquella gris y fría habitación de aquel enorme hospital de los Estados Unidos donde neciamente pesaste que alguien podría salvarlo, el mundo pareció morir también.

Porque con Phichit se fue el hombre que había conocido el amor, el hombre que estúpidamente sentía que lo tenía todo como si hubiera olvidado que el mundo era cruel, que siempre estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la felicidad a los humanos que creían ser lo suficientemente merecedores de aquella felicidad que siempre se dibujaba al final de tus historias. Pero el mundo real no es una historia, el mundo real es despiadado y después de una pérdida como la que tú sufriste, no pudiste encontrar la quieta resignación que una persona necesita para seguir adelante.

Con Phichit, una parte de ti había muerto también. Con Phichit, aquella fuente inagotable de magia que corría en tus venas, aquella fuente con la que dibujabas las mejores historias, se había secado. Tú también te sientes muerto ahora y aquella página en blanco, tan vacía, tan falta de todo como tú mismo, no hace más que recordártelo.

Un suspiro cansado y cargado de desesperación sale de tus labios. No puedes hacerlo, jamás podrás hacerlo, no puedes continuar aquella historia porque quien te inspiró a escribirla ya no está, esa persona que te enseñó que la magia era real se ha ido. Y quizá tú también debas irte, quizá tú también debas intentar una vez más acabar con tu vida. No sería tan extraño, no después de todo lo que ha ocurrido después de que Phichit murió. Las pastillas para dormir fallaron pero ¿Y un disparo en la sien? Navegando por internet has visto que hay venenos letales que terminarían con tu vida en cuestión de segundos y que pueden conseguirse por el precio adecuado en los mercados negros ¿Y si intentar eso detuviera el dolor por fin?

Ya no quieres vivir. Si sigues viviendo la vida será en vano, seguirás viviendo una vida que no tiene sentido. Porque sin Phichit y sin la escritura ¿Para qué seguir viviendo? Apagas la computadora sabiendo que es inútil estar frente a ella. Simplemente quisiste intentarlo para que tu madre sonriera un poco, después de todo ella no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó, nadie la tiene. Miras la taza de té verde que se ha enfriado, tu madre la trajo horas atrás porque sabe que cuando escribes bebes cantidades industriales de ese líquido pero la sequía de ideas y de palabras es tan evidente, que ni siquiera has podido beber un sorbo de aquel elixir.

Estás tan perdido, tan decepcionado de ti mismo. Sabes que estás hundido hasta el fondo, sabes que cuando uno toca fondo no hay más opción que levantarte y luchar por salir pero sabes que no podrás seguir luchando. Todo duele. Todo duele demasiado y tú eres demasiado inútil como para continuar. Todo mundo dice que la vida sigue pero ¿a dónde va la tuya? ¿A dónde tienes que ir ahora?

 _-Prométeme que vas a darle un final digno a tu historia- dice de nuevo la voz del Phichit de tus recuerdos, aquel suave susurro que apenas podías entender en medio del sonido de las máquinas que lo mantenían atado a una vida llena de dolor que ya no podía llamarse vida-. Promete que el príncipe helado y el hada de fuego tendrán una boda mágica, que las cosas en el castillo de hielo van a resolverse y que todo mundo tendrá un final feliz…_

 _-¿Aunque tú y yo no lo tengamos?- dice tu voz rota dentro de tu cabeza- ¿Cómo puedo escribir un final feliz sin ti?_

 _-Encontrarás una forma de hacerlo, Yuri Katsuki- dice la voz de Phichit, esa voz que hasta el último minuto estuvo llena de amor como el toque de sus manos delgadas y frías entre las tuyas-. Recuerda que cuando todo se pone mal en una historia, es porque las cosas están a punto de solucionarse. Dales un final feliz a ellos y busca uno para ti también ¿me lo prometes?_

 _-Phichit…- dice tu voz que para ese entonces era más un sollozo que otra cosa._

 _-Tú sabes que hubiera dado mi vida entera por ser ese final feliz para ti- dice de nuevo la voz de los recuerdos-. Pero si no he podido ser yo, sé que encontrarás a alguien que pueda serlo. Le has dado tanta felicidad al mundo con tus historias, Yuri. Nadie más que tú merece ser feliz y lo serás. Prométeme que lo serás, Yuri, prométeme que no dejarás de crear magia aunque yo ya no esté porque ¿sabes algo? Ser tu editor y ser el hombre que te amó, es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Así que hazme esa promesa, escribe finales felices y no tragedias, Yuri…_

Tragedias.

No, no escribirás tragedias porque sabes que no puedes escribir nada. No habrá finales felices ni trágicos porque simplemente has perdido la capacidad de escribir. Tu padre, Toshiya Katsuki quien es el director de tu editorial, Yutopia, jamás se rendirá contigo y ha seguido apoyándote. Él se las ha ingeniado para decirle a todo el mundo que tendrás lista la entrega del último volumen de tu saga a finales de ese año a pesar de que tú tienes cero palabras escritas de ese libro.

Tú sabes que si no lo haces, toda tu familia tendrá problemas con las demás empresas que tienen derechos sobre tu obra. Sabes que los agentes de Hollywood que han llevado ya los dos primeros tomos de la saga a la pantalla grande le declararán la guerra a tu familia si llegan a enterarse de que no podrán vender un final digno de las aventuras del príncipe helado.

Conoces todas esas obligaciones de sobra y quizá por eso cada día pretendes que vas a intentar escribir aunque sabes cuál será el resultado. No, no puedes escribir. Todo aquel mundo que creaste en el Castillo helado ha muerto irremediablemente, tú te sientes ahora más muerto que vivo en todo caso.

Te levantas de la silla y miras el mundo exterior desde tu ventana. Está lloviendo. Es un frio y gris día de julio y las gotas de lluvia resbalan por la ventana mientras tú suspiras. Miras tu rostro cansado en la ventana, tus ojos marrones no tienen el mismo brillo de antes, tus mejillas están hundidas en un rostro extremadamente delgado. Hay ojeras debajo de tus ojos a pesar de que cuando logras dormir, alguien tiene que despertarte a la fuerza porque de ser por ti, dormirías la vida entera. Tus lentes caen sobre tu nariz, están sucios y torcidos, y tu ropa oscura parece ser tres tallas más grande de la que en realidad necesitas. Sabes que tienes un aspecto miserable pero no podría importarte menos. No importa, nada importa de verdad.

Te quedas contemplando la lluvia desde la ventana. A Phichit Chulanont le gustaban los días de lluvia aunque lo cierto era que a Phichit le gustaba la vida en general, cualquier aspecto de ella. Recuerdas todavía el primer día que lo viste en la Universidad de Detroit en la que los dos habían decidido estudiar creación literaria. Recuerdas su sonrisa brillando bajo el despejado cielo de los últimos días del verano americano. Él y tú eran un par de chicos extranjeros que por algún extraño motivo estaban demasiado lejos de casa, pues él era originario de Tailandia. Recuerdas que él fue la primera persona que habló contigo a pesar de que aquel primer día de clases, no sabías que él sería tu compañero de cuarto y cuando lo supiste, no pudiste sentirte más feliz. Recuerdas que cuando empezaste a enamorarte de él pensaste que su encuentro desde el principio había sido obra del destino, algo que él también pensaba porque desde aquel primer día los dos habían sido inseparables.

Cierras los ojos tratando de alejar los recuerdos de los días felices pero no puedes. El rostro de Phichit, sus ojos oscuros y profundos, el color canela de su piel, su franca sonrisa, su vitalidad, todo te inunda golpeándote con la fuerza de un huracán. Lo extrañas todos los días de tu vida, lo extrañas y quisieras que la vida fuera una historia para poder borrar ese capítulo en el que todo se puso mal, borrar todo el dolor que te causó la pérdida de la persona a la que más has amado en la vida. Quisieras poder desaparecer ese capítulo amargo y tener a Phichit ahí, junto a ti, tenerlo a tu lado y poder tener una boda de verano con su mano en tu mano, con el sol más brillante coronando el cielo más azul como marco.

Pero no puedes hacerlo. No puedes borrar ese capítulo que marcó un final abrupto en tu vida, un final después del cual tampoco sabes cómo volver a comenzar ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser así? ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? Tienes ganas de golpear el cristal de la ventana al pensar en ello, pero el sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta te detiene de cometer una locura en el momento justo.

-Yuri ¿Puedo pasar?- dice la voz de tu padre detrás de la puerta de tu habitación y tú te alejas de la ventana para enfrentarte con algo que no quieres enfrentarte.

Abres la puerta con calma, invitando a tu padre a entrar a tu habitación de la que casi no sales, sabiendo que él está ahí para darte un ultimátum y para hablarte de aquel plan sin sentido acerca del cual lleva parloteando varios meses, ese plan que quieras o no quieras, tienes que aceptar por el bien de tu familia. Porque sabes que se lo debes, sabes que de algún modo él ya ha tenido que soportar demasiadas cosas negativas por culpa tuya y odias estar en deuda con las personas.

-Hola papá…- dices tú sin mirarlo, no puedes verlo a los ojos desde hace tiempo porque sabes que solo has estado decepcionándolo.

-Tu mamá está preparando una cena especial, quiere que comas con nosotros hoy- dice tu padre con calma, sabiendo que cualquier cosa puede alterarte en el estado frágil en el que te encuentras-. Tendremos un invitado especial.

-¿El editor ruso ha aceptado el trabajo?- dices tú con profunda desgana y tú padre asiente haciendo que un peso enorme se instale dentro de tu corazón.

Y es que la última brillante idea de tu padre es que necesitas un nuevo editor a pesar de que dijiste que no querías volver a tener uno o al menos no tener que verte con él a diario como sucedía con Phichit. Además, no hay nada que el afamado editor ruso con el que te tu padre ha hablado por meses pueda revisar. No has escrito nada, no necesitas un editor porque sencillamente no hay ni una maldita palabra con la que él pueda trabajar. Rezabas porque aquel hombre declinara la oferta pero al parecer, como siempre sucede, ningún dios misericordioso estaba escuchándote.

-Victor Nikiforov ha llegado esta misma tarde- dice tu padre con una sonrisa orgullosa-. Ha decidido trabajar de forma exclusiva para ti por lo que vendrá a vivir a Japón. Tardó tanto en llegar porque tenía que dejar terminados sus últimos pendientes en Rusia, pero a partir de hoy solo trabajará contigo.

-Pero papá…- tratas de decir tú a sabiendas de que tu padre no aceptara un pero que valga.

-Ya sé que me dirás que no hay nada que editar, pero sí lo hay- dice Toshiya tratando de que un poco de su emoción se contagie aunque sea un poco a tus ojos apagados-. Están los manuscritos preliminares que tenías para el último libro, él puede leerlos y quizá si vuelves a trabajar con él…

-Papá, de verdad no puedo…- dices tú sintiéndote patético-. No tiene caso que él se quede aquí, él no sabe que no he escrito nada en un año y seguramente querrá irse cuando lo sepa. Él ha trabajado solo con escritores de renombre ¿No es así? Pues me concederás que yo ya no soy uno de esos escritores.

-Él tiene fe en ti- dice tu padre con calma-. Él sabe todo lo que has tenido que pasar y aun así no le teme al reto. Tuve que decirle todo Yuri, él sabe a lo que se arriesga y aun así quiere venir a trabajar contigo porque tiene fe en ti.

-El señor Nikiforov no sabe nada de mí- dices tú sintiéndote enojado al saber que tu padre le ha contado la trágica y patética historia de tu vida a un extraño-. Además, no necesito que nadie me salve. Estoy perdido ¿No lo ves? Un maldito editor extranjero no va a cambiarlo.

-Pero puedes intentarlo, Yuri- dice tu padre sintiéndose un tanto exasperado-. Ha pasado un año desde que Phichit murió ¿Por qué no puedes superarlo?

Sí… ¿Por qué no puedes superarlo? Las palabras de tu padre se clavan como dardos envenenados en tu alma. Él está cansado, claro, él también está harto de que te sientas perdido y que seas tan débil. Tu padre y seguramente toda tu familia están hartos de ti y sabes que tienen razón al estarlo pero aun así, las palabras de tu padre duelen y él sabe que deben doler porque de pronto su expresión se llena de arrepentimiento y de pesar. Él solo quiere ayudarte, Yuri ¿Por qué no lo dejas hacerlo? Sabes que se lo debes y aun así, tus palabras llenan tu corazón de dolor y de odio porque ni tú mismo sabes por qué demonios no puedes superarlo y es que quizá sabes que si sigues adelante te olvidarás de Phichit y no puedes, no puedes ni quieres olvidarlo.

-No quiero reemplazarlo- dices tú con voz débil y llena de una sinceridad que duele en el alma de tu padre quien sabe muy bien que esa es la voz que antecede a un ataque de llanto-. No intentes que lo reemplace, por favor, no me obligues. Ni Victor Nikiforov ni nadie podrá reemplazarlo jamás ¿entiendes? ¿De verdad lo entiendes papá?

Sí, él lo entiende y por eso mismo se acerca a ti para tomarte del brazo. Tu padre es fuerte y te mira con compasión, no con lastima como el resto del mundo suele mirarte. Sus ojos profundos te sostienen y te obligan a mirarlo con algo de vergüenza. Él también está triste ¿Por qué lo haces sentirse así? ¿Por qué el amor de tu familia no es suficiente para seguir adelante?

-Nadie quiere que reemplaces a Phichit, nadie podrá tomar su lugar nunca, yo sé de eso- dice tu padre con voz pausada-. Hay personas como ese muchacho que solo llegan una vez en la vida y nadie quiere que te olvides de él porque sé que él te hizo feliz y tú lo hiciste feliz a él por más de seis años, hijo. Victor Nikiforov no ha venido a llenar un vacío, Yuri, Victor solo quiere ayudarte porque es tu fan número uno, él me lo dijo. Victor ha leído todos tus libros, aprendió japonés solo para poder leerte en tu idioma natal ¿No te dice eso algo? Además Yuri, te propongo un trato…

-¿Qué clase de trato?- dices tú sintiendo que las lágrimas se secan en tus ojos con la calidez del discurso de tu padre.

-El primer contrato de Victor solo cubre un año de trabajo- dice Toshiya con voz pausada-. Si después de ese tiempo de verdad nada cambia y quieres abandonarlo todo, yo te dejaré hacerlo ¿entiendes? Yo tomaré la responsabilidad y saldremos de esto como mejor podamos pero Yuri, no quiero hacer eso sin verte intentarlo de verdad una última vez. Te lo debes a ti mismo, Yuri, te lo debes porque una historia tan hermosa como la que creaste no puede quedarse sin un final ¿no crees? Trabaja con Victor estos doce meses, verás que el tiempo pasará sin que te des cuenta de ello y si después de eso decides que de verdad es imposible continuar, entonces yo haré lo que tú decidas hacer ¿qué dices?

Te quedas en silencio un largo rato. Doce meses. Un año es un tiempo razonable y mil cosas distintas pueden pasar en un año. Podrías intentarlo. No sabes qué tipo de persona sea Victor Nikiforov pero a juzgar por lo que ha hecho, sin duda alguna es un ser humano excepcional o sencillamente está loco de remate. Ningún otro editor habría decidido trabajar con un escritor que es incapaz de escribir. Ninguna persona que hayas conocido antes habría tenido fe en alguien que está tan roto como tú.

Los ojos de tu padre te contemplan atentamente, espera tu respuesta en silencio. Él espera que tomes la oportunidad, él también tiene fe ciega en ti y es eso, esa confianza que hay en sus ojos a pesar de toda la decepción que le has causado en los últimos meses, es la que te lleva a mirarlo a la cara y a tomar una decisión en ese mismo instante.

-Lo haré…- dices tú y una sonrisa luminosa aparece en el rostro de tu padre-. Lo intentaré de verdad papá y solo espero que ese Victor Nikiforov sepa de paciencia porque si no, tendremos problemas y seguramente querrá regresar a Rusia mañana en la mañana…

-No lo juzgues antes de conocerlo- dice tu padre con una sonrisa enigmática que no habías visto en sus labios por mucho tiempo-. Quizá el señor Nikiforov te sorprenda para bien ¿No crees? Prepárate para la cena, te avisaré cuando Victor esté aquí.

Tu padre sigue sonriendo cuando se da la media vuelta y tú sabes que sin responderle, él ya sabía que aceptarías su propuesta. Y es que quizá en lo más profundo de tu ser tú tampoco quieres rendirte, no sin antes cumplir esa última promesa que le hiciste a Phichit y si alguien está dispuesto a ayudarte ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Suspiras una vez más dejando que tus ojos vuelvan a posarse en la lluvia que parece querer caer sobre la tierra sin detenerse, tus ojos se quedan quietos sobre el cielo gris. No sabes si el señor Nikiforov comprenda la misión sin destino en la que se ha embarcado, no sabes si ese hombre del que solo habías escuchado el nombre dentro de los círculos literarios en los que te has movido desde que publicaste tu primer libro de verdad entienda que tú eres así, que eres gris y triste como aquel cielo nublado que ahora está surcado por rayos y tempestades. No sabes si el señor Nikiforov pueda acostumbrarse a aquella lluvia, porque en tu interior tampoco ha dejado de llover…

* * *

No te molesta la lluvia, jamás lo ha hecho.

Tus ojos azules se llenan del cielo nublado que te da la bienvenida al hogar de tu nuevo jefe, el fabuloso escritor Yuri Katsuki y no puedes evitar que una sonrisa boba y llena de anticipación ilumine tus labios.

Las gotas de agua fría mojan tu traje de diseñador y caen sobre el caniche café que camina alegremente a tu lado. A Maccachin tampoco le asusta la lluvia y el señor Katsuki dijo que estaba bien que lo llevaras contigo, dijo que a Yuri solían gustarle los perros desde que era niño, así que tu nuevo escritor no tendrá problema alguno con él y esperas de verdad que tampoco tenga problemas contigo.

-¿Crees que pensará que soy un raro por llegar empapado a su casa?- dices tú al enorme can que ladra alegremente al escuchar el sonido de su voz-. La primera impresión siempre es importante Maccachin, no lo olvides. Si él cree que somos encantadores desde el principio no va a querer dejarnos ir después de un año ¿No crees? Siempre he querido trabajar para él ¿sabes? Desde que leí su primer libro supe que él es capaz de crear música con sus palabras. Maccachin, Yuri Katsuki ha sido mi crush literario desde que lo leí por primera vez…

Maccachin vuelve a ladrar y tú te ríes de tus palabras que son vergonzosamente ciertas.

Recuerdas la primera vez que leíste a Yuri Katsuki, recuerdas esa emoción que te recorrió de pies a cabeza, recuerdas que no te despegaste de su libro hasta que llegaste a la última página y te preguntaste qué demonios había sucedido porque mientras leías, sentiste que no pertenecías al mundo de siempre, era como si las palabras de Yuri te hubieran envuelto en una burbuja que te había tele transportado al mágico reino del castillo de hielo. Sentías que después de ese viaje a través de las palabras de Yuri Katsuki, tú ya no eras el mismo, que nunca lo serías.

Las historias de Yuri Katsuki eran magia pura y desde aquel instante siempre habías querido trabajar con él o con alguien como él sin poder encontrarlo, y aunque los escritores con los que habías trabajado eran sumamente talentosos, dentro de tu corazón sabias que nadie podía igualar a aquel joven Japonés que te había hecho estudiar su idioma en un curso intensivo con el solo objetivo de entender perfectamente la historia que él estaba narrando. Y es que sabias que en el proceso de la traducción hay mucho que puede dejarse de lado, miles de cosas que se pierden y la escritura de Yuri era algo que uno no podía perderse.

Por eso te sorprendió que su padre, quien era a su vez el director de la editorial Yutopia, se pusiera en contacto contigo para ofrecerte el que sin duda era el trabajo de tus sueños. Y aunque el último año había sido de sobra ocupado para ti, no habías podido dejar de notar que el último libro de la serie de Yuri Katsuki estaba retrasándose más de lo que se había esperado. La noticia de que el editor del joven escritor había muerto de forma trágica después de una larga lucha contra una enfermedad mortal llegó a tus oídos de forma casual y tú supiste que el retraso del libro seguramente se debía a eso.

Para nadie era un secreto que Katsuki y Chulanont tenían una relación más allá de lo profesional, tú mismo los habías llegado a ver en los festivales literarios en los que habían coincidido, parecían simplemente hechos para estar juntos. Y a pesar de que jamás tuviste el tiempo ni la oportunidad para formarte en las enormes filas de fanáticos que esperaban a conocer a su ídolo que Yuri solía convocar a donde quiera que fuera, lo habías visto sonreírle a todo mundo con verdadera gratitud y aquello te había gustado de él.

Porque el hombre no solamente era un genio con las palabras sino que la fama no se le había subido a la cabeza y todavía le pedía a sus admiradores que no dejaran de leerlo hasta el final, ese final que ahora se negaba a ser creado.

Pero para traer ese final a la vida es que habías aceptado el trabajo. Los rumores decían que desde la muerte de Phichit, Yuri había dejado de escribir y que el hombre ya había decidido que dejaría de hacerlo de forma definitiva y aquella idea, la sola idea de que la magia de Yuri se hubiera terminado te causó dolor. Así que ahí estabas ahora, caminando bajo la lluvia de Japón con el solo objetivo de ayudar a traer la magia de Yuri Katsuki de vuelta.

Yakov, el editor en jefe de la editorial rusa en la que has trabajado toda tu vida te dijo que eras un idiota al hacer lo que hacías pero sus palabras no podían haberte afectado menos. Sí, sabes que lo que haces es una locura pero no te importa. En este justo instante solo sabes que debes llegar a Yuri Katsuki, encontrarte con él y de algún modo hacer que vuelva a crear aquella música que solo has podido encontrar en sus libros. Aun no sabes cómo vas a hacerlo pero ya se te ocurrirá algo, siempre logras todo lo que te propones y tienes doce meses para poder lograr que tu escritor favorito encuentre de nuevo la fuente de la magia y de la música literaria que seguramente sigue ardiendo dentro de él.

-Los escritores jamás dejan de ser escritores aunque su corazón parezca muerto y roto en mil pedazos- dices tú con una sonrisa confiada al ver delante de ti el edificio de aire tradicional que es la casa de Yuri Katsuki así como las oficinas de la casa editorial de su familia-. Quizá Yuri solo tiene que recordar eso ¿No crees? Que cuando el dolor es mucho, un escritor puede crear algo hermoso de él, que por eso son artistas, que eso es lo que los hace crear mundos y personajes, toda esa emoción que se trasforma en vida por medio de las palabras…

Maccachin vuelve a ladrar y tú sonríes antes de cerrar tu paraguas y acomodar tu cabello plateado que cae como una cascada sobre tu frente, dejando visible solamente uno de tus ojos azules que en este preciso instante están llenos de emoción. Estás a punto de conocer a Yuri Katsuki, estás a punto de mirarlo frente a ti. Tu corazón late con fuerza, estás emocionado, la lluvia sigue cayendo pero en tu corazón brilla el sol ante la sola idea de conocer a ese ídolo al que solo te has sentido cercano por medio de las palabras.

Estás a punto de cumplir un sueño y como todos los sueños que se vuelven realidad, sientes que todo es irreal. Estás tan cerca de él ahora, que solo una puerta te separa de su lado. Jamás en tu vida te habías sentido nervioso pero ahora te sientes agitado ¿Cómo será él? ¿Vas a gustarle? ¿Pensará que vale la pena trabajar contigo? ¿Te pedirá que te largues en ese mismo instante cuando te vea? ¿O te dejará mostrarle que vales la pena y que crees fervientemente que él podrá lograr cualquier cosa si vuelve a la carga?

La puerta se abre y tú sientes que tu corazón explotará, pero algo dentro de ti se calma cuando la sonrisa de la pequeña mujer quien sin duda alguna es la madre de Yuri, te recibe con una cálida sonrisa llena de un agradecimiento que tú no entiendes.

-Bienvenido, Victor Nikiforov- dice ella abriéndote las puertas de su casa para que entres, tomando tu paraguas sin que se lo pidas y dedicándole a Maccachin una dulce mirada de bienvenida que tranquiliza un poco los alocados latidos de su corazón.

-Muchas gracias, señora Katsuki- dices tú sintiendo un calor agradable cuando la tormenta se queda en el exterior y tú te adentras a la casa de tu nuevo jefe.

-Llámame Hiroko, cariño- dice ella, nada sorprendida de que puedas hablar japonés, seguramente su marido le contó todo acerca de ti-. Toshiya está esperándote ya en el comedor y Yuri bajará en un momento, creo que está un poco nervioso por conocerte…

-¿ Yuri Katsuki no quiere que yo esté aquí?- dices tú con una voz llena de pánico que te avergüenza un poco pues has sonado ridículamente triste al pensar que Yuri Katsuki no te quiere ahí.

-Yuri ha aceptado trabajar contigo, pero debes ser paciente- dice ella con una sonrisa amistosa que sin embargo no puede tranquilizarte porque su respuesta no responde del todo a la pregunta que acabas de hacerle-. Tú sabes que el dolor que causa perder a alguien amado puede destruir a alguien y mi Yuri fue destruido de ese modo. Dale tiempo ¿Quieres? Si le demuestras que puedes ser paciente con él, verás que todo sale bien para los dos, créeme, conozco a mi hijo y sé que él solo necesita que alguien le recuerde que vale la pena seguir luchando…

Tú asientes sopesando las palabras que la madre de Yuri ha dicho, asientes a su discurso porque quieres que lo que ella dice sea cierto, quieres que Yuri recuerde lo maravilloso que es y si tú puedes ayudarlo a hacerlo, entonces serás simplemente feliz. La pequeña mujer sigue hablando animadamente, te cuenta de la cena que ha preparado, te dice que su hija mayor, Mari, no podrá acompañarlos porque está intentando arreglar algunos problemas con los productores de la tercera película de la saga de Yuri que está rodándose apenas. Mari Katsuki es la gerente de relaciones públicas de la compañía, así que infieres que esa mujer ha debido tener mucho más trabajo recientemente debido a la incertidumbre que flota alrededor del joven Katsuki y su obra.

Finalmente, Hiroko abre la puerta de un amplio comedor de mesas bajas que está lleno de aroma a comida recién hecha que te recuerda lo hambriento que estás. Maccachin ladra a tu lado como recordándote que el viaje largo que acaban de hacer también lo ha dejado a él con el estómago vacío y tú sonríes mientras Hiroko dice que llevará a tu fiel caniche al salón de al lado para darle algo de comer al tiempo que el señor Katsuki entra a la habitación y te da la bienvenida formal a su casa con la misma calidez de su esposa.

En seguida notas que has llegado a la casa de una familia unida, cosa que no te sorprende. Sabes que ellos están haciendo hasta lo imposible por rescatar a Yuri y tú te sientes honrado de que hayan confiado en ti para ayudarles en el proceso.

El padre de Yuri te invita a sentarte con él en una de las mesitas sobre la que espera una botella de sake que él abre y sirve después en un pequeño vaso. Tú agradeces el gesto de bienvenida y bebes a la salud de Yuri Katsuki, mientras su padre brinda porque los doce meses de contrato laboral se trasformen en algo un poco más indefinido y tú sonríes porque ese también es el deseo de tu corazón. Los dos siguen hablando acerca del clima y de tu travesía de Rusia a Hasetsu, que es el lugar donde la familia Katsuki vive, hasta que el sonido de la puerta del comedor abriéndose hace que tu corazón vuelva a latir de nuevo de forma demencial.

-Lamento la demora- dice una voz triste y sin embargo cristalina que hace que tu cabeza se dé vuelta hacia la puerta de entrada del comedor y te quedas sin aliento al contemplar al muchacho de grandes y tristes ojos marrones que te mira ahora con una sonrisa algo forzada pero que no por ello deja de ser hermosa de algún modo.

Es él. Nadie necesita decírtelo para que lo sepas, tú lo sabes, lo sientes en cada latido de tu corazón, es él. Yuri Katsuki en persona está en frente de ti y tú no puedes evitar pensar que estar frente a sus ojos marrones, que estar en la misma habitación que él, ese es el sitio en el que te corresponde estar y que no querrás irte de ahí en mucho, mucho tiempo…

* * *

 **NDA: Esta historia me atacó todo el día de ayer y no me dejó en paz hasta que la escribí así que este es el resultado. Ojalá puedan acompañarme también en este viaje que empieza y como siembre, dejo esta nueva aventura en sus manos. No teman decirme qué les pareció :)**


	2. I ll never change my mind

**Capítulo 2. I´ll never change my mind.**

-Edwindionel…

La palabra brota de tus labios sin pedir permiso, suave y clara, no está enunciada en voz alta y sin embargo llega a los oídos de tu padre y sobre todo, a los oídos del hombre que en ese instante te mira con sus ojos azules llenos de luz y una sonrisa de adoración incondicional que te hace sentir un poco incómodo.

-Todo mundo me ha dicho siempre que me parezco al príncipe del castillo helado pero no soy Edwindionel, en realidad soy Victor Nikiforov, señor Katsuki- dice él levantándose del suelo para pararse frente a ti y hacerte sentir pequeño y asustado a pesar del innegable calor de sus palabras y de su sola presencia.

Es extraño, piensas, mientras él extiende su mano hacia a ti y tú observas esos dedos largos y delgados dudando si debes tocarlos o no. Debido a los múltiples viajes que realizaste a tierras de occidente, sabes que los europeos son más dados al contacto físico que tu propia cultura y sabes que sería una descortesía no tomar esa mano que sigue esperando que aceptes el saludo que está ofreciéndote. Armándote de valor, tomas la mano de Victor Nikiforov entre la tuya y el calor que hay en sus dedos te sorprende de verdad.

Aquella mano es cálida y se aferra a tus dedos con fuerza haciéndote sentir sostenido de un modo que hasta ese entonces jamás habías sentido, es como si esa mano hubiera detenido de golpe la caída en la que llevas un año entero flotando. No sabes por qué habías estado esperado sentir un tacto helado en la piel de aquel ser de ojos azules que sigue sonriéndote como si fuera el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra y te avergüenzas un poco al descubrir que estabas esperando sentir aquello porque en realidad él es la réplica exacta del personaje principal de tu saga de aventuras, Victor Nikiforov bien podría ser el príncipe helado hecho a la medida de tu imaginación.

Tus ojos marrones se llenan de curiosidad y sin pedirte permiso buscan el rostro de Victor Nikiforov para quedarse prendados en él. Porque aunque su cabello es corto y cae sobre su frente de forma natural, si lo vistieras con el traje azul decorado con detalles dorados que el príncipe de hielo usa y pusieras la medalla dorada del destino entre sus manos, aquel hombre de verdad sería el monarca compasivo y valiente al que llevas más de cinco años de tu vida escribiendo. No sabes cuántos segundos pasan pero a medida que tu mirada recorre ese rostro de facciones delicadas y pómulos altos, te vas convenciendo más y más de que tú ya habías mirado ese rostro antes, que ya habías estado delante de aquellos ojos azules hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y entonces, como si de un tornado se tratara, las imágenes de un sueño te golpean con la súbita revelación de que era ahí, en el reino del soñar, donde tú te encontraste tiempo atrás con esos ojos. Recuerdas que sucedió justamente una semana después de llegar a la Universidad de Detroit. Recuerdas que el sueño era tan real que aun ahora dudas de que haya sido solo un sueño porque todos los detalles eran tan nítidos y brillantes como la sonrisa que Victor Nikiforov te dedica ahora, al parecer, nada molesto de que sigas sosteniendo su mano.

Aquel era un sueño de hielo y frio, un sueño en el que un hombre como él, como Victor, se deslizaba sobre una fría superficie de agua helada y azul, tan azul y profunda como la de los ojos de tu nuevo editor. El hombre del sueño también tenía el cabello largo y del color de la plata liquida, del color de los densos nubarrones de donde cae la nieve en el invierno, y una sonrisa triste gobernaba sus labios.

Y tú te quedaste contemplándolo mucho tiempo, perdiéndote en el ir y venir de sus pies sobre el hielo que parecían danzar una música que nacía de su propio corazón, una música que convocaba al mundo entero a detenerse y a mirarlo. Y entonces, antes de despertar, antes de que aquel sueño se desvaneciera él volteó a mirarte fijamente tan fijamente que sentiste que sus ojos azules te habían atravesado como un cristal.

 _-Escribe mi historia- había dicho él a través del viento que empezó a soplar en aquel helado paramo donde viste reflejada toda la historia de aquel príncipe del hielo-. Cura mi soledad con tus palabras. Escribe mi historia, hazme real y quédate conmigo…_

Después de escuchar esas palabras de viento te habías despertado con el corazón agitado y el recuerdo de aquellos ojos clavado en tu alma. Aquella noche, porque era todavía de noche cuando saliste de la cama buscando tu fiel cuaderno de anotaciones a toda prisa, fue la noche en la que Edwindionel, el heredero al trono del reino del castillo helado nació en medio de una frenesí en el que las ideas se sucedían la una a la otra sin que pudieras detenerte porque aquella petición del hombre de tu sueño había sido como una orden para ti, una orden que te encargaste de cumplir al pie de la letra porque escribiste su historia y miles de personas alrededor del mundo lo hicieron real. Y también, de algún modo, curaste su soledad cuando el hada de fuego se encontró con él para luchar a su lado por mantener a su tierra en paz.

Y ahora, el editor ruso quien podría ser la copia exacta de aquel príncipe helado que apareció para ti en un sueño, está frente a ti y tus mejillas se colorean al darte cuenta de que lo has llamado con el nombre de tu personaje. Y es esa vergüenza la que te hace soltar su mano de forma abrupta aunque algo en ti extraña en seguida la calidez de esa piel porque Victor puede ser el príncipe de hielo encarnado pero las comparaciones acaban ahí: Victor es cálido como el sol del verano, Victor es calor puro y vibrante, Victor es todo lo contrario a lo que eres tú en ese preciso instante.

-Lo siento por haberlo llamado de ese modo, señor Nikiforov- dices tú bajando la mirada al suelo al tiempo que te alejas de Victor para ir a sentarte al lado de tu padre quien contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa complacida en los labios.

Y es que no te alejaste de Victor o comenzaste a lanzar improperios desde el primer encuentro con él, vamos, teniendo en cuenta tu estado actual, Toshiya puede decir que aquella reacción ante tu nuevo editor es lo más cercano a una cálida bienvenida que tú podrías haber dado.

-No se preocupe, señor Katsuki- dice Victor sentándose en frente de ti y aunque tus ojos ya no están mirándolo tú puedes sentir todavía el calor de aquellas pupilas sobre tu piel-. Mis compañeros en la editorial rusa solían burlarse de mí todo el tiempo con respecto a eso.

-¿Por qué?- dices tú y en seguida te arrepientes de haber hecho esa pregunta.

¿Es en serio, Yuri? ¿Acabas de conocer al hombre hace un minuto y ya te sientes con ganas de iniciar una alegre charla con él?

-Todos en la editorial Feltsman somos fans suyos- dijo Victor y puedes notar por el tono de su voz que el hombre está encantado de poder hablar contigo-. Mi mejor amigo, Chris Giacometti y uno de nuestros escritores más jóvenes, Yuri Plisetsky, cuyo último libro edité yo, siempre solían decirme que hubiera sido mejor idea que me dieran el papel de Edwindionel a mí en las películas de "El castillo de hielo". Ellos dicen que la descripción que usted hace del príncipe es mi descripción palabra por palabra, y bueno, ellos también solían decirme que seguramente por eso me encantan sus libros, porque siento que soy el personaje principal de su historia…

Tú asientes en silencio ante aquella respuesta, no sabes qué decir. La verdad es que tus dotes de conversador experto terminan ahí y aunque no obtiene respuesta de tus labios, Victor no deja de sonreír. No podría dejar de sonreír ni aunque alguien lo obligara porque está frente a ti, porque ha soñado muchos años con estar frente a ti y a pesar de que la tristeza de tus ojos marrones le duele, él sabe que debe atesorar la felicidad de aquel encuentro dentro de sí aunque tú parezcas incapaz de charlar con él de forma fluida.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, Victor- dice Toshiya quien ha dejado las formalidades con el editor ruso desde hace rato y no quiere dejar que aquella conversación agradable muera de repente- es verdad, eres idéntico a Edwindionel…

-Rusia a veces también es un castillo de hielo, quizá eso me dé un aire a príncipe helado ¿No creen?- dice Victor riendo alegremente y aquel sonido que sale de sus labios vuelve a calentar tu corazón de un modo inaudito, es tan extraño aquel calor que por un solo instante el pesado dolor que te ha acompañado por un año parece desvanecerse.

Calor, de verdad Victor Nikiforov parece estar hecho de sol y no de lluvia como tú mismo.

Te quedas en silencio, incapaz de unirte a las risas de tu padre y de Victor quienes siguen bromeando acerca del increíble parecido de tu nuevo editor con el protagonista de tus historias, al tiempo que tu madre empieza a llevar la comida de la cena a la mesa, cosa que Victor agradece con sinceridad pues puedes notar que está hambriento.

Tú arrugas la nariz cuando el embriagador aroma del tazón extra grande Katsudon, la especialidad de tu madre, inunda la habitación pero haces un esfuerzo inhumano por no vomitar. Hace meses que no puedes comer con normalidad, has mantenido a tu cuerpo a base de frutas, té verde y algunas veces, algo de arroz. Por eso aquel banquete te produce un mareo pero no quieres echar a perder el ambiente festivo que se deja sentir en el comedor, hace mucho que tu familia no tenía aquel tipo de ambiente en casa.

Tu padre ofrece a Victor una ración enorme de todos los platos que tu madre ha preparado y el ruso, quien parece familiar con todas aquellas recetas de la herencia culinaria japonesa, como si hubiera estado estudiando aquello antes de decidir vivir en Japón, prueba de todo diciendo que nunca en su vida había comido algo tan delicioso. Y la alegría de Victor, quien se sorprende de todo como un niño pequeño lo haría, parece contagiosa. Tu padre ríe y tu madre se queda de pie, al lado de tu padre simplemente para no perderse ninguna de las reacciones del ruso quien dice que aquella comida es un regalo de los dioses con la más feliz de sus sonrisas.

Y tú te quedas contemplando aquella escena como un extranjero que no tiene permitida la entrada a la tierra de la felicidad pero aquello no te lastima. Sin darte cuenta, tomas uno de los platos de Katsudon y llevas un poco del platillo a tu boca sintiendo en seguida la explosión de sabores en tu lengua y tienes ganas de llorar de pronto porque no recordabas aquel sabor, porque esa comida sabe al amor de tu madre, porque esa comida es la que hace que Victor sonría y que el sol brille y que todos a su alrededor sonrían también. Y de pronto piensas que si bien el editor ruso no podrá ayudarte a ti, quizá sea bueno tenerlo ahí un año para que tus padres puedan ser felices como parecen serlo ahora.

-Come mucho, Victor, por favor- dice tu madre con amabilidad-. También bebe mucho si así lo deseas, de cualquier modo vas a quedarte a vivir aquí ¿no es cierto?

Victor asiente a las palabras de Hiroko sin dejar de sonreír pero tú te quedas de una sola pieza al escuchar lo dicho por tu madre ¿Victor va a quedarse ahí? ¿Dónde demonios va a quedarse si en tu casa no quedan habitaciones vacías? ¿En la habitación de Mari? Pero tu hermana volverá a casa en una semana entonces…

-¡No!- dices tú alzando la voz sin poder evitarlo, entendiendo de pronto lo que tu padre tiene planeado hacer.

-Yuri por favor, estamos comiendo- dice tu padre dándose cuenta de pronto de que había olvidado decirte aquel pequeño detalle acerca de la estancia del señor Nikiforov en Japón.

-No puede quedarse aquí- dices tú con la voz llena de angustia y no te importa que los ojos azules del editor ruso se llenen de sombras al escucharte pronunciar las palabras que había temido escuchar desde el primer momento.

-Tu madre ya ha preparado la habitación al lado de la tuya para que Victor se instale- dice tu padre con voz severa, la voz que es más parecida al mandato de un jefe que a la petición de un familiar-. Sería una descortesía pedirle que se fuera, además, de ese modo podrá trabajar mejor contigo.

-¡No me importa!- dices tú levantándote de la mesa de pronto, totalmente fuera de ti, sintiéndote enojado y herido, sintiendo que tu familia sigue deseando que puedas deshacerte del recuerdo de Phichit de aquel modo despiadado- ¡Tiene que irse, no puede estar ahí!

No, Victor no puede estar ahí, no puede, no hay un lugar donde pueda quedarse aunque tus padres le han dado a Victor Nikiforov la habitación que antes era de Phichit. Y es que aunque tu padre dijo que él no quería que lo reemplazaras con nadie, eso parece ser exactamente lo que está sucediendo ahí y no quieres, no puedes hacerlo. Porque aun puedes sentir el perfume de Phichit en aquella habitación, porque el rumor de su risa todavía se escucha entre esas cuatro paredes y a veces, cuando el dolor es demasiado, no hace falta más que encerrarte en aquella habitación para volver a sentir su presencia y si Victor se queda ahí ¿Qué será de ti? ¿A dónde irás cuando el dolor amenace con matarte sin acabar contigo realmente?

-Yuri, por favor deja de comportarte como un niño- dice Toshiya con firmeza-. Vas a cumplir 25 años en noviembre, compórtate como un adulto.

-Soy un adulto roto y ridículo- dices tú con saña, haciendo que el color de las mejillas de Victor desaparezca- ¿Olvidaste decirle eso al señor Nikiforov, que soy un adulto que da vergüenza? Bueno, pues ahora que lo saben todos, ya no hay necesidad de esconderlo. Él no puede quedarse ahí ¿Entiendes? ¡No puede!

-¡Yuri!- grita tu padre mientras tú abandonas el comedor sin esperar a escuchar nada más.

De todos modos tu padre no va a entenderlo, él jamás lo entenderá. Hace apenas unas horas estabas decidido a darle una oportunidad al hombre que ha hecho un viaje de muchas horas con el solo objetivo de ayudarte, pero no ahora. Porque ahora has entendido que él está ahí para empezar a meterse en tu vida de un modo que no puedes tolerar, porque no entiendes por qué debe vivir contigo, porque no quieres tenerlo cerca si eso significa que invada los lugares donde no tiene derecho a estar.

Sabes que tus explicaciones suenan ridículas pero no puedes permitirlo, no puedes permitir que alguien te arrebate esos recuerdos, que alguien te quite las únicas migajas de Phichit que la muerte no se llevó consigo. No quieres que el perfume de Victor reemplace la esencia de Phichit. No quieres que Victor Nikiforov duerma en esa habitación donde Phichit y tú habían soñado una vida juntos, una vida que ya no será posible.

Sin aire en los pulmones, abres la puerta de la habitación que antes le pertenecía a Phichit y tu corazón se rompe en mil pedazos al comprobar que todo huele a productos de limpieza, que ya no queda nada del perfume con olor a madera de Phichit. Tu madre de verdad ha limpiado todo, incluso ha instalado un nuevo sillón cerca de la ventana y al abrir el closet tienes ganas de gritar porque el abrigo negro de Phichit, aquel abrigo al que solías aferrarte para no morir de dolor ha desaparecido.

Y al notar eso, una montaña de dolor desciende sobre ti al punto que te hace caer de rodillas en medio de la habitación, sientes que alguien te ha robado la fuerza y el trozo de alma que aún seguía con vida dentro de ti. Se lo han llevado, de verdad se lo han llevado y tú no pudiste impedirlo y no sabes si puedas perdonar a tus padres por haber hecho lo que han hecho, porque te lo han quitado, te lo han quitado todo porque están hartos, porque aquello que no puedes dejar ir, ellos deben arrebatártelo.

Te quedas quieto, no hay lágrimas en tus ojos porque no hay llanto que sea capaz de expresar la completa desolación que te invade en ese instante. Simplemente quieres quedarte ahí, quieres convertirte en parte de la madera del suelo y desaparecer de una vez. Desaparecer para que nadie pueda verte, para que nadie te pida hacer cosas imposibles de hacer.

Quieres desaparecer pero nada pasa y tus ojos de pronto se topan con una fotografía enmarcada que está puesta encima de la cama, seguramente tu madre se olvidó de llevarla consigo. Te levantas del suelo y tomas el marco de la foto entre tus manos sintiendo que un nuevo relámpago de dolor te atraviesa cuando contemplas en la imagen tu sonrisa brillando al lado de la sonrisa de Phichit Chulanont quien parece mirarte directamente a los ojos

" _Busca un final feliz, prométeme que encontrarás un final feliz para ti…",_ las palabras vuelven a sonar dentro de tu mente y te abrazas a la fotografía sintiéndote patético al notar que ni siquiera serás capaz de cumplir la única promesa que de verdad te interesa cumplir. Pero es imposible, todo te parece imposible en aquel instante y eso es lo que nadie parece entender, que no puedes pensar diferente, que de verdad no hay nada en este mundo que te haga pensar diferente…

* * *

Subes las escaleras hacia la segunda planta de la casa de los Katsuki lentamente, muy lentamente. Sabes que la misión que estás a punto de emprender quizá no sirva para nada, pero debes intentarlo, debes intentarlo aunque sea una última vez, no has llegado tan lejos como para irte después de un contratiempo como aquel.

Aunque el encuentro con tu escritor favorito ha estado lejos de ser un encuentro de ensueño, de algún modo puedes entenderlo, puedes entender su reacción violenta al saber que ibas a quedarte en un lugar que quizá para él sea sagrado.

Y es que tú sabes cómo es querer defender un lugar que está lleno de recuerdos, recuerdos felices que son los más dolorosos y que sin embargo, de algún modo también te ayudan a seguir adelante cuando en vez de dolor, te llenan de fuerza. Y es que tú también actuaste de ese modo herido e irracional cuando los acreedores del banco llegaron a tomar la casa de tus padres a la fuerza y tú tuviste que irte del que había sido tu hogar toda la vida con tus pequeños hermanos a una casa de acogida en la que tú y los gemelos, Ivan y Alexey, pasaron casi medio año de su vida.

En aquel entonces tenías veinte años y te sentiste perdido al no saber qué hacer con dos niños pequeños que eran tu responsabilidad ahora y que te acosaban a preguntas acerca de tu casa y de sus padres, preguntas para las cuales no tenías respuesta. Después de que tus padres murieran en un desastroso accidente de avión y los dejaran a ti y a tus hermanos solos a su suerte, la vida no volvió a ser la misma pero de algún modo te las arreglaste para salir adelante. A veces no sabes qué hubieras hecho sin que Yakov Feltsman, quien además de ser tu editor en jefe, se había convertido también en tu protector pues había sido el mejor amigo de tu padre, te hubiera ayudado cuando no sabías a quién más recurrir en el mundo.

Yakov te había regalado una nueva familia y un futuro prometedor para ti y para tus hermanos pequeños quienes ahora estaban en Rusia al cuidado de Lilia, la esposa de Yakov, quien era coreógrafa de patinadores artísticos de alto rendimiento, algo que los gemelos Nikiforov siempre habían soñado ser y ahora lo son, ellos dos y su entrenadora Mila Bavicheva, son máquinas de ganar campeonatos año con año. Los gemelos tienen ahora 18 años, diez años menos que tú, su viejo hermano mayor del que los dos se habían reído como locos cuando les contaste que viajarías a Japón para trabajar con tu escritor favorito, ese escritor favorito que hace apenas unos minutos acaba de gritar a los cuatro vientos que no quiere que te quedes con él.

 _-En serio te pegó fuerte, Vitya- dice la voz de Ivan en tu memoria, el mayor de los gemelos y la voz de la razón en tu familia-. Sé que es el trabajo de tus sueños, pero debes ser cuidadoso hermano mayor, tu problema es que siempre te dejas llevar por la emoción, jamás piensas._

 _-Pues yo creo que haces lo correcto- dice la voz de Alexey, el hermano al que te sientes más cercano porque los dos son menos racionales que Ivan-. Si tu corazón te dice que debes ayudar a Yuri Katsuki entonces hazlo hasta el final, no te rindas. A mí también me gustan los libros de Yuri, sería genial que lo trajeras de vuelta…_

Sí, aquello sería genial pero mientras subes las escaleras con rumbo a la habitación que los padres de Yuri te dijeron sería la tuya dijese lo que dijese su hijo menor, estás teniendo serias dudas de poder lograrlo.

Aunque lo cierto es que Yuri solo dijo que no podías quedarte en su casa, así que si le dices que te quedarás en otro sitio, quizá acepte seguir adelante con su relación laboral. Vamos, tú también sabes lo difícil que es separarte de los lugares y los objetos que te recuerdan a las personas que se han ido, tú mismo no has podido separarte en todos esos años del último par de guantes que tu madre tejió para ti aunque ahora son prácticamente inservibles. Tú entiendes de eso, de verdad lo entiendes y de ningún modo quieres ser el culpable de que el fantasma que reconforta el corazón de Yuri Katsuki se esfume de aquella habitación en la que no vas a quedarte si tu escritor no lo quiere así.

Tu corazón late un tanto nervioso. El padre de Yuri ya te había advertido que estar al lado de aquel hombre era como subirse a una montaña rusa de emociones contradictorias todos los días y ahora tú has empezado a ver que aquello es cierto. Y aunque la reacción del joven Katsuki te sorprendió, la verdad eso no va a hacer que te rindas, no eres de las personas que se rinden sin haberlo intentado una y mil veces. Algunos te llaman terco insufrible pero tú prefieres pensar en ti como una persona perseverante, después de todo es esa cualidad tuya la que te ha llevado a estar donde estás ahora.

Es por eso que abres la puerta de la habitación y no te sorprende encontrar a tu escritor frente a ti, mirándote de forma avergonzada. Sus ojos están rojos, debió haber llorado pero no vas a ser tú quien ponga eso en evidencia. Él está quieto, no se pone a gritar que te vayas y consideras eso como un pequeño avance que te da la fuerza para seguir adelante con tu cometido.

-Lamento haberle gritado, señor Nikiforov- dice él y te sorprende que esté tranquilo y el elaborado discurso que tenías preparado antes para convencerlo de dejarte quedarte ahí, de pronto deja de tener sentido.

-No tienes por qué disculparte- dices tú sin notar que te has dirigido a él de manera informal-. No tenía idea de que no sabías que iba a quedarme aquí. Solo quiero decir que si lo decides así, puedo buscar un lugar distinto para hospedarme, de ningún modo quiero ser una molestia para ti en tu propia casa.

-¿Haría usted eso por mí?- dice él y sus ojos marrones mirándote directamente, la tristeza de esos ojos hace que quieras prometerle lo que sea con tal de alegrarlos un poco.

Quieres sostenerlo en tus brazos como muchas veces sostuviste a tus hermanos en medio de sus pesadillas para consolarlo. Quieres decirle que el mundo es más que dolor, quieres decirle que todo estará bien pero sabes que él no va a creerte porque quizá él mismo sea solo dolor ahora. Pero si él te deja quedarte quizá, mientras pase el tiempo, tú podrás ayudarlo, ayudarlo a escribir de nuevo y ayudarlo a sonreír de verdad también.

-Haría lo que fuera por ti, Yuri Katsuki- dices con calma y las palabras suenan sinceras, vacías de toda pretensión de heroicidad, son tan dolorosamente sinceras que él las recibe con una expresión sorprendida que ilumina un poco su mirada dolida y solitaria-. Vine a Japón a hacer todo lo que pudiera hacer por ti y no me iré de aquí al menos que me digas que me vaya, algo que haría también sin dudarlo si tú me dices que eso es lo que quieres que haga por ti…

Sus ojos marrones no se separan de ti. Él te mira sin saber qué pensar de ti, sin saber qué demonios ha hecho él para que puedas hacer las declaraciones que has hecho. Sí, sin duda le pareces un loco de remate pero el calor que hay en ti, la primavera que se insinúa en tus palabras es un regalo muy hermoso del que su corazón, un corazón que sabe más cosas que él mismo, no quiere despedirse.

Él no sabe por qué lo hace, nunca sabrá qué es lo que lo ha hecho cambiar de opinión cuando hasta hace unos minutos pensó que jamás aceptaría tu presencia en aquella habitación, pero su corazón le dice que no debes irte, que sería un error enorme dejarte ir. Porque cuando tú estás en su presencia, lo imposible no luce tan imposible de una forma misteriosa y aunque aquello no tiene sentido, aunque Yuri debería gritarte otra vez que te vayas, que salgas de esa habitación, no lo hace, sencillamente no puede hacerlo.

-Preferiría que siguiera dirigiéndose a mí con formalidad- dice él sin mirarte a los ojos.

-Ok, Yuri… señor Yuri- dices tú sin poder creer del todo tu buena suerte- ¿O debería decirle señor Katsuki?

-Señor Yuri…- dice él y su sonrisa forzada y fría aparece en sus labios una vez más-. Eso funciona para mí. Señor Nikiforov, quisiera hacerle una pregunta más si me lo permite.

-Pregunte lo que desee, señor Yuri- dices tú sintiendo que esa conversación es sumamente extraña, pues estás siendo sumamente formal con un chico que es más joven que tú.

-¿Qué es lo que espera obtener de todo esto?- dice él de forma directa- ¿Qué quiere ganar usted de todo esto? ¿Fama o dinero? Quizá deba pensar antes de tomar una decisión final que lo que mi padre y yo podemos pagarle, otro autor de renombre podría pagárselo al doble teniendo en cuenta su enorme talento como editor…

-No es eso, no quiero nada de eso…- dices tú sabiendo que tienes la respuesta perfecta a esa pregunta que Yuri acaba de hacerte-. Me encontré con sus libros cuando más los necesitaba ¿Sabe? Fue hace cinco años, yo acababa de graduarme de la universidad. Yakov Feltsman, quien además der ser mi ex jefe fue la persona que se hizo cargo de mí y de mi familia cuando mis padres murieron, quería que yo siguiera el camino de la edición. Después de todo yo soy el heredero de su casa editorial y yo no podía negarme a mi destino porque le debo todo a Yakov, él nos salvó a mis hermanos y a mí pero a decir verdad yo no estaba del todo contento con aquel destino…

-¿Y por qué lo siguió entonces?- dice él mirándote atentamente y te sorprende que esté realmente interesado en tu historia.

-Porque lo leí a usted…- dices tú con esa sonrisa de sol a la que Yuri piensa, jamás podrá acostumbrarse, esa sonrisa que curva tus labios en la forma de un corazón-. Usted publicó el primer libro de su serie a los 19 años, todavía estaba estudiando en la universidad y sin embargo, usted ya era un autor publicado. Así que cuando lo leí, sentí que mi destino era mío y de nadie más, fue como tomar las riendas de mi vida. Estaba trabajando como editor porque tenía un propósito, no solamente porque ese era el deseo de Yakov. Sé que me dirá usted que suena igual, pero no lo es, de ningún modo lo es.

-¿Un propósito?- dice él levantando una ceja en señal de que no está entendiendo el punto al que quieres llegar.

-Mi propósito siempre fue trabajar para usted- dices tú sabiendo que estás exponiéndote de forma completa ante el hombre frente a ti, pero no tienes miedo de dejarle saber de aquello-. Todo mundo me dijo siempre que era una locura, yo mismo lo pensaba a veces y sin embargo estoy aquí ¿no es cierto? Si me pregunta qué espero obtener de todo esto, le respondería que nada. Lo único que quiero es ayudar a la persona que me dio un propósito a volver a esa magia que existe en sus libros, solo quiero eso, hacer que la música de sus palabras vuelva a sonar otra vez…

Él se queda callado, tratando de decidir si lo que dices puede ser cierto o no, preguntándose todavía de dónde nace esa fe ciega que pareces sentir por él aunque es cierto que no lo conoces del todo. Pero tú no te arrepientes de tus palabras y en ese mismo instante te encuentras pidiendo al universo que las razones que acabas de darle a Yuri Katsuki sean suficientes para que él te deje quedarte a su lado.

-¿Y si la música se ha callado para siempre?- dice él sintiendo la misma desesperanza de siempre en lo más profundo de su ser-. No he sido capaz de escribir nada en un año entero…

-Hay música en todos lados, señor Yuri- dices tú con una sonrisa confiada que hace latir el corazón del escritor de forma alarmante-. Quizá solo le haga falta volver al lugar correcto para escucharla y llevarlo ahí, ese es mi trabajo…

-Usted es un hombre extraño…- dice él sin dejar de mirarte.

-Me lo han dicho bastante, créame…- dices tú sin que ese juicio te cause contrariedad.

-¿Está seguro de que no va a cambiar de opinión, de que no pensará distinto cuando empiece a notar que de verdad no puedo escribir como antes?- dice él con una voz llena de dolor.

-Voy a quedarme aquí un año si usted me lo permite y durante ese tiempo no habrá nada que me haga pensar distinto de usted, señor Yuri- dices tú con convicción-. Usted sigue siendo el mejor escritor del mundo para mí, siempre lo será…

-Puede quedarse aquí entonces- dice él y tú te sientes tentado a preguntarle si lo que ha dicho es de verdad-. Disculpe de nuevo mi reacción de hace rato. Es difícil, todo es difícil…

-Lo entiendo, señor Yuri- dices tú, sintiéndote feliz de pronto porque él ha dejado que te quedes ahí y porque al menos te ha dejado pronunciar su nombre.

Él asiente sin saber qué más decir y comienza a caminar dejando el retrato de madera que había estado sosteniendo en sus manos durante toda la plática que acaba de tener contigo y se dirige a la puerta de entrada a la que es tu nueva habitación. Antes de que él salga, miras la fotografía de los dos hombres sonriendo felices a la cámara, los dos están tomados de la mano y el amor que se tienen es tan palpable que por un momento casi imperceptible te sientes celoso al contemplar aquella imagen.

Porque hubo un tiempo en el que Yuri Katsuki se sintió el hombre más feliz el mundo entero y tú no estuviste ahí para contemplarlo pero aquel pensamiento es tan absurdo que sacudes tu cabeza como ahuyentando la idea, y simplemente tomas el retrato entre tus manos sabiendo que esa fotografía de una felicidad perdida debe estar en otro lado.

-¡Señor Yuri!- dices tú haciendo que el joven se detenga y vuelva a mirarte con una mirada extrañada-. Tome, creo que debe llevar esto con usted- agregas tú poniendo la fotografía entre sus manos- ¿Recuerda cuando en el segundo tomo de "El castillo de hielo" Edwindionel pierde a Alhana, su hermana, en la batalla del páramo azul mientras luchaban en contra de los dragones del ejercito del trueno? ¿Recuerda qué le dijo Hanabi, el hada del fuego a su príncipe?

-Lo recuerdo…- dice el creador de aquella historia aferrando sin darse cuenta el retrato a su pecho.

-" _A ella no le gustaría que la atesores como un recuerdo doloroso, Edwindionel"_ \- citas tú sin poder contenerte y Yuri se siente sorprendido de verdad de que sepas aquellas frases de memoria- _"Recuérdala con amor y entonces vivirá dentro de ti eternamente, esa es la única forma que tenemos de perpetuar un amor al que no queremos renunciar…"_

Yuri Katsuki asiente a tus palabras preguntándose cómo fue posible que él escribiera algo así, porque ahora él es incapaz de creer en sus propias palabras pero eso es algo que no va a decirte. En primer lugar porque está cansado de hablar y en segundo lugar porque no quiere borrar esa sonrisa de sol de tus labios. Y de pronto Yuri se pregunta si no será peligroso tener ese calor tan cerca, porque cuando uno duerme al lado del sol, definitivamente existe el peligro de perderse en las llamas y de empezar a necesitar aquella luz.

Tu escritor favorito deja la habitación en silencio tratando de alejar sus últimos pensamientos, y además no sabe qué más agregar a lo ya dicho y tú lo miras salir sin despegar tus ojos de la puerta hasta que escuchas el sonido de su puerta cerrándose al lado de la que es tu nueva habitación.

Con un suspiro aliviado te dejas caer sobre la cama sintiéndote profundamente agotado, tienes ganas de dormirte y reponer energías pero todavía tienes que esperar a que el camión que transportará algunas de las cosas que trajiste de Rusia a Japón llegue, así que simplemente te recuestas sobre la cama recordando de pronto que no le has avisado a nadie de la editorial Feltsman que sigues vivo y que Yuri Katsuki no te despidió en el primer día de trabajo como Chris y Yurio habían apostado que haría.

Sin ponerte a pensarlo un segundo más, marcas el número de tu mejor amigo en Rusia quien es ahora responsable por la edición de los libros de Yuri Plisetsky y no te sorprende para nada que aquel hombre de nacionalidad suiza que se convirtió en tu amigo desde el primer día en el que trabajaste en la editorial de Yakov, te responda al segundo tono de llamada.

-¿A qué hora tenemos que ir a recogerte mañana al aeropuerto?- dice la voz sensual de Chris del otro lado de la línea-. Yura dice que si le ruegas lo suficiente puede aceptarte de nuevo como su editor, aunque creo que va a matarte por no haber conseguido que Yuri Katsuki escribiera de nuevo, créeme, a veces no sé quién de los dos es el presidente del club de fans de ese hombre…

-Sí Chris, llegué bien a Japón, gracias por preguntar- dices tú sin poder reprimir la risa ante las palabras de tu amigo- ¿De verdad Yura y tú no tienen fe en mí?

-Amigo, tenemos tanta fe en ti que no participamos en la apuesta que Ivan organizó en la oficina- dice el suizo riendo divertido-. Tu hermano menor es el que no tiene fe en ti, aunque espera… ¿Sigues en Japón? ¿Eso quiere decir que Alexey nos dejó en banca rota a todos? Él fue el único que apostó a favor de que Yuri Katsuki te aceptaría como su editor…

-¿Nos? Pensé que no habías participado en la apuesta, Chris…- dices tú y el suizo rompe a reír al verse descubierto.

-¡Maldita sea, Vitya!- dice él entre risas-. No me culpes a mí, lo que hiciste es una locura, era más fácil apostar en tu contra. Lo cual me lleva a preguntar ¿Qué demonios le prometiste a Yuri Katsuki para que no te enviara de vuelta a Rusia? ¿O fue tu encanto de príncipe helado lo que decidió la partida? ¿No le dio un infarto al ver al Edwindionel de carne y hueso frente a él?

-Solo le dije que quiero ayudarlo, eso fue todo- dices tú con un suspiro que le hace saber a Chris que no estás contándole todo.

-Ajá…- dice Chris sabiendo que estás tratando de esconderle información importante y que no se la dirás por más que insista- ¿Ya hablaste con tus hermanos? Creo que irán a visitarte a Japón antes de que la temporada de competencias empiece otra vez.

-Les llamé apenas bajé del avión- dices tú recordando que es cierto, que tus hermanos quieren ir a Japón antes de Septiembre-. Chris, debo dejarte ahora ¿está bien? Creo que mis cosas acaban de llegar en el camión de la mudanza que contraté y además debo ir a buscar a Maccachin, no quiero que moleste a Yuri o a sus padres.

-¡Oh, ya se hablan de tú!- dice Chris riendo burlonamente-. Vitya, dime algo antes de que huyas cobardemente.

-Dime…- dices tú empezando a salir de tu habitación en busca de tu fiel caniche que parece haberse quedado en la cocina de tu nueva casa con la madre de Yuri Katsuki.

-Haces todo lo que haces porque ser el editor de Yuri Katsuki ha sido el propósito de toda tu carrera ¿Cierto?- dice Chris con un tono conspirador que no te gusta para nada.

-Sí, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- dices tú buscando a Maccachin con la mirada.

-Porque no quiero que ese corazón idiota que tienes se enamore de verdad de alguien que jamás podrá corresponder a ese amor. Admítelo Vitya, siempre has tenido debilidad por los hombres como Katsuki, tienes esa fantasía de ser el amor de un poeta y más de uno que parece necesitarte ahora y del que has estado enamorado platónicamente desde que lo leíste por primera vez - dice Chris y sus palabras, así como la imagen que se refleja en tus ojos en ese mismo instante te congelan en tu lugar.

Porque la puerta de la habitación de al lado está abierta y al asomarte a ella puedes ver a tu fiel caniche acostado a los pies de Yuri Katsuki quien le dedica a Maccachin una sonrisa tímida pero un poco más natural y menos fría de las que te ha dedicado aquel día. Maccachin mueve la cola con aire feliz y Yuri acaricia su cabeza peluda con calma y de pronto tu corazón idiota late con vehemencia, late con fuerza porque esa imagen es demasiado hermosa para tus ojos de algún modo.

-Tu dueño va a extrañarte si no vas con él- dice Yuri y sus palabras están llenas de dulzura, una dulzura que intuyes, es más sencillo para él darle a los animales que a los humanos-. Eres muy guapo ¿sabes? Creo que eres el perro más guapo que he visto en mi vida ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo hoy? Quizá al señor Nikiforov no le importe si te quedas aquí ¿Quieres que vaya a preguntarle? Aunque no sé cómo te llamas. Dime algo ¿Tienes un nombre tan hermoso como tú?

Maccachin ladra alegremente como si las palabras de Yuri lo hicieran sentirse orgulloso de ser el perro más guapo del mundo y tú tienes ganas de sonreír la vida entera porque es hasta ese momento que te das cuenta de que es real, de que eres el editor de Yuri Katsuki y que a partir de esa noche dormirás justamente al lado de su habitación. Y aquello te parece mágico a pesar de que sabes que será difícil y tu corazón late dentro de tu pecho bombeando felicidad por todo tu cuerpo.

-¿VICTOR NIKIFOROV, ME OYES?- dice la voz alterada de Chris que te trae a la realidad de golpe haciendo que tus pies se alejen de la puerta de la habitación de Yuri- ¡CONTESTA A MI PREGUNTA, CARAJO!

-¿Qué pregunta?- dices tú perdido todavía en el recuerdo de la imagen de Yuri y Maccachin que acabas de contemplar.

-No vas a enamorarte de Yuri Katsuki ¿Verdad? Eres su fan número uno y todo eso, pero nada más- dice Chris con aire ofendido-. Vitya, júrame que no vas a enamorarte de él aunque dudo que puedas enamorarte más de una persona a la que has amado desde hace años solamente porque te usó como modelo para crear a su personaje principal. Pero eso no es amor Vitya, eso se llama admiración, simple admiración ¿ok?

-Admiración eso es lo que es…- dices tú sabiendo que Chris tiene razón-. Escucha Christophe, no vine aquí buscando una historia de amor. Solo quiero ayudar a Yuri, solo eso.

-Perfecto, entonces no tengo que preocuparme- dice tu amigo-. Ahora que hemos dejado eso en claro, puedes irte a donde sea que tengas que ir, te llamaré después. Por cierto, no te recomiendo llamarle a Yura ahora, tuve que recordarle que el plazo de entrega del borrador de su segundo libro vence el sábado y digamos que esa noticia no le alegró el día precisamente…

Tú ríes al recordar las legendarias rabietas de Yuri Plisetsky con respecto a los plazos de entrega de sus borradores y te despides de Chris asegurándole que todo estará bien, que tú estarás bien y que tu corazón idiota que sigue latiendo a prisa recordando la sonrisa tímida que Yuri Katsuki le dedicó a Maccachin, no se interpondrá en tu meta de traer a la vida esa historia que quizá pueda devolverle también la vida misma a tu escritor favorito del que, definitivamente, jamás vas a enamorarte…

* * *

 **NDA: Esta historia controla mi vida, bye¡ Segundo capítulo recién salido del horno, gracias por la cálida bienvenida que le han dado a este AU. Ojalá siga gustándoles y nos leemos pronto en "Fingertips" también :D**


	3. Baby, take your time

**Capítulo 3. Baby, take your time.**

Tus ojos se abren lentamente mientras tu cerebro trata de adaptarse a la vida consciente una vez más. Has escuchado pasos dirigiéndose hacia tu habitación y al sentir el cuerpo peludo de quien sin duda es Maccachin, el caniche del señor Nikiforov, te preguntas si el ruso ha ido a reclamar a su mascota a su lado aunque más temprano te ha dicho que el perro que te ha robado el corazón podía quedarse ahí si no te molestaba.

Desde que tu nuevo editor pronunció el nombre del perro, sentiste que Maccachin y tú estaban destinados a ser amigos y éste te miraba con tanta ternura en sus ojos que no pudiste tolerar la idea de separarte de él. Victor Nikiforov había sonreído al escucharte decir que en realidad no te molestaba que su amada mascota se quedara contigo, así que aquello había decidido todo. Maccachin se ha quedado a dormir a tu lado y ahí sigue, pegado a ti, alejando el frio de tu cuerpo y también ese otro frío pesado que en las noches suele anidarse en tu corazón.

Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en tus labios al escuchar la respiración suave y acompasada del animal y te sientes deslumbrado ante la sencilla maravilla que representa ser un perro. A ellos jamás parece afectarles la crudeza del mundo, hay tanto amor en ellos que seguramente es eso lo que los protege de volverse seres crueles y despiadados como algunos humanos suelen volverse.

Un perro es siempre un perro; un perro seguramente no sabe nada de corazones rotos pero es tal su magia, que piensas que quizá esa es la razón por la que pueden curar uno del modo en el que Maccachin hace ahora sin saberlo. Tus dedos pasean por los rizos cafés de tu peludo compañero de cuarto y no te sorprende mucho que segundos después la puerta de tu habitación se abra para darle paso a una figura oscura que se ve y sonríe exactamente como tu madre.

Hiroko sonríe un poco apenada al verte despierto y tu corazón late con fuerza al reconocer la prenda oscura que ella lleva entre sus manos al tiempo que te sientas en la cama y tu madre camina a ti hasta sentarse en la orilla del colchón sin molestar al perro que parece no ser consciente de nada en ese momento.

-Lo siento cariño, no pensé que estuvieras despierto- dice ella con una sonrisa, acercándose a ti sin miedo porque ella es tu madre y la verdad no está haciendo nada malo en tu habitación.

-Escuché ruido y me desperté- dices tú con calma a pesar de que tu corazón sigue latiendo de forma insistente al ver el abrigo oscuro-. Mamá… ¿eso es…?

-Es el abrigo de Phichit, sí…- dice ella con una sonrisa triste antes de poner el abrigo en tus brazos-. Tuve que sacarlo del cuarto donde se quedaría Vicchan, sé que no querías perderlo.

-¿Vicchan?- dices tú sin poder evitar sentirte divertido por la familiaridad que tu madre parece tener con el editor al que acabas de conocer hace algunas horas.

-Vicchan es un buen chico, Yuri- dice tu madre y tú asientes sin saber qué opinar realmente de tu propio editor-. Deja que te ayude ¿Me lo prometes?

Promesas, siempre más promesas que no podrás cumplir.

Miras los ojos de tu madre y ella debe entender lo que has pensado porque sus pupilas color miel, un poco más claras que las tuyas y las de tu padre se llenan de dolor. Y odias hacerla sentir así, odias que ella sufra porque ella siempre sonríe y llena el mundo de luz a donde quiera que vaya. Hiroko Katsuki es como Victor, los dos están hechos de sol y de pronto te odias a ti mismo por ocultar esa luz con tus oscuros nubarrones. Pero es que no puedes, no te sientes capaz de mentirle a ella, no te sientes capaz de añadir a tu lista otra promesa que no sabes si podrás hacer realidad.

-Mamá…- dices tú con la voz llena de súplica.

-Creo que los humanos siempre hemos sobrevalorado las promesas ¿no crees?- dice ella tomando tu mano sobre el abrigo de Phichit-. Todas las que enunciamos en voz alta son hechas para ser incumplidas, pero hay unas de ellas que sobreviven a todo y creo que esas son las que importan de verdad, las que haces sabiendo que vas a cumplirlas. Tú ya hiciste una promesa de ese tipo ¿verdad, hijo?

-Sí…- dices tú con sinceridad, recordando de pronto los ojos de Phichit y las palabras que te dijo, la intensidad de aquellas palabras que te llevaron a prometerle que sí, que tratarías de ser feliz, que terminarías tu historia, que no escribirías tragedias.

Esa es una promesa que llevas sin cumplir un año entero.

-Entonces no tienes que prometerme nada a mí, Yuri- dice ella leyendo todo lo que no eres capaz de decir en tus ojos marrones-. Concéntrate en eso, estoy segura de que a Phichit también le da gusto que Vicchan esté aquí para ayudarte…

-¿Tú crees?- preguntas tú con el corazón lleno de esperanza como un niño que quiere que su madre le diga que todos los cuentos que le cuenta antes de dormir de verdad son reales. Como un niño que quiere escuchar que los dragones existen, que la magia está en todos lados, que Phichit sigue vivo en algún lugar, en alguna otra parte y que espera, que espera por ti.

-Claro que sí, Phichit amaba demasiado a mi Yuri- dice ella acariciando tu mejilla con cariño- ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Eres un chico hermoso por dentro y por fuera y yo me siento orgullosa de ti todos los días de mi vida y sé que allá donde él esté, no importa si él es un espíritu o una estrella, Phichit cuida de ti y quiere que vuelvas a sonreír y creo que tener aquí a Vicchan es un buen motivo para hacerlo…

-¿Sigues sintiéndote orgullosa de mí después de todo lo que he hecho?- dices tú tratando de ver en los ojos de tu madre cualquier rastro de duda o de mentira pero no lo encuentras.

Y de pronto te sientes amado de forma incondicional, sientes el amor que hay en tu madre cubriendo todo tu cuerpo y el dolor que vive en ti se congela porque el amor de ella, el amor que ella siente por ti es infinito, es desinteresado. Es un amor tan grande y tan valiente que sin importar que tú hayas intentado alejarte de él, sigue ahí y ahí seguirá mientras tu madre siga mirándote así. Ese amor seguirá ardiendo en sus ojos mientras ella siga diciendo que te ama tal y como eres, que ella no ama a Yuri el escritor solamente, que ella es capaz de amar incluso a este Yuri que eres ahora, que ella también ama al muchacho que parece estar hecho de invierno y de silencio.

-Eres mi hijo, eres parte de lo mejor que hay en mí y de lo mejor que hay en tu padre- dice ella con esa voz pausada que tan bien puede calmar la tristeza de tu corazón-. Claro que estoy orgullosa de ti y lo estaré siempre. Jamás te rindes y yo sé que debajo de toda esa tristeza sigues luchando. Eres un guerrero como los que te gusta escribir ¿no lo ves? Y ahora no estás solo para seguir luchando ¿Y si Vicchan es un hada de fuego para ti? Siempre me ha gustado ese personaje de tu historia ¿sabes? Todos necesitamos un compañero de aventuras de vez en cuando, Yuri…

-Vicchan se parece más al príncipe de la historia que a un compañero de aventuras- dices tú sintiéndote avergonzado de haber llamado de ese modo a tu editor-. Es decir, el señor Nikiforov…

-Vicchan puede parecer un príncipe helado, pero esa es solo su fachada- dice Hiroko con una sonrisa misteriosa que jamás alcanzarás a comprender y de nuevo vuelves a preguntarte acerca de cuántos secretos y misterios se esconden en el corazón de una mujer, en el corazón de una madre-. Me bastó mirarlo para saber que es un ser de luz y de fuego. Vicchan es como un verano sin lluvia…

-¿Verdad que es como el sol?- dices tú notando que las palabras han salido de tu boca sin pedir permiso pero es que no puedes describirlo de otro modo. Victor Nikiforov guarda demasiado calor dentro de sí mismo.

-Entonces Vicchan es tu hada de sol- dice tu madre sonriendo complacida, feliz de que los dos hayan tenido aquella platica porque desde que todo pasó, ella y tú parecen haberse alejado cuando lo cierto es que siempre han sido unidos.

Ella te enseñó a cocinar y al lado de su mejor amiga, la maestra de caligrafía de Hasetsu, Minako Okukawa, empezaste a interesarte en el mundo de las historias pues ella te hacia copiar pasajes de poesía en hermosos pergaminos que siguen decorando todavía la sala de tu casa. Tu madre de verdad es una mujer fuerte y llena de amor y de pronto deseas poder parecerte un poco más a ella y salir del fango, salir de aquella tristeza para poder cumplir por fin esa promesa y dejar de ser como todos los demás humanos que han hecho juramentos en vano.

-Sigo sin entender por qué el señor Nikiforov está aquí- dices tú con sinceridad- la verdad es que tampoco entiendo por qué dejé que se quedara, yo de verdad quería que se fuera cuando supe que se quedaría en la habitación de al lado…

-Hay decisiones que tienen más que ver con el alma que con la cabeza- dice Hiroko y el recuerdo de ese calor que sientes al estar al lado de Victor te golpea de nuevo como recordándote que ese fue el único motivo que decidió lo que harías horas atrás-. No te esfuerces en comprenderlo, solo sigue guiándote por tu corazón…

-¿Mi corazón?- dices tú un poco asustado al escuchar esa palabra.

-El corazón de los escritores es de cristal- dice ella suavemente- ¿Sabes por qué?

-No…- dices tú pensando en aquella idea dicha por sus labios.

-No solo porque es fácil romperlos, sino porque cuando un cristal se rompe la luz del sol que destella en los trozos rotos es capaz de crear un arcoíris- dice Hiroko con una sonrisa feliz-. Es como si del dolor brotara la belleza, esa belleza que no encarna perfección sino que ha pasado por un duro proceso para ser creada. Tu corazón es así ahora, quizá nada pueda repararlo pero sigue siendo capaz de crear algo bello y si Vicchan es el sol… ¿Te imaginas que cosa tan hermosa van a crear los dos?

-¿Te refieres al libro?- dices tú sintiendo que tu corazón de cristal quiere salirse de tu pecho para darle la razón a tu madre con cada uno de sus latidos.

-Me refiero a todo lo que tú y Vicchan tengan que crear juntos- dice ella levantándose lentamente de tu cama-. Toma tu tiempo para descubrir que será eso ¿vale? Toma tu tiempo para decir adiós también. Quise que tuvieras de nuevo el abrigo de Phichit porque sé que quieres sentirlo cerca aun pero ¿sabes algo?

-¿Qué?

-No necesitas un objeto para recordarlo- dice tu madre depositando un suave beso en tu frente antes de salir de tu habitación y te sorprende que Maccachin no se haya despertado en medio de aquella charla con tu madre-. Phichit está aquí, en tu corazón y en todo lo que eres hoy. No le puedes decir adiós a alguien que vive en ti, eso es algo que nadie va a quitarte nunca pero Yuri, el corazón de un escritor además de ser de cristal es enorme, siempre puedes darle la bienvenida a alguien más. Así que descansa ahora ¿sí? Dejaremos que Vicchan se despierte tarde, el pobre debe estar muerto de cansancio después de viajar tantas horas. Le preparé un desayuno enorme por la mañana ¿Quieres ayudarme?

-Sí…- dices tú sin siquiera pensarlo y te preguntas si acaso la idea de preparar aquel desayuno sea un modo de tratar de agradecerle a Victor Nikiforov que se quedara a tu lado aunque la verdad no tenía que hacerlo-. Despiértame cuando tengas todo listo, te ayudaré. Buenas noches, mamá…

-Buenas noches, cariño…- dice ella y sale de la habitación del mismo modo suave en el que entró a ella.

Tú suspiras y piensas que sin duda alguna la llegada de Victor Nikiforov a tu vida ha alterado el curso de tu existencia en unas cuantas horas solamente. Porque Victor y su luz de sol han empezado a invadirlo todo sin siquiera intentarlo y te preguntas si podrás seguir escondiéndote de algo así la vida entera. Pero él es solo tu editor y tú eres un escritor que no escribe y la idea de que los dos puedan crear algo hermoso es tan absurda y descabellada que te encuentras sonriendo realmente divertido y sin embargo, no puedes negar que de verdad sería hermoso poder terminar tu historia y cumplir tu promesa y dejar que la luz del sol vuelva a llenarte hasta el último rincón de tu ser.

-¿Tu dueño tendrá tanta fe en mi como para poder lograr eso?- le preguntas a Maccachin al tiempo que vuelves a acostarte al lado suyo- ¿Y si mi corazón de cristal es solamente piedra ahora?

Suspiras con desgana sin poder evitarlo pero de algún modo el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Victor Nikiforov aleja las nubes de tormenta y te duermes poco después pensando en si será mejor preparar un desayuno japonés o uno ruso, aunque no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que un ruso come en el desayuno.

-Tengo fe total en ti, Yuri…- dice Victor al otro lado de la pared porque no ha podido quedarse dormido a pesar de haberlo intentando y por eso mismo, no pudo evitar escuchar toda la plática que has tenido con tu madre-. Tu corazón no es de piedra, sigue vivo, le tomará tiempo darse cuenta de ello, pero sigue vivo, tú estás vivo…

Victor sonríe sin que tú puedas verlo y su sonrisa es tan brillante y llena de esperanza que bien habría podido convocar el amanecer si hubiera querido. Pero tú no puedes verlo, tú jamás sabrás que las palabras que él ha escuchado sin querer lo han hecho sentirse más convencido de que tiene que ayudarte y de que como el sol que da vida a la tierra, como el sol que trae el calor y aleja el invierno, él lo hará sin pedirte nada a cambio.

Aunque ciertamente, la idea de probar un desayuno hecho por ti hace que él sonría como si alguien le hubiera prometido que al día siguiente tendría un regalo maravilloso hecho solo para él. Y quizá, solo quizá, tener un regalo enorme todos los días es lo que significa para él vivir contigo, trabajar contigo y estar contigo, porque justamente ahora no desearía estar en ninguna otra parte…

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde tu llegada a Japón y por fin tienes un manuscrito original hecho por las divinas manos de Yuri Katsuki entre tus dedos y no sabes cómo reaccionar ante aquella maravilla. Las hojas de papel de colores, el papel favorito del muchacho de los ojos marrones para escribir sus ideas sobre él- en orden de importancia y no en orden cronológico como muchos escritores suelen hacer- están entre tus manos y no sabes muy bien qué hacer con ellas.

Fue el mismo Yuri quien sugirió que debías verlas tú ahora y no pudiste evitar sentirte un poco especial cuando Toshiya dijo que aquella lista de ideas era algo que él ni siquiera ha visto y sin embargo ahora no sabes muy bien qué hacer con ese honor desde que Yuri lo puso frente a ti hace quince minutos.

Lanzas una mirada curiosa a tu escritor quien acaricia a Maccachin en silencio, sentado en el piso de tu nueva habitación y no puedes evitar preguntarte si lo de Yuri y Maccachin es eso que todo mundo denomina amor a primera vista. Y es que los dos parecen ser los mejores amigos del mundo mundial y sus alrededores mientras te ignoran olímpicamente y aquella imagen, la imagen de los dos interactuando totalmente ajenos a ti te resulta tan completamente bella que te quedas varios minutos con la mirada perdida en aquella sonrisa casi imperceptible que se dibuja en los labios de tu escritor favorito.

Mientras lo observas te preguntas si él sabe lo bello que es, o si él sabe que sus ojos brillan cuando no están llenos de dolor solamente. Te preguntas si Yuri Katsuki sabe el efecto que tiene sobre las personas y de pronto tu corazón decide que podrías mirar a ese hombre la vida entera sin cansarte, y es esa idea la que te hace sacudir la cabeza un tanto asustado al tiempo que quieres darte una bofetada mental por estar con la cabeza en las nubes en vez de ponerte a leer lo que sin duda alguna es la continuación de esa serie que te ha tenido en vilo por los últimos cinco años de tu vida.

Tienes que leerlo, sabes que tienes que leerlo y te das permiso de apagar en tu cabeza ese interruptor que despierta al editor y dejas que sea el fan número uno de Yuri Katsuki el que lea aquellas páginas que nadie más que el propio autor ha visto.

Y de pronto te das cuenta de que es eso, tener el honor de leer algo que los demás mortales no podrán leer aun, lo que te detiene de finalmente empezar a hacer tu trabajo. Porque es como si no te sintieras digno, es como si estuvieras a punto de desentrañar un secreto al que solo algunos elegidos tienen acceso y no te crees totalmente merecedor de algo como eso.

" _Vamos Victor, déjate de tonterías y léelo. Mueres por leerlo, es tu trabajo leerlo, Yuri quiere que lo leas ¿Qué demonios estás esperando?",_ piensas y sin embargo tus manos siguen inmóviles sobre la elegante caligrafía de Yuri que podrás entender sin problema alguno.

Tus dedos se deslizan por las primeras líneas de la historia _"Sin título",_ dice al inicio del manuscrito y te das cuenta de que tendrás que pensar en un nombre genial para el libro cuando Yuri termine la novela pero ahora ese es el detalle que menos te importa porque a medida que tus ojos avanzan por el borrador, descubres que sobre todas las cosas que Yuri planea para el final de su libro, resalta una que te deja de una sola pieza y sin aliento, un hecho que te noquea con la fuerza de algo que no veías venir de ningún lado. Y tu corazón martillea y te das cuenta nuevamente de que el genio de Yuri es ciertamente increíble.

-Hanabi no es un hada de fuego- dices tú sin poder detenerte y Yuri voltea a mirarte un tanto confundido sin dejar de jugar con tu mascota.

-No lo es…- dice él levantando los hombros y devolviendo su atención a Maccachin.

-Señor Yuri…- dices tú sin poder contener tu emoción- ¡Hanabi es un dragón del ejercito del trueno! ¡Es un dragón que estaba a las órdenes del enemigo más grande de Edwindionel!

-Y no solo un dragón del ejército del trueno- dice él con calma y el asomo de lo que parece ser una sonrisa llena de misterio en sus labios-. Hanabi es el dragón que mató a Alhana…

-¡Hanabi es el culpable de la muerte de la hermana de Edwindionel!- dices tú sin poder creer aquel tremendo giro en la historia, un giro que bien podría causar que Yuri escriba cuatro volúmenes más de la saga; un giro que hará que todo se revolucione, esa clase de giro que hace que una historia siga avanzando y que siga enredándose hasta resolverla en un momento de emoción pura que hará que el lector lea la historia al borde de su silla hasta la última página.

-¿Usted cree que es demasiado?- dice Yuri de forma distraída, como si no acabara de hacerte la revelación del siglo-. Phichit me dijo que los fans de Hanabi querrían matarme…

La voz de Yuri se vuelve triste al pronunciar el nombre de esa persona a la que seguramente sigue amando y tú sientes ese dolor dentro de tu corazón. La luz que había en la mirada del joven Katsuki desaparece de pronto y tú te sientes culpable porque sabes que ha sido tu emoción la que ha traído aquellas memorias dolorosas a la mente de tu escritor.

-¿Usted cree que es demasiado?- preguntas tú con calma, sabiendo que lo que tú digas en verdad importa poco porque tu mente de editor te dice que la historia debe continuar por el camino que Yuri quiere llevarla.

-No…- dice el joven con la mirada perdida en el vacío de la habitación-. Edwindionel y Hanabi están enamorados, no pudieron evitarlo pero ¿No cree que ese amor debe pasar esta última prueba? ¿De qué otro modo van a estar seguros los dos de que realmente están destinados a estar juntos? Es el amor que florece en la adversidad el que está hecho para durar por siempre y si todo sigue bien entre ellos ¿Cómo podría avanzar su historia? Sé que esta revelación es un riesgo y sin embargo sé que debo hacerlo aunque no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo…

-Sabe qué escribir pero no sabe cómo hacerlo, señor Yuri- dices tú emocionándote ante las ideas de aquel genio sentado frente ti-. Entiendo perfectamente pero si me permite opinar…

-Siéntase libre de opinar, señor Nikiforov- dice él de forma tranquila-. Ese es su trabajo…

-Creo que su idea es oro puro y creo que me estoy muriendo de ganas por leer la continuación de su historia- dices tú y no puedes evitar sonar como un fan adolescente derritiéndose de amor delante de su ídolo, y no como el serio editor al que le están pagando por hacer juicios constructivos y objetivos a un escritor profesional.

-Está emocionado, señor Nikiforov- dice Yuri y te dedica una de esas sonrisas tibias que solo Maccachin había recibido hasta ahora-. Si un editor como usted cree que el camino por el que quiero llevar a la historia es el correcto, entonces no estoy tan perdido…

-¡Es que usted es un genio!- dices tú levantándote de la silla para caminar por la habitación atrayendo la mirada de Yuri y de Maccachin quienes se sienten convocados a ti y a tu alegría como un imán- ¡Esta idea es soberbia! ¡Podría escribir después una precuela acerca de cómo Hanabi decidió desertar de su ejército para unirse al reino de hielo! ¡Y su historia de amor! ¡Por dios! ¡Cómo se afectará su historia de amor! Al final del libro pasado, los dos estaban pensando en realizar la ceremonia de unión de almas en el templo de la aurora boreal y… ¡Ahora entiendo por qué Hanabi tenía miedo de esa ceremonia! ¡Ahora comprendo que está asustado porque en el templo aquel Edwindionel verá su verdadera forma! Y sé que él no va a entenderlo, ese príncipe helado es un imbécil cuando quiere serlo, él no va a entenderlo, él sufrirá y no sabrá si perdonar a Hanabi o ejecutarlo como prometió que haría para vengar la muerte de su hermana ¡Esto es una joya! Señor Yuri ¡Este es el final que todos estamos esperando! Porque será un tortuoso camino pero los dos terminarán juntos de nuevo ¿No es así?

Yuri se queda en silencio sin dejar de mirarte y sus ojos marrones bajan al suelo como si aquella pregunta no tuviera la respuesta obvia que tú estás esperando. Es como si el escritor estuviera debatiéndose aun entre regalarles a sus personajes un "felices para siempre" o condenarlos a vivir en soledad sin perdonarse más allá de la última página.

-No lo sé…- dice él después de un rato enredando sus dedos en el pelaje de Maccachin quien parece sentir la tristeza de Yuri porque el caniche lame las mejillas del muchacho como si quisiera hacerlo sonreír de nuevo.

-¿Qué no sabe, señor Yuri?- dices tú con el alma en un hilo.

-No sé si ese amor sobrevivirá…- dice él con la voz llena de tristeza-. Después de todo, hay algunos amores que no pueden vencerlo todo ¿No lo cree? Sé que todos esperan que Hanabi y Edwindionel sean felices y que unan sus almas en el templo de la aurora y que por fin traigan la paz al reino de hielo pero… señor Nikiforov, no sé si sigo creyendo en los finales felices, no sé si sigo creyendo que el amor de verdad existe porque el mío…

La voz de Yuri se extingue antes de terminar la oración y tú notas que sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco, sabes que él no quería decir aquello y tú te sientes como un entrometido al haber escuchado esas palabras. Y es que ahora comprendes que eso es lo que no deja que tu escritor siga adelante con su obra. Entiendes que Yuri no es capaz de escribir porque ya no siente la misma magia que debió haber sentido al inicio de su saga, Yuri ya no puede seguir creando aquel mundo porque simplemente ha dejado de creer en él. Creer y crear siempre van de la mano y sabes que para Yuri Katsuki, no puede haber creación sin que su alma entera vuelva a creer que el amor que es capaz de desvanecer cualquier obstáculo existe de verdad.

" _No puedo creer en el amor porque el mío ha muerto, porque me arrebataron a ese amor, porque mi amor no pudo salvar al hombre que yo amaba…"_ eso es lo que Yuri trata de decirte y aquella revelación te golpea con fuerza. No, el corazón de Yuri no está muerto pero sabes que le costará muchos latidos dolorosos volver a creer en lo que antes creía.

-Bueno, decidirá el final de su historia cuando llegue el momento- dices tú sabiendo que nada ganarás con presionarlo-. Después de todo no podemos llegar a eso sino hasta tener listo un principio ¿No cree?

-El principio es el problema- dice Yuri suspirando con desgana-. He intentado escribir la primera palabra de ese inicio por un año y sin embargo… todo sigue igual, no sé cómo regresar al mundo del que viene esa historia, señor Nikiforov.

-Volverá ahí cuando tenga que volver, no debe presionarse…- dices tú y los ojos marrones de Yuri te miran con un dejo de extrañeza.

-¿Un editor que no quiere presionar a su escritor?- dice Yuri con un aire divertido en la mirada que lo hace parecer mil veces más joven y encantador-. Eso es nuevo…

-Usted va a escribir cuando tenga que escribir, señor Yuri- dices tú con convicción-. Mientras tanto... creo que terminaré de leer el manuscrito más tarde ¿sabe? Estoy demasiado emocionado ahora como para seguir. Si sigo ahora, estoy seguro de que me pondré a gritar otra vez y no quiero avergonzarme más delante de usted, así que… ¿Nos acompaña a Maccachin y a mí a dar un paseo? Quisiéramos caminar un poco y dudo que este perro quiera separarse de usted ahora…

-Señor Nikiforov…- dice Yuri sin dejar de contemplarte con preocupación- ¿De verdad no va a insistir en que tome una pluma y me ponga a escribir de inmediato?

-¿Funcionaría eso si lo hago?- dices tú con una sonrisa luminosa que hace que Yuri vuelva a sentir de nuevo el calor del verano brotando de tus labios.

-No…- dice él sin titubear.

-Entonces puedo saltarme ese paso, ya encontraremos otra forma de volver al reino del hielo ¿No cree?- dices tú-. La oferta del paseo sigue en pie, tomémoslo como un paseo de negocios…

-¿Negocios?-dice Yuri observando que Maccachin se emociona al verte sacudiendo la correa para llevarlo a pasear.

-En Rusia, cuando mis escritores tenían un bloqueo infernal, yo solía enviarlos a caminar por el centro de la ciudad- dices tú con calma-. Eso parecía funcionar, siempre regresaban cargados de ideas y de nuevos bríos para empezar a escribir…

-Me temo que un paseo no será suficiente para mí, señor Nikiforov- dice él y de verdad temes que Yuri quiera seguir encerrado en su alcoba hasta el final del mundo.

-Entonces haremos los que sean necesarios- dices tú y Maccachin ladra alegremente cuando colocas su correa en su collar y empieza a ladrar en dirección Yuri como invitándolo a seguirlo-. Lo digo en serio, señor Yuri, Maccachin no irá a ningún lado sin usted ¿De verdad piensa abandonarlo? Usted y él parecen ser un equipo inseparable ahora…

Yuri los mira a los dos con sus ojos marrones llenos de duda. Hace meses que no ha salido de su casa por la simple razón de que no le da la gana hacerlo del mismo modo en que, hasta esa semana, no había sentido el deseo de volver a compartir la preparación del desayuno con su madre, ese desayuno que preparó para ti y que tú disfrutaste sin poder creer que era cierto que tu escritor favorito había cocinado para ti.

El silencio entre los dos se hace largo, Yuri de verdad no sabe qué hacer. Por un lado, se siente incapaz de volver a salir al mundo aunque se trate solamente de salir a la calle, a las tranquilas calles de Hasetsu por las cuales no pasa demasiada gente, porque tiene miedo. Miedo de que los dedos de las demás personas lo señalen. Miedo de encontrarse con la maestra Minako o Yuko, su amiga de la infancia a quienes no ha querido ver desde el funeral de Phichit. Yuri tiene miedo de abandonar la quietud fría de su habitación, tiene miedo de volver al mundo real porque el mundo real es la fuente de todo su dolor.

Pero por otro lado, el rostro peludo y lleno de energía de Maccachin hacen que Yuri se sienta protegido, es como si aquel caniche estuviera diciéndole _"yo te protegeré, yo te ayudaré a enfrentar al mundo de nuevo"_ y cuando el chico ve la sonrisa de sol en tus labios, él no sabe si esas palabras están brotando más bien de tu boca y de esos ojos azules donde uno podría perderse sin temor alguno. Maccachin ladra de nuevo invitando a los dos necios humanos que lo acompañan a salir de una vez y es eso lo que hace que Yuri se ponga de pie e inhale aire profundamente antes de decir:

-Ok… yo… iré a cambiarme y… ok, salgamos.

El muchacho de los ojos marrones sale de tu habitación rápidamente para entrar a la suya y tú te quedas realmente sorprendido de que haya decidido aceptar el paseo.

-Así que de verdad se enamoró de ti ¿no es cierto?- dices tú acariciando la cabeza de Maccachin-. Eres un perro afortunado ¿Me dirás cómo lo hiciste?

Maccachin ladra y tú ríes de tus palabras al tiempo que Yuri vuelve a reunirse contigo y con Maccachin. El chico se ha olvidado de usar su enorme traje deportivo y aunque sus jeans azules y esa camiseta negra que se ha puesto también le sientan un poco grandes, no puedes evitar notar que esa ropa hace que luzca mil veces mejor, incluso parece haber limpiado un poco el cristal de sus lentes y tú sonríes al verlo listo para salir al mundo aunque solamente se trate de un paseo.

-¿Iremos muy lejos?- dice Yuri tratando de alejar el miedo de su corazón para no volver corriendo a su habitación a esconderse como desea hacer.

-¿Le parece bien si vamos a la playa?- dices tú-. A Maccachin le gusta perseguir a las gaviotas…

Yuri asiente sabiendo que las playas de Hasetsu son tranquilas y solitarias, así que nadie los molestará ahí y tú empiezas a bajar las escaleras con rumbo a la primera planta de la casa de tu escritor quien te sigue en silencio. Al pasar por la sala, los dos se encuentran con el padre de Yuri cuyos ojos se abren de par en par al contemplar a su hijo vestido con otras prendas distintas a las que ha llevado por más de un año y caminando a tu lado con rumbo al exterior.

-¿Van a salir?- dice Toshiya sin poder evitar sentir un relámpago de júbilo invadiendo su corazón.

-El señor Nikiforov quiere ver el mar- dice Yuri evitando mirar a los ojos a su padre-. Quiere que lo acompañe, no tardaremos mucho.

-Tarden todo lo que quieran- dice Toshiya con una sonrisa amable- ¿Por qué no lo llevas después a ver el castillo ninja, Yuri? Cuando lleguen, tendremos la cena lista.

-Creo que por hoy solo veremos el mar, señor Katsuki- dices tú sabiendo que a tu escritor no le ha hecho mucha gracia la sugerencia de convertirse en tu guía turístico-. Maccachin necesita estirar las piernas un rato solamente…

El padre de Yuri asiente y tu escritor respira profundamente tratando de encontrar todo el valor que le falta para salir, dentro de él. Tú te limitas a caminar como si no te dieras cuenta del estado de nerviosismo de Yuri, sabes que él no necesita palabras de apoyo, sabes que lo mejor que puedes hacer por él es actuar con normalidad como ahora lo haces.

-¿Quiere llevarlo usted, señor Yuri?- dices extendiendo la correa de tu mascota hacia la mano del pelinegro quien la toma y agradece poder sostener algo entre sus dedos, algo a lo que pueda aferrarse para no regresar corriendo a casa como un niño asustado.

Yuri asiente como infundiéndose coraje para seguir caminando, y cuando los dos atraviesan la puerta de la entrada de la casa del joven, tú sientes aquello como una pequeña victoria. Porque Yuri camina por la calle de nuevo, porque aunque sigue viéndose terriblemente asustado y ansioso el joven no se detiene, el joven no mira atrás y de algún modo sabes que las palabras que su madre le dijo aquella noche en la que los escuchaste hablar, aquello de que él seguía luchando sin darse cuenta, son ciertas. Yuri sigue caminando y aunque lo hace sin decir ni una sola palabra, concentrado solamente en seguir el ritmo de Maccachin, tú no piensas dejarlo solo ni en ese paseo, ni en la aventura que está pendiente por escribir.

Y mientras tú lo miras, el corazón del joven Katsuki late de prisa, late emocionado porque el sol de la tarde brilla en el cielo y aunque la humedad del aire anuncia una noche de lluvia, él se siente maravillado al contemplar una vez más ese cielo que por meses ha observado solamente desde su ventana. Y el aire alrededor de él huele a fresco y mientras sus pasos los acercan más y más al mar, Yuri siente que había extrañado aquella sensación, la sensación de caminar por el mundo bajo un cielo azul, la sensación de sentirse vivo y sintiendo que el salado aroma del mar se esparce por sus pulmones.

Y tú no puedes verlo pero Yuri sonríe ahora, sonríe con calma y se deja llevar por Maccachin quien ha vislumbrado las primeras gaviotas en la playa y corre directamente hacia ellas arrastrando a tu escritor favorito con él. Y Yuri no lo detiene y notas que el joven Katsuki se siente libre, libre de correr al lado de tu mascota, libre de dolor por unos minutos, libre de presión, libre de pendientes, gloriosamente libre solo por un rato que sin duda alguna necesita con desesperación.

Es por eso que te quedas de pie sobre una duna de arena mientras miras a Yuri corriendo al lado de Maccachin quien ladra alegremente mientras el pelinegro lo llama por su nombre pidiéndole que se calme un poco. Y aquella escena es tan entrañable que no puedes evitar tomar una foto y adjuntarla a un mensaje de texto que envías a tus hermanos de forma inmediata sin saber muy bien por qué.

" _Maccachin me ha cambiado por alguien más, creo que no regresará a Rusia conmigo dentro de un año ¿Algún consejo que quieran darme?",_ escribes antes de enviar la imagen y no te sorprende para nada que tu teléfono suene diez segundos después con el aviso de que tus hermanos están intentando comunicarse contigo por medio de una video llamada.

-¡Es tan lindo, Vitya!- dice Alexey cuando aceptas la llamada, tu hermano te recibe con su brillante sonrisa que se parece mucho a la de tu madre y los mismos ojos azules llenos de brillo, herencia de todos los Nikiforov de Rusia.

-¿Verdad que lo es?- dices tú sintiendo que tus palabras dichas en ruso salen de tu boca con calor.

-¿De quién están hablando, del escritor o del perro?- dice Ivan con su eterno gesto de seriedad que lo hace lucir mayor que su hermano gemelo.

-Del escritor…- dices tú al mismo tiempo que Alexey e Ivan no puede evitar rodar los ojos con un dejo de cansancio.

-Ustedes dos son un caso perdido, no sé por qué sigo molestándome en comprenderlos- dice Ivan con un suspiro dramático- ¿Y bien? Llevas siete días allá y ya has invitado a Yuri Katsuki a una romántica cita en la playa, todo un record aunque… ¿Por qué llevaste a Maccachin contigo?

-En realidad la cita romántica es entre Maccachin y Yuri, yo solo soy el chaperón- dices tú con una sonrisa feliz-. Yuri necesitaba salir, eso es todo…

-¡Oh Vitya! ¡Yuri es tan lindo!- dice Alexey riendo divertido- ¿Puedes enfocarlo ahora? Quiero verlo de nuevo.

Tú obedeces a tu hermano pequeño y enfocas la cámara del teléfono en Yuri y Maccachin quienes siguen caminando a la orilla del mar, tratando de escapar de las pequeñas olas que rompen a solo centímetros de los dos.

-¡Dios, me moriré de un ataque de celos y de ternura, quiero estar ahí también!- dice Alexey con emoción- ¿Cómo es él en persona, Vitya? ¿Qué se siente estar al lado de una celebridad todos los días? ¿Ya ha empezado a escribir algo? Estoy seguro de que no va a defraudarte ¿verdad que no vas a dejarlo solo hasta que el libro esté listo? No lo dejes solo, Vitya, casi no sonríe. Haz que sonría mucho ¿sí? ¿Te imaginas que hermoso debe verse cuando sonríe?

-¿Quieres calmarte?- dice Ivan dedicándole una mirada asesina a su gemelo-. Pensé que el fan número uno de Yuri Katsuki ya estaba en Japón convenientemente lejos de mí…

-¡Oh Vanya, no seas amargado!- dice Alexey palmeando la espalda de su hermano-. Mira, seguramente cuando lo conozcas en Agosto también te gustará verlo sonreír… pero no huyas de mis preguntas Vitya ¿Cómo es él?

Te quedas un minuto en silencio contemplando a tu escritor quien se ha sentado ahora sobre una duna de arena con Maccachin al lado suyo. Los dos contemplan el mar con aire sereno y piensas que la lista de adjetivos que conoces es muy corta para poder describir a Yuri Katsuki ¿Cómo es él? En realidad no tienes una respuesta clara para esa pregunta todavía.

-Él es un misterio…- dices tú con sinceridad- creo que aún tengo que conocer mucho de él, Alyosha.

-Mientras no termines conociéndolo de más todo estará bien- dice Ivan con seriedad-. Sé que Chris ya te lo advirtió, pero Vitya, ese corazón tuyo es fácilmente impresionable y…

-Vanya, no quiero escuchar el mismo sermón otra vez- dices tú con firmeza-. Soy tu hermano mayor, soy yo el que debe preocuparse por ti…

-Sí bueno, no me preocuparía por ti si fueras un hermano mayor normal y no un bobo al que le bastaron cuatro libros para largarse a vivir al fin del mundo con la sola misión de salvar a su amor platónico, del que por cierto, parece estar ahora más platónicamente enamorado después de solo siete días de conocerlo…

-No seas duro con él, Ivan- dice Alexey tratando de sonar severo con el otro chico aunque hay demasiada ternura en él como para que eso funcione-. ¿Y si el amor platónico de Vitya puede ser posible? ¿Vas a oponerte a eso? Yo no me quejaría de tener a un escritor famoso como cuñado…

-Niños, están pensando cosas que no deben pensar- dices tú sabiendo que esa conversación debe terminar en aquel justo instante-. Solo quiero ayudar a Yuri ¿es eso tan malo? Ustedes no deben preocuparse por mí, concéntrense en las competencias ¿Ya tienen sus programas listos? ¿Por qué Mila y Lilia no los han encerrado en la pista de hielo aun?

-Empezaremos la semana que viene- dice Alexey alegremente mientras Ivan te mira con reproche sabiendo que has cambiado el tema de la plática a propósito-. Haremos entrenamientos más intensos para poder tener una semana libre a principios de otoño que es cuando iremos a visitarlos a ti y a Yuri… ¿Ya le preguntaste si es posible que vayamos? En realidad no debe preocuparse por nada, Vanya y yo nos alojaremos en donde sea, solo queremos verte antes del primer evento del Grand Prix…

-Vitya, ¿vas a venir a Rusia si nos asignan a la copa Rostelecom?- dice Ivan sabiendo que es inútil tratar de advertirte algo que no quieres escuchar-. Lo prometiste, prometiste que irías a vernos al menos a uno de los eventos…

-Claro que sí, iré a verlos- dices tú con una sonrisa orgullosa-. No me perdería para nada algo así, ¿Vas a dejar que Vanya te gane esta vez, Alyosha?

-Creo que quizá pueda quedarme con la plata esta vez, pero no sé, Vanya es malo conmigo fuera del hielo- dice Alexey con una sonrisa juguetona que hace que su gemelo suelte un resoplido indignado- ¡Vitya! ¿Traerás a Yuri contigo? Creo que le dedicaré mi medalla de oro si viene a verme ¿Lo traerás?

-Ya veremos…- dices tú pensando en que aquello será difícil sin duda alguna y observas que tu escritor y Maccachin caminan de nuevo ahora con rumbo a ti y tú sabes que ya lo has dejado solo mucho tiempo-. Niños, debo regresar con Yuri ¿está bien? Entrenen duro pero no se lesionen. Espero verlos pronto, sé que la familia Katsuki no tendrá problema alguno en recibirlos…

Los gemelos asienten a tus palabras y se despiden de ti con una sonrisa que aunque, está lejos, te recuerda que en el mundo hay dos personas por las que podrías dar tu vida entera, dos personas que estarían dispuestas a hacer lo mismo por ti. Sabes muy bien que ellos dos son fuertes y decididos y de alguna manera te resulta reconfortante que los dos sigan preocupándose por ti, y de repente te prometes que no vas a darles ningún motivo para preocuparse.

Todo está bien. Sabes que Yuri Katsuki escribirá algún día, quizá no esa tarde, ni la siguiente, quizá ni siquiera al final del verano pero tienes fe en él y tienes fe en ti, fe en que podrás ayudarlo.

-Pensé que quería caminar también, señor Nikiforov- dice Yuri al llegar a ti- Escuché que volvía a hablar en su idioma natal ¿Recibió alguna llamada importante de Rusia?

-Mis hermanos- dices tú con una sonrisa tranquila que ilumina el mundo alrededor del joven pelinegro.

-¡Oh!- dice él como si no supiera que decir ante aquel hecho.

-¿Ya quiere volver a casa, señor Yuri?- dices tú pensando que es muy pronto todavía para hablarle a tu escritor acerca de Ivan y de Alexey, y de sus planes de ir a visitarte y conocerlo a él.

Yuri te mira y después mira el mar infinito delante de él sintiendo que ante tal majestuosa inmensidad, su corazón adolorido es tan pequeño que por ello mismo resulta tranquilizante estar ahí y no en medio de cuatro paredes que siempre están recordándole su propia incapacidad, su profundo dolor.

Además, aquel mar que habla en olas y en espuma, le cuenta a Yuri recuerdos que no duelen acerca de las tardes que pasó ahí con Phichit y aquello es nuevo, es nuevo poder recordarlo sin sentir que la memoria escoce en su piel como el aceite hirviendo. Y Yuri siente eso como un alivio así que la respuesta a tu pregunta sale de sus labios natural y clara:

-Quedémonos un rato más. Creo que Maccachin se siente tranquilo aquí.

Tú asientes con una sonrisa comprensiva en tus labios y tu escritor te regala una media sonrisa que sin embargo no alcanza para iluminar sus ojos y las palabras de Alexey vuelven a tu mente con una fuerza arrebatadora _"¿te imaginas, Vitya, te imaginas que hermoso debe verse cuando sonríe de verdad?"._ Y de algún modo que no admite replica dentro de ti, sabes que vas a quedarte al lado del pelinegro hasta que seas capaz de decirle a tu hermano pequeño que sí, que Yuri Katsuki es más que hermoso cuando lo hagas volver a sonreír de verdad…

* * *

 **NDA: "Alyosha" es el diminutivo de Alexey y "Vanya" el de Ivan porque los rusos se hablan en diminutivos toda la vida según la sabiduría de google y del fandom :)**


	4. All of my flaws you got them so right

**Capítulo 4. All of my flaws you got them so right.**

Tu hermana mayor está frente a ti sosteniendo un sobre amarillo que hace que el latido de tu corazón suene como el aleteo de un pajarillo asustado. Los ojos de Mari Katsuki te miran con un dejo de tristeza que no anuncia nada bueno pero te sientes incapaz de ser el primero que diga alguna palabra. Los dos están solos en la casa puesto que tus padres y el señor Nikiforov decidieron pasear por el mercado para comprar las cosas necesarias para la cena de bienvenida de Mari de aquella noche pero ahora piensas que quizá tu hermana lo haya planeado todo así.

Mari luce cansada y no puedes evitar sentirte culpable. Finalmente ese último viaje de negocios que ha realizado fue tu culpa porque había problemas en Estados Unidos y aun así ella consiguió que los dueños de los derechos de las películas de tu saga siguieran grabando la tercera cinta con la entera confianza de que habría un final. Pero ese final sigue sin ser escrito y sabes que esa noticia va a caer sobre tu hermana como un balde de agua fría, pero es que simplemente no puedes hacerlo.

Nada de lo que el señor Nikiforov ha hecho parece funcionar aunque en verdad él no está presionándote para nada. Ha pasado un mes desde su llegada a Japón y él sigue siendo el mismo sol de siempre desde que se despierta hasta que la noche llega y con ella todas las culpas del día que siguen escociendo en tu corazón.

La verdad es que no sabes cómo Victor Nikiforov puede aguantar todo eso, es cierto que los dos parecen trabajar a diario, los dos se han sumergido en una religiosa relectura de tus cuatro primeros libros para buscar que de ese modo puedas volver a sentir la magia del reino de hielo pero todo parece inútil, todo parece una pérdida de tiempo.

Y sin embargo Victor no se queja de la ausencia de manuscritos que editar. Él está ahí todos los días, haciendo resúmenes fieles de las ideas que podrías seguir desarrollando, haciendo listas de los detalles que quizá puedas profundizar en el final. Victor sigue intentándolo todo a pesar de que tú pareces seriamente listo para renunciar y sigues sin saber si esa actitud es de verdad fe en ti más que estupidez.

Es cierto que la presencia de Victor y de Maccachin en la casa ha hecho que un poco de la tristeza que hay en tu corazón se calme un poco. Los dos parecen ser el único analgésico existente para los destellos de dolor que a veces todavía nublan tu horizonte y no sabes muy bien cómo corresponder a eso. A veces solamente quisieras llorar de frustración y pedirle perdón a Victor de rodillas. Pedirle perdón por ser un inútil. Pedirle perdón por robarle un tiempo que, estás seguro, él podría invertir mejor en un autor que no se sienta asustado frente a la blancura de una hoja sobre la cual eres incapaz de tejer aquellas historias que antes era tan sencillo escribir.

Pero Victor sigue ahí, parece incapaz de rendirse y tú sabes que vas a decepcionarlo algún día. Hay mañanas en las que te despiertas pensando que seguramente aquel será el último día en el que aquella sonrisa de sol se refleje en tu mirada y eso te causa dolor sin saber muy bien por qué. Y es que a veces esa necesidad te asusta y te llena de culpa porque cuando despiertas y el dolor está ahí de nuevo, listo para atraparte entre las sabanas de la cama, el calor de Maccachin quien ladra para despertarte para que lo acompañes a él y a Victor a su carrera matutina de la que el hombre de los ojos azules te ha hecho parte, te libera de aquella agonía y después, cuando el señor Nikiforov dice "buenos días" tu corazón se calla y la paz vuelve a invadirte de un modo extraño que sin embargo agradeces.

Necesitas la sonrisa de Victor Nikiforov cerca de ti aunque aún no seas capaz de admitirlo ni siquiera en el más loco de tus pensamientos. Sabes que lo necesitas ahí y contigo del mismo modo en el que sabes que será él, el que de un modo u otro, te lleve de nuevo a ese mundo del que pareces ser solamente un espectador aunque lo cierto es que fuiste tú quien le dio vida. Y esa necesidad sin nombre dentro de ti es la que te causa temor. Sabes que de la necesidad de alguien pueden surgir mil cosas distintas y no te sientes listo, no te sientes listo para nada.

Y ahora Mari sigue mirándote en silencio sin saber cómo decirte lo que tiene que decir y tú sabes que el contenido del sobre amarillo que está en sus manos te causará dolor de nuevo y Victor no está ahí. Y cómo desearías que él estuviera ahí para que él, con su sonrisa luminosa, te diera la energía necesaria para preguntar lo que quieres preguntar.

-Yuri…- dice tu hermana de pronto con tono serio, un tono que combina a la perfección con su traje sastre gris, el mismo que debió usar en el vuelo que la trajo a casa desde Tailandia.

Porque ella acaba de regresar de Tailandia. Sabes que estuvo allá, ese fue el motivo de que su regreso a casa se retrasara otras dos semanas. Porque Mari fue a Tailandia por órdenes del abogado de quien fuera tu prometido, y éste dijo que tenía que entregar el último legado de Phichit Chulanont al único y legítimo heredero que él había nombrado: tú.

Nadie sabe de qué se trata ese legado, él no te dijo nada antes de morir. Todos los bienes que el joven había acumulado en vida fueron entregados a su familia en Tailandia y tú te sentiste aliviado de saber que él le había dejado todo a quien le correspondía. Pero al parecer Phichit también había pensado en dejar algo para ti y el abogado tenía ordenes estrictas de esperar un tiempo determinado para poder hacer real la última voluntad de su cliente, una última voluntad que se encuentra ahora en las manos de tu hermana.

-Mari… ¿Ya viste de qué se trata?- dices tú sin poder soportar la incertidumbre ni un solo segundo más.

-No, pero el abogado me dijo de qué se trata- dice tu hermana sintiéndose aliviada de que tú hayas empezado la conversación-. Él dejó varias cosas para ti pero solo tú puedes verlas…

-¿No las has mirado?- dices tú sintiéndote nervioso de nuevo- ¿Por qué él me dejaría algo así?

-El abogado dijo que Phichit quería que conocieras el contenido de este sobre solo hasta que consiguieras un nuevo editor- dice tu hermana y tus ojos se llenan de desconcierto-. Dijo que cuando hicieras eso entonces estarías listo para tener esto…

-¿Cómo supo el abogado que el señor Nikiforov está aquí?- dices tú bastante sorprendido.

-Que Victor sea tu editor no es ningún secreto, Yuri- dice tu hermana con una sonrisa paciente-. Todo el mundo lo sabe, de hecho es eso lo que me permitió arreglar las cosas con los peces gordos de Hollywood, ahora que tienes un editor parece que vuelves a trabajar, que hay esperanza para tu historia y creo que es lo mismo que Phichit quería hacer: que leyeras esto solamente cuando tú mismo volvieras a sentir esperanza una vez más.

Tus ojos marrones se abren de par en par al escuchar aquello.

 _Esperanza._

Del lenguaje humano, _esperanza_ sin duda es una palabra hermosa, tan hermosa que cuesta trabajo pensar que de verdad sea algo real. Y sin embargo sabes que eso es lo que la gente del exterior debe sentir al saber que estás trabajando con alguien como Victor Nikiforov, vamos, hay algunas tardes en las que al mirar los ojos de tu editor tú mismo sientes que tu historia puede tener una esperanza de existir. Y Phichit quería que sintieras eso de nuevo. Phichit te conocía tan bien que él sabía que no estarías listo para recibir un último regalo de él sino hasta que tu corazón se volviera a llenar de esperanza.

Y Victor y su sonrisa de sol te hacen sentir algo parecido a la esperanza a veces, pero en realidad no sabes si estás listo para volver a encontrarte con Phichit en el presente, el presente en el que él no está.

-No sé si estoy sintiendo esperanza de nuevo, Mari…- dices tú con sinceridad.

-Yo creo que sí, Yuri- dice ella tomando tu mano por encima de la mesa-. Te noto menos triste ¿sabes? Mamá me dijo que tú y el señor Nikiforov salen a caminar todas las mañanas y todas las tardes con su perro ¿Cómo se llama?

-Maccachin- dices tú con una sonrisa tímida que Mari se siente sorprendida de ver en tus labios-. Es un buen perro, el señor Nikiforov no se siente molesto conmigo cuando juego con él. Mari, creo que el señor Nikiforov es demasiado bueno conmigo, no le pagamos lo suficiente como para que soporte mi falta de… de todo. Él querrá irse muy pronto ¿verdad?

-Victor Nikiforov no se irá de aquí al menos que tú se lo pidas o hasta que su contrato se termine- dice Mari con una sonrisa cansada que te deja ver que tu hermana de verdad necesita dormir un poco-. No debes preocuparte por eso, sé que él te hace bien y si es así, vas a empezar a escribir sin que te des cuenta de ello como sucedía antes…

-Tú también tienes mucha fe en mí- dices tú sintiendo que en ese instante amas a tu hermana con todo el corazón.

-Jamás la he perdido y no la voy a perder ahora- dice ella con calma-. No te das cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres, hermanito. Nadie ha dejado de confiar en ti porque sabemos la clase de hombre que eres, eres un hombre fuerte que no se rinde jamás. Y no digo esto para presionarte, lo digo porque es así. Hace meses pensabas que no serías capaz de aceptar tener otro editor y sin embargo, Victor está aquí y si has decidido que se quede aquí tanto tiempo debe ser por algo…

-Mari…- dices tú sintiéndote un poco avergonzado de la pregunta que harás- ¿Está mal si…? ¿Crees que yo hago mal cuando…? Mmmm, bueno… no sé cómo decirlo.

-Solo dilo, Yuri…

-El señor Nikiforov es muy cálido- dices tú sin poder evitar que un suave rubor cubra tus mejillas-. Mari… ¿Está mal que yo quiera que se quede solo por eso?

-¿Porque Victor Nikiforov es cálido?- dice tu hermana con una sonrisa divertida-. Creo que eres el único hombre del planeta que lo llama "cálido". He escuchado que la gente usa apelativos menos poéticos para describirlo, hay quienes lo llaman el hombre más caliente y sensual del mundo editorial y no puedo negar que es cierto…

-¡Mari!- dices tú un poco escandalizado por las palabras de tu hermana mayor.

-Solo te digo lo que escucho, disculpa- dice ella riendo algo que te causa felicidad porque aunque esté cansada todavía puede reír así y eso es reconfortante-. Mira Yuri, no está mal que sientas eso en presencia de Victor, vamos, sería peor si él te hiciera sentir triste.

-No lo hace, jamás lo hace…- dices tú recordando la paz que la presencia de Victor siempre te provoca-. Pero me siento culpable, no soy capaz de corresponder a su amabilidad con si quiera una página del nuevo libro…

-Ya lo harás, deja de castigarte por cosas que nadie está reclamándote- dice ella con seguridad-. Aún tenemos tiempo de llegar con vida al plazo límite para la entrega de la primera mitad del libro Yuri. Mañana será apenas la mitad de agosto, así que tenemos tiempo para que tomes las riendas de tu historia una vez más. Además Victor está aquí y estoy segura de que nada lo distraerá de sus deberes como editor…

-O casi nada- dices tú con algo de preocupación-. Sus hermanos pequeños llegarán la próxima semana, quieren visitarlo antes de que su temporada de competencias de patinaje artístico comience. Mari, el señor Nikiforov me ha enseñado videos de ellos, son excepcionales. Creo que le pedirán a Yuko que los deje entrenar aquí, en el Ice Castle para no perder el ritmo. Los dos son muy lindos ¿sabes? El señor Nikiforov los llamó un día y uno de los gemelos quiso saludarme. Se llama Alexey, sonríe igual que Victor…

-¿Ya conoces a la familia de Victor?- dice tu hermana riendo divertida-. Creo que los Nikiforov te agradan de verdad…

-¿Está mal que me agraden?- dices tú sinceramente preocupado-. Ya sé que jamás los he visto pero si son hermanos de Victor no deben ser malas personas ¿o sí? Además, tenerlos en la casa es el único modo en el que puedo agradecerle al señor Nikiforov que quiera quedarse aquí…

-Eso y seguir preparándole el desayuno- dice Mari con una sonrisa llena de misterio que te hace pensar que tu hermana sabe algo que tú no-. Mamá dice que has vuelto a cocinar, otra de las cosas que dijiste que jamás volverías a hacer. Y para responder a tu pregunta, no, no está mal que te agraden. No está mal que empieces a conocer a nuevas personas, Yuri, de hecho, creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer…

-Mari…- dices tú con una sonrisa triste que en seguida pone alerta a tu hermana mayor-. Si empiezo a conocer a más personas ¿Crees que me olvidaré de Phichit?

Mari te mira directamente a los ojos y ella sabe que ese es el peor miedo que aún hay en ti, olvidarte de Phichit. Ella sabe que eso es lo último que quieres hacer, que quizá sea ese miedo el que te tenga paralizado. Porque tú piensas que seguir adelante sería dejarlo a él atrás y nada puede ser más falso. El corazón humano no puede dejar atrás el recuerdo de alguien que se quedó a vivir en cada uno de sus latidos incluso después de la muerte.

-Jamás vas a olvidarte de él, Yuri- dice tu hermana con una sonrisa segura-. No es así como funciona ¿sabes? Los recuerdos felices están en nosotros para que podamos volver a ellos cada vez que lo necesitemos, son como un museo, como una exposición de arte. Puedes pasear por los pasillos de la memoria, puedes quedarte ahí un largo rato mirando un cuadro especialmente hermoso pero debes saber que siempre debes volver al mundo real. De ese modo los recuerdos se vuelven un refugio, no una carga y eso es lo que debe ser para ti la historia de Phichit. Sí, sé que tienes miedo de seguir adelante porque temes no llevarlo a él contigo, pero Yuri, lo llevarás contigo siempre ¿entiendes? Es decir, mira este sobre… incluso después de un año, Phichit sigue aquí contigo ¿No lo ves?

Las palabras de tu hermana se quedan en tu interior como una pequeña flama que aleja la oscuridad, al tiempo que Mari pone en tus manos el sobre amarillo por fin. Tú lo tomas y algo en tu interior tiembla al saber que fue la persona a la que más has amado la que dejó aquel sobre para ti porque él confiaba en ti, confiaba a tal grado en tus promesas que por eso mismo supo que no renunciarías. Que cumplirías tu promesa. Phichit sabía que no dejarías de intentarlo hasta el final.

-¿Quieres ver qué es esto conmigo?- dices tú empezando a sentirse nervioso de pronto.

-No, hermano- dice ella levantándose del suelo para estirarse y bostezar sin pena alguna-. Estoy demasiado cansada, quisiera descansar un poco antes de la cena. Además, esto es para ti, Yuri. Míralo ahora que la casa está tranquila ¿Vale? Iré a dormir un poco, los veré más tarde, de verdad tengo ganas de conocer al cálido señor Nikiforov…

Tú sonríes tibiamente de nuevo y tu hermana se aleja de ti al tiempo que tus ojos marrones vuelven a dirigirse al sobre que espera delante de ti para ser abierto. Un temblor sube por tu columna vertebral cuando tus dedos se entretienen en el broche que hay que desatar para abrir el contenido de aquel sobre. Lo abres con calma, con temor, con anhelo, con mil emociones distintas que se arremolinan en tu corazón haciéndote pensar que llegará un instante en el que ya no lo soportarás más.

Porque aquel es el último legado de Phichit, la última cosa que él quiso que tuvieras. El sobre se abre por fin y tus manos se hunden en lo que parecen ser varias hojas de papel que están pulcramente ordenadas y sujetas con un clip de metal.

La primera hoja que tomas entre tus dedos es una ilustración que te roba el aliento, una ilustración en la que dos hombres se miran a los ojos en calma bajo la luz de un edificio donde miles de luces de colores envueltas en un halo verde que parece bajar desde el cielo mismo colorean el techo. Aquel es el templo de la Aurora Boreal y los dos hombres que se miran a los ojos como tratando de descubrir el infinito en la mirada del otro son Edwindionel y Hanabi. Incluso dibujado por las manos de Phichit- porque Phichit fue quien ilustró las portadas de todos tus libros- Edwindionel parece el fiel retrato de tinta de Victor Nikiforov y no puedes evitar pensar en la posibilidad de que aquel sueño, más que un sueño, haya sido una premonición.

Porque los ojos del príncipe de hielo de tu historia brillan en el dibujo al contemplar al otro hombre, un hombre que no es tal cosa, un hombre que en realidad es una criatura de fuego, creada de la magia de las llamas y el poder de las garras. Pero aun así, la apariencia mortal de Hanabi se asemeja a la de un hada: delgado, etéreo, de largos cabellos oscuros trenzados con lazos de plata y ojos del color del oro derretido. Ellos dos son los personajes de una historia de amor en medio de la guerra y tú lo sabes. Ellos dos son los personajes de esa historia de amor para la que al parecer, Phichit pensó que no podría haber más final que ese: un felices y juntos por siempre, un felices por encima de todo, un final que terminara con los dos uniéndose en alma y cuerpo bajo la bendición del dios de las luces del norte.

Tus dedos tocan el hermoso dibujo de Phichit y tu corazón duele en tu pecho. Porque ese el final feliz que todos esperan, que todos quieren, ese es el final feliz que no te sientes capaz de escribir justo ahora. Esa es la portada del libro final de tu saga, lo sabes, pero lo que no sabes es si podrás hacer que la historia corresponda a la suave belleza de aquella imagen que, de ser vista por los ojos de los fans de tu libro, causaría una revolución de felicidad. Pero ese es el problema, piensas, que no hay suficiente felicidad en ti para llevar a tu historia hacia esa boda que le prometiste a Phichit que sería realidad.

Suspiras un poco ante esa idea intentando que el desánimo no te invada y quitas la ilustración de encima de las demás hojas y tú corazón da un vuelco dentro de tu pecho al contemplar tu nombre escrito con la caligrafía de Phichit y te das cuenta de que el ultimo legado de ese hombre, el hombre que más te amado en la vida es una carta que seguramente escribió durante sus últimos días en el hospital de Estados Unidos.

Al leer tu nombre al principio del escrito sientes que tus pulmones se vacían de aire, sientes que todo en ti tiembla porque a medida que tus ojos resbalan por las palabras de Phichit, algo en ti va llenándose de dolor, y la antigua tristeza vuelve con toda su fuerza. Porque puedes escuchar la voz de Phichit pero sabes que es solo un eco del pasado, porque sabes que una vez que tus ojos lleguen al final de la carta tendrás que despedirte de él una vez más. Y no sabes si podrás, de verdad no sabes si podrás lograrlo. Pero sigues leyendo y las palabras se clavan en ti como un beso que viene de muy lejos, un beso que no podrás sentir en tus labios, un beso condenado a no volver a ser:

" _Mi amado Yuri:_

 _No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te dije adiós, espero que no haya sido demasiado. Sé que me dijiste que algunas tristezas son necesarias pero yo no quiero que sigas triste. Sí, sé que te he dejado solo y no sabes lo difícil que fue despedirme de ti._

 _Había veces en las que me decía a mí mismo que podría soportar el dolor mil días más, mil vidas más si los dioses en el cielo me permitían quedarme contigo pero es evidente que no fue así, no puede soportarlo. Mi alma tenía la fortaleza suficiente para poder pensar que podría quedarme contigo a pesar de todo pero mi cuerpo fue débil. No me odies por eso, Yuri, no quiero que haya odio o tristeza en tu corazón._

 _Porque tu corazón es hermoso, es un caleidoscopio de mil colores en el que los que somos afortunados de estar cerca de ti podemos vernos, nos vemos en la magia de tus historias, nos podemos ver reflejados en ese hermoso mundo que tú creas, ese hermoso mundo que no tienes miedo de compartir con los demás._

 _¿Recuerdas cuando temías que nadie leería tu libro? Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi escribiendo del reino de hielo, estabas a un lado de mi cama, estabas absorto en tu escritura, tan ajeno a mí, tan lejano y sin embargo ahí, a dos pasos de mí, que me pareciste un ser de otro mundo. Creo que jamás te lo dije pero fue esa mañana en la que me enamoré de ti._

 _Porque estabas despeinado, tus lentes estaban torcidos sobre tu nariz, había grandes ojeras debajo de tus ojos y aun así me pareciste el ser humano más hermoso de este universo y sus alrededores y eso me pareciste siempre. Yuri Katsuki, en este mundo no hay nadie que pueda parecerte a ti, jamás lo habrá. Y aquella mañana en la que te descubrí dándole vida a un nuevo universo con la punta de pluma y una hoja de papel en blanco, decidí que te amaría confiadamente hasta el último de mis segundos en la tierra y ¿sabes qué? Eso fue lo que hice, eso sigo haciendo o al menos eso espero hacer si es que hay una eternidad a la que pueda llegar después de esta vida._

 _Te amo Yuri, hubiera querido decirte esto mil veces antes de decirte adiós, decirte que te amo porque eres tú, porque aquella mañana en la que me enamoré de ti me dejaste leer el primer capítulo de tu historia y yo estaba asustado, me sentía nervioso. Porque cuando un escritor pone un trozo de su historia en tus manos, está entregándote también un trozo de su corazón. Y cuando leí las primeras palabras de tu historia supe que tu corazón era hermoso, supe que acababas de darle vida a una de esas historias que la gente leería por generaciones, una de esas historias que te harían vivir por siempre._

 _Crear, mi amor, es un poder que tú tienes, un poder con el que debes ser responsable también. Sé que después de que me vaya la tristeza va a invadirte y por eso es que he querido escribir esto, para recordarte, Yuri, que no debes tener miedo de seguir adelante, que no debes tener miedo de escribir un final feliz._

 _Si esta carta está en tus manos ahora es porque debes haber pedido la ayuda de alguien y espero que ese alguien sea la persona adecuada para acompañarte en este viaje, el último viaje que harás al reino del hielo. Sé que siempre has dicho que después del último punto del quinto libro dejarás que Edwindionel y los demás vivan tranquilos, pero no quiero que dejes de escribir. Sé que cumplirás la promesa que me hiciste y sé que no lo harás solamente por mí. Sé que escribirás el final de tu historia porque Yuri, te lo debes a ti mismo, esa es toda la razón que necesitas para escribir._

 _Le debes el final de esta historia al muchacho hermoso que se despertó en la madrugada a escribir sobre un montón de papel de colores la historia de un príncipe cuyo corazón de hielo se caldearía al conocer a un hada del fuego. Le debes esto al chico que a los veinte años era un autor súper ventas, al chico que siempre soñó hacer lo que has hecho por más de cinco años._

 _Pero sobre todas las cosas, Yuri, más que una deuda contigo, el final de esta historia es algo que mereces conocer ¿No lo crees? Siempre que tenías un bloqueo y pensabas que no podías seguir más terminabas suspirando, me mirabas a los ojos y me decías "Phichit, no puedo rendirme, necesito saber qué sigue, siento curiosidad de saber qué sigue"._

 _Tus mejores ideas siempre fueron más parecidas a un descubrimiento ¿Lo recuerdas? Cualquier cosa era capaz de estimular tu imaginación y si no has podido escribir nada todavía, deja entonces que el mundo te sorprenda como lo ha hecho siempre. Sé que habrá algo en el ambiente que te dé eso que necesitas para seguir adelante. Sé que no vas a rendirte porque eres tú._

 _Mi amado Yuri, por favor, no te rindas. Quisiera poder conocer a tu nuevo editor ahora ¿sabes? Me gustaría decirle que debe estar contigo mientras escribes porque aunque prefieres escribir en soledad, siempre escribes mejor si hay alguien en la habitación, sobre todo si es alguien que te quiere. Y espero de verdad que ese nuevo editor pueda quererte, que no solo esté contigo porque eres un trabajo sino que de verdad pueda estar ahí, a tu lado, estar ahí como esa presencia cálida que te ayuda a deslizar tus pensamientos desde tu mente hasta la blancura del papel._

 _Quisiera decirle a ese editor que debe tratar tus escritos como quien teje una tela muy delicada porque tus ideas son intrincadas y a veces frágiles pero que por ello mismo son hermosas. Quisiera decirle a tu nuevo editor que si tienes problemas para seguir adelante, él no tiene que hacer nada más que abrazarte y no soltarte. Sí, le daré permiso a ese editor de abrazarte aunque ¿sabes algo? Ni siquiera lo conozco y ya estoy celoso de pensar en todos los abrazos que él va a regalarte._

 _¿Qué por qué estoy tan seguro que será un "él"? La verdad no lo sé, pero espero que él sepa acompañarte y que ponga su propio corazón en la historia que los dos escribirán ahora. Yuri, quise que tuvieras esta carta y la portada de tu nuevo libro hasta que tuvieras un nuevo editor porque sé que si las hubieras visto antes solo te hubiera hecho daño._

 _Yo jamás quise dañarte, eso es algo que debes creerme porque yo simplemente quise ser la otra parte de tu felicidad. Sé que te fallé, sé que transformé nuestro "felices por siempre" en una tragedia pero me iré de este mundo deseando que alguien más pueda hacerte feliz, Yuri, tienes que ser feliz._

 _Tú serás feliz, estoy seguro de eso. Sé que encontrarás felicidad cuando una persona muy especial llegue a tu vida y si llega a ti, no tengas miedo de olvidarme, no tengas miedo de aferrarte a esa persona con todas tus fuerzas. Yo estaré feliz de verte en otros brazos, te lo juro, yo estaré feliz si besas otros labios porque eso significa entonces que te has enamorado de verdad, que otra persona ha hecho florecer en tu corazón algo hermoso, que esa persona estará contigo y que él te dará todo lo que yo no pude darte. Si él llega a tu vida, no lo hieras con mi recuerdo, Yuri, no lo hagas sentir como un reemplazo solamente porque el amor jamás es repetición._

 _Ningún amor es igual a otro, un amor es siempre un soplo de vida, un soplo de magia._

 _Y sé que algo así llegará de nuevo a ti y cuando lo haga, tómalo completo, no lo dejes ir. Sé que dijiste que no vas a olvidarme jamás y quiero que sepas que yo tampoco lo haré, pero seguir adelante, seguir viviendo, eso no significa que debas dejar tras de ti todo tu pasado. Yo viviré en ti pero no quiero ser la parte más triste y dolorosa de tu vida, no quiero eso. Quiero que me recuerdes con una sonrisa, que pienses en mí como un hombre que te amó pero no como el único que podrá hacerlo. Yuri, jamás te has dado cuenta de lo hermoso que eres, a veces cuando paseabas por los jardines de la facultad, tenía ganas de matar a todo aquel que te mirara por más de un minuto._

 _Sí, me volví egoísta cuando me convertí en la persona que tú habías elegido amar pero Katsuki, es tu culpa por ser tan completamente bello. Y eres bello de la cabeza a los pies. Eres bello desde tu sonrisa, hasta el alma. Tu belleza no termina en tus ojos que brillan cuando tienes una nueva idea, tu belleza va más allá de la simple definición de un diccionario. Tú eres bello porque tienes la profundidad del mar y la fuerza de sus olas en ti y Yuri ¿Quién puede resistirse a la belleza de un infinito como ese?_

 _Así que espero que alguien pueda ver eso en ti, que alguien se enamore como un loco de ti, que alguien te ame y esté dispuesto a estar contigo todos los días de tu vida. Y si eso pasa, Yuri, amalo de vuelta ¿Quieres? Muéstrale lo hermoso que es ser amado por un artista como tú, haz que él se sienta también como una obra de arte entre tus brazos._

 _¿Por qué hablo de encontrar un amor y de encontrar el final de tu libro en la misma carta? Porque creo que encontrarás las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, porque creo que si encuentras uno, encontrarás al otro y entonces, Yuri, podrás ser feliz. Y eso es todo lo que me importa, que encuentres el final feliz que siempre has buscado en la vida y en la ficción. Y sé que lo encontrarás, Yuri, sé que vas a encontrarlos a los dos._

 _Ya es tiempo, Yuri, sé que es tiempo de que tu búsqueda empiece de nuevo porque ahora hay esperanza en tu corazón. La esperanza es más fuerte cuando es más pequeña y aunque la tuya sea apenas una chispa, no te preocupes, sé que después arderá con fuerza y te iluminará y entonces podrás ver lo que hasta ahora no has visto._

 _Por eso me tomé la libertad de dibujar esta portada con el final que siempre me contaste ¿recuerdas esas noches de verano mientras contemplábamos las estrellas los dos acostados en el jardín de tu casa? Ese final que me contaste durante aquellas noches es el que está en la portada de tu libro, es el final que siempre has soñado. No lo dejes desvanecerse._

 _Haz que Edwindionel odie a Hanabi si quieres. Haz que Hanabi se pregunte si vale la pena seguir amando a alguien que lo odia ahora, a alguien que siempre va a odiarlo, pero muéstrales después que el amor de verdad es capaz de todo. Sé que me dirás que el nuestro no fue así pero Yuri ¿No lo notas? Sigo hablando contigo ahora, te sigo amando a través del tiempo y del espacio y así será por toda mi eternidad. El amor de verdad existe Yuri, tú crees en él, sé que sigues creyendo a pesar de todo porque los dos conocimos el amor de verdad y quiero que vuelvas a vivirlo una vez más._

 _Yuri, tú mismo eres amor. No olvides eso, no lo olvides. No te olvides de ti mismo para seguir recordándome. Los muertos deben descansar en paz porque cumplieron con su destino aunque nos cueste entender por qué se fueron antes que nosotros. Y tú estás vivo mi amor, tú sigues vivo y debes seguir adelante. Así que toma esta carta como un recordatorio de todo lo que habrá más allá del horizonte para ti. Sigue descubriendo tu historia en una flor, en las estrellas, o en la sonrisa de la persona especial que llegará a tu vida o quizá incluso en los regaños de tu nuevo editor._

 _Vive Yuri, vive y cuéntale al mundo tu historia, cuéntales a todos acerca de la magia y del amor, háblales a todos de cosas imposibles, de sueños lejanos, diles que para encontrar magia en el mundo debes creer en ella, diles que la magia vive dentro de todos ellos. No seas silencio, tú no eres silencio, tú no eres tristeza, tú no eres soledad. Tú eres un contador de historias y si no las cuentas tu corazón se llenará de nada y la nada duele, no hay algo más doloroso que la nada._

 _Así que toma el riesgo de ser algo. Ya eres algo, ahora dilo, grítalo, haz que estalle una vez más. Este es mi último regalo para ti, Yuri, te regalo esta esperanza vuelta carta, te regalo mis últimos trazos en una hoja de papel. Te amo Yuri, fui afortunado al conocer el amor de tu mano. Así que no tengas miedo de pasar de página ni de escribir un nuevo capítulo en tu propia historia._

 _Ya has tenido demasiados capítulos amargos en tu libro de vida, así que prepárate ahora para recibir felicidad porque el mundo puede ser cruel, pero también esconde cosas buenas bajo su manto. Y esas cosas buenas le suceden a las personas de corazón puro como el tuyo. Sé valiente, Yuri. Sé valiente ahora para que puedas sonreír de nuevo con la misma luz con la que siempre me sonreíste a mí._

 _Con todo el amor que hay en mi corazón te diré adiós ahora y cuando te vea de nuevo en algún otro lugar del universo, espero que te encuentres conmigo de la mano de esa persona especial que está por venir y espero que los dos me traigan también tu último libro bajo el brazo._

 _Te amo Yuri._

 _Te deja un beso de tinta y papel en estas páginas el hombre que tuvo la suerte de ser amado por ti, Phichit Chulanont."_

Las lágrimas ruedan por tu cara, lentas y silenciosas. Tu corazón late lentamente, tan lentamente que nadie sería capaz de escucharlo. Quisieras poder apartar tus ojos de esas palabras pero no puedes, no es posible. Porque Phichit las escribió, porque Phichit dibujó esa portada. Porque Phichit dijo adiós. Porque Phichit quiere que lo olvides y sigas adelante, porque el creyó que eso sería posible. Pero no lo es. No lo es. No lo será.

Te levantas del suelo rápidamente y subes las escaleras con rumbo a tu habitación. Quieres volver a esconderte. Quieres quedarte ahí. No quieres conocer a nadie más, no existirá nadie más, no quieres pensar que habrá alguien más. Y es que lo que más te asusta pensar es que por varios párrafos de la carta, parecía que las palabras de Phichit estaban dibujando la sonrisa de Victor Nikiforov ante tus ojos. Pero no es posible. No es posible. No puede ser posible…

* * *

La casa de la familia Katsuki está silenciosa, más silenciosa que de costumbre y en seguida te sientes asustado. La cena de bienvenida de Mari, la hermana de Yuri resultó un poco triste porque su hermano menor no estuvo presente y la ausencia del joven Katsuki se sentía pesada y triste en la habitación. Suspiras un poco cansado tratando de entender lo que acaba de ocurrir pero no puedes.

La señorita Mari, quien por cierto te resultó completamente agradable, solo dijo que Yuri había recibido un paquete de manos del abogado de Phichit Chulanont. Y sabes que es ese paquete el que debe haber alterado a Yuri, el que debe haber hecho que el chico cayera de nuevo en esa tristeza pesada que no parecía haber estado presente en él durante todos aquellos días.

Llevas varias horas preguntándote qué pudo haber contenido ese paquete pero no eres capaz siquiera de imaginarlo. Te levantas de la cama sabiendo que no podrás dormir y terminas sentado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la pared de la habitación de tu escritor que debe estar dormido ahora al lado de Maccachin. Suspiras de nuevo, esta vez un poco menos tenso pensando en que al menos Maccachin está con él, pero eres tú quien quisiera estar ahí.

Y es que aquel día ni siquiera pudiste verlo, no pudiste ver a Yuri Katsuki sonriéndote con timidez y de algún modo eso hace que tu corazón esté triste porque no habías notado de hecho, lo acostumbrado que estás ahora a la presencia del chico de los ojos marrones que siempre te recibe en el comedor de su casa con un desayuno hecho por él y una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

Sí, dentro de tu corazón sabes que todo lo que te advirtieron que no debía pasar por tu mente está pasando, pero tan pronto como esos pensamientos llegan a tu conciencia los alejas, los destruyes, los atrapas y dejas que se pierdan en algún recóndito lugar de tu mente simplemente para que esas ideas se muestren después en sueños, sueños donde Yuri sonríe para ti con luz en sus labios, sueños donde eres tú quien sostiene su mano, sueños donde él te pide que te quedes a su lado.

Y sabes que es idiota soñar eso, sabes que es estúpido tener esas ideas pero no puedes evitarlo. En el día eres el editor más profesional que eres capaz de ser pero en la noche no puedes estar a salvo de tus propios sueños. Pero ahora eso es lo que menos te preocupa, solo quieres saber si Yuri está bien, solo quieres saber si la tristeza ha borrado a la esperanza una vez más.

Tus ojos se cierran al tiempo que apoyas de nuevo tu cabeza en la pared y en ese mismo instante, un grito de terror puro rompe el silencio de la casa de tu escritor y antes de que te des cuenta, estás de pie y corriendo a la habitación de al lado sin que te importe demasiado el hecho de estar invadiendo la privacidad de una persona de ese modo, pero el grito no para, no para y sabes que Yuri está sufriendo. Debes detener ese dolor. Eso es lo único que sabes. Debes detener ese dolor.

Abres la puerta de la habitación de Yuri sin pensar y notas que Maccachin está también despierto, el can mira a Yuri con algo de reserva, como si el grito del chico también lo hubiera asustado. Y los ojos de Yuri siguen cerrados y tú te acercas a él, te sientas a lado de su cama e intentas moverlo para que despierte, para que ese grito inhumano deje de brotar de su garganta, para que las lágrimas dejen de salir de sus ojos cerrados.

-Señor Yuri, por favor despiértese- dices tú con firmeza y te preguntas por qué ni los padres de Yuri ni su hermana han corrido a auxiliarlo-. Por favor Yuri, despierta, es un sueño, es una pesadilla…

Sigues moviéndolo pero nada parece funcionar. Yuri está atrapado en un sueño doloroso que no quiere liberarlo, tu escritor está doliéndose delante de ti y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Y entonces, haces lo único que se te ocurre hacer, lo tomas entre tus brazos sorprendiéndote una vez más de lo delgado que es su cuerpo y simplemente lo pegas al tuyo, lo abrazas con fuerza hasta que el grito se termina de una vez y las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos comienzan a mojar tu pecho.

Y sabes que él está despierto ahora pero no se aleja de ti, no te empuja lejos de él como creíste que haría. Simplemente se queda quieto, rendido y cansado entre tus brazos, oliendo tu perfume y sintiéndose protegido sin saber muy bien por qué. Su corazón todavía duele. Su mente ya no recuerda el sueño que lo ha hecho gritar de ese modo pero sí sabe que el dolor era mucho, que el dolor amenazaba con matarlo.

Y aunque su mente está todavía adormilada, él es consciente de tu presencia, él sabe que eres tú el que alejó el dolor y aunque debería, no se siente avergonzado. Porque tus brazos lo salvaron, porque él sigue sollozando y a pesar de eso no quieres soltarlo, porque él es un hombre adulto que llora como un niño pequeño entre tus brazos y aun así no quieres soltarlo.

-Perdóneme, señor Nikiforov- dice él intentando alejarse de ti, pero tú tienes miedo de que si lo dejas ir, su voz vuelva a convertirse en un grito de terror puro.

-¿Se encuentra mejor, señor Yuri?- dices tú y lo vas soltando lentamente porque no quieres obligarlo a estar cerca de ti si eso hace que se sienta mal.

-Sí, gracias, lamento haberlo despertado- dice él y el joven se abraza a sus piernas haciéndote desear poder sostenerlo de nuevo, pero sabes que no debes cruzar el limite una vez más, que lo que pasó antes fue solamente parte de un plan de emergencia.

-Estaba despierto, no podía dormir- dices tú con calma-. Estaba preocupado por usted, no bajó a cenar…

-No quiero ser una preocupación- dice él y las lágrimas salen de sus ojos y tú te odias por haberlo hecho llorar otra vez-. No quiero ser eso, pero eso es todo lo que puedo ser y seguramente usted también está cansado de mí, no sé por qué no se ha ido señor Nikiforov, no sé por qué sigue al lado del escritor más incompetente de la historia…

-No puedo irme- dices tú con sinceridad-. De verdad no puedo…

-¿Por qué no?- dice él mirándote directamente a los ojos y sabes que podrías dar tu alma entera por lograr que las lágrimas de esa mirada se sequen de una vez.

-Porque no voy a dejarlo solo ¿me entiende?- dices tú y te das cuenta de que en verdad tú tampoco sabes por qué la necesidad de quedarte a su lado es más grande que todo lo demás-. Porque aún es muy pronto para decirnos adiós, porque no quiero decirle adiós…

-Señor Nikiforov…- dice él y por un absurdo motivo sabes que él tampoco quiere decirte adiós a ti-. Todo volvió a doler una vez más…

-Lo sé, sé que es difícil- dices tú con calma-. Cuando mis padres se fueron, tuve pesadillas por casi dos años, estaba asustado, quedarte huérfano con dos hermanos que dependen de ti no es sencillo, señor Yuri. Yo lo entiendo, entiendo por lo que usted está pasando…

-Debe pensar que yo soy un imbécil por sufrir así- dice él escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos mientras Maccachin se sienta al lado suyo y Yuri empieza a acariciarlo con dedos temblorosos.

-Usted es humano y el dolor humano es distinto para todos- dices tú pausadamente-. Cualquier dolor es válido, el dolor es dolor ¿No lo cree? Yo no voy a juzgarlo, nadie debería juzgarlo pero señor Yuri, a veces también hay que recordar que somos más que el dolor que sentimos…

Yuri levanta el rostro hacia ti una vez más y tú intentas sonreírle como si con esa sonrisa triste quisieras recordarle que detrás de las nubes de tormenta se esconde el sol. Y eso es exactamente lo que él piensa, que nuevamente eres el sol, que tu sonrisa se ha llevado las tinieblas una vez más y el miedo de necesitarte aparece de nuevo en su pecho junto con algo nuevo, algo a lo que Yuri no puede darle un nombre aun.

-Soy una persona con muchos defectos- dice él con voz fría- ¿Por qué no me odia, señor Nikiforov? ¿Por qué no quiere regresar a Rusia en este mismo instante?

-Ya se lo dije, no quiero decir adiós- dices tú con firmeza-. Me iré cuando usted me pida que me vaya, me iré cuando sea necesario de verdad. Señor Yuri, soy su editor pero también quisiera ser una persona en la que usted pueda confiar, una persona que pueda quedarse a su lado cuando el dolor sea mucho y usted necesite sostener una mano o gritarle a alguien o lo que sea que usted necesite…

-Lo que sea que yo necesite…- dice Yuri con aire dubitativo, como si estuviera sopesando las posibilidades que tus palabras representan para él-. De verdad… ¿De verdad me dejaría sostener su mano?

Sus ojos están llenos de dolor todavía y es eso lo que te lleva a sonreír una vez más al tiempo que extiendes tu mano hacia él sin dudarlo, extendiendo hacia él tus dedos, invitándolo a que él haga lo mismo. Sabes que es una locura, sabes que quizá los dos se sientan avergonzados por ello pero no ahora. Porque de verdad quieres que él confíe en ti, porque es cierto que él pidió sostener tu mano pero eres tú quien quiere sostenerlo a él. Sostenerlo hasta que el dolor se vaya. Sostenerlo hasta que su corazón sane y la sonrisa vuelva a sus labios otra vez.

Yuri observa tus dedos sin saber muy bien por qué ha hecho la pregunta que ha hecho. Él sabe que si toma tu mano el mundo se alterará a su alrededor pero no puede evitar desearlo, no puede evitar sentir que si toma tu mano el mundo volverá a estar bien. Así que de pronto deja de pensar y simplemente deja que su mano pequeña y fría se encuentre con la tuya que es un poco más grande y suave, muy suave y cálida. Y entonces Yuri siente que algo se ha cerrado entre tú y él y tú sientes lo mismo, como si un lazo se hubiera unido por fin, como si sus manos unidas de ese modo fueran un reto ante el dolor, como si esas dos manos unidas fueran parte de un destino escrito mil millones de años atrás en las estrellas que afuera, iluminan una noche de verano.

Y los dos se miran a los ojos y los dos se dan cuenta de que el dolor se ha ido, de que el dolor se asfixia ahora, de que sus dedos unidos alejan el dolor. Y Yuri siente alivio, siente tanto alivio que suspira ruidosamente y cierra los ojos perdido en aquella sensación de seguridad y tu corazón late con fuerza, late con vehemencia porque de pronto has descubierto por qué no puedes irte.

No puedes irte porque tienes que estar con él, no puedes irte porque sabes, ahora lo sabes, que no estás destinado solamente a escribir una historia de tinta y papel con él.

-No se vaya, señor Nikiforov, no se vaya por favor- dice él sin abrir los ojos-. Por la mañana voy a enseñarle algo, necesito que me ayude a entenderlo, quizá usted pueda entenderlo y después de eso…

-Después de eso…- dices tú sintiéndote perdido en el calor de Yuri, perdido en el suave susurro de su voz. Perdido en él y a la vez sintiendo que estas en el lugar correcto para encontrarte de nuevo.

-Después de eso me sentaré a escribir- dice Yuri y tú no puedes evitar que la emoción te embargue de pronto-. Le prometo, señor Nikiforov, que pase lo que pase mañana me sentaré a escribir...

-Por supuesto, señor Yuri- dices tú sin soltar su mano-. No se preocupe por nada, no me iré de aquí…

Yuri asiente lentamente sin abrir los ojos, sin soltarte y no sabes si aquello de verdad está pasando o si es solo parte de un sueño. Porque si es parte de un sueño no quieres despertarte, no quieres que el sol llegue, no quieres volver al mundo donde la mano de Yuri Katsuki no está unida a la tuya del modo en el que sucede en este preciso instante…


	5. Pick up the pen, put it on a paper

**Capítulo 5. Pick up the pen, put it on a paper.**

Lees la carta que Phichit Chulanont escribió para tu escritor y no puedes evitar sentirte conmovido por todo el amor que hay en esas líneas pero no es solo eso lo que hace que tu corazón bombee sangre con fuerza y lo sabes. Lo que sucede tiene todo que ver con la última esperanza que había en el corazón de quien fuera el prometido de Yuri. Lo que sucede es que quieres que esas líneas se refieran a ti.

Tus ojos se llenan de desconcierto cuando esa verdad te invade y las pupilas marrones de Yuri, quien no ha dejado de mirarte mientras leías se llenan de temor. Quizá no debió mostrarte aquella carta pero en verdad quería que tú la vieras. Él quería que tú la leyeras para que tú pudieras explicarle por qué Phichit quiere que Yuri lo olvide. Pero quizá ahora tú piensas que es ridículo y el corazón de Yuri se llena de vergüenza porque quizá Phichit no quería que esa carta fuera leída por otros ojos que no fueran los suyos.

-¿Pasa algo malo, señor Nikiforov?- dice Yuri sintiendo temor al preguntarte.

-¿Cómo?- dices tú sintiendo un escalofrío al leer las últimas líneas de la carta de Phichit.

" _Con todo el amor que hay en mi corazón te diré adiós ahora y cuando te vea de nuevo en algún otro lugar del universo, espero que te encuentres conmigo de la mano de esa persona especial que está por venir y espero que los dos me traigan también tu último libro bajo el brazo."_

-Digo que si algo de lo que ha leído le ha molestado- dice Yuri sin mirarte a los ojos-. Me pareció que era así porque sus ojos…

-¿Mis ojos?- preguntas estúpidamente pero es que las palabras del chico tailandés han movido algo dentro de ti, algo que pensabas que podías controlar y ahora te das cuenta que no podrás, es imposible controlar toda esa marejada de sentimientos que Yuri te hace sentir, es imposible luchar contra eso.

-Sus ojos dejaron de brillar- dice Yuri y de pronto se arrepiente de haber dicho eso en voz alta porque sus palabras quieren decir que él es capaz de darse cuenta incluso de esos pequeños cambios en ti-. Es decir… creo que algo de lo que dice la carta lo ha molestado…

-No, no, no es eso- dices tú tratando de recomponerte para no asustarlo con la súbita revelación que has sufrido-. No señor Yuri, no es eso. Lo que sucede es que hay demasiado amor en estas líneas y de pronto me he sentido como un entrometido al leer algo tan personal…

-Cometí un error al mostrarle ¿verdad?- dice Yuri y notas el pánico en sus ojos.

-Claro que no- dices tú sonriendo con toda la confianza que eres capaz de sentir-. Le agradezco que haya compartido esto conmigo, es solo que no entiendo muy bien por qué ha decidido dejarme leerla…

-Es que hay algo que no entiendo, ya se lo dije- dice Yuri con calma renovada-. Los editores pueden leer mil cosas que la gente normal o que el propio escritor de una historia no pueden leer así que pensé que usted… bueno, ya sabe, que usted podría entender…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere entender, señor Yuri?- dices tú sabiendo que él habla con la verdad y que aquel es el propósito de su deseo de que tú leyeras esa carta y tu corazón se siente triste de pronto, se siente triste porque habías deseado escuchar otra razón.

Te sientes triste porque por un segundo de esperanza gloriosa deseaste que Yuri te dijera que te había enseñado aquella carta porque creía que Phichit hablaba de ti, y ciertamente el joven aquel sí está hablando de ti, al menos en lo que concierne al editor pero… ¿No podrías ser también la otra parte, no podrías ser ese alguien especial que Phichit Chulanont esperaba que Yuri conociera? Tu corazón late de nuevo en tu pecho con una velocidad demencial y tú temes que Yuri pueda escucharlo porque ese corazón quiere gritar mil cosas, quiere gritar algo como _"¡Estoy aquí, Yuri, mírame, ya estoy aquí! Tú y yo le llevaremos el último libro de tu saga a Phichit, soy yo el que quiere ser esa obra de arte entre tus brazos Yuri, soy yo, mírame a mí, mírame a mí por favor…"_

-¿Por qué quiere que lo olvide?- dice Yuri trayéndote de vuelta a la realidad donde tu corazón tiene que callarse por el bien de tu escritor y también por tu propio bien.

-¿Eso es lo que usted cree que la carta dice?- preguntas tú un poco sorprendido.

-Él dice que es la única forma de seguir adelante ¿no es así?- pregunta Yuri con una voz matizada de dolor-. Pero no entiendo por qué, yo le prometí que lo amaría siempre, yo le prometí que no lo olvidaría…

-Lo sé, señor Yuri- dices tú sintiendo que tu corazón duele al escuchar la voz de Yuri llena de amor, de un amor que duele todavía dentro de él, ese amor que tú sabes, no podrá ser tuyo jamás y de pronto te reprendes mentalmente por estar teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos-. Pero no es eso lo que el señor Chulanont quería decirle, él no quería que usted faltara a esas promesas…

-¿No?- dice Yuri con sus ojos marrones llenos de esperanza, una esperanza que sabes, él siente de nuevo gracias a ti y no sabes cómo no fallarle a ese muchacho que te mira queriendo que seas tú quien le diga que no debe olvidar a nadie, que no debe dejar de amar a aquel que se fue.

-No…- dices tú suspirando profundamente antes de seguir hablando-. Creo que el señor Chulanont está diciéndole que el amor que usted siente por él debe quedarse en su corazón solo como una obra de arte ¿me entiende? Es decir, que el amor que usted siente debe atesorarse en su alma pero que no debe ocuparla toda porque si sucede así, usted no podrá, digámoslo de este modo, abrirle la puerta a todo el amor que está esperando por usted…

-Eso sigue sonando a que quiere que me olvide de todo- dice Yuri con voz triste.

-Claro que no, señor Yuri- dices tú con firmeza-. Hay una diferencia muy grande entre atesorar y tirar algo a la basura. El señor Chulanont está diciéndole que puede amarlo siempre, que él sabe que lo amará siempre pero que aparte de ese amor, usted será capaz de encontrarse con otro y él quiere que ese amor que vendrá ocupe un lugar especial dentro de usted también. El amor que los dos compartieron no va a desvanecerse si usted le entrega su corazón a otra persona ¿No cree? Porque el señor Chulanont vive en usted pero si usted lo deja descansa, su recuerdo no seguirá robándole a usted su vida.

-¿Cómo?- dice Yuri empezando a entender algunas de las cosas que estás diciéndole.

-Lo que el señor Chulanont quiere decir es que usted sigue vivo y que debe vivir lo que sea que la vida le tenga preparado- dices tú sintiéndote sabio de pronto-. Él quiere que usted cumpla su promesa de otro modo, él quiere que usted siga amando, él quiere que usted no renuncie al amor. Es decir, Phichit Chulanont quiere que su vida esté llena de amor, él quiere que usted se dé cuenta de que la posibilidad de eso, de conocer el amor de verdad, no es algo que haya muerto con él…

Los ojos de Yuri te miran de forma misteriosa por un segundo antes de que las mejillas de tu escritor se llenen de rubor y tú no entiendes muy bien ese gesto pero tu mente- la que al parecer ha dejado de pedirte permiso para pensar lo que le dé la gana pensar- te dice que aquel rubor le sienta de maravilla al escritor a quien tus palabras han calmado un poco aunque más que su cerebro, es su corazón el que ha entendido algo de suma importancia de pronto.

-¿Usted cree que alguien pueda aceptar eso, señor Nikiforov?- dice Yuri con verdadera duda en su voz-. Es decir, cuando la gente ama, todos deseamos ser la única persona en el corazón del ser amado ¿Cómo puede ser posible que haya alguien que acepte que en el mío siempre estará el recuerdo de alguien más?

-Bueno, los corazones humanos no son un contenedor con un espacio delimitado ¿No lo cree? En el corazón de una persona que ha sentido amor lo que sobra es espacio porque el amor es un encuentro con el infinito y dígame algo ¿Cómo puede alguien pensar en límites después de haber conocido algo así? - dices tú con una sonrisa llena de luz y tu corazón sigue gritando _"Yo puedo hacer eso ¡carajo! Puedo hacer lo que tú me pidas"._

-Es usted un romántico sin esperanza, señor Nikiforov- dice tu escritor con una sonrisa tímida donde esas mejillas sonrojadas vuelven a hacer su gloriosa aparición.

-Lo soy ¿verdad?- dices tú sin poder evitar reírte de ti mismo-. Lo siento, señor Yuri, he leído demasiadas novelas de amor a lo largo de mi vida, y bueno, lo cierto es que también creo en el amor.

-Yo también creía en eso…- dice Yuri con voz queda-. Creo que he entendido lo que Phichit quiere decir pero me va a tomar tiempo encontrar algo como lo que él quiere que encuentre ¿sabe? No es tan fácil, nada es fácil…

-Sé que el señor Chulanont no se refería a que usted tenga que enamorarse locamente y para siempre de la persona que está frente a usted en este preciso instante…- dices tú y al notar que las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojan de forma violenta al mirarte, tienes ganas de golpear tu cabeza en el suelo.

-No… no claro que no- dice Yuri sin levantar la mirada del suelo-. Sé que no es eso…

-Lo que quiero decir es que usted debe tomar el tiempo que necesite- dices tú tratando de no hacer más el ridículo-. Usted es el único que puede saber si su corazón estará listo para amar de nuevo o no y si usted siente que por ahora no es posible, bueno, está bien, pero si la oportunidad llega debe dejar que eso pase…

Yuri asiente a tus palabras y tú te muerdes la lengua para que las palabras de tu corazón no tomen de pronto tu voz. Porque lo en verdad quieres decir es que sabes que tú bien podrías ser esa oportunidad, que en realidad serías capaz de hacer lo que Yuri te pidiera con la sola esperanza de ser esa posibilidad para él. El chico se queda mirando sus manos un largo rato. Se siente tranquilo ahora. Él se siente agradecido con lo que le has dicho porque le has ofrecido otro punto de vista, otro modo de pensar que lo libra del peso enorme de creer que tiene que olvidarse de todo, quizá no tenga que hacerlo, quizá de verdad pueda seguir viviendo si empieza a creer que Phichit siempre vivirá en él.

-Señor Nikiforov, tengo una pregunta más- dice Yuri sonriendo tímidamente como es su costumbre, pero esta vez puedes ver que en sus labios hay un dejo de diversión que hace que tu corazón se detenga por varios segundos antes de seguirte gritando que debes postularte como nuevo amor de Yuri Katsuki en aquel mismo instante.

-Pregunte lo que usted quiera, señor Yuri…

-¿A cuántas personas dejó perdidamente enamoradas de usted en Rusia?- dice él haciendo que tú te rías avergonzado de aquella pregunta-. Es que… es decir, alguien como usted… usted es tan… señor Nikiforov usted es muy… usted. Bueno, creo que muchas personas tuvieron que enamorarse de usted ¿No es así? Es decir… lo pregunto porque, bueno… ¿Y si estoy separándolo de alguien a quien usted ama? Creo que no podría vivir con eso en mi conciencia, no hay nada peor para un romántico sin esperanza que estar lejos de una persona que le provoca amor ¿No es así?

Tus labios sonríen llenos de luz y Yuri no puede evitar sentir que el sol ha salido una vez más aunque la mañana poco a poco se ha ido convirtiendo en una fresca tarde de verano, una de las últimas tardes de verano antes de que el otoño llegue a Hasetsu con todo el fulgor de sus hojas de fuego y oro. Yuri se pierde un momento en tu sonrisa y de pronto siente una tristeza distinta dentro de él al pensar que quizá tú amas ya alguien. El pensamiento es rápido, demasiado rápido en su mente como para que él tome plena conciencia de lo que ha pensado en realidad, pero al ver tu sonrisa todo dentro de él vuelve a calmarse. Y es por eso, porque tú eres demasiado cálido y hermoso cuando sonríes que Yuri no puede evitar pensar que por fuerza, la mitad de Rusia y del mundo entero tuvieron que amarte.

-No he tenido demasiado tiempo para el romance en mi vida desde que mis padres murieron…-dices tú con sinceridad puesto que te gusta que Yuri quiera saber de tu vida-. El único amor que he sentido todos estos años ha sido el amor que siento por mis hermanos y por Chris…

-¿Chris?- dice Yuri sintiendo que es ese Chris el que debe ser el dueño de tu corazón.

-Es mi mejor amigo, Christophe Giacometti es como mi madre adoptiva, siempre está regañándome y preocupándose por mí- dices tú haciendo la nota mental de que debes llamarle pronto a Giacometti antes de que le dé un ataque por mantenerlo tan al margen de tu vida-. A veces creo que él y su esposo Masumi quien es otro de los editores de Yakov quieren adoptarme para poder regañar a alguien legalmente…

-¡Oh! Es su mejor amigo…- dice Yuri sin saber por qué aquella noticia le ha causado tanto alivio-. Entonces usted no…

-No señor Yuri, no hay nadie en mi corazón- dices tú y el aludido vuelve a latir gritando con fuerza _"eres un jodido mentiroso Victor Nikiforov, es él, es Yuri el que está en mí ahora"_ -. Así que no se preocupe, ya se lo he dicho muchas veces, estoy en el lugar correcto, estoy donde debo estar ahora…

-Ok…- dice Yuri y el joven suspira como si de verdad se hubiera quitado un peso de encima y tú le devuelves su carta, algo que él guarda con cuidado en aquel cuaderno de hojas de colores que él ha traído a tu habitación.

-¿Está listo para escribir ahora, señor Yuri?- dices tú sin poder evitar pensar en la promesa que el joven hizo el día anterior.

-Creo que sí…- dice él con un destello de convicción en sus ojos marrones-. Usted tendrá que ir al aeropuerto en un rato ¿Verdad?

-Sí…- dices tú pensando en la llegada de tus hermanos a Japón aquella misma tarde- ¿De verdad no le molesta que Ivan y Alexey se queden aquí? Podemos buscar otro sitio para ellos si usted cree que seremos demasiados Nikiforov en su casa…

-No, no tengo problemas con eso- dice Yuri con una sonrisa tibia llena de sinceridad-. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted y su familia, seguramente usted necesita ver a gente que lo quiera de verdad. Además, mamá está de verdad emocionada, es por eso que ella y Mari han estado arreglando la casa todo el día, incluso Maccachin parece estar contento hoy, no lo he visto por aquí…

-Debe estar intentando robar comida de la mesa- dices tú sin poder evitar sentirte emocionado por la llegada de los gemelos-. Pero volviendo al tema señor Yuri ¿Por qué me pregunta si debo ir pronto por mis hermanos al aeropuerto?

-Es que no quisiera…- dice él con aire avergonzado-. Es… es que Phichit tiene razón, escribo mejor si alguien que me quiere está en la habitación ¡Oh por dios! No, no quise decir eso, es que… es decir, usted no... ya sé que usted no… es solo que…

-Entiendo señor Yuri- dices tú sonriendo sin poder evitarlo, tentado a decirle al joven que te mira ahora con su adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas que él tiene razón, que en realidad sí eres una persona que lo quiere, que en realidad quizá seas la persona que desee poder hacer otra cosa más que quererlo si él te lo permite-. No se preocupe, tenemos tiempo, empiece a escribir cuando usted quiera. Si quiere partir directamente desde el final del libro cuatro, recuerde que el último ejercito de Edwindionel ganó la batalla del Río de Bronce, lo que significa que está más cerca de hacerse con el control del cetro del destino lo que le dará el poder de expulsar a los ejércitos del barón del trueno de las tierras del norte. Recuerde también que después de esa batalla, Edwindionel y Hanabi hablaron de unir sus almas en el templo de la aurora por si alguno de los dos perecía en la batalla definitiva, la batalla que lo decidirá todo…

-Creo que debo empezar desde ahí, desde la ceremonia- dice Yuri con aire decidido-. Es lo que debe pasar, es lo que desencadenará todo lo demás…

-¿Empezaremos con el final feliz?- dices tú realmente sorprendido.

-No, señor Nikiforov- dice Yuri con una sonrisa triste-. Es el final feliz que se convertirá en un nuevo y amargo principio…

Tú asientes a las palabras de tu escritor sabiendo exactamente qué es lo que Yuri quiere hacer. Sabes que la historia debe de continuar así porque en aquella ceremonia la verdadera forma de Hanabi será revelada y entonces, el amor de Edwindionel por el hada de fuego que no es tal cosa se pondrá a prueba. Y aunque has aceptado que aquel es el giro más conveniente para la historia, no deja de dolerte el hecho de que un amor como el del libro de Yuri vaya a separarse quizá, para jamás reencontrarse con un final feliz. Pero confías en Yuri, confías en que él hará con su historia algo maravilloso y que al final de cuentas el dolor tendrá sentido cuando todo se resuelva.

Así que Yuri levanta la pluma sobre la hoja de papel- porque no ha querido empezar a escribir frente a la computadora- y tú te quedas con tus ojos perdidos en él. Miras como de pronto la hoja de colores empieza a llenarse de ideogramas que van surgiendo de la mano de Yuri con verdadero esfuerzo y sabes que algo no va bien. Sabes que él no está dejando que la energía creativa fluya, sabes que él está forzándose a que su mano se mueva de forma dolorosa sobre el papel y de pronto quieres detenerlo pero quizá aquello sea necesario, quizá si Yuri hace aquello sus dedos recuerden lo que es escribir de verdad.

Al final de cuentas, él está escribiendo de verdad aunque a medida que el tiempo pasa, las hojas arrancadas del cuaderno de colores aumentan en cantidad en el suelo al igual que el gesto frustrado de Yuri quien empieza a enojarse aunque ese día parece dispuesto a no detenerse porque después de arrancar una hoja, inmediatamente empieza a escribir una vez más y te das cuenta de que todo lo que su familia te dice de él es cierto: él no se rinde, el jamás va a rendirse y el nacimiento de la nueva obra de aquel escritor va pareciéndote cada vez más y más posible aunque él siga arrancando una hoja tras otra cada pocos minutos.

-¡Es imposible!- dice él después de lo que te ha parecido muy poco tiempo pero cuando miras tu reloj te das cuenta de que en realidad han pasado ya dos horas desde que Yuri empezó a escribir.

-Tranquilo, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- dices tú adoptando en seguida tu mejor tono de editor modelo.

-¡Edwindionel no me deja escribirlo!- dice Yuri y sonríes con ternura al escucharlo hablar de sus personajes como algo vivo y piensas que en realidad para él es así, porque para cualquier escritor los personajes que ellos hacen existir son una parte viva de su corazón.

-¿Por qué cree que no lo deje?- dices tú sin cuestionar las palabras de tu escritor que para cualquier otra persona deben de sonar extrañas y dementes.

-No sé, debe estar enojado conmigo- dice Yuri con aire abatido-. Lo he abandonado un año entero y ahora es como si me dijera _"¿Es en serio, Katsuki? ¡Me abandonas a mi suerte un año completo y cuando regresas lo haces para arrebatarme a mi amor! ¿Qué clase de tirano sin corazón eres? Pues mira, no voy a permitirte hacer lo que quieras, ya me has hecho sufrir demasiado por cuatro libros, quiero ser feliz, adiós…"_

-¿En serio le ha dicho todo eso?- dices tú con ganas de gritar de emoción porque tu escritor ha hecho hablar a Edwindionel una vez más y sabes que eso es importante.

-Sí… pero es un idiota- dice Yuri con convicción y tú te preguntas si en verdad es posible sentir que te enamoras de ese hombre una y mil veces a cada segundo como te sucede ahora al verlo hablar así de su creación-. Él no sabe que esto es importante ¿Por qué no me deja contarle toda la historia? Es decir ¿Cómo puede pensar que le quitaré a Hanabi para siempre? No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo si quiero cumplir con mi promesa y créame, señor Nikiforov, quiero cumplir mi promesa…

-Entonces dígaselo…- dices tú acercándote a Yuri poniendo una mano sobre su hombro mientras lo miras a los ojos-. Mire, hagamos algo loco y divertido ¿Quiere? Creo que es el momento de hacer locuras para los dos…

-¿Locuras?- dice Yuri sintiendo que su corazón late de prisa dentro de su pecho porque estás demasiado cerca, porque no sabe de qué clase de locuras estás hablando en realidad.

-Sí… escriba una carta para Edwindionel- dices tú y notas que Yuri suelta un suspiro aliviado y te preguntas qué es lo que tu escritor había estado pensando al escucharte decir la palabra "locuras"-. Dígale a él lo que va a pasar, dígale también que es un idiota y que debe confiar en usted, que usted lo creó para no estar solo, que usted recompensará todo ese dolor…

-Cree… ¿Cree que funcione?- dice Yuri con un brillo especial en la mirada- ¿Cree que si hago eso podré escribir por fin?

-Bueno, solo hay una forma de saberlo, señor Yuri- dices tú con una sonrisa brillante-. Escriba la carta mientras voy al aeropuerto, creo que este es un problema que solo usted y Edwindionel pueden arreglar así que cuando vuelva, esa carta debe estar terminada ¿vale? Sé que no he sido un editor exigente hasta ahora pero señor Yuri, si esa carta no está lista para cuando llegue, usted y yo tendremos un problema serio…

-¿Un problema?- dice Yuri sorprendido de escuchar la determinación en tu voz.

-Sí, si esa carta no existe para cuando yo llegue, usted tendrá que ser el guía de turistas de mis hermanos- dices tú riendo divertido-. Y créame, esos niños no son nada parecidos a mí, es probable que quiera enviarlos a Rusia en cuanto los conozca… así que usted elige: escriba esa carta o enfréntese al doble terror de los gemelos Nikiforov.

Yuri te mira con gesto confundido y tú le devuelves la mirada con una sonrisa que, aunque es brillante, también tiene demasiada seriedad en ella como para que tu escritor piense que tus palabras se tratan de una broma y nada más.

-Ok…- dice Yuri volviendo a tomar entre sus dedos la pluma y acomodando el cuaderno entre sus piernas-. Yo haré esa carta, yo… váyase ahora señor Nikiforov no quiero que llegue tarde al aeropuerto por mi culpa.

Tú sonríes y asientes a las palabras de Yuri quien inmediatamente vuelve a la escritura y esta vez te das cuenta de que las palaras salen sin tanto esfuerzo de la pluma y no puedes evitar volver a sentir emoción. Sí, no es el inicio del libro pero al ver el movimiento de la mano de Yuri sobre el papel, cada vez está más seguro de que el nacimiento de aquel primer capítulo está a punto de llegar…

* * *

-¡Wow, Vitya! ¡Esto parece ser uno de esos santuarios ninja de las películas que Vanya ama!- dice Alexey al contemplar el edificio tradicional que es la casa de Yuri Katsuki y las oficinas de la editorial Yutopia.

-Yo no amo las películas de ninjas- dice Ivan sintiéndose también maravillado por la tranquilidad que parece envolver la casa de tu escritor-. Vitya ¿Estás seguro de que Yuri Katsuki no va a pedirnos que nos larguemos de su casa cuando conozca a Alyosha? Intenté dejarlo en Rusia, no sé cómo pudo lograr subir al avión…

-¡Oh Vanya, Yuri Katsuki va a adorarme!- dice el más alegre de tus hermanos quien sigue mirando todo a su alrededor con sus ojos azules llenos de maravilla-. Vitya ¿Dónde está Yuri? ¿Vamos a conocerlo ahora mismo? Es obvio que quiere conocerme, fue tan amable conmigo cuando me lo presentaste por video llamada ¡Dios! ¿Puedo abrazarlo? Traje sus cuatro libros de edición de coleccionista para que los firmara ¿Crees que hice mal?

-No lo sé Alyosha- dices tú empezando a temer que de verdad Yuri no pueda soportar aquella energía vibrante que parece brotar a raudales de tu hermano menor-. No debemos molestarlo, recuerda. Él ha empezado a trabajar hoy y no quiero que nada lo distraiga de eso, le ha costado mucho trabajo empezar con lo que ha empezado a hacer este día. Además, antes de presentárselos debo ver si ha terminado con los deberes que le dejé…

-¿O sea que tú si puedes distraerlo?- dice Ivan con una sonrisa traviesa que te hace sentir como un adolescente que ha sido pillado realizando alguna travesura- ¿Por qué creo que eso de _"no debemos molestarlo"_ solo aplica para los chicos de dieciocho años y no para el hermano mayor?

-Vanya…- dices tú empezando a creer que la visita de los gemelos ha sido una idea muy muy mala-. Yo soy su editor, sé que jamás te has interesado en una profesión así, pero créeme, eso es lo que hace un editor…

-Sí claro, y Alexey no tratara de conquistar a tu escritor- dice Ivan riendo divertido mientras tus ojos azules miran con recelo a tu otro hermano menor-. Créeme, el tonto cree que Yuri puede enamorarse de él…

-¡Oh Vitya, no me mires así!- dice Alexey con una sonrisa desvergonzada-. Solo estaba fantaseando con la idea de que mi ídolo se enamore de mi ¿Cuál es el problema? Vanya está tergiversándolo todo, te lo juro. En realidad yo solo dije que sería lindo que Yuri encontrara el amor en un Nikiforov, no dije cuál de los tres ¿sabes? Porque según las encuestas, es el mayor de los hermanos Nikiforov el que tiene la delantera en este asunto… ¿Verdad, Vitya? Yuri tomó tu mano, Yuri quiere que no te vayas…

-Alexey Nikiforov, cierra el pico- dices tú con tu mejor voz de hermano mayor molesto-. No te atrevas a decir nada de esto en frente de Yuri, él no está listo para…

-¡Oh por dios, es Yuri Katsuki!- dice tu hermano con emoción.

Porque el pelinegro está esperando en la puerta de su casa y tu corazón late al verlo ahí de pie, listo para recibirte a ti y a tus hermanos y darles la bienvenida a la casa de la familia Katsuki y de pronto te preguntas por qué no han sido los padres de Yuri o la señorita Mari los encargados de aquel ritual. Yuri está ahí, esperando por tu familia y tú no sabes muy bien por qué aquella imagen te llena el alma de calidez aunque la verdad estás preocupado por el comportamiento del chico rubio que corre con la velocidad y gracia de una gacela al encuentro de tu escritor.

-¡Alexey!- gritas tú cuando tu hermano menor comienza a correr sin que nada se lo impida hacia el joven Katsuki quien se nota un poco nervioso de recibir a dos jóvenes desconocidos en su casa pero que aun así no toma la decisión de esconderse o de huir de aquel encuentro.

-Yo que tú empezaría a correr ahora detrás de él- dice Ivan con una sonrisa divertida mientras sus ojos azules se quedan perdidos también en la contemplación de la figura de Yuri Katsuki-. En serio Vitya, ver por él, Alexey no tiene la menor idea de lo que "respetar el espacio personal de la gente que no conoces" significa… ¡Oh, demasiado tarde!

Tus ojos se llenan de vergüenza cuando ves a tu hermano lanzándose con los brazos extendidos hacia Yuri quien no puede evitar recibir al chico en los suyos causándote una sorpresa enorme. Las mejillas de tu escritor están sonrojadas debido al impacto de tu hermano menor con su cuerpo pero no se aleja de él y aquello te causa un alegre desconcierto que casi nubla tus ganas de ahorcar a Alexey.

Casi…

-¡Yuri, eres Yuri Katsuki!- dice el chico cuyos rizos rubios caen sobre su frente dándole el aire de un ángel travieso- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No puedo creer que estoy abrazando al legendario Yuri Katsuki en persona! ¡Dios! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te amo! ¡Sí, te amo! Aunque entre tú y yo debo decirte que es Vitya el que te ama más, debiste de verlo llorar al final del segundo libro de tu serie, era un poco vergonzoso ¡Oh, no le digas que te dije! ¡YUUURI! ¡Eres tan completamente hermoso! ¡Gracias por dejarnos estar en tu casa, jamás lo olvidaré! ¿Qué quieres a cambio? ¿Entradas para todos los eventos de patinaje artístico que quieras? ¿La mano de Vitya en matrimonio?

-¡Alexey, suéltalo ahora!- dices tú bastante avergonzado por el comportamiento y las palabras de tu hermano-. Perdóneme señor Yuri, de verdad lo siento…

Tu escritor te mira con aire divertido y una sonrisa autentica, esa sonrisa que jamás habías visto aparece en sus labios y tú no sabes si abrazar a Alexey o continuar con el plan original de ahorcarlo. Pero es que ha sido tu hermano pequeño el que lo ha hecho sonreír así, o quizá no sea eso, quizá… ¿Por qué Yuri está sonriendo así?

-No se preocupe, señor Nikiforov- dice él sin dejar de sonreír-. Lamento que mis padres y mi hermana no estén aquí pero siguen preparando la comida de bienvenida. Espero que no les moleste que solo sea yo quien los reciba hoy…

-¡Oh Yuri, yo no quiero que me llames señor Nikiforov!- dice Alexey sin pena alguna- ¿Yo puedo llamarte Yuri? No eres tan viejo para usar el "señor", anda ¿Puedo llamarte Yuri solamente? Tienes un nombre hermoso, no debemos empañar esa belleza con un título innecesario…

-Alexey…- dices tú a punto de perder la paciencia.

-Está bien…- dice Yuri asintiendo lentamente a las palabras de tu hermano menor-. Llámame como quieras ¿Cómo debo llamarte a ti?

-Alyosha- dice tu hermano con una sonrisa deslumbrante-. Así me llaman las personas especiales para mí…

-¿Yo soy especial para ti?- dice Yuri y en verdad te sorprende esa actitud tan cálida que resulta un poco extraña en él.

-¡Claro que sí!- dice tu hermano con una sonrisa feliz-. Eres mi escritor favorito y creo que pronto serás también parte de mi familia porque Vitya…

-Y él es mi hermano Iván- dices tú antes de que las palabras del otro gemelo le causen un ataque cardiaco a Yuri Katsuki quien al parecer no ha entendido las últimas palabras de Alexey-. Él es un poco mejor portado que Alyosha como puede ver señor Yuri…

-Hola, señor Katsuki- dice Ivan sin poder evitar pensar que ahora entiende de verdad por qué Yuri les causa tanta emoción a Alexey y a ti-. Disculpe a mi hermano, él es así siempre…

-¿Tú también tienes un nombre especial?- dice Yuri con una sonrisa sincera que hace que tu otro hermano se sonroje profundamente.

-Yo…- dice Ivan tratando de mantener la compostura-. No sé, yo… Vanya.

-Vanya y Alyosha- dice Yuri con calma-. Bienvenidos a Japón. Por favor vayan al comedor, mi madre está lista para recibirlos y no se preocupen por su equipaje, llegará más tarde. Descansen un poco y coman mucho ¿quieren?

-¡Oh, pero tienes que venir con nosotros Yuri!- dice Alexey tomando el brazo de tu escritor.

-Espera…- dices tú sin entender del todo esa nueva cara que Yuri está mostrándote-. Señor Yuri ¿Terminó sus deberes?

-¡Oh Vitya, deja de molestarlo!- dice Alexey sintiendo que el asunto de tus deberes como editor puede esperar la vida entera.

-Sí, los terminé- dice Yuri con otra de esas sonrisas luminosas que brillan con el fulgor del sol del otoño-. Usted tenía razón, me siento mejor ahora ¿Sabe? Creo que él me ha escuchado, creo que él lo entiende ahora…

-¿Va a dejarse escribir ya?- dices tú sin poder evitar que la emoción te embargue por completo sin que te importe que tus hermanos los miren a los dos sin entender nada.

-Eso creo, creo que muy pronto podré hacerlo…- dice Yuri con convicción, depositando una hoja de papel azul sobre tu mano-. Tome, creo que usted también debe leerla. Gracias por esto, señor Nikiforov, de verdad usted sabe siempre qué es lo que debo hacer y… bueno, no hablemos más de trabajo, mañana podremos empezar de nuevo ¿verdad? Venga con nosotros a comer ahora ¿está bien?

Tú asientes mientras Alexey pone los ojos en blanco como si quisiera decirte _"sí, el hombre te ama, supéralo",_ y tú haces la nota mental de llevar a cabo los planes de la ejecución de tu hermano pequeño a la brevedad posible.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de la vergüenza por el comportamiento de Alexey tú te sientes feliz, te sientas tan idiotamente feliz que ni siquiera te importa que Alexey siga molestando a Yuri con sus miles de preguntas pero después te das cuenta de que tu escritor no se siente molesto de verdad. Él está contento porque ahora debe sentirse liberado, liberado de algo y listo para empezar de nuevo y todo eso ha sido por ti, gracias a ti y a esa idea que casi surgió de la nada. Y te das cuenta ahora de lo que ese nuevo comportamiento y esa sonrisa de otoño representan: Fue gracias a ti. Yuri ha vuelto a sonreír gracias a ti.

-Vitya…- dice Ivan a tu lado, sonriendo con aire divertido al ver tus ojos perdidos en la imagen de Yuri Katsuki-. Mis consejos y el consejo de Chris no sirvieron para nada ¿Verdad? Tú de verdad estás enamorado de él ahora…

-No…- dices tú con demasiada rapidez y tu hermano pequeño ríe sin poder evitarlo.

-Ajá…- dice Ivan empezando a caminar a hacia el comedor-. Si no quieres que él se dé cuenta evita babear cuando lo mires ¿quieres? Tú y Alexey son un libro abierto…

-¿Desde cuando eres un experto en reconocer los sentimientos de las personas, Vanya?- dices tú con aire ofendido.

-Bueno, los dos son mis hermanos y los dos son idiotas- dice Ivan sin poder reprimir otra risa-. Aunque ¿sabes algo? Mi temor era que él no pudiera corresponderte pero ahora creo que todo puede suceder _"señor Nikiforov, usted siempre sabe qué hacer"…_

Tú fulminas a tu hermano con la mirada pero evitas hacer algún otro comentario diciéndote que esos dos chicos son demasiado observadores para tu propio bien.

-Te odio, Ivan Nikiforov- dices tú- ¿Por qué siempre hablas como si tú fueras mi hermano mayor?

-No lo sé, alguien tenía que ser la voz de la razón en esta familia- dice el joven levantando los hombros como si aquello no tuviera importancia-. Vamos a comer ¿quieres? A estas alturas Alexey ya debe haberles pedido a los padres de Yuri permiso para casarse con él y no quieres eso ¿Verdad? Y por cierto, sé que no quieres asustarlo todavía pero Yuri es de verdad lindo, si no te arriesgas quizá otra persona sea la que gane su corazón…

-Yuri te parece lindo ¿eh?- dices tú sintiendo las palabras de tu hermano como una advertencia que debes tomar en cuenta.

-Sé reconocer a un hombre guapo cuando lo veo- dice tu hermano con seriedad-. Lo que quiero decir Vitya, es que te apoyo en lo que sea que quieras hacer, cuenta conmigo…

Tú asientes a las palabras de tu hermano y él sonríe haciéndote sentir ese amor profundo y desinteresado que solo puede haber entre la familia y te sientes feliz, feliz de tener contigo a tu pequeña familia que está dispuesta a apoyarte en todo.

-Adelántate un poco ¿quieres?- dices tú pensando en el papel azul al que tus dedos siguen aferrados.

-¡Oh claro, tu carta de amor!- dice Ivan con una sonrisa alegre-. No tardes mucho, de verdad creo que Yuri te ha extrañado y va a preocuparse si no estás en la cena con nosotros…

Tú correspondes con una sonrisa cómplice a las palabras de tu hermano y él se aleja con rumbo al comedor mientras tú empiezas a desdoblar el papel azul que Yuri ha depositado antes en tus dedos. Miras las palabras de tu escritor y tú sonrisa se ensancha en tus labios al leer lo que él ha escrito, y entiendes ahora por qué aquella locura funcionó de verdad:

 _Edwindionel:_

 _El mundo en el que vivo no es justo, jamás lo es. Si hay un dios que dirige nuestros destinos, quiero que sepas que él jamás nos da explicaciones acerca de las cosas que hace, él jamás explica de dónde viene tanto dolor. Creo que en nuestro mundo hay muchos dolores en el corazón de los humanos que en realidad jamás tienen una razón concreta de ser y es eso lo que más nos daña. Creo que es eso lo que poco a poco nos va destruyendo pues hay algo en el alma de los hombres que siempre busca encontrar un por qué._

 _Quiero que sepas esto porque por un momento yo me sentí también como un dios vengativo que causará que tu destino te lleve a mil lugares dolorosos antes de conseguir la felicidad y ciertamente, quiero explicarte por qué no puedo evitarlo._

 _Edwindionel, tengo que hacer esto sencillamente porque tu viaje no acaba aún._

 _Me disculpo ahora por haberte recluido en las sombras por tanto tiempo, el dios de mi historia también me ha causado daño, pero creo que ha llegado el tiempo de sanar. Sé que los dos nos enfrentaremos a un viaje difícil ahora, pero quiero intentarlo de nuevo, quiero contar tu historia una vez más. Sí, te causaré dolor, te haré daño y haré que te alejes de tu único amor de verdad. Pero te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo, al principio pensé hacerlo pero hay muchas razones por las que ahora sigo creyendo que todos merecen encontrar la felicidad._

 _Así que quiero que ahora me dejes volver a pasear por las montañas del norte contigo, quisiera poder volver a recorrer los pasillos de cristal del castillo helado. Quiero que viajes conmigo una vez más, solo eso, quiero que me dejes llevarte a tu felicidad aunque en cada página el corazón de los dos que quizá es el mismo, dolerá de verdad._

 _Sé que algunas veces querré hacerte sufrir pero no te causaré ningún dolor que no sea necesario, no debes preocuparte. El señor Nikiforov está aquí para detenerme, él está aquí para ayudarme a contar tu historia como debo hacerlo y sé que él me dirá si estoy siendo injusto o cruel con Hanabi y contigo._

 _¿Sabes algo? El señor Nikiforov se parece mucho a ti, a veces cuando lo miro pienso que fue él y no tú quien apareció en mi sueño para dictarme tu historia al oído. Sí, sé que eso es una locura pero déjame decirte algo más porque el señor Nikiforov y tú tienen otra cosa en común: tú me hiciste despertarme de un sueño para escribir tu historia y creo que él me ha hecho despertar de un sueño aún más profundo para poder volver a escribirla una vez más._

 _Los dos me hacen escribir, Edwindionel, creo que el señor Nikiforov y tú hacen que quiera escribir otra vez. Así que no los decepcionaré, no debes preocuparte. Hace meses no habría podido ni siquiera escribir esta carta pero ahora pude hacerlo y ¿sabes algo? Se siente bien, se siente bien estar haciendo por fin lo que definitivamente es mi destino hacer en este mundo._

 _Por favor, ahora que te he escrito, permíteme volver al reino de hielo una vez más, solo una vez más. Déjame volver a escribirte, ahora podré volver a escribirte para que el dolor de los dos tenga sentido, para que la historia de los dos sea una historia que nadie en el mundo sea capaz de olvidar jamás..._

Tus ojos se levantan de la carta y no puedes evitar sentir que vuelas, sentir que las palabra de Yuri te emocionan porque estás seguro de que esa carta es la primera cosa que él ha escrito desde que Phichit murió y aunque la misiva está dirigida al príncipe del hielo, tú sabes que Yuri ha incluido también un mensaje para ti.

Un mensaje que quiere hacerte saber que él no va a rendirse.

Un mensaje que te dice que tú tampoco debes tener miedo de dejarte llevar.

Porque de un modo u otro, tú ya eres parte del destino de Yuri y aunque quizá los dos no terminen juntos al final, ser parte de los primeros capítulos de su renacer como escritor es algo que sin duda alguna tú atesorarás en tu alma por toda la eternidad…


	6. Everything is blank until you draw me

**Capítulo 6. Everything is blank until you draw me (Notte stellata)**

-¿Yuri?- dice ella con la voz llena de emoción- Yuri… ¿De verdad eres tú?

Los ojos de Yuko Nishigori se quedan quietos en ti, te miran con cariño y tú no puedes explicarte del todo cómo es posible que puedas leer esos sentimientos en los ojos de una persona a la que no habías visto en mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero todo en ella sigue igual: su sonrisa luminosa, sus grandes ojos color miel, su cabello castaño peinado en una cola alta detrás de su cabeza. Ella sigue siendo la misma y no puedes evitar preguntarte si ella piensa lo mismo de ti.

Y sin embargo, a pesar de los días que han pasado lejos el uno del otro, ella te mira ahora como te ha mirado siempre. Ella te mira como quien mira a su mejor amigo y de pronto te das cuenta de que en los ojos de ella, jamás podrás ser otra cosa, que ella no ha dejado de pensar en ti de ese modo aunque hayas sido tú el que tiempo atrás puso una barrera entre los dos.

-Hola, Yuko- dices tú tratando de no morir de vergüenza-. No estoy interrumpiendo nada ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no, y no te atrevas a llamarme Yuko, llámame Yu-chan! - dice ella abrazándote sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más- ¡Yuri, qué bueno verte! Las trillizas te han extrañado tanto, nadie es capaz de contarles historias para antes de dormir como tú. Takeshi ha tenido que leerles todos tus libros hasta el cansancio, les hará mucha ilusión verte de nuevo. Y Yuri ¡Qué feliz estoy de verte! Yo también te extrañé, ni siquiera has visto a las niñas haciendo su primera rutina, las tres están listas para empezar con su certificación como novicias de patinaje artístico el año que viene, porque no han dejado de entrenar y…

Las palabras de Yuko siguen llenando el ambiente y tú sientes culpa de pronto, culpa, porque ella no está reclamándote nada ahora, porque ella no te odia cuando la verdad es que eso es lo que debió haber hecho. Ella tiene todo el derecho a odiarte.

A tus ojos acuden recuerdos de momentos lejanos, momentos en los que tú y ella estaban juntos, siempre juntos en la pista de patinaje donde los dos se habían conocido, porque tú la observabas entrenar mientras tus dedos infantiles escribían historias que solo ella podía leer. De hecho, el primer cuento que publicaste en uno de los periódicos de la escuela secundaria fue acerca de ella, acerca de "La madona del Ice Castle" como se le conoce todavía entre los círculos del patinaje artístico femenino del que ella fue parte años atrás.

Yuko llegó a competir a nivel internacional más o menos a la misma edad en la que tú decidiste ir a Estados Unidos a estudiar y aquella vez, cuando los dos se despidieron, ambos estaban seguros de que los dos estaban a punto de cumplir sus más grandes sueños, por eso aquel adiós no dolió. Sin embargo, Yuko no pudo seguir compitiendo después de que se lesionara de forma grave en una de sus competencias, pero eso jamás quebró su espirito y dos años después de la tragedia, ella te llamó para invitarte a su boda con el que ahora es su esposo, Takeshi Nishigori, otro de los chicos que solía jugar con ustedes en los felices años de infancia que compartieron.

Sabes que Yuko y tú tienen una historia, una historia de la que Phichit también fue parte porque de hecho, los dos son padrinos de Axel, Lutz y Loop, las hijas de esa mujer quien te sigue contando mil detalles de su vida como si un año de silencio no hubiera existido entre los dos, como si aquel año en realidad no hubiera importado. Pero dentro de tu corazón sabes que sí importa, que es por eso que debes disculparte, que es por eso que no puedes aceptar esa amistad tan pura y desinteresada de forma tan sencilla otra vez.

-¿Te estoy aburriendo, Yuri?- dice ella volviendo a atraer tu atención-. Disculpa que hable tanto pero hace mucho que no te veo…

-Perdóname, Yu-chan- dices tú sin poder soportar aquello ni un minuto más-. Perdóname por haberme ido del modo en el que lo hice, no merezco que me trates así ahora, de verdad no lo merezco…

Ella sonríe a tus palabras con la misma sonrisa paciente y llena de disculpa con la que la has visto regañar a las gemelas y tú vuelves a sentirte culpable. Porque sabes que ella en realidad querrá consolarte en lugar de reclamarte algo y no lo mereces, de verdad no lo mereces.

-No has tenido un año fácil y yo lo entiendo, Yuri- dice ella tomando tu mano entre la suya y no puedes evitar sentir calidez al contacto con su piel-. Todos sabíamos que la vida sería muy difícil para ti después de todo lo que pasó, es decir, las niñas y yo lloramos meses y meses, ellas aún me preguntan si Phichit va a volver ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Yo también me lo pregunté muchas veces…- dices tú con voz triste y Yuko aprieta tu mano con afecto.

-¿Lo ves?- dice ella volviendo a sonreír-. Si fue difícil para nosotros, debió haber sido un millón de veces más duro para ti, por eso no debes pedirme perdón por nada. Entiendo que tenías que estar solo un tiempo y está bien, no es que yo te haya abandonado Yuri, tú lo sabes, como también sabes que no me abandonaste a mí. Tú querías estar solo y yo sólo quería respetar tu deseo de tener tu propio espacio para lidiar con el dolor…

-Creo que ahora el dolor es soportable, Yu-chan- dices tú con una sonrisa tranquila que le hace saber a tu amiga que estás hablando con la verdad-. Creo que ahora el dolor está bien.

-Lo sé, te ves cambiado- dice ella con una sonrisa alegre- ¿Es cierto que has empezado a escribir una vez más? No hemos podido evitar notar que tienes un nuevo editor, el hombre guapo con el que sueles caminar todas las tardes ¿Es él? ¿Cómo se llama?

-Victor Nikiforov…- dices tú y sin notarlo, tus labios se curvan en una sonrisa dulce al decir el nombre de tu editor-. Él es… es muy bueno conmigo ¿sabes? Ha sido muy paciente y sí Yu-chan, creo que estoy muy cerca de poder volver a escribir una vez más…

Tu amiga sonríe al escuchar tus palabras y no puede evitar notar que tus ojos brillan cuando hablas de Victor Nikiforov. Y es que tú no te das cuenta pero cuando piensas en él todo el calor que él ha traído a tu vida parece iluminarte, parece ser parte ahora de ti también. Y Yuko sonríe sabiendo que Victor no solo es el editor, que también es otra cosa pero no será ella quien te lo diga. Porque del mismo modo en el que ella confió en que llegaría el día en el que tú volverías a ella, ahora Yuko sabe que poco a poco te darás cuenta de lo que el señor Nikiforov significará para ti y para toda la vida que te espera a su lado.

-Debe ser un hombre de verdad especial si te ha ayudado tanto- dices ella riendo divertida- ¿Crees que pueda conocerlo un día?

-De hecho, vino conmigo- dices tú sintiéndote un poco nervioso-. Vino conmigo porque sus hermanos están de visita, ellos también son patinadores artísticos ¿sabes?

-Un momento…- dice Yuko con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la emoción- ¡No me digas que tu señor Nikiforov es en realidad el hermano de Alexey e Ivan Nikiforov! ¡Yuri! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Esos dos chicos son un fenómeno en el deporte! Parece que siempre están peleando entre ellos la medalla de oro, nadie puede vencerlos… ¡Oh dios mío! ¿Por qué no mencionaste ese pequeño detalle, Yuri?

-Lo siento, pensé que primero debía disculparme antes de hablarte de ellos- dices tú sonriendo divertido al ver la reacción de tu amiga-. Vanya y Alyosha quieren saber si tienes algunas horas disponibles en la pista de hielo para que puedan practicar, no quieren perder tiempo, su primer evento del Grand Prix será en dos semanas y estarán aquí una de ellas y su entrenadora amenazó con cortarles el… bueno, el punto es que su entrenadora puso como condición para que vivieran a Japón que no dejaran de entrenar ni un solo día, así que…

-¡Alexey e Ivan Nikiforov pueden entrenar aquí todo el día si quieren!- dice Yuko batiendo palmas- ¿Los llamas con su diminutivo ruso, Yuri? ¡Me parece adorable! ¡Es como si fueras parte de la familia Nikiforov ahora, eso es genial! Pero espera… ¿Ellos también están aquí? Yuri Katsuki ¡No me digas que los gemelos Nikiforov están aquí ahora!

-Sí…- dices tú con una sonrisa alegre al pensar en los dos gemelos que de hecho, te han parecido sumamente agradables-. Sé que es tarde pero si no te importa ¿Podrían empezar a practicar ahora mismo? Su entrenadora quiere que graben un vídeo en el que le muestren que están trabajando de verdad y créeme, Mila Bavicheva se escuchaba exigente cuando les llamó para recordarles amablemente que debían de cumplir con esa parte de su trato…

-Mila siempre ha sido así- dice Yuko con aire divertido-. Cuando yo competí contra ella hace años, supe que los rusos son hermosos sobre el hielo porque tienen un sistema de disciplina férrea y artística que los hace imbatibles, por eso los gemelos Nikiforov se toman muy en serio su entrenamiento…

-Entonces… ¿Pueden empezar ahora?- dices tú creyendo sin duda alguna el comentario de tu amiga al recordar la voz enojada de la entrenadora Mila gritándoles a Alexey e Ivan a través del teléfono.

-Claro que sí, Yuri- dice ella con calma-. Hazlos pasar, será todo un gusto conocerlos…

Tú asientes con alegría al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de tu amiga- a quien ya puedes llamar tu amiga una vez más sin sentirte culpable- y te encaminas al encuentro con la familia Nikiforov en pleno sin dejar de sonreír de forma distraída. Y es que la verdad te has sentido bien al estar rodeado de los hermanos de Victor, la presencia de los dos chicos se ha sentido como si de pronto a tu casa hubiera entrado la energía fresca y burbujeante de una llovizna de verano. Toda tu familia y tú se sintieron felices con ellos, es como si esos dos chicos hubieran traído de vuelta toda la alegría que había estado ausente en tu casa desde hace más de un año.

Y es que Alexey es muy gracioso y tú y él han pasado varias horas hablando de los detalles de la saga que los directores de Hollywood han omitido en las películas, y de cómo es que escribiste determinadas escenas del libro y de cómo él te ha admirado desde siempre, desde que Victor le regalara el primero de tus libros y su hermano mayor lo hiciera participe del reino de hielo que nació de ti.

Por otro lado, aunque Ivan es muy serio, puedes notar que es también muy inteligente e igual de cálido que Victor y Alexey. Él también te agrada, es muy amable y ha encantado a Mari y a tus padres con sus modales de caballero y su conocimiento inigualable de la cultura japonesa, algo que Victor le contagió cuando éste empezó a estudiar japonés para poder leerte en el idioma original de tus libros.

Sí, sin duda alguna los hermanos Nikiforov se han ganado tu simpatía y sentir eso, sentirte cómodo con dos personas a las que jamás habías visto en tu vida te hace sentir mejor, te hace sentir que aunque es sea poco, estás empezando a cumplir con tus promesas paso a paso, sin prisa, dejándote rodear por el calor de tres hermanos que al parecer, han venido a darle color a tu vida una vez más.

-Yuko dice que pueden entrenar ahora- dices tú cuando llegas a la entrada del Ice Castle donde los hermanos Nikiforov han estado esperando por ti y tres pares de ojos azules y tres sonrisas de sol se estrellan en tus ojos cuando te ven llegar.

-¿De verdad no hay problema si usamos la pista a estas horas?- dice Ivan realmente sorprendido-. Vaya señor Katsuki, de verdad me alegro que su amiga no haya tenido problema en aceptar dejarnos entrenar, casi podía escuchar los gritos de Mila en mis oídos y todo por culpa de Alyosha, si al menos no hubieras perdido tanto tiempo molestando al señor Katsuki podríamos haber venido antes a grabar el vídeo para Mila…

-¡Ningún tiempo pasado al lado de Yuri es tiempo perdido!- dice Alexey con un puchero adorable-. Además, pensé que Mila bromeaba con lo de entrenar desde el primer día que estuviéramos aquí, a veces se pone un poco loca, ya sabes…

-Entrenamos con Mila desde que tienes ocho años Alexey, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a ella, sabes muy bien por qué es importante entrenar para los dos- dice Ivan con ese tono de voz maduro que lo hace tan distinto de su hermano, aunque físicamente sean como dos gotas de agua-. Ahora ¿Quieres dejar de quejarte y hacerlo? Aunque si no quieres entrenar está bien, será divertido compartir el pódium con alguien que me agrade para variar esta temporada…

-¡No puedes estar en un pódium sin mí, idiota!- dice Alexey con una mirada triste que hace que Victor les dedique a los dos una mirada de peligrosa advertencia que te hace sonreír-. Hemos sido campeón y sub-campeón de todas las competencias desde que competimos como juniors, no me puedes dejar fuera ahora, es injusto…

-Niños, ¿Quieren dejar de pelear?- dice tu editor con un suspiro cansado-. El señor Yuri no logró que esto fuera posible para ustedes solo para verlos pelear, así que muevan esos traseros al hielo, ahora…

-Sí, entrenador- dice Alexey con una mirada que sigue estando llena de tristeza por las palabras de su hermano gemelo-. Vitya ¿Te acaba de poseer el fantasma de Mila? ¿O quieres que nos vayamos de una vez para que por fin te puedas quedar solo con Yuri? Porque quizá no lo notes pero creo que estás un poco celoso de que Vanya y yo hayamos pasado la tarde con él…

-Alyosha, cállate y ven de una vez conmigo- dice Ivan intentando no reírse por el sonrojo en tus mejillas y en las de Victor-. Señor Katsuki ¿Quiere vernos entrenar? Quizá Victor y usted puedan patinar un poco también, después de todo, Mila solo quiere que le mandemos un video donde Alexey y yo logremos un triple Axel perfecto y no es por presumir, pero mi hermano y yo hacemos eso a la primera desde los diez años…

-Deja de fanfarronear y ve al hielo, Vanya- dice Victor sintiéndose cansado de intentar controlar a aquellos dos chicos-. Ahora los dos deben ir al hielo, el señor Yuri y yo los alcanzaremos en un rato…

-¡Pero no te tardes!- dice Alexey empezando a caminar por fin-. Quiero que Yuri vea mi rutina completa, significará mucho para mí que él la vea ¿Verdad que quieres verla, Yuri?

Tú asientes a las palabras del hermano de Victor y te quedas de pie al lado de tu editor mientras sus hermanos siguen discutiendo mil cosas usando un ruso rápido y lleno de energía durante todo el camino hacia los vestidores del Ice Castle.

-Lo siento, señor Yuri- dice Victor con un suspiro cansado-. Creo que los he educado muy mal, le juro que no pensé que se portarían así con usted, de verdad le pido perdón…

-¿Por qué?- dices tú sonriendo con calma-. Sus hermanos son como cualquier otro chico de su edad sería, señor Nikiforov: energéticos, alegres, llenos de vida. Usted ha hecho un gran trabajo con los dos, ellos lo aman mucho y no creo que se porten así para molestarlo…

-¿Ah no?- dice Victor sintiéndote feliz al escucharte decir aquellas palabras acerca de sus hermanos.

-No, es solo que están felices de verlo- dices tú con calma-. Cuando regresaba a casa después de un año de universidad en Detroit, yo me ponía peor cada vez que volvía a ver a mi hermana Mari ¿sabe? No sé cómo ella podía aguantarme, creo que es una cosa propia de los hermanos menores el querer demostrar nuestros amor por nuestros hermanos mayores de formas ruidosas ¿No cree? Vanya y Alyosha lo han extrañado, señor Nikiforov, es por eso que quieren demostrárselo haciendo ruido…

-¿Y a usted no le molesta eso?- dice Victor mirándote con algo muy parecido al cariño que hace que tus mejillas se sonrojen un poco.

-No…- dices tú empezando a caminar también-. Me gusta su familia, señor Nikiforov, de verdad me gusta. Creo que mi corazón siente debilidad por los hermanos Nikiforov ¿sabe? O sea, es decir…

Victor sonríe de un modo tan cálido al escuchar tus palabras que tú temes quedarte ciego al contemplarlo, pero ahora te sientes ridículo de haber dicho aquello y sin embargo algo en tu corazón sabe que has dicho la verdad: los tres, Victor, Alexey e Ivan, ellos tres te provocan felicidad con su alegría, con sus sonrisas luminosas, con sus ojos azules llenos de cielo y sol.

-Vamos entonces a verlos- dice Victor sin dejar de sonreír-. Alyosha no me perdonará que usted no lo vea presumiendo su rutina por primera vez y no le diga que lo dije, pero creo que Vanya también quiere que usted lo vea patinar…

Tú asientes a las palabras de Victor mientras los dos comienzan a caminar con rumbo a la pista de hielo y no les sorprende para nada encontrar a los gemelos tomándose una foto conmemorativa con Yuko quien parece brillar al tener a dos atletas de talla mundial al lado de ella y tú sonríes porque después de tanto tiempo sin verla, estás feliz de saber que tu amiga puede sentirse así de alegre de tenerte una vez más en su vida.

-¡Mañana vendremos de nuevo por la mañana!- dice Alexey alegremente-. Trae a las pequeñas contigo ¿Vale? Será genial entrenar con ellas, deben tener mucho de tu talento, Yuko.

-¡Oh, claro que no señor Nikiforov!- dice tu amiga con algo de vergüenza-. Ellas son mil veces más talentosas que yo…

-En algunos casos el talento es hereditario- dice Ivan con una sonrisa caballerosa que hace que tu amiga se sonroje un poco-. Creo que quizá eso haya pasado con sus hijas, señora Nishigori.

-Ustedes son demasiado encantadores, es un gusto haberlos conocido por fin- dice tu amiga alejándose de los dos chicos para acercarse a Victor y a ti-. Usen la pista todo el tiempo que quieran ¿Está bien?

Los dos hermanos asienten a las palabras de la mujer y sin esperar ni un segundo más, corren a los vestidores del Ice Castle para prepararse para su entrenamiento, al tiempo que tu amiga se acerca a Victor y a ti con una sonrisa llena de ternura que nace al verlos a ti y al otro hombre el uno muy cerca del otro sin que los dos sean plenamente conscientes de aquella cercanía.

-Buenas noches- dice tu amiga saludando a Victor con su sonrisa más alegre-. Usted debe ser el mayor de los hermanos Nikiforov, el editor de Yuri.

-Victor Nikiforov, un gusto conocerla- dice tu editor correspondiendo a la sonrisa de Yuko con un abrazo que ella acepta sin problema alguno-. Gracias por dejar que mis hermanos usen su pista.

-No hay ningún problema, cualquier persona que sea especial para Yuri es especial para mí- dice Yuko con una sonrisa misteriosa que hace que las mejillas de Victor se coloreen un poco, pero en realidad tú no entiendes del todo las palabras de tu amiga-. Yuri ¿Ustedes dos también van a patinar? Hay equipo de sobra ya sabes, yo debo irme ahora, las niñas y Takeshi deben estar esperándome para cenar ¿Por qué no vienen tú y el señor Nikiforov a la casa la próxima semana? Creo que tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar ¿No crees?- agrega tu amiga sintiéndose realmente feliz de saber que ahora ella puede volver a hacerte ese tipo de invitaciones.

-Claro…- dices tú con una sonrisa cálida-. Gracias Yuko, te veremos mañana de cualquier modo.

-Hasta mañana entonces- dice ella despidiéndose de ti con un abrazo fuerte y cálido que te hace preguntarte por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en volver a ella-. Los hermanos del señor Nikiforov tiene una copia de las llaves del edificio, no olviden cerrar bien, por favor…

Tú asientes para dejarle en claro a Yuko que no debe preocuparse por nada y notas que los ojos azules de Victor te miran de un modo especial, es como si tu editor se estuviera preguntando acerca de la historia que tú y la mujer que acaba de irse compartieron pero no se sintiera con derecho de preguntarte al respecto.

-Es mi mejor amiga, la conocí en este lugar hace muchos años- dices tú sintiendo que tu editor de verdad merece una explicación-. Mari solía venir aquí a patinar con sus amigos y Yuko ya practicaba para ser profesional desde niña. Los dos nos hicimos amigos sin darnos cuenta y fue así por muchos años hasta que… bueno…

-Ustedes dos no habían hablado en un año entero ¿Verdad?- dice Victor sintiéndose de verdad sorprendido de que una amistad haya sobrevivido a tanto silencio.

-No, pero ya me disculpe por eso, no se preocupe señor Nikiforov- dices tú un poco avergonzado-. Yo no soy una buena persona, al menos no una que se dé cuenta de estas cosas pero… me alegra haber hablado de nuevo con ella ¿sabe? Creo que es algo que necesitaba hacer también.

-Me alegra que lo haya hecho, señor Yuri- dice tu editor sintiéndose orgulloso de ti y de lo que has logrado en los últimos días-. Ahora vayamos a ver los gemelos ¿Quiere? Estoy seguro de que si no lo hacemos son capaces de desatar una revolución rusa y créame, no quiere ver eso…

Victor ríe de sus palabras y tú sonríes sintiendo que tu corazón late ligero esa noche. Afuera, una de las primeras noches despejadas después de la temporada de lluvias en Hasetsu ilumina al mundo con el fulgor de miles de luceros, del mismo modo en el que la sonrisa de Victor ilumina ahora cada momento que comparten juntos. Y es que antes de entrar a la pista, los dos se calzan con un par de patines de los estantes de la bodega y caminan lentamente hacia la pista de hielo donde un par de seres de otro mundo se deslizan haciéndote sentirte torpe cuando vez que sus cuerpos rompen las leyes del espacio y de la física con cada movimiento y giro que son capaces de lograr.

Tu editor y tú entran a la pista sin tanta gracia como la de los gemelos, pero estás realmente sorprendido de que tus pies recuerden cómo sostenerse en la resbaladiza superficie helada y cuando sientes que estás a punto de resbalar, Victor te sostiene con fuerza y tú lo sabes, sabes que él jamás te dejaría caer en sentido literal y en cualquier otro sentido, él no te dejará caer mientras estés a su lado y él pueda poder sostenerte con sus manos o con su corazón, con lo que sea que tú necesites ser sostenido.

-¿Está bien, señor Yuri?- dice él cuando logra estabilizarte y tú asientes a sus palabras con una sonrisa agradecida.

-Necesito recordar cómo se hace esto- dices tú sintiéndote un poco divertido por tu falta de equilibrio-. Ya sabe, yo jamás fui del tipo deportivo, me gustaba más ejercitar los músculos creativos…

-No se preocupe, no voy a soltarlo- dice Victor con calma y el calor de su voz hace que tú sientas que esas palabras quieren decir más de lo que en realidad están diciendo-. Confié en mi ¿sí?

Tú asientes con tus ojos marrones perdidos en los ojos de tu editor, mientras en la distancia los gemelos Nikiforov sonríen alegremente al verte al lado de Victor y después, con un grito alegre, llaman la atención de los dos dispuestos a dejarte ver lo que son capaces de hacer.

Tus ojos siguen la dirección del grito de los hermanos de Victor y aunque sientes que tus piernas tiemblan después del esfuerzo que has hecho por mantenerte en pie sobre una superficie en la que Alexey e Ivan parecen flotar sin esfuerzo alguno, no quieres perderte ningún segundo de aquel espectáculo maravilloso que es poder contemplar a aquellas dos fuerzas de la naturaleza haciendo la magia que son capaces de hacer.

Y es que al mirar sus cuerpos jóvenes y flexibles danzando sobre cuchillas doradas, no puedes evitar sentir emoción dentro de ti. Ellos dos ya son bellos fuera del hielo pero dentro de él son hermosos, su encanto sería imposible de poner en palabras y sabes que eso es así porque los dos destilan amor, los dos están haciendo lo que aman hacer y nada es más encantador que aquello que está hecho con amor de verdad.

Tus ojos van de uno de los gemelos al otro y al lado tuyo, la sonrisa de tu editor se hace enorme y notas que él está orgulloso de ellos y por primera vez te preguntas cuánto debió haber pasado Victor para poder lograr que sus hermanos pequeños pudieran hacer aquel sueño realidad y de pronto te sientes conmovido hasta la raíz. Porque Victor es maravilloso, porque Victor siempre está ahí para apoyar a los demás y llenar la vida de todo mundo de luz de sol. Y te sientes afortunado, te sientes mil veces afortunado porque desde que Victor está en tu vida, tus días también se han vuelto mejores.

-Vitya…- dice Alexey de pronto sin dejar de patinar- ¿Quieres poner la música del programa corto de Vanya? Es el programa que queremos mostrarle a Yuri.

-¿Es correcto que yo lo vea?- dices tú sintiéndote un poco asustado por ver algo que nadie en el mundo ha visto todavía.

-¡Claro que sí, Yuri!- dice Alexey sonriendo divertido-. Entre tú y yo, creo que Vanya quiere que seas su fan número uno a partir de hoy pero no lo dejaré ¿Verdad que soy tu Nikiforov favorito, Yuri?

-Yo…- dices tú sintiéndote un poco avergonzado por las palabras del hermano de Victor.

-Alyosha, la música está lista- dice Victor riendo divertido-. Ahora patina…

-¡Pero quiero saber si soy el Nikiforov favorito de Yuri o no!- dice Alexey con un adorable puchero que podría enamorar mil veces a cualquiera.

-¡Déjalo en paz y patina!- dice Ivan evidentemente molesto-. Tú no eres su Nikiforov favorito, es obvio que Vitya tiene ese título desde hace semanas…

Tus mejillas se colorean con las palabras de Ivan y tus ojos buscan en seguida el rostro de Victor cuya cara está un poco sonrojada también. La verdad jamás habías pensado que alguien quisiera ser tu favorito en algo pero tu corazón que late en tu pecho maravillado como siempre al contemplar los ojos azules de Victor quiere que lo dejes gritar que las palabras de Ivan son ciertas y que Victor es el Nikiforov favorito de tu corazón.

-Discúlpelos, señor Yuri- dice Victor dedicándote una adorable sonrisa en forma de corazón que solo hace que el concierto de latidos dentro de ti se multiplique al doble-. La verdad es que creo que los dos están enamorados de usted y por eso actúan de ese modo tan idiota…

-¿Enamorados…?- dices tú sintiendo que tu cara arde-. Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Porque eres completamente hermoso, Yuri- dice Alexey acercándose a ti y causándote un sobresalto de muerte-. Sabes algo, creo que eso pensamos de ti todos los Nikiforov aquí presentes pero como siempre soy el único lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo en voz alta…

-¡Alyosha, basta!- dice Victor bastante escandalizado por el atrevimiento de su hermano-. Patina ya ¿Por qué jamás piensas las cosas antes de decirlas?

-Debe ser porque antes de nacer se quedó sin dos segundos de oxigeno- dice Ivan con calma-. Solo eso explica su evidente carencia de tacto y de inteligencia…

-¿Por qué son malos conmigo?- dice Alexey con aire triste-. No es que no tenga tacto, es que… ¿Por qué es tan malo decir lo que pienso? Es la verdad, solo digo la verdad…

-Yo… yo creo que tú e Ivan son lo único verdaderamente hermoso en este lugar- dices tú haciendo que Alexey sonría y esa sonrisa hace que su rostro brille como el sol y que las mejillas de Ivan se coloreen de modo adorable-. Yo… yo de verdad quiero verlos patinar una rutina de verdad, es un honor para mí poder ver algo así de bello…

Los dos gemelos se quedan mirándote un segundo antes de alejarse de ti para iniciar la rutina que los dos conocen, puesto que Lilia y Mila siempre hacen que los dos ensayen la coreografía del otro para aprender de las fortalezas y debilidades de los dos. Los chicos sonríen alegremente y Victor resplandece a tu lado como si tus palabras hubieran llenado también los latidos de su corazón de alegría. Y es que él sabe que conocer a sus hermanos te ha hecho bien, él sabe que esos dos jóvenes que ahora se preparan para hacer lo que mejor saben hacer han hecho que la tristeza de tu corazón se calle por completo.

Y tú sonríes, ahora de verdad estás sonriendo y Victor piensa que Alexey tenía razón: eres mil veces más hermoso cuando sonríes de verdad y aunque la música está sonando ya, Victor no mira a sus hermanos, te mira a ti. Te mira a ti mientras contemplas con embeleso aquellos cuerpos jóvenes y flexibles danzando sobre el hielo, creando círculos y giros imposibles en el aire. Él te mira a ti y sabe que tu corazón está feliz y tranquilo, que la belleza de la danza de sus hermanos es lo que está alimentando ahora tu alma. Y por eso no le importa que puedas descubrirlo mirándote, él sabe que en ese momento lo único que puede hacer es perderse en ti, perderse en toda esa marejada de cosas que le haces sentir sin que le importe un carajo que sea más que imposible que tú puedas corresponder a sus sentimientos, esos sentimientos que ya ni siquiera se esforzará en negar.

Y la letra de la canción suena y tú sientes que esa melodía viene de lejos, de muy lejos, de un lugar al que no has ido en mucho tiempo. Es como si la danza de los gemelos Nikiforov estuviera marcando un camino hacia esa tierra que tienes que ver de nuevo, como si aquella canción a la par de la cual se mueven Alexey e Ivan fuera una llave, la llave que te llevará de nuevo al lugar aquel donde una aventura comenzó años atrás para ti. Y por eso dejas que la letra de la canción te atrape, e imágenes de aquel mundo lejano te invaden, te elevan, te hacen soñar otra vez…

 _Mira qué lago, mira la luna reflejándose ahí._

 _Las estrellas en el cielo brillan por los dos._

 _En esta noche encantada cantaré mi serenata para ti._

 _¡Cuánto te amo! Tú no lo sabes._

 _En mis pensamientos solo estás tú._

El corazón de Victor da un salto al escuchar la última línea de la canción, es como si aquella canción supiera lo que hay en él, todo lo que él está callando, todo lo que probablemente jamás podrá decirte a ti, al hombre que está a su lado y contempla con una sonrisa apacible el ir y venir de los cuerpos de sus hermanos sobre el hielo. Y es que los dos están tan cerca ahora y a la vez tan lejanos del mundo aquel que Victor desearía poder compartir contigo porque… ¿Te ama? Quizá él tampoco lo sepa aun, quizá sea muy pronto para si quiera pensar en una palabra de tal magnitud pero lo cierto es que en su alma hay algo parecido a un principio, a un inicio que quizá más temprano que tarde, querrá llamarse amor.

Y sus labios sonríen con ese descubrimiento y él decide que sencillamente no puede sentirse triste a pesar de todo porque la sola idea de amarte, la sola idea de amar a Yuri Katsuki hace que su corazón se sienta enorme, invencible, capaz de lograr incluso lo imposible. Y él sonríe, sigue sonriendo porque no puede hacer otra cosa. Victor sonríe porque sabe que el amor puede doler pero no le importa, no le importa si ese amor nace al contemplarte, no le importa porque sabe que podrá amarte aunque tú jamás lo sepas, aunque no lo necesites, aunque tú jamás puedas decirle que sientes lo mismo por él.

Y sus hermanos pueden notarlo en la distancia, ellos pueden ver sin ningún problema lo que tú estás causándole a Victor y ellos quieren que él sea feliz. Porque los dos saben que su hermano mayor cambió su vida entera con el solo propósito de hacer que la vida de los dos fuera más fácil, porque ellos saben que siempre estarán en deuda con él. Y es por eso que los dos quieren ayudarlo ahora a cumplir su sueño, o al menos acercarlo a él. E Ivan y Alexey saben que el sueño de su hermano eres tú, así que deben acercarlo a ti. Y una sonrisa de mutua comprensión que solo los hermanos gemelos son capaces de entender aparece en sus rostros al tiempo que dejan de patinar para dirigirse a ti y a Victor una vez más.

Y tú sonríes de forma ausente porque la música sigue sonando dentro de ti, porque esa música sigue haciendo que tu alma flote y que todo tenga sentido de nuevo. Es por eso que no te molesta que los gemelos se hayan detenido porque la música sigue en ti, la música suena de nuevo dentro de ti.

-¡Vitya!- dice Ivan con una sonrisa alegre que no habías visto hasta ese momento- ¿Por qué no le muestras a Yuri tus dotes de patinador?

-¿Usted sabe cómo hacer esto, señor Nikiforov?- dices tú realmente sorprendido al conocer aquel detalle de la vida de tu editor, y aunque estés hablando con Victor te das cuenta de que la música no deja de sonar, que suena cada vez más fuerte dentro de ti.

-Aprendí un poco mientras estaba en la universidad- dice Victor con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada-. No tengo el talento de mis hermanos, pero Lilia, la esposa de Yakov, decía que patinar era un buen ejercicio para todos así que…

-Vamos, vamos, no seas modesto hermano mayor- dice Alexey riendo divertido- ¿Por qué no le muestras a Yuri cómo se hace? Quizá los dos puedan intentar terminar nuestra rutina ¿No crees?

-Alyosha…- dice Victor porque él sabe muy bien de qué se trata todo aquello.

Ese es uno de los infalibles planes de los gemelos Nikiforov, esos planes que seguramente aprendieron a hacer desde que los dos estaban todavía en el útero de su madre y la verdad Victor no cree que necesite ayuda en ningún sentido.

-Alyosha nada, Victor- dice Alexey con convicción- ¿No quieres bailar acaso, Yuri? Tú también tienes un talento innato para deslizarte sobre el hielo ¿No quieres bailar con mi hermano el final de la canción? Él no quiere que lo sepas, pero le encantaría hacer eso así que ¿Qué dices?

-Yo…- dices tú sintiéndote nervioso y sin embargo, hay algo en ti que te dice que debes hacerlo, que debes bailar, que solo deslizándote con Victor sobre la blanca superficie de hielo podrás llegar por fin a aquel lugar al que los gemelos habían querido llevarte.

Tus ojos se quedan quietos ahora en los ojos de tu editor. Sabes que él también quiere hacerlo, sabes que él te acompañará a donde sea y es el brillo en sus ojos lo que hace que tomes tu decisión: quieres bailar con Victor, pero se trata de más que de un deseo, se trata de una necesidad. Necesitas bailar con Victor, necesitas que esa danza sobre cuchillas al lado de Victor te lleve a ese sitio donde debes estar.

-No tiene que hacerlo si no quiere, señor Yuri- dice tu editor con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Alexey solo bromea porque…

-No, yo… yo quiero intentarlo- dices tú y te sorprende un poco la firmeza de tu propia voz-. Señor Nikiforov… ¿podría bailar conmigo, por favor?

Los gemelos sonríen con complicidad a tus palabras al tiempo que los ojos de Victor se abren de par en par con la convicción de tu respuesta. Él está tan sorprendido que lo único que puede hacer es asentir a tus palabras al tiempo que extiende su mano hacia ti y tú la tomas sin dudarlo porque no tienes miedo, porque sigues volando, porque vuelas y ahora Victor volará contigo y los dos llegarán juntos al lugar de donde la música viene, al lugar donde la música nace y quizá los dos puedan quedarse en ese lugar una vez que lleguen ahí.

Los pies de los dos comienzan a deslizarse sobre el hielo y Alexey vuelve a hacer que la canción de Ivan suene y entonces los brazos de Victor te rodean y tú sonríes, sonríes de un modo tan pacífico y bello que aquella sonrisa le parece a Victor la sonrisa de una estrella, de una estrella lejana y silenciosa cuya luz lo toca, cuya luz lo ilumina desde afuera hacía lo más hondo de tu corazón.

Y los ojos de Victor brillan también como una noche llena de estrellas y todo en tu ser comienza a cantar de nuevo con aquella súbita revelación, y el vuelo se interrumpe y de pronto sabes dónde estás, ahora lo sabes. Porque Victor ha comenzado a moverse sobre el hielo contigo a su lado y el movimiento de su cuerpo es el mismo que el príncipe de hielo hacía cuando lo viste por primera vez en aquel sueño, el sueño de un lago.

Y tu corazón arde dentro de tu pecho porque estás ahí de nuevo, estás otra vez en el reino de hielo y el príncipe de tus sueños es ahora un príncipe de carne y hueso que sonríe y te mira con los ojos del señor Nikiforov, con esos ojos llenos de luz de estrellas, sus ojos llenos de estrellas que siguen cantando aquella canción:

 _Siempre estaré a tu lado y te buscaré entre la gente._

 _Cuánto te amo, quizá ahora lo sabes dentro de ti._

 _Mira la noche llena de estrellas de amor para los dos._

 _Te amo, ya lo sabes._

 _Tú me amas ya…_

La música se ha terminado pero Victor y tú siguen bailando. Él hace que tus pies se deslicen sobre el hielo sin temor. El calor de su cuerpo sigue llenando tu alma de dicha y sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, la historia que hace un año fue interrumpida parece estarse dibujando delante de ti. Porque en los ojos de Victor se esconde el final de esa historia, porque en la mirada de Victor están escritas todas las palabras que necesitas, todas las palabras que hasta ese día han huido de ti.

Y tienes que escribirlas ahora, lo sabes, tienes que escribirlas ahora porque temes que si no lo haces ya jamás podrás hacerlo, tienes que decirle a Victor, tienes que decirle que la música ha vuelto a sonar, que él es la música en realidad. Así que tus pies se detienen y sin esperar un minuto más dices con voz trémula y emocionada:

-Sus ojos llenos de estrellas…

-¿Cómo?- dice Victor con aire distraído, como si tus palabras lo hubieran despertado de un sueño del que nunca hubiera querido despertar.

-Victor…- dices tú sin darte cuenta de que por primera vez desde que él llegó a Japón has usado su nombre para dirigirte a tu editor.

-¿Señor Yuri?- dice él sintiendo que su nombre suena mil veces mejor cuando son tus labios los que lo pronuncian.

-¡Victor! ¡Ese es mi primer capítulo!- dices tú sin poder contenerte más- ¡Victor! ¡Necesito papel! ¡Victor! ¡Ese es mi primer capítulo, ese es el título de mi capitulo¡ ¡Sus ojos llenos de estrellas, Victor, sus ojos llenos de estrellas!

-El libro…- dice Victor sin poder creer lo que estás diciendo-. El primer capítulo del libro…

-¡Victor, ve por papel ahora!- dices tú sin poder dejar de sonreír-. Victor necesito escribir ahora, por favor, por favor, no quiero olvidarlo, ve por papel Victor, ve por papel…

Tu editor se queda un poco aturdido pero después saca de su abrigo azul un cuaderno de hojas de colores y una pluma que te hace reír como hasta hace mucho no habías reído. Y tu risa es una lluvia de estrellas, tu risa es el sonido de la música que sonaba antes y Victor no puede hacer más que reírse contigo porque tú estás feliz, tú estás feliz y eso significa que él también puede ser feliz ahora.

-Siempre tan previsor, Victor- dices tú olvidándote por completo de las formalidades-. Por eso eres el mejor editor del mundo…

Tomas el cuaderno de las manos del ruso y él sonríe sin saber qué más decir ante el juicio que le has otorgado, y minutos después, sin importarte parecer extraño, empiezas a escribir sobre las hojas de papel como si el mundo entero a tu alrededor se hubiera desvanecido ante los ojos de los hermanos Nikiforov quienes saben que acaban de contemplar un milagro, un acontecimiento que se asemeja al nacimiento del universo muchos millones de años atrás.

Y es así porque te han visto volver a hacer lo que creías imposible. Es así porque ellos tres te han visto volver al mundo al que creíste no poder volver. Y los tres sonríen, y los tres se sienten felices de verte llenar aquellas hojas en blanco de lo que sin duda será una historia llena de magia y de amor, una historia que nacerá para hacer felices a miles de personas alrededor del mundo pero sobre todo, esa es la historia que te hará feliz a ti mismo una vez más, ya lo está haciendo.

-Yuri Katsuki está de vuelta- dice Ivan cuando Victor llega a ellos sin apartar los ojos de ti-. De verdad lo has traído de vuelta.

-No, no fui yo…- dice Victor sin poder evitar que su alma entera se sienta un alma en fiesta al verte hacer de nuevo aquello que amas-. Fue él quien me llevó a ese lugar al que quería ir, yo solamente lo acompañé, era él quien tenía en mente el destino…

-¿A dónde fueron?- dice Alexey sintiendo que aquel viaje fantástico del que hablas los ha acercado más a Victor y a ti que el baile físico que los dos hermanos planearon.

-A las estrellas…- dice Victor sin pensarlo-. Él y yo estuvimos danzando entre estrellas…

Los tres hermanos Nikiforov sonríen mientras tú sigues escribiendo ajeno a lo que Victor ha dicho. Porque tú sigues estando en el lago helado, bajo la bóveda celeste llena de luceros. Porque has vuelto de verdad has vuelto. Porque la música nace de ti una vez más y dentro de tu corazón estás seguro de que jamás volverás a ser solo silencio…

* * *

 **NDA: La canción se llama "Notte stellata" de Il Volo, la traducción al español es mía. Esta es la canción que Yuzuru Hanyu usa en su programa para la gala de exhibición y es hermoso, deben verlo, hay muchos vídeos en youtube. Bueno, pues me imagino a los hermanos Nikiforov haciendo esa perfecta rutina y además la canción queda perfecta (creo yo xD) para usarla en estos momentos de la historia en la que algo sin duda está despegando :3**


	7. You are my friend

**Capítulo 7. You are my friend straight and no chaser.**

 **LIBRO 5 (SIN TÍTULO)**

 **Por Yuri Katsuki.**

 _ **Capítulo primero:**_

 _ **Sus ojos llenos de estrellas.**_

 _ **Primer borrador.**_

 _Las luces del edificio los rodeaban a los dos, reflejándose en la vestidura dorada que el Príncipe de hielo debía usar en una ceremonia como aquella y en la túnica y en los lazos plateados que se enredaban en el cabello de Hanabi cuyo corazón latía asustado._

 _El corazón del hada de fuego latía sin clemencia dentro de su pecho, porque su corazón sabía que la profecía que un oráculo le hiciera tiempo atrás estaba a punto de cumplirse: él estaba destinado a encontrarse con un amor épico simplemente para ver cómo este era desgarrado por su propio ser, ese ser del que Edwindionel no tenía idea pero ahora era evidente que aquel secreto estaba a punto de ser descubierto._

 _El hada de fuego quien llevaba más de tres años escondiéndose detrás de un disfraz, el único disfraz que le había permitido acercarse al hombre al que él siempre había querido ayudar, intentaba aferrarse a la última esperanza que le quedaba: que Edwindionel lo amara lo suficiente, que Edwindionel hubiera olvidado el odio que a veces seguía carcomiendo su corazón helado, que el amor de su príncipe fuera suficiente para perdonarlo._

 _Pero el corazón de Hanabi era viejo y sabio. Edwindionel solía reírse de él por aquel motivo porque aunque en su forma humana no aparentaba sino veinte años, él jamás le había mentido a su príncipe acerca de su edad._

 _Aquel otoño Hanabi cumpliría dos siglos de andanzas sobre el mítico continente de Amberlia y esos años vividos, así como el miedo en su ser, le decían que aquel día, el día que debía ser el más feliz de su existencia puesto que el hombre que él amaba quería unir su alma a la suya, sería el más amargo de aquellos dos siglos y que él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo._

 _-Hanabi, sonríe para tu príncipe- dijo el monarca helado con sus ojos azules llenos de luz de estrellas y sus labios curvados en esa sonrisa de sol que siempre hacía que el fuego dentro del hada se avivara de un modo inhumano._

 _-Lo siento, alteza- dijo él intentando aferrarse a la felicidad de aquel momento, haciendo que el príncipe le dedicara una sonrisa burlona porque entre los dos, el uso de aquel título jamás había sido necesario._

 _-Oye…- dijo Edwindionel deteniendo de pronto sus pasos bajo la atenta mirada de Whitewald, el Gran Mago Blanco, quien llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de unión de almas y que estaba esperándolos al pie de la escalinata que conducía al techo abierto e iluminado del templo de la Aurora Boreal del cual parecía emanar la luz del universo-. Sé que el viejo Whitewald asusta, pero créeme, no es malo. En menos de quince minutos tú y yo estaremos unidos para siempre, en menos de quince minutos tu alma y la mía se encontrarán la una a la otra por toda la eternidad aunque uno de los dos muera…_

 _-Lo sé…- dijo el hada de fuego intentando no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo-. Lo sé Edwindionel, lo sé…_

 _-Entonces sonríe, mi amada flor de fuego- dijo el príncipe pronunciando sin miedo el nombre verdadero de Hanabi, un nombre que los habitantes de aquel reino solo podían confiarle a la persona que más amaban- ¿No estás feliz? Tuve que cruzar océanos y mares tempestuosos de agua y tiempo para encontrarte y sin embargo lo logré. Ni mi padre ni mi abuelo encontraron jamás un amor verdadero, ninguno de ellos tuvo una ceremonia como la nuestra. Sonríe Hanabi, ahora estamos juntos y así será por siempre, sonríe ¿Quieres?_

 _El hada de fuego obedeció la orden del príncipe, que más que una orden era un deseo expresado en voz alta, y sonrió. Sonrió evocando todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos al tiempo que sus pasos seguían su curso hacia la magia de Whitewald quien le dedicaba a Hanabi una mirada de advertencia porque era imposible ocultarle algo a los portadores de la magia y aunque aquella mirada lo asustaba un poco, el hada de fuego no retrocedió._

 _Él sabía que estaba a punto de perderlo todo y no le importaba porque dentro de su ser él sabía que un secreto como el suyo era algo que no podía ser ocultado eternamente. Había llegado el momento de mostrar su verdadera forma. Había llegado el momento de arriesgarse a todo._

 _Después de unos pasos más hacia la enorme escalinata de mármol blanco que llevaba a lo más alto del techo del templo, Hanabi y Edwindionel se pararon delante del Gran Mago Blanco quien les dedicó a los dos una sonrisa compasiva que solo Hanabi fue capaz de interpretar. Y es que Edwindionel se sentía tan feliz en ese instante que por ello mismo no fue capaz de leer el dolor en la mirada del viejo hechicero que lo había educado en las artes arcanas para ayudarlo a aprender a manejar su magia de hielo._

 _Whitewald suspiró y dejó que su mente se tranquilizara para poder llevar a cabo la ceremonia que requeriría de todo su poder y de toda su energía. Habían pasado más de cincuenta años desde la última ceremonia de unión de almas que había realizado porque los encuentros como el que les había sucedido a Edwindionel y a Hanabi eran algo muy extraño en un mundo sumido en la guerra como Amberlia._

 _La gran mayoría de los seres nacidos en aquella época se iban del mundo sin conocer aquella energía conocida como "el amor bueno" o "el gran amor", una energía que solo aparecía frente a unos pocos, ante seres valientes. Incluso había personas que decían que solo algunos elegidos podían aferrarse a un amor así._

 _A veces el Gran Mago Blanco se preguntaba si aquel amor bueno no tendría también alguna veta cruel que hacía que quienes lo habían encontrado sufrieran por su culpa un destino amargo._

 _Porque los dos amantes de la última unión que Whitewald había realizado habían muerto años atrás en la defensa de su único hijo, y aquel único hijo era Erin, el mejor comandante del ejército del reino del Hielo, un hombre para quien la suerte de sus padres no había vuelto a suceder._

 _Y ahora estaban aquellos dos, el príncipe de hielo y el hada de fuego a quienes su propia naturaleza distinta debía de haberlos separado desde el inicio, pero tal parecía ser que era aquello lo que más los había unido. Los dos estaban hechos de elementos destinados a destruirse el uno al otro y sin embargo, los ojos grises de Whitewald podían ver que su unión los hacía mejores el uno al otro, que los dos estaban en equilibrio, que cuando los dos unían sus manos eran capaces de traer la paz al mundo. Y paz era lo que un mundo como Amberlia necesitaba con urgencia._

 _Pero aquella insinuación de paz en las manos unidas de los dos no duraría y el viejo hechicero sintió ganas de desobedecer una orden directa de Edwindionel por primera vez en la vida del príncipe diciéndole que él no podía llevar a cabo esa ceremonia, que su corazón viejo no soportaría ver el dolor en el rostro de los dos una vez que la forma verdadera del hada de fuego se manifestara con el primer toque de las luces de la aurora._

 _-Bienvenidos al lugar donde la aurora besa al mundo- dijo el Gran Mago Blanco haciendo que su voz retumbara por el lugar vacío._

 _Fuera del templo, el pueblo de Edwindionel esperaba a que la ceremonia terminara para festejar al príncipe y a su compañero eterno, pero nadie además de los amantes y el hechicero podía presenciar una ceremonia como aquella, nadie podía saber lo que sucedía en el templo a riesgo de quedar ciego por el resplandor de las almas uniéndose bajo la luz de miles de estrellas._

 _-He venido aquí porque mi alma fue tocada por el amor bueno- dijo Edwindionel tomando la mano de Hanabi y presentando sus dedos unidos ante el hechicero-. Este hombre y yo fuimos bendecidos con el descubrimiento de ese amor en nuestros ojos. Lo hemos sentido latir en nuestras almas, lo hemos hecho brotar con nuestros cuerpos y es por eso, Gran Whitewald, que queremos que el dios del norte bendiga nuestra unión con un beso de luz que hará que las almas de los dos no puedan perderse jamás…_

 _-¿Sientes lo mismo al respecto, Flor de fuego?- dijo Whitewald dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos dorados del hada de fuego quien puso todo su empeño en lograr que su voz no saliera rota de dolor y de amor- ¿Es Edwindionel, Guardián del viento, esa alma con la que has sido llamado a unir la tuya?_

 _-He vivido por más de dos siglos y si mi vida ha durado tanto es porque mi alma estaba destinada a encontrarse con la de Edwindionel- dijo Hanabi dejando que su amor fluyera por sus venas-. Él es el viento que aviva mis llamas y yo soy el fuego que caldea su ser…_

 _-¿Están los dos al tanto de que una ceremonia de esta naturaleza no tiene modo de ser revertida?- dijo el gran Mago conmovido hasta la raíz de su alma antigua por las palabras de los dos amantes-. Cuando el dios del norte les otorgue el beso de luz a los dos, ustedes verán en los ojos del otro la verdadera esencia del ser al que aman. Deben saber que la unión de los dos no se completará hasta que ustedes sean capaces de aceptar la luz y la oscuridad en el corazón del otro. Deben saber que si no son capaces de aceptar ese reto, su unión será una unión maldita y los dos serán condenados a vagar como espíritus errantes por toda la eternidad hasta que el perdón y el amor incondicional de sus almas pueda brotar por fin. Aun oyendo esta advertencia ¿Están seguros de continuar con el ritual en el que sus almas se unirán para siempre para ser uno con el amor bueno, o en el que también pueden llegar a condenarse a una vida de odio y de dudas si no son capaces de amar al otro en su totalidad?_

 _-Estamos al tanto y no hay dudas en ninguno de los dos- dijeron los amantes al unísono-. Somos uno solo desde el principio del tiempo y seremos uno solo al final de él._

 _-Entonces unan sus manos bajo la luz del firmamento- dijo Whitewald conduciendo a la pareja al final de la escalinata sobre la que un rayo de luz de mil colores y de ninguno descendía ya sobre las manos unidas de Edwindionel y Hanabi-. Dejen que las estrellas sean uno con ustedes, porque solo las estrellas conocen el infinito del amor. El dios del norte los besará con su manto estelar, el dios del norte los unirá a la eternidad en este momento y cuando los ojos de los dos miren lo que el otro es en realidad, acepten con humildad que nadie en esta vida es perfecto. Si su amor sobrevive a eso, entonces los dos conocerán la dicha sin final. Sean valientes. Sean leales. Sean fieles. Muestren sin temor el amor que se tienen y ofrézcanlo al dios del hielo y de la aurora. Flor de fuego, Guardián del viento, a partir de ahora el camino de los dos acaba de comenzar…_

 _El hechicero colocó su báculo sobre las manos unidas de los amantes quienes en seguida se sintieron invadidos por toda la luz del universo. Era como si miles de estrellas empezaran a arremolinarse alrededor de ellos, como si esas estrellan estuvieran dibujando ante sus ojos el verdadero ser del otro._

 _Fue Hanabi el que vio primero a su príncipe convertido en un niño egoísta y solitario, un niño que aún tenía miedo de amarlo, un niño que era vanidoso y arrogante, y que quería salvar a su pueblo no por la felicidad de ellos sino por su propia ansia de poder y de reconocimiento. Y aquella forma, aquellas cualidades nada buenas en Edwindionel no disminuyeron en nada el amor de Hanabi, porque Hanabi podía ver más allá, porque esa era solo una parte de su príncipe. Porque las luces del norte también lo mostraban como un hombre valiente, como un hombre cuyo corazón solitario estaba ahora lleno de él, y el amor del príncipe resplandecía como mil estrellas nuevas brotando de su ser._

 _Hanabi sonrió, el hada de fuego sonrió al ver aquello y Edwindionel, quien había visto lo mismo que Hanabi en los ojos de éste, sonrió avergonzado de su ser pero las manos firmes y cálidas de su amado eran como un mensaje que quería decirle "tendrías que ser mil veces peor que eso para que yo dejara de amarte, no puedo dejar de amarte, te acepto así, te acepto conmigo tal y como eres"._

 _El príncipe del hielo sonrió complacido al sentir aquella energía y hubiera podido sonreír por siempre de no ser porque ante él, las estrellas del dios del norte habían empezado a dibujar una forma extraña, una forma maligna, una forma que el príncipe del hielo y Guardián del viento jamás podría ver de otra forma._

 _Porque el cuerpo de Hanabi no era un cuerpo mortal, era el cuerpo de una enorme criatura hecha de magia y poder, una criatura mágica, poderosa y esplendorosa cuyas garras y alas, así como su aliento de fuego eran la causa de muchas de las pesadillas del príncipe del hielo._

 _-Hanabi…- dijeron los labios del monarca sintiendo terror al darse cuenta de lo que aquella forma significaba-. Hanabi… tú eres él. Eres la montura del Barón del trueno, Hanabi… tú mataste a Alhana._

 _Las últimas palabras del príncipe del hielo resonaron en la quietud del recinto y se clavaron en el alma del dragón dorado como una estaca, al tiempo que la luz de las estrellas se intensificaba alrededor de los dos. Y aunque Edwindionel se sentía traicionado, el beso de las luces del norte descendió sobre los dos haciendo que sus almas quedaran unidas por toda la eternidad aunque el príncipe del hielo estaba sintiendo que una enorme oscuridad caía sobre él._

 _Y cuando las estrellas volvieron al firmamento haciéndole saber a los dos que la ceremonia se había terminado las manos de Edwindionel soltaron las de Hanabi, el hada de fuego sintió que todo había terminado pero que aquel no era un final feliz._

 _Y eso era así porque Hanabi era tal cosa, sino que él era nada más y nada menos que el letal compañero inmortal de Tristan, el Barón del trueno. Hanabi era el dragón dorado que había sido capturado siendo no más que un huevo para ser entrenado y obligado a servir al tirano que tenía sumida a Amberlia en aquella guerra sin final. Hanabi era el dragón dorado que había fingido su propia muerte para desertar del ejercito enemigo de Edwindionel y unirse al príncipe sintiéndose arrepentido por haber matado a Alhana, la princesa de invierno, bajo las órdenes del Barón._

 _Pero en aquel instante Edwindionel sabía todo eso y cuando el príncipe se alejó de él, cuando el príncipe le dio la espalda Hanabi sintió que todas las estrellas que segundos atrás los habían unido, en aquel instante se habían apagado de golpe cuando un grito de venganza y odio eterno brotó de la garganta del hombre que lo había amado antes._

 _Porque Hanabi podía decir que Edwindionel ya no lo amaba, las estrellas de sus ojos y de su corazón eran ahora un agujero negro que dolía como la herida de una espada. Porque él ya no era el hombre con el que el príncipe del hielo acababa de unir su destino sino que se había convertido en un instante en el peor enemigo de esos ojos azules que jamás volverían a mirarlo como antes…_

* * *

-¿Victor?- dice Yuri con voz aterrada y es hasta ese momento en el que te das cuenta de que gruesas lágrimas corren por tu cara- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿De verdad es tan malo? Si quieres puedo volver a escribirlo ahora mismo, sé que debe ser deficiente, hace más de un año que no escribía nada y…

-Señor Yuri- dices tú con la voz entrecortada-. Espere un segundo, necesito un momento.

Tus ojos vuelven a leer la primera página del documento y no puedes evitar sentir de nuevo el torrente de emociones que te invaden por dentro. No sabes muy bien en qué momento comenzaste a llorar y las razones para hacerlo se mezclan de forma extraña dentro de tu ser. Y es que estás llorando porque sabes que ningún fan de Yuri Katsuki podrá llegar a la segunda página del primer capítulo del libro sin lágrimas en los ojos. Simplemente es imposible.

Porque aunque sabes que esa es una historia de ficción, por años esos dos personajes han sido como dos buenos amigos que te robaron el alma y al verlos ahora a punto de sufrir y de ser infelices, miles de emociones distintas te han tocado profundamente, haciéndote ver en un solo escrito que la magia de Yuri Katsuki no tiene límites, que tu escritor es un escritor de nuevo, que jamás ha dejado de serlo y a las lágrimas tristes por el destino de Hanabi y de Edwindionel se unen ahora también lagrimas felices y llenas de orgullo.

Porque sabes que ese capítulo solo es el comienzo de todo, porque mientras tú leías y marcabas algunas correcciones al margen del escrito con tu inseparable marcador rojo, Yuri seguía escribiendo, Yuri seguía sumergido en la redacción de su historia y puedes notar ahora que en la computadora del pelinegro hay más hojas que esperan para ser leídas y eso es como entrar al paraíso terrenal.

Tu escritor es capaz de escribir ahora.

Tu escritor favorito sigue siendo capaz de conmoverte hasta las lágrimas y esas gotas de agua salada siguen cayendo lentamente por tus mejillas como perlas brillantes haciendo que Yuri piense que tú no lloras como los demás humanos. Y es que quizá suene loco decirlo pero que de algún modo ese llanto te hace parecer más bello que nada.

Las mejillas del joven se sonrojan un poco ante ese pensamiento y escuchas cómo el chico traga aire de forma nerviosa haciéndote darte cuenta de que él está esperando por tu respuesta. Dejas que el último rastro de emoción dentro de ti se desvanezca, limpias las lágrimas de tus mejillas y sonríes hacia el joven Katsuki de una forma tan brillante que él no sabe si las lágrimas que vio hace un momento fueron solo fruto de su imaginación solamente.

-Señor Yuri- dices tú y no te preguntas ya por qué sigues usando aquel nombre formal con el chico que desde hace una semana parece llamarte por tu nombre sin ningún problema-. Creo sinceramente que este es el mejor primer capítulo de toda la saga. Hay tanta emoción en él, hay tanto amor que no sé qué decir… ¡Por el dios del norte! Muero por leer lo que sigue, sé que me irá entregando los capítulos uno a uno pero no sé si pueda soportar la angustia ¿Podría leer el segundo ahora, por favor?

-Sigues hablando como mi fan número uno, no como mi editor- dice Yuri con una alegre sonrisa que te hace volar hacia el espacio-. Ahora dime la verdad Victor ¿Qué tan mal salió? ¿O quieres que le llame a Vanya? Él me dijo que si eras demasiado suave conmigo él iba a tener que regañarte…

-¡Bah! Vanya no sabe nada de respeto por los hermanos mayores ¿cierto?- dices tú haciendo una nota mental de regañar a Ivan Nikiforov por haberle dicho eso a Yuri antes de volver a Rusia dos días atrás-. No estoy siendo suave con usted, estoy siendo sincero, no me puede reprochar mi emoción ¿o sí? He hecho algunas sugerencias y notas en los márgenes, evidentemente hay mucho que podemos mejorar. Por ejemplo me gustaría que profundizara un poco más en la reacción del príncipe, no es justo que solo Hanabi lleve el peso emocional de este capítulo ¿no cree?

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar- dice Yuri con un asentimiento al tiempo que se pone a escribir en su cuaderno de papel de colores las aportaciones que acabas de hacerle-. Uno no puede mejorar si le dicen todo el tiempo que es perfecto, Victor.

-Pues su escritura es perfecta- dices tú con una sonrisa complacida-. Y lo digo como fan número uno y como editor y no creo que haya problemas con eso.

Yuri sonríe alegremente sabiendo que le dices eso para hacerlo sentir confiado y tú te dices que más que su escritura, esa sonrisa en los labios de Yuri es la cosa más perfecta del universo entero.

Porque ahora tu escritor resplandece cuando ríe, Yuri es otro desde que la música ha vuelto a sonar dentro de él y no puedes evitar sentirte parte de aquella luz. No puedes evitar sentir esperanza tampoco. No puedes dejar de soñar aunque ahora sueñas sin miedo porque aunque lo que tu corazón siente por Yuri sea difícil de ser correspondido, no vas a rendirte aunque ni siquiera has empezado a luchar todavía.

Y es que a lo largo de esa semana después de que tus hermanos se fueran de Hasetsu con rumbo a su primer evento del Grand Prix que aquel año será en Canadá, te has preguntado muchas veces cuál será el mejor modo de llegar al corazón de Yuri Katsuki.

Porque definitivamente quieres que eso suceda pero a veces te encuentras a ti mismo perdiendo la fe sin poder dar ni siquiera con una pequeña pista que te pueda ayudar. Porque aunque el escritor es ahora amable y se siente cómodo contigo hay todavía una línea invisible que los divide, esa pequeña línea que convierte a tu sueño en un sueño imposible que quizá jamás será una realidad.

Y eso te asusta y al mismo tiempo te hace pensar en que debes dejar que el tiempo pase y que si algo más entre los dos está destinado a suceder simplemente pasará. Y si no sucede, bueno, aun no sabes qué harás si eso pasa pero por el momento te basta con perderte en esa sonrisa brillante, te basta con mirar con embeleso esos ojos marrones que brillan detrás de unos anteojos sobre los que se reflejan las palabras de un libro maravilloso que apenas ha comenzado a brotar.

-Quiero terminar con la primera mitad del capítulo dos, si no te importa- dice Yuri con una sonrisa alegre- ¿Qué te parece si mientras termino te preparas para la cena de hoy?

-¿Cuál cena?- dices tú un poco despistadamente pero no recuerdas que Yuri y tú tuvieran una cena especial ese día.

-La cena en la casa de Yuko, le prometí que iríamos a cenar con su familia hoy- dice tu escritor con una sonrisa paciente, pues has estado ya dos meses en Hasetsu y él se ha dado cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que no eres capaz de recordar-. Las niñas quieren conocer al fabuloso hermano de Alyosha y Vanya, creo que tus hermanos fueron muy lindos con ellas, no dejarán de agradecértelo ya lo verás. Además…

-¿Además?- dices tú recordando de pronto aquella cena y esperando que el "además" de Yuri incluya una sorpresa para ti y solo para ti.

-Les escribí un cuento nuevo, uno donde las tres son bendecidas por un par de seres mágicos que hacen que ellas se conviertan en hadas del hielo- dice Yuri con una sonrisa divertida- ¿Crees que les guste? Quizá me haya inspirado un poco cuando las vi a ellas y a tus hermanos patinando en la pista del Ice Castle…

-¿Ha pensado en crear una serie de cuentos para niños, señor Yuri?- dices tú para nada sorprendido de que Yuri pueda escribir tantas cosas ahora.

Porque sabes que era cuestión de tiempo. Y es que ahora Yuri es como un rio de palabras que vuelve a fluir, un rio que no se secará en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Sí… pero es solo… bueno, una idea para después- dice él con gesto preocupado-. Luces decepcionado Victor…

-No, no de ninguna manera- dices tú reprendiéndote mentalmente por haber esperado escuchar que Yuri quería tener una cita especial contigo después de la cena con Yuko o alguna otra cosa de ese estilo que evidentemente no va a suceder.

-¿De verdad?- dice tu escritor con bastante duda en su voz-. Bueno, por hoy su día de trabajo ha terminado señor Nikiforov. Lo veré en media hora en la sala, vaya a ponerse guapo, aunque, bueno…

-¿Qué?- dices tú volviendo a sonreír con la aparición de las mejillas sonrojadas de Yuri a las que pareces ser un adicto sin esperanza.

-Pensaba que… bueno, usted… tú…- dice Yuri sintiéndose un poco idiota de decir aquellas palabras en voz alta-. Tú no necesitas ponerte guapo, Victor, siempre lo eres.

Tú sonríes con felicidad extrema y reprimes las ganas de ponerte a gritar _"¡Yuri Katsuki piensa que soy guapo, carajo, me voy a casar con el algún día!"_ y simplemente te quedas mirando a tu escritor quien desearía poder esconderse debajo de la mesa por el juicio tan idiota que acaba de dedicarte.

-Ah, señor Yuri- dices tú levantándote de la silla para regresar a tu habitación y prepararte para la cena con la familia Nishigori-. Si usted piensa que soy guapo, a lo mejor tengo un poco de esperanza… aunque ¿sabe algo?

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Yuri tratando de no morir de vergüenza al mirarte.

-Yo puedo ser guapo, pero el único hombre hermoso en esta habitación es usted- dices tú y antes de que te arrepientas de haber dicho aquellas palabras en voz alta, le dedicas una sonrisa brillante al escritor cuyas mejillas brillan intensamente y sales de la habitación dejando a Yuri sintiéndose agitado y extrañamente alegre por las palabras que le has dicho.

Y tú caminas a tu habitación sintiéndote feliz de haber dicho en voz alta algo que hasta ese día solo habías pensado y piensas que quizá de ese modo, poco a poco, paso a paso, ese es el modo en el que debes de acercarte a Yuri Katsuki para dejarle saber que si él te da la oportunidad, tú podrás repetirle lo que le has dicho hace un instante una y mil veces hasta que él lo crea o hasta que el mundo deje de girar…

* * *

Tus ojos están perdidos en la contemplación de tu editor riendo en el jardín de la familia Nishigori rodeado por las trillizas y a tu lado, Yuko no puede evitar suspirar al pensar en lo que esa mirada fija sobre la piel de Victor Nikiforov puede llegar a significar para ti.

Tu editor ríe mientras las trillizas revolotean a su lado pidiéndole que por favor él le llame a sus hermanos para poder platicar con ellos y Victor acepta entre risas diciendo que a cambio de esa llamada Lutz, Loop y Axel tendrán que regalarle otro trozo de tarta de manzana. Las niñas asienten a la petición de Victor y tú no puedes evitar sonreír porque te sigue maravillando la facilidad con la que aquel hombre puede hacerse querer por todas las personas que lo rodean.

 _Querer…_

La palabra revolotea en tu mente unos minutos y no puedes evitar sentir que tu corazón late con fuerza cuando el significado de esa palabra parece acoplarse un poco a tus sentimientos, porque sí, hay sentimientos en tu corazón cuando miras a Victor Nikiforov.

A veces se trata de solamente felicidad, es simplemente la alegría de saber que él estará ahí un día más a tu lado pero poco a poco, también va cambiando por otra cosa a la que sigues sin poder darle un nombre.

Quizá _afecto o cariño_ sean las palabras adecuadas, porque esa sensación cálida que hay en tu pecho se parece mucho a los sentimientos que hay en ti cuando ríes con Yuko y una idea llega a tu mente con total claridad: quizá por todo lo que han pasado juntos hasta ese momento, tú y Victor son más que el escritor de un libro y su editor, quizá tú y él son amigos ahora…

-¿Amigos?- dices en voz alta y Yuko voltea a mirarte con un dejo de diversión en la mirada.

-¿Cómo Yuri?- dice Yuko y a su lado, su esposo Takeshi Nishigori quien también ha notado que entre tú y Victor hay una relación especial, sonríe con complicidad a su esposa que tiene una idea acerca de lo que estás pensando.

-Solo me preguntaba si…- dices tú tratando de poner tus pensamientos en palabras- ¿Crees que Victor y yo seamos amigos ahora? Es decir, lo pensé porque si es así tal vez yo… yo soy el peor amigo de la historia.

El matrimonio a tu lado sonríe y tú no entiendes del todo esas miradas cómplices que aparecen en sus ojos. Es como si ellos pudieran ver en ti algo que tú no puedes notar, es como si ellos pudieran ver en tu interior de un mejor modo que tú mismo y sin embargo, no estuvieran autorizados a decirte qué es lo que han descubierto.

-Personalmente creo que Victor ha dejado de ser solo tu editor desde hace mucho tiempo, quizá desde el principio de su relación laboral- dice Yuko con voz tranquila-. Creo que tú necesitabas a alguien como él, alguien capaz de entenderte como persona, no solamente como profesional y pasa, Yuri, que cuando alguien se asoma a tu interior y te ayuda a entender lo que tú no puedes, se crea un lazo entre los dos…

-¿Un lazo?- dices tú y tus ojos vuelven a posarse en el ruso que sigue riendo sobre la hierba del jardín donde las trillizas hablan con los gemelos Nikiforov por teléfono y no te sorprende para nada escuchar la alegre voz de Alexey preguntando por ti.

-Un lazo muy especial y fuerte- dice Takeshi tomando la mano de su esposa, un gesto cariñoso que hace que algo se remueva en tu interior, algo parecido a la necesidad de poder sostener una mano del mismo modo en el que el esposo de tu amiga lo hace-. Creo que tú confías en Victor y él confía en ti. Te ves más feliz desde que Victor está aquí, él se acopló a tu tiempo y ahora su espera ha sido recompensada porque ¿No lo notaste acaso Yuri? Se pasó toda la cena hablando de ti…

-De ti y de lo maravilloso que eres- dice Yuko con una risa emocionada que hace que tus mejillas se sonrojen.

-De ti y del hermoso libro que estás escribiendo- dice Takeshi con un guiño de sus ojos.

-De ti y de lo mucho que te admira pero también de lo mucho que tú significas para él- dice Yuko y las palabras de tu amiga te hacen sentir nervioso sin saber por qué.

-¿De lo que yo significo para él como escritor?- dices tú con voz tímida.

-No, de lo que tú significas para él como Yuri Katsuki- dice Yuko tomando tu mano-. Creo que eres alguien muy especial para Victor ¿sabes? Te mira con sus ojos llenos de luz, es como si quisiera que tú brillaras siempre, es como si quisiera guardarte en sus ojos, como si con esa mirada pudiera protegerte…

-Victor también es especial para mí- dices tú y los esposos sonríen como si lo que has dicho fuera demasiado obvio y ellos lo hubieran pensado antes de escucharte decirlo-. Y si él es especial para mí y yo soy especial para él, eso significa que somos amigos ¿No?

Yuko sonríe y asiente con calma sabiendo que el lazo que tú y Victor comparten se trata de otra cosa, pero no es ella y no será Takeshi quienes te digan de que se trata. Ellos dos saben del amor, ellos saben que el amor no viene en grandes aspavientos sino que simplemente sucede, te atrapa, te enreda por medio de pequeños gestos: una mirada, una sonrisa, una canción que resalte entre todas los demás y te guie hacia esa persona que hace del mundo un lugar distinto. Y Yuko y Takeshi saben que tú descubrirás muy pronto que Victor es así para ti del mismo modo en el que tú representas lo mismo para Victor porque él no tiene miedo de mostrarlo ante el mundo entero.

Pero tus amigos saben también que cuando el momento llegue quizá tú sentirás miedo, sentirás culpa y solo pueden desear que si eso pasa, Victor esté ahí para mostrarte una vez más que él es la razón por la cual tú serás capaz de escribir una historia de amor de nuevo.

-Quisiera poder darle algo a cambio de todo lo que él ha hecho por mí- dices tú y en ese preciso instante los ojos de Victor se posan en ti y el ruso te sonríe de forma deslumbrante causándote una sensación de vértigo que también tiene algo de loca alegría dentro de ti.

-¿Algo como qué?- dice Yuko tratando de mantenerse serena pero Victor y tú son tan adorable y torpemente tiernos que quisiera simplemente levantarse y unir tu mano a la de Victor y decirles _"Hey, aquí está el amor de tu vida, date la oportunidad de descubrirlo",_ pero ella sabe también que no debe apresurar las cosas.

-No lo sé, un regalo, algo que signifique algo para él- dices tú pensando en las posibilidades que esa idea te ofrece.

-Regálale algo hecho por ti- dice Takeshi con una sonrisa cómplice que quiere decir _"o simplemente ponte un moño en la cabeza y listo"._

-Algo como… ¿cómo qué?- dices tú sin terminar de entender la idea.

-No sé, el otoño empezará pronto- dice Yuko sorbiendo un trago de té-. Él debe estar acostumbrado al frío, Rusia de verdad es helada pero aun así ¿No te gustaría mantenerlo cálido, Yuri?

-¡Yuko!- dices tú sintiendo que tus mejillas queman por las palabras de tu amiga.

-¡Dios, qué mente tan pervertida tienes!- dice tu amiga riendo divertida-. En serio Takeshi, fuiste tú el que hizo que mi dulce y tierno Yuri empezara a pensar así…

-No fue mi culpa, Yuri ya pensaba así cuando volvió de Estados Unidos- dice el otro hombre sin dejar de sonreír-. Yuko se refiere a una prenda de abrigo, Yuri, aunque si decides simplemente abrazar a Victor durante la temporada de frio, no creo que él se disguste demasiado…

Tus mejillas vuelven a sonrojarse con violencia y el comentario de Takeshi te hace preguntarte si lo que ha dicho él es verdad. Y es que a veces, cuando Victor está muy cerca, cuando se sienta a tu lado y te contempla mientras escribes, quisieras poder estirar tu mano y poder tocarlo y aquella necesidad se repite día a día confundiéndote un poco. No sabes qué es lo que está pasando o quizá sí lo sabes pero algo dentro de ti tiene todavía miedo de aceptarlo.

-Mamá me enseñó a tejer, quizá se me ocurra algo…- dices tú tratando de calmarte pero sientes que tu corazón empieza a agitarse de nuevo al ver a Victor caminando hacia ustedes rodeado de las trillizas Nishigori quienes parecen adorarlo de forma incondicional.

 _¿Y quién no podría adorarlo?,_ piensas tú y tienes ganas de esconder tu cara entre tus manos por haber dejado que aquel pensamiento tomara fuerza dentro de tu mente. Mientras tanto, Yuko asiente a tus palabras y todo mundo deja de hablar cuando el personaje principal de la charla llega a tu lado.

-Señor Yuri, ha comenzado a llover- dice Victor con una sonrisa alegre-. Quizá debamos volver a casa ahora, no traje más que un paraguas y no me gustaría que usted llegar a enfermar por mi culpa…

-¿No quieren esperar a que pase la lluvia?- dice Yuko recibiendo a sus pequeñas hijas en sus brazos-. Quizá sea mejor eso a que salgan a la calle ahora mismo…

-Creo que Victor tiene razón, es mejor volver- dices tú sintiendo la súbita necesidad de tener aquella caminata a solas con Victor-. No se preocupen, la casa no está lejos. Además, ya abusamos demasiado de su cortesía. Deberíamos hacer esto cada semana…

-Por supuesto, Yuri- dice tu amiga sonriendo encantada-. Vayan con cuidado ¿Quieren?

-Yo lo protejo, no se preocupen- dice Victor con una sonrisa deslumbrante y después agrega mirando a las pequeñas:- Traeré a Maccachin la próxima semana ¿está bien? Pero no dejen de entrenar, mis hermanos no las perdonarían jamás si no se topan con ustedes en alguna competencia de patinaje artístico en unos años.

Las niñas le gritan emocionadas a tu editor que no dejaran el entrenamiento y tú las miras sin dejar de sonreír y de pronto te das cuenta que desde que la música de la escritura ha vuelto a ti es más fácil sonreír.

Sí, algunas veces todavía hay dolor, pero cuando eso pasa no tienes que hacer más que leer la carta de Phichit y todo vuelve a tener sentido porque ahora de verdad estás cumpliendo tu promesa. Has empezado a escribir el final feliz de tu último libro aunque no lo parezca, y aunque encontrar un final feliz para tu vida sea un desafío aún más grande, algo en la sonrisa de Victor Nikiforov te hace pensar que quizá muy pronto también puedas encontrarte con algo así en el mundo real.

Es por eso que te despides de tus amigos con un abrazo cálido y un beso en las mejillas de las niñas quienes te abrazan con cariño y te dicen que el nuevo cuento que les has escrito les ha encantado y que Alexey e Ivan dijeron que era un honor ser parte de los personajes de tus cuentos. Y tú ríes porque los hermanos Nikiforov se dieron cuenta de ese detalle y porque la noche lluviosa es bella y tu alma se siente tranquila una vez más.

Y aquella sensación de tranquilidad se hace más grande cuando Victor y tú caminan por la calle sintiendo la suave llovizna a su alrededor que poco a poco va convirtiéndose en una lluvia constante y fuerte, el tiempo de lluvia que sin duda te dejará empapado hasta los huesos.

-No debe mojarse, señor Yuri- dice Victor abriendo el paraguas y protegiéndote con él aunque puedes notar que el suéter azul marino que estaba usando rápidamente empieza a empaparse.

-Ni tú tampoco Victor, quizá debamos caminar un poco más rápido- dices tú sintiéndote un poco culpable-. Aunque… ¿Por qué no te acercas un poco más? De ese modo ninguno de los dos va a mojarse…

Tu editor sonríe de forma alegre y tú de pronto tomas conciencia de lo que acabas de decir y tus mejillas se sonrojan de modo alarmante, tanto es así que Victor puede ver ese adorable rosa en tu cara incluso con la ligera iluminación de la calle.

-Yo estoy bien, señor Yuri- dice tu editor con una sonrisa tranquila-. Apresurémonos un poco, de verdad no quiero que se enferme…

Tú sonríes y comienzas a apretar el paso, pero el sonido constante del llanto de un cachorro te detiene en seco y Victor se para a tu lado también, tratando de distinguir el lugar del que proviene aquel llanto desesperado.

Sin decir nada, los dos se olvidan del paraguas y de la lluvia y comienzan a buscar la dirección de la cual proviene el sonido hasta que los dos se encuentran con una caja de cartón abandonada cerca de un basurero, dentro de la cual un pequeño cachorro de pelaje café y ojos tiernos, muy parecido a Maccachin, deja de llorar cuando los mira a los dos.

Y cuando lo ves, cuando sus ojos pequeños se quedan fijos en los tuyos te das cuenta de que ese pequeño perro que ha sido abandonado a su suerte es una casualidad que el destino te tenía preparada y sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo, tomas al cachorro en tus manos y lo proteges abriendo la chamarra negra que estabas usando y él te mira como si tú fueras un súper héroe, como si fueras alguien extraordinario y tu corazón se conmueve a tal grado que sin saber por qué, sientes ganas de llorar.

-Él vendrá con nosotros, Victor- dices tú con decisión-. No puedo dejarlo, no quiero. Maccachin necesita un amigo ¿No crees?

Victor sonríe y asiente y tú comienzas a caminar de nuevo sintiendo el pelaje cálido y mojado del cachorro y empiezas a acariciarlo como si quisieras hacerle saber que ya no debe tener miedo, como si quisieras que él entendiera que a partir de ese momento no tendrá por qué volver a estar solo nunca más.

-Tendremos que llevarlo al veterinario mañana – dice Victor con voz emocionada-. Y lo llevaremos a pasear con nosotros todos los días, Maccachin puede enseñarle a ser un perro educado, aunque también le enseñará a robar comida. Bueno, no importa… ¿Ya pensó en un nombre para él, señor Yuri?

Tú miras los ojos de tu editor y encuentras la respuesta a esa pregunta en sus ojos aunque no sabes si a él va a gustarle la idea pero entre más lo piensas, más seguro estás de que aquel nombre que has pensado debe ser el nombre de tu nueva mascota.

-Victor… ¿Crees que pueda usar el nombre de alguien especial? - dices tú con convicción y por un momento el ruso teme escuchar el nombre de esa persona de la que estás hablando.

-Sin duda, esa es la mejor opción- dice él con una sonrisa un poco llena de inquietud.

-Quisiera usar el nombre de mi nuevo amigo- dices tú causando que Victor sienta ganas de desmayarse.

-¿Un nuevo amigo?- dice tu editor devanándose los sesos por tratar de saber quién demonios es ese jodido nuevo amigo y cuándo lo conociste sin que él se haya dado cuenta.

-Sí, mi nuevo amigo, Victor Nikiforov- dices tú provocándole al ruso un alocado concierto de latidos en el corazón-. Aunque si crees que es ridículo…

-Claro que no es ridículo, señor Yuri- dice el ruso sintiendo calor en su interior-. Para mí es un honor que usted piense que soy especial y que soy su amigo y que… use mi nombre, me hace feliz que use mi nombre…

-Entonces lo llamaremos Victor- dice Yuri abrazándose al cachorro que duerme ahora sintiéndose seguro entre los brazos de su nuevo dueño-. Para no confundirnos le diremos Vicchan ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, es un buen nombre- dice Victor y tiene ganas de ponerse a bailar la conga

-Y por cierto, Victor- dices tú con una sonrisa que podría llegar a convocar un arcoíris en medio de la noche lluviosa y de la oscuridad-. Hay algo que debo pedirte, en realidad es una orden de tu escritor…

-Lo que usted quiera…- dice Victor con una sonrisa divertida.

-Deja de usar el "señor Yuri"- dices tú sintiendo que eso ya no es necesario-. Los amigos pueden hablarse de modo informal ¿no es así? Tú eres Victor y yo soy Yuri, Alyosha tiene razón ¿No crees? No soy tan viejo para ser llamado "señor"

-Por supuesto que no eres viejo, Yuri- dice él sintiendo una loca alegría en su interior al llamarte de ese modo por primera vez y tú sonríes al escuchar tu nombre vuelto caricia en los labios de Victor.

-Vamos a casa, Victor- dices tú sintiéndote feliz de pronto-. Vicchan debe tener hambre y eres tú quien va a enfermarse si no llegamos ya.

-Vamos a casa, Yuri- dice tu editor sintiendo que a partir de ese momento no será capaz de dejar de pronunciar tu nombre pero no le importa decirlo mil millones de veces al día.

Y no le importa porque tú has dicho que él es tu amigo, porque le has dicho que eres especial y él sabe, aunque en realidad más que saberlo, él espera que así sea, que la amistad es a veces solo la antesala necesaria que lleva a dos personas a encontrar en los ojos de otra un amor de verdad…


	8. Write on my skin, bring me to life

**Dedicado a Azraq aka Noe de mi corazón¡ Mil gracias por todo, espero que te guste este capítulo :)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Write on my skin, bring me to life.**

Llueve, no ha dejado de llover en dos días y Victor está enfermo.

Lo miras dormir sobre las sábanas blancas de la cama y no puedes evitar preguntarte a dónde se ha ido toda la felicidad de su rostro, toda la energía de su cuerpo. El ruso duerme ahora, pero es un sueño intranquilo aunque tú no te has alejado de él en un buen rato.

Hace algunas horas, cuando todavía estaba despierto, Victor te dijo que no había problema si te quedabas con él - porque querías estar ahí, las palabras parecen fluir mejor de tus dedos a la computadora cuando Victor está a tu lado- y que su única preocupación era poder contagiarte pero ahora de verdad te sientes preocupado.

Porque las mejillas de Victor están rojas, muy rojas, y perlas de sudor resbalan por su frente mientras él empieza a murmurar cosas sin sentido que te hacen poner la computadora sobre el suelo para poder acercarte a él y cuando finalmente pones tu mano sobre su frente te das cuenta de que tu editor está ardiendo en fiebre. Y aquel golpe de calor te asusta un poco porque los recuerdos de un pasado negro vuelven a invadirte y te ves de nuevo al lado de la cama de un hospital atendiendo a una persona cuya vida está en peligro y por esa experiencia sabes que la temperatura de Victor no es la correcta, que él de verdad está sintiéndose mal.

Tú corazón comienza a latir con rapidez y estás tentado a salir corriendo de la habitación de tu editor para pedir ayuda, pero una parte de ti no quiere dejarlo solo, así que solo corres al baño adjunto a la habitación de Victor, mojas una toalla con agua fría y te apresuras a poner la compresa sobre la frente de tu editor quien vuelve a removerse inquieto en sus sueños.

-Yuri…- dice él sin abrir los ojos- ¿No te das cuenta, Yuri? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?

Estás tentado a preguntar _"¿De qué tengo que darme cuenta?"_ pero los ojos firmemente cerrados de Victor Nikiforov te hacen ver que lo que él está diciendo no es más que parte de un sueño. Tus dedos acomodan la toalla de nuevo sobre su frente y tus manos tocan de nuevo sus mejillas que siguen rojas y calientes, demasiado calientes.

-¿Victor?- dices tú intentando que el pánico no te atrape entre sus garras-. Victor, tienes que despertar ¿Me oyes? Por favor Victor, tengo que llevarte al médico.

-Yuri…- dice él llamándote de nuevo desde sus sueños-. Por favor Yuri, por favor no me dejes ir, Yuri, no quiero irme, quiero quedarme contigo siempre…

-Victor…

Las palabras del ruso se cuelan a tu corazón haciendo que éste se sienta emocionado a pesar de la preocupación que estás sintiendo. Y es que no te habías dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que tú no quieres dejarlo ir tampoco y que si él te hubiera dicho aquello con sus ojos azules abiertos y llenos de luz tú te habrías reído y le hubieras dicho _"no seas tonto, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, no sé si estaremos juntos por siempre pero no quiero que te vayas. Me he acostumbrado a ti pero es más que eso, ahora eres parte de mí, no lo entiendo pero sé que es eso…"_

Pero no dices nada y Victor comienza a gemir de dolor y de miedo entre sueños y es eso lo que hace que tus pies se pongan en movimiento, tienes que salir de su habitación, tienes que pedir ayuda porque Victor está mal, Victor está enfermo.

-Yuri, por favor- dice él una vez más-. Por favor Yuri, déjame quedarme ¿Sí? Sé que tu corazón está roto pero yo puedo arreglarlo Yuri, yo quiero estar contigo, yo quiero hacerte sonreír. Yuri… déjame amarte, por favor, déjame amarte, ni siquiera tienes que amarme de vuelta solo… Yuri… No Yuri, no te vayas no…

Sus palabras te congelan en el piso y tienes que voltear a verlo una vez más como si quisieras que él volviera a repetir lo que ha dicho porque temes haber malentendido aquel mensaje pero sin duda alguna, tu alma te dice que no has escuchado mal. Victor acaba de decir _"déjame amarte"_ y tu corazón ha empezado a gritarte que lo dejes sentir mil cosas distintas por Victor Nikiforov pero ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué demonios está pasando por la mente de tu editor?

Te quedas mirándolo un largo rato y no sabes cómo reaccionar ahora a lo que él ha dicho en sueños, ni si ese sueño tiene algo que ver con sus sentimientos de la realidad. Pero algo muy dentro de ti te dice que aunque las palabras que él ha dicho te asustan un poco, desearías que él lo dijera de verdad y entonces tus mejillas se colorean de forma alarmante y sientes calor y frío, sientes miedo y un cariño torrencial que inflama el deseo en tu alma, el deseo de amar otra vez, el deseo de ser capaz de amar de nuevo. Y aquel deseo ha brotado por las palabras de Victor, ese deseo en realidad nace de Victor y no puedes evitar sentirlo.

¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Por qué tu corazón late con tanta fuerza? ¿Por qué quieres llorar y reír? ¿Por qué estás tan asustado? ¿Por qué te mueres de miedo? ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo quisieras rendirte también al amor una vez más?

" _Ok, ok, contrólate Yuri, tienes que controlarte"_ , te dices _"Tienes que dejar de pensar en eso ahora porque Victor está enfermo, quizá cuando despierte él no recordará nada de lo que dijo y tú solo estás pensando idioteces. Él está enfermo Yuri ¿entiendes? Está enfermo y sus palabras son producto de la fiebre. Tienes que calmarte, cálmate y ve por ayuda, ahora."_

Tus pies comienzan a moverse una vez más y tú sacudes tu cabeza mientras te apresuras a bajar las escaleras en busca de tu madre. Uno de los médicos del pueblo tiene que llegar a tu casa, tiene que revisar a Victor y bajar su fiebre, Victor tiene que estar sano de nuevo porque si se ha enfermado fue por culpa tuya, fue por culpa de la lluvia que los empapó a ti y a él mientras volvían de la casa de Yuko la que hizo que tu editor contrajera aquel resfriado y cayera en cama sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo.

Casi sin aliento, llegas a la cocina donde tu madre alimenta al pequeño Vicchan con una mamila especial que el veterinario te recomendó usar hasta que el cachorro esté listo para comer alimentos sólidos. El doctor dijo que Vicchan era aún muy pequeño para eso y tu madre, quien ha adoptado al pequeño caniche como si se tratara de un hijo tuyo, sonríe al verte entrar a la cocina donde Maccachin te mira también con sus ojos color caramelo llenos de curiosidad.

-¿Cómo está Vicchan?- dice tu madre refiriéndose a tu editor- ¿Ya despertó? ¿Se siente mejor?

-Creo que está peor, mamá- dices tú y la sonrisa en los labios de tu madre se apaga un poco-. Tiene mucha fiebre y está delirando, él no deja de repetir que no quiere que lo deje ir y que él quiere…

-¿Qué cosa, Yuri?- dice tu madre con una nueva sonrisa que aunque tiene algo de preocupación por Victor, no puede evitar salirle llena de ilusión y de calor.

-No lo sé, es la fiebre- dices tú con las mejillas sonrojadas-. ¿El doctor Minami está disponible? Tenemos que llamarlo mamá, Victor de verdad está enfermo y no quiero que se ponga peor, no quiero que tenga que ir a un hospital y…

No. Ni siquiera puedes decirlo. Ni siquiera puedes imaginar la idea de que la luz de Victor se desvanezca entre las cuatro paredes de una habitación de hospital. No. Sabes que nadie muere de un resfriado pero Victor está tan débil, Victor está tan enfermo que no puedes evitar esperar lo peor aunque sabes que eso no es bueno. Pero tienes miedo, miedo de que algo horrible suceda, miedo de no poder ver los ojos azules de Victor una vez más y poder preguntarle si lo que dijo es verdad, si lo que la fiebre le hizo decir es en verdad algo que él anhela aunque quizá jamás encuentres el valor para preguntarle. Pero eso no importa, claro que no importa. Solo quieres verlo sano, solo quieres verlo sonreír una vez más.

-Voy a llamarle al médico- dice tu madre quien al verte sabe que estás en realidad preocupado-. Mientras lo hago, ve con Vicchan, Yuri. Despiértalo y llévalo a la bañera, usa agua templada y deja que se enfríe poco a poco. No creo que el doctor Minami esté disponible ahora para venir a ver a Vicchan, oí que está de vacaciones en la capital pero su hijo también estudia medicina, quizá el joven Kenjirou…

-Que venga quien sea, pero que venga rápido- dices tú lleno de convicción-. Victor necesita estar bien, mamá…

-Él estará bien, cariño- dice tu madre con calma-. No debes estar así de asustado. Ahora debemos controlar la fiebre y Vicchan estará bien ¿o es algo de lo que dijo lo que te preocupa?

-No, claro que no- dices tú con las mejillas sonrojadas-. Es solo que… es…

-¿Qué te dijo Yuri?- dice tu madre haciéndote notar que no te dejará ir al menos que le digas todo y sabes por qué ella lo hace así: porque tiene razón, lo que Victor ha dicho te hace sentir temor y esperanza a partes iguales.

-Dijo que…- dices tú sintiéndote avergonzado de decir esas palabras-. Dijo que él quiere… que él quiere sanar mi corazón y que yo debería dejar que él… que él me ame… pero es por la fiebre ¿Verdad? Victor dice eso por causa de la fiebre ¿cierto?

Los ojos de tu madre brillan con fuerza y su sonrisa más radiante vuelve a iluminar sus labios. Hiroko te observa con calma, notando que más que miedo, las palabras de Victor te han causado también otras sensaciones y eso la hace feliz. Porque ella sabe que lo que sus ojos han visto no es un engaño, que entre tú y Victor poco a poco va brotando eso que Phichit esperaba que encontraras y eso está bien. Victor le agrada y ella sabe que ese ruso al que deben atender ahora, es para ti un motivo enorme de felicidad.

-Quizá sea la fiebre…- dice tu madre tomando por fin el teléfono en sus manos para llamar a la casa de la familia Minami-. Pero si Vicchan te dice eso cuando se sienta mejor Yuri ¿Qué respuesta le darías?

-No lo sé…- dices tú y tu mente se pone en seguida a pensar en mil respuestas distintas y te das cuenta que ninguna de ellas incluye a Victor lejos de ti.

-Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento entonces- dice tu madre con una sonrisa confiada-. Así que no te preocupes por eso ahora ¿vale? Ve con él y haz lo que te he dicho. El doctor Minami o su hijo no tardarán en venir. Cuida a Vicchan, él está tan acostumbrado a cuidar de todo mundo que quizá es por eso que la enfermedad se ha ensañado con él ¿sabes?

Tú asientes y aunque las palabras de tu madre siguen haciendo ruido en tu cabeza sabes que aquel no es el momento para preocuparte por nimiedades porque Victor está enfermo y ya lo has dejado demasiado tiempo solo, así que vuelves a correr con dirección a la alcoba de tu editor bajo la atenta mirada de Maccachin quien se queda con Hiroko como si el animal hubiera entendido ya que por el momento, estar cerca de Victor no es posible, no hasta que su dueño se sienta mejor. Es como si el caniche entendiera que tú vas a cuidar de Victor, que a tu lado Victor no corre peligro, que él puede confiar en ti.

Entras de nuevo a la habitación de Victor con prisa y te das cuenta de que él ha despertado y de que algunas lágrimas salen de sus ojos al tiempo que él suena su nariz con un pañuelo de tela que sin embargo, ya ha hecho daño sobre la piel sensible del ruso cuya nariz está roja de tanto limpiarla.

-Victor- dices tú acercándote a él y cuando vuelves a tocar sus mejillas buscando la fiebre en ellas él sonríe porque el toque de tus manos sobre su piel se siente bien, es lo único que se siente bien porque todo en él parece doler demasiado.

-Yuri, creo que estoy en verdad enfermo- dice él con algo de vergüenza, como si él pensara que no tiene derecho alguno a sentirse así de débil, como si alguien como él tuviera prohibido enfermarse-. En Rusia podía caminar bajo la nieve sin problema alguno, no entiendo cómo fue que una lluvia de otoño me enfermó así…

-Tu cuerpo debió estar acostumbrado al clima de Hasetsu durante el verano, los días fueron de verdad cálidos y creo que por eso cuando la lluvia fría cayó sobre ti te enfermaste- dices tú con voz seria-. Esto es culpa mía, Victor, no debí dejarte descubierto. Quizá si yo no hubiera regresado a recoger a Vicchan…

-No es culpa de nadie, Yuri- dice él intentando sonreír pero puedes notar que incluso sus labios duelen-. Estaré bien, solo necesito descansar un poco.

-Ya llamé al médico, vendrá en un rato- dices tú tratando de sonar tranquilo-. Pero ahora necesito llevarte al baño ¿está bien? Necesitamos bajar la fiebre, necesitamos que estés ahí hasta que el medico pueda venir.

-Creo que no podré levantarme- dice Victor con total sinceridad-. Siento que mis piernas son de goma, Yuri. No puedo, de verdad no puedo.

-Yo te llevaré, anda, no está lejos- dices tú pasando de nuevo tu mano sobre la mejilla del ruso quien no puede evitar que su rostro se amolde a la palma de tu mano-. Una de las ventajas de llevar libros a todos lados es que acumulas fuerza en los brazos. Además has perdido peso, puedo llevarte Victor, solo… solo ven conmigo ¿sí?

-Ok…- dice él con desgana en la voz y algo en ti se asusta sobre manera cuando al levantarlo entre tus brazos sientes que la temperatura de su cuerpo no hace más que subir y subir.

-Tienes demasiada fiebre- dices tú sintiendo que el aire escapa de tus pulmones al cargar su peso. Pero tienes que aguantar, tienes que llevarlo a la bañera y ayudarle un poco hasta que el medico llegue y haga su magia.

-Pero hace frío…- dice él sintiendo que su mente no puede concentrarse en nada por mucho tiempo-. Hace frío, Yuri.

-Lo sé, solo resiste un momento Victor, por favor- dices tú atravesando por fin la puerta del baño y sentando al ruso en un pequeño banco de madera donde él puede apenas sostenerse-. Ahora ¿Tienes fuerzas para desnudarte? Tienes que meterte a la tina ¿está bien?

-Quiero dormir…- dice él un poco atontado-. Solo tengo energía para dormir…

-No, no puedes dormir ahora- dices tú sintiendo pánico- déjame llenar la tina, después te ayudaré a…

Las palabras se extinguen en tu boca y de pronto eres consciente de lo que acabas de decir. En serio Yuri ¿Le ayudarás a desnudarse? Tus mejillas se llenan de rubor en un segundo al tiempo que empiezas a llenar la tina de agua. Ok Yuri, tienes que concentrarte. No sabes ni siquiera por qué de pronto un extraño pudor te ha invadido al pensar en ver la piel desnuda de Victor pero sea lo que sea tienes que olvidarte de eso y ayudar a tu editor. De verdad tienes que ayudarlo. Eso es todo lo que importa en ese momento.

Cuando la tina está llena, te apresuras a llegar hacia el ruso cuyos ojos parecen incapaces de quedarse abiertos por mucho tiempo y haciendo acopio de todas las fuerzas de tu alma para no morir de bochorno abres el yukata verde de Victor quien no opone resistencia al toque de tus manos y esa confianza incluso en medio de su enfermedad te sorprende y entonces ese hecho te golpea con fuerza.

Porque Victor confía en ti, porque Victor sabe que solo quieres ayudarlo y de pronto el bochorno idiota que estabas sintiendo antes se esfuma de ti como llegó y dejas que el Yukata caiga sobre los hombros de Victor quien tiembla de frío al sentir el aire de la habitación contra su piel y cuando vuelves a tocar esa piel desnuda para poder llevarlo a la bañera, notas que ahí donde tus dedos tocan, en la espalda del ruso y en sus piernas, hay una llamarada intensa que arde en tus dedos aunque quizá solo sea obra de la fiebre.

Y aunque quisieras de verdad no estar pensando estupideces, no puedes evitar que tu cerebro haga la nota detalle a detalle de lo perfecto que es el cuerpo que sostienes entre tus brazos, ese cuerpo que tiembla cuando por fin dejas que se hunda en el agua tibia que sin embargo hace que Victor vuelva a estremecerse. Y tus ojos se regalan de la vista de aquel cuerpo largo, esbelto y fuerte. No te sorprende para nada ver que los músculos del abdomen de tu editor se marcan y que no hay ningún vello que cubra su pecho. Victor es hermoso con ese cuello fino y blanco donde puedes ver la tenue marca de sus venas transportando sangre por todo su cuerpo. Victor es bello, claro que lo es, Victor es hermoso y aunque sus ojos azules están cerrados eso no disminuye su belleza.

-Yo hice esto muchas veces con los gemelos ¿sabes? Solía cuidarlos así aunque debo admitir que incluso cuando estaban débiles, siempre conseguían dejarme empapado- dice Victor cuando deja de temblar-. Pero yo no estoy hecho para esto, odio ser una carga. Odio esto Yuri, odio estar enfermo.

-¿Por qué?- dices tú mojando una toalla en la bañera para ponerla después sobre la frente de tu editor quien abre los ojos lentamente y sus ojos azules se quedan quietos en ti haciendo que tus mejillas se coloreen por la intensidad de esa mirada.

-No estoy acostumbrado a que me cuiden…- dice él con una mirada avergonzada que te derrite por dentro sin que tú puedas evitarlo-. Toda mi vida siempre he cuidado de alguien más, es mi trabajo como hermano mayor, es mi trabajo como tu editor y ahora solo estoy dándote problemas…

-No, claro que no- dices tú sonriéndole al ruso con calma para que de ese modo él pueda entender que cuidar de él no es ninguna molestia-. No puedes hacerlo todo tú solo, debes dejar que alguien te ayude de vez en cuando ¿No crees? Además, no me molesta cuidarte, quiero hacerlo porque yo…

-¿Por qué?- dice Victor con sus ojos azules llenos de ilusión.

-No quiero que nada malo te pase- dices tú con sinceridad-. No podría soportar que algo malo te pase…

Los labios de Victor se curvan en una sonrisa dichosa y tú no puedes entender de donde viene ese gesto, hay tanta luz en esa sonrisa que por un momento te sientes tentado a pedirle a Victor que no gaste su energía sonriéndote así pero no puedes porque esa sonrisa siempre te roba el aliento, te roba las palabras, en realidad está robándote poco a poco el corazón y sabes que cuando eso suceda no serás tú quien le diga a Victor que lo quieres de vuelta.

-Nada malo va a pasarme- dice él y una de sus manos se aferra a la tuya y tú puedes notar que la fiebre ha disminuido un poco-. Tú estás aquí, nada malo va a pasarme…

Es tu turno de sonreír de forma brillante y sientes que las palabras de Victor serán siempre una realidad si él no deja de sostenerte. Y aunque sigues sintiéndote un poco asustado, cada vez es más fácil perderte en esos ojos de cielo que siguen viéndose opacos y cansados y te preguntas de nuevo dónde demonios está el medico que tu madre ha llamado.

-La fiebre va disminuyendo- dices tú soltando los dedos de Victor simplemente para posar tu palma sobre la frente del hombre quien no sabe si tus manos sobre su piel son solo un sueño demasiado hermoso para ser verdad- ¿Sigues teniendo frío?

-Sí…- dice Victor sintiéndose menos adormilado pero aun así todo en su cuerpo duele, todo está doliendo.

-No puedo sacarte de aquí hasta que el doctor llegue- dices tú con calma-. Por favor, resiste ¿quieres?

-Cuéntame algo bueno, Yuri- dice él con una mirada llena de esperanza que de nuevo hace que tu corazón se salte mil latidos-. Si me cuentas algo bueno, podré soportar esto…

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- dices tú bastante confundido.

-Una historia que jamás le hayas contado a nadie- dice él y tú sonríes por qué no sabes cómo hacer algo como eso.

Pero de pronto recuerdas un juego que tu madre y tú solían jugar cuando eras más pequeño. Ella solía dibujar palabras sobre tu piel y si adivinabas la palabra que ella estaba escribiendo, tú podías crear a partir de ella una historia nueva que tu madre siempre recibía con una sonrisa orgullosa. Ahora que lo piensas, quizá haya sido ese juego el que te haya llevado a perderte en miles de historias, porque una historia comienza con una sola palabra y cuando por fin la encuentras no sabes a dónde va a llevarte y esa es la sensación más deliciosa y embriagadora que un escritor puede sentir a lo largo de su vida: el poder crear algo de la nada, el poder hacer algo de lo que no es.

-Ok, pero tienes que ayudarme con algo- dices tú decidiendo que ese es el mejor método para mantener a Victor despierto hasta que llegue el doctor-. Voy a dibujar palabras en tu espalda y si logras adivinarlas, te contaré algo que jamás le he contado a nadie usando esa palabra como un inicio…

-¿Cómo?- dice Victor y tú sonríes al tiempo que tus dedos comienzan a vagar por la suave piel húmeda del ruso quien siente que un estremecimiento de placer puro lo recorre al sentir que las puntas de tus dedos están acariciando su piel.

-Así…- dices tú comenzando a trazar líneas y curvas sobre la espalda de tu editor-. Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo "Yuri Katsuki".

Victor sonríe al sentir aquel contacto y desearía poder decirte que no es necesario escribir tu hombre en su piel, que esa piel te pertenece y que si tú quisieras podrías escribir en ella mil palabras más, mil historias más, que él podría ser un cuaderno de piel para ti, que podrías escribir sobre él cuando quisieras, que podrías leer lo que escribiste sobre su cuerpo una y mil veces hasta que pudieras memorizarlo todo.

Y tus dedos siguen deslizándose por la espalda de Victor y él cierra los ojos dejando que esa felicidad se lleve el dolor y también las ganas inmensas de cerrar los ojos porque aunque el cansancio amenaza con hacerlo dormir una vez más, la gloriosa sensación de tus dedos en su espalda es algo que definitivamente no va a perderse.

-¿Escribiste "Vicchan" ahora?- dice tu editor y tú no puedes evitar reír porque esa no es la palabra que has elegido.

-No, no fue esa- dices tú haciendo que tus dedos se deslicen con más lentitud por la espalda de tu editor.

-¿Maccachin?- dice él demasiado distraído por el toque de tus manos como para poner atención en la dirección que tus dedos toman al trazar letras sobre su piel.

-No te estás esforzando, Victor- dices tú sin dejar de sonreír, notando que la fiebre está disminuyendo de verdad-. Pon atención, no debes adivinar, debes sentir…

 _Sentir…_

La palabra sale de tus labios y Victor piensa que ese es el problema, que no puede concentrarse en nada porque en realidad está sintiéndolo todo. Al dolor de la enfermedad se une ahora una salvaje alegría que lo hace sentirse vivo porque tú lo estás tocando, porque tú estás cuidando de él. Y tus dedos sobre su espalda son la mejor de las medicinas y él jamás se habría imaginado que podría sucederle algo como aquello y el ruso se encuentra deseando que no termine jamás o mejor aún, que llegue el día en el que tú puedas hacer lo que haces ahora sin límites, sin miedo, sin ninguna culpa o remordimiento.

-Ahora estás escribiendo "primavera"- dice él después de un rato, después de dejar que el movimiento de tus dedos cobrara sentido poco a poco sobre tu piel-. ¿Es primavera, Yuri?

-Sí…- dices tú realmente complacido por su respuesta-. Es una buena palabra ¿No crees?

-¿La historia que vas a contarme tiene que ver con esa palabra?- dice Victor y tú dejas de tocarlo para poder mirarlo a los ojos y asientes lentamente a las palabras de tu editor.

-He seguido escribiendo cuentos para las trillizas, así que esto no es una historia que me haya imaginado justo ahora- dices tú con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada-. Sé que no debería distraerme en algo más que no sea el libro pero no puedo evitarlo…

-No puedes evitar que las historias vengan a ti, si vienen debes escribirlas- dice Victor sintiéndose profundamente orgulloso de ti-. Y esta historia… ¿Se las has contado ya a ellas?

-No, tú serás el primero en escucharla- dices tú con una sonrisa tranquila que es el mejor analgésico para Victor-. Adivinaste la palabra, es justo que yo cumpla con mi parte del trato, esta es una historia que no le he contado a nadie a pesar de que sí la he pensado y quizá después de que la escuches tampoco la escribiré…

-¿Por qué?- dice Victor realmente intrigado- ¿No es una historia para tu libro de cuentos infantiles?

-Quiero que esta historia sea solo para ti- dices tú con convicción-. Quiero que la tengas como un regalo que no podría darle a nadie más porque de verdad quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí…

-Yuri…- dice él con el corazón lleno de dicha-. No tienes que hacerlo, solo he cumplido con mi trabajo.

-No, has hecho más- dices tú con firmeza-. Ahora, déjame darte un regalo ¿está bien?

Victor asiente y aunque sus ojos cada vez pesan más deja que sus pupilas azules se pierdan en las tuyas como si en el marrón de tu mirada se escondiera la única historia que él quiere vivir de verdad. Pero eso ahora no importa porque tú estás a punto de contarle una historia que será para él, solo para él, una historia que no tendrá que compartir con nadie más. Y aunque sea egoísta, eso lo hace feliz, tan feliz que es por ello que no puede contestar con palabras a lo que le has dicho.

-Hubo una vez una flor que sólo había vivido en las sombras de un invernadero y a la que de pronto un jardinero movió de lugar- dices tú sintiendo que la magia de la historia se cuela en tu interior-. Ella no sabía que aquello era lo que necesitaba porque la mayor parte de su vida se había encontrado entre sombras. Sin embargo, se trataba de una flor extraña de vivos colores y perfume extravagante, una flor que no sabía que ella era eso porque había nacido a la luz de la luna, porque no conocía más sol que el pálido resplandor de las estrellas de la noche. Sus pétalos siempre habían sido del color de la luna, blancos y perlados y ¿cómo puedes hablarle de color a alguien que jamás los ha visto?"

"El jardinero la había guardado de la luz solar porque de haberla puesto bajo los intensos rayos del sol del invierno, la flor habría perecido, así que aquel sueño de oscuridad y frío en el que había pasado la primera parte de su vida era necesario. Por eso, ella creía que era una flor nocturna y solitaria pero no era así, ella no había nacido para ser eso."

"Y así fue que la primera vez que la flor sintió la luz del sol sobre sus pétalos, algo en ella sintió temor, un temor enorme y profundo, temió estarse consumiendo porque los rayos del astro dorado que ella jamás había visto eran demasiado intensos y aquella estrella de oro era tan distinta de las estrellas de plata que siempre la habían acompañado que por ello sintió miedo. Ella deseo que el jardinero volviera para llevarla de nuevo a su fría oscuridad, a la oscuridad donde aquel resplandor no la dañara, porque aunque el sol hacía que sus pétalos tomaran por fin los colores que había en su interior, ella solo sentía dolor, ella no sabía que el sol estaba ahí por fin para adorarla, para amarla, para hacerla ser por fin aquello a lo que había estado destinada."

"-¿Por qué me temes así, pequeña flor?- le dijo el sol a la mañana siguiente."

"-Porque me haces daño- dijo ella con voz trémula-. Porque no puedo mirarte, porque tus rayos son crueles y me haces daño."

"-Pero no quiero dañarte, yo tengo que cuidar de ti- dijo el sol con calma-. Lo que está sucediéndote es que ha llegado por fin la primavera y aunque algunos cambios son dolorosos, tienes que pasar por ellos para llegar a ser quien eres en realidad."

"-¿Y quién soy yo?- dijo ella de forma obstinada-. Yo era una flor de noche, yo no soy una flor de sol…"

"-Todas las flores, son flores de sol- dijo el astro con un dejo de alegría en su voz de fuego-. Pronto vas a descubrirlo, pronto empezarán a brotar tus colores y cuando lo hagan, no tendrás miedo de brillar bajo mi fulgor. Brillaremos los dos juntos ¿entiendes? Tú eres una estrella en el suelo y yo siempre estaré contigo. Te marchitarás y volverás a nacer muchas veces pero yo siempre estaré contigo…"

Tus labios se detienen en medio de la historia y de pronto te preguntas si todo aquel cuento no es acerca de ti y de Victor en realidad, y por primera vez te cuestionas si aquella historia que ha dado vueltas en tu cabeza durante los últimos días no es más que una forma de hacerle saber a él todo lo que significa en tu vida.

Porque sí, Victor es el sol y ahora que sus labios sonríen al escucharte no puedes evitar sentir miedo, sentir miedo de ser una flor de sol una vez más. Así que te callas sin saber cómo terminar con aquella historia, perdido en los ojos de Victor quien te mira y piensa que lo que le has contado, más que un cuento para niños, es uno de los deseos de tu corazón.

Y Victor se siente conmovido y lleno de esperanza, se siente infinito y lleno de energía a pesar de que sabe que muy pronto sus ojos se cerrarán pero quiere saber el final de aquella historia, quiere escucharte contándole el final de aquella historia.

-¿Y después?- dice Victor haciendo que tus mejillas se coloreen por toda la esperanza que brilla en su mirada- ¿La flor deja de temer al sol después de eso?

-Espero que sí…- dices tú mirando tus dedos entrelazados sobre tu regazo-. Supongo que se dará cuenta de ello poco a poco, quizá ya se haya dado cuenta, quizá solo haga falta que el sol le cuente más acerca de la primavera para que ella pueda acostumbrarse a sus rayos y a toda la luz que hay en sus ojos azules…

-¿El sol tiene ojos azules?- dice Victor y tú no puedes evitar pensar que eres un idiota por haber dicho eso, pero la mirada de tu editor luce tan feliz que simplemente asientes y él te dedica una sonrisa radiante que sin embargo no puede borrar el dolor que hay en sus ojos.

-¿Te ha gustado la historia?- dices tú tratando de olvidarte del bochorno-. Voy a escribirla a mano y de ese modo será tuya ¿está bien?

-Ok…- dice él y sus ojos se cierran poco a poco sin que él pueda evitarlo-. Es una historia hermosa, Yuri, es lindo ser parte de esa historia…

Tu editor termina de decir esas palabras y como si la energía dentro de él por fin se hubiera agotado, Victor cae rendido y apenas tienes tiempo de sostenerlo con fuerza para que no se hunda en el agua o golpee su cabeza con la orilla de la bañera.

Y es en ese momento cuando el miedo vuelve a ti con toda intensidad porque aunque lo mueves y lo llamas para que regrese en sí y puedas llevarlo de nuevo a la habitación, Victor no reacciona, Victor no despierta y te sientes tentado a gritar de pavor. No. No, por favor no. Victor tiene que despertar. Por favor. Por favor.

Y en medio del pánico escuchas que la puerta de entrada de la habitación de Victor se abre, lo que te hace sentir un poco de alivio porque escuchas la voz de tu madre y la alegre voz de un chico que debe ser Minami Kenjirou, el hijo del médico del pueblo quien por fin ha llegado a atender a Victor, así que sin importarte que su peso sea mayor al tuyo, tomas a tu editor entre tus brazos y atraviesas la puerta del baño para encontrarte con la sonrisa alegre de aquel joven estudiante de medicina que sin embargo, cambia su sonrisa entusiasta por un gesto serio y lleno de profesionalismo que en seguida te llena de confianza.

-Se acaba de quedar inconsciente, no me escucha- dices tú y colocas el cuerpo desnudo y húmedo de Victor sobre las sabanas de su cama-. Tenía demasiada fiebre, intenté que bajara pero no sé si lo logré. Victor no me escucha, él no reacciona y no sé qué hacer…

-Déjame revisarlo, Yuri- dice él con una sonrisa amistosa, una sonrisa que tú conoces porque Minami y su familia son amigos de tus padres de toda la vida y te sorprendes un poco de que el pequeño que tú conociste tiempo atrás sea ahora ese joven tan decidido que parece estar en control de la situación-. Debe estar cansado, es solo eso, a veces las defensas del cuerpo se agotan al máximo y el único remedio que encontramos para seguir funcionando es perdernos un poco…

-Pero no quiero que él se pierda, quiero que él esté bien- dices tú y Minami nota que tu voz sale desesperada y llena de angustia-. Por favor, no dejes que se pierda…

-Yuri, una pesadilla no sucede dos veces de la misma forma- dice el joven colocando una mano sobre tu hombro y tú sabes muy bien a qué pesadilla está refiriéndose-. Sé que él es importante para ti, sé que temes que algo malo le pase, pero nada malo le sucederá, ya estoy aquí. Voy a atenderlo y en unas horas despertará sintiéndose mejor, te lo prometo. Has hecho un buen trabajo controlando la fiebre, ahora déjame revisarlo ¿sí? No le va a pasar nada…

-¿Cómo sabes que es importante para mí?- dices tú sin saber muy bien por qué, de todas las preguntas que pudiste haber hecho, es esa la que sale de tus labios con urgencia.

-Porque cuando sientes que estás a punto de perder a alguien, es en ese momento cuando te das cuenta de lo mucho que significa para ti- dice el joven médico con una sonrisa compasiva-. Créeme, lo he visto millones de veces en el hospital donde soy practicante, es normal sentirte preocupado cuando alguien que te importa está enfermo. Así que no te preocupes, Yuri, tu Victor estará bien conmigo, créeme ¿Por qué no vas con tu madre a comer algo? Te llamaré cuando termine con mi trabajo ¿está bien?

Las palabras del joven Kenjirou te golpean con la fuerza de un tren pero no dices nada y simplemente le haces caso al joven que en seguida se pone manos a la obra y te alejas de Victor sin poder dejar de mirarlo, tratando de asimilar las palabras de Minami.

Con que es eso, piensas, con que la enfermedad de Victor te ha hecho por fin darte cuenta de todo lo que él significa para ti, de todo aquello que él representa en tu vida y que no tiene nada que ver con su trabajo como editor.

Así que antes de irte, solo asientes a las palabras del chico sigue revisando a su paciente y tú dejas que tu madre tome tu mano para llevarte a la cocina en la que, cuando llegan, ella te sirve un te sin agregar nada más a lo ya dicho, sabiendo que necesitas ese silencio para poner en orden todo el caos que seguramente debes sentir.

Y es que Hiroko sabe que debes sentirte confundido, que tu corazón debe ser una maraña de mil emociones contradictorias ahora pero ella también sabe que de algún modo también necesitas esa confusión. Porque la confusión es el principio de algo, porque es así como uno se da cuenta de que está sintiendo algo. Y cuando tu madre pone a Vicchan sobre tus manos diciendo que el cachorro quiere estar contigo, recuerdas de nuevo el motivo por el que decidiste nombrar de ese modo a tu mascota cuando los ojos del cachorro se quedan clavados en los tuyos llenos de cariño.

Porque lo llamaste Victor, porque pudiéndolo llamar de mil y un formas distintas elegiste aquel nombre y ahora mismo te das cuenta de que has elegido lo mismo una y otra vez todos esos tres meses que él ha estado a tu lado.

Y es que Victor es siempre la elección natural, la elección que tu corazón toma por ti, esa elección que hasta ahora no te habías cuestionado. Pero es evidente que aquella elección que has hecho tiene un motivo muy claro dentro de ti: sientes algo por Victor, algo que duele en tu corazón y a la vez te ilumina como si tu alma entera fuera una flor nocturna dándose cuenta de nuevo de que en realidad es una flor de sol.

Y Victor es el sol, de eso estás seguro pero ¿podrás ser tan valiente para dejar que el dolor se transforme en dicha? ¿Podrás ser tan valiente para dejar que la primavera entre en ti a pesar de que pronto el invierno cubrirá al mundo real? ¿Podrás darle un nombre a todo lo que Victor te hace sentir o ya has descubierto ese nombre y simplemente temes decirlo en voz alta?

No lo sabes, en ese momento no lo sabes, y es que solo estás seguro de que Victor es el sol y de que aunque lo intente una flor no puede escapar de sus rayos ni de su intenso brillo de primavera…

* * *

Tus ojos azules se abren lentamente, tan lentamente que de pronto temes que tus parpados se hayan convertido en concreto. Sin embargo, después de mucho intentarlo tus ojos finalmente se abren y una tenue oscuridad te rodea haciendo que te sientas desubicado.

Por un momento sientes miedo al no reconocer la habitación en la que estás pero poco a poco las paredes de madera y el olor a tierra húmeda que asciende desde la ventana que da al jardín te hacen notar que estás en la habitación que desde hace meses has llamado tuya en la casa de la familia Katsuki.

Una sensación cálida se cuela en tu pecho al darte cuenta de ello y te preguntas de pronto por qué te sientes mareado al intentar levantarte o por qué tus brazos duelen como si alguien hubiera clavado agujas en ellos. Hay también un sabor amargo en tu boca que no sabes de donde viene y tu cuerpo se siente como si de pronto le hubiera pasado un tren encima y tus huesos se hubieran aflojado dejándote en estado líquido.

No, ya no duele, pero te sientes cansado, demasiado cansado a pesar de que acabas de abrir los ojos y cuando sientes que alguien duerme a tu lado, que alguien se abraza a tu cintura como si no quisiera soltarte jamás, pareces volver a la vida en un solo minuto porque podrías reconocer aquella presencia donde fuera: es Yuri Katsuki.

Tus ojos, que se han adaptado pronto a la oscuridad, se topan de pronto con la imagen del joven dormido y aferrado a ti y te das cuenta de que quizá te enfermaste con el solo propósito de despertar al lado de Yuri aquel día. Y es que aunque el muchacho está perdido en el mundo de los sueños, sus brazos se aferran a ti con fuerza y de pronto te preguntas si Yuri se quedó ahí a propósito o si simplemente el cansancio de cuidarte era mucho y el chico cayó rendido sobre ti sin poder evitarlo.

Sea como sea, te alegra que él esté ahí contigo y aunque no quieres moverte para no despertarlo, te acomodas sobre la cama de modo que tus ojos azules puedan contemplarlo y perderse en aquella visión de cabello negro revuelto y respiración acompasada en la que tu escritor se convierte cuando duerme tranquilo y ajeno a los latidos furiosos de tu corazón.

Y aunque sabes que no debes hacerlo, tus manos no puede evitar tocar el cabello del chico quien no se inmuta ante el contacto de tus dedos y aquello te anima a seguir explorando aquella selva de suave y corto cabello azabache. La sensación del cabello de Yuri entre tus dedos te hace sonreír y de pronto cierras los ojos al recordar las manos de ese escritor dibujando trazos en tu piel.

Sí, sin duda aquel ha sido un día de sobra extraño: te despertaste sintiendo que tu cuerpo ardía en llamas de dolor y de fiebre, Yuri te ayudó a desnudarte para meterte a una tina de agua y después la inconsciencia vino de nuevo y ahora, después de todo aquel calvario, Yuri está ahí, dormido a tu lado, su respiración choca con tu pecho y las finas hebras de su cabello oscuro se deslizan como gotas de agua entre tus dedos.

-Yuri…- susurras sin poder evitarlo, y una sonrisa suave curva tus labios y tu mano se aparta del muchacho sabiendo que de seguir así terminarás cometiendo una locura que de todos modos no tienes energía para hacer.

Así que simplemente suspiras y piensas que es momento de despertar a Yuri y decirle que estás bien, que nada malo te ha sucedido, que seguramente después de un día más de descanso volverás a ser el mismo hombre de siempre y no ese desastre de estornudos y fiebre que has sido los últimos días.

Así que tu mano se aferra al hombro de Yuri para poder moverlo un poco pero antes de proceder a hacerlo, tus dedos se quedan quietos sobre el cuerpo de tu escritor y te encuentras trazando letras sobre él como Yuri hizo contigo aquella tarde.

" _Haz que la próxima vez que nos encontremos este hombre pueda amarme",_ escribes sin saber a quién demonios estás elevando aquella oración, _"haz que algún día, puede ser ahora o en otra vida, él quiera quedarse conmigo. Si alguien más fue su pasado, yo quisiera poder llamarme su ahora. Quiero ser su ahora, pero si no es posible, esperaré las vidas que haya que esperar, simplemente haz que cuando vuelva a verlo él pueda encontrarme de nuevo y yo pueda encontrarlo y que ninguno de los dos tenga que decir adiós nunca más…"_

Tus dedos se paran de repente y te sientes un poco triste al pensar en aquel deseo que has escrito por encima del suéter azul que cubre la piel de tu escritor. Y es que sabes que desear algo con todo el corazón jamás es suficiente y que aunque a veces los ojos de Yuri parecen mirarte con algo más que solo agradecimiento, que el amor renazca en él, que él pueda sentir amor por ti, es algo en realidad difícil.

Suspiras de nuevo y sonríes tristemente, y sin poder evitarlo, porque eres un romántico sin esperanza, porque eres un idiota de lo peor, dejas que tus labios se estrellen suavemente sobre la frente del joven que duerme ajeno a todo, ajeno a ti y a los sentimientos que hace brotar en tu interior con su sola existencia.

Y sabes que eso es todo lo que puedes hacer, sabes que él jamás te dejará agradecerle de otro modo y aquel beso suave, tan suave como el batir de las alas de una mariposa quema en tus labios con el sabor de lo prohibido, de lo más deseado, de aquello que no puedes tener.

Suspiras una última vez, y decides despertar a tu escritor. Sabes que tenerlo cerca de ti aunque sea de esa manera jamás será suficiente y quieres evitar que él se sienta mal cuando despierte y se dé cuenta de que ha dormido a tu lado.

-Yuri- dices tú con firmeza, moviéndolo despacio para no asustarlo-. Yuri, despierta, tienes que volver a tu cama, si te quedas aquí voy a contagiarte…

Él despierta después de unos segundos y cuando se da cuenta de que su brazo derecho está envolviendo tu cintura, sus mejillas se colorean de forma alarmante y te hace sonreír cuando se aleja de ti, sentándose sobre tu cama, dedicándote la más perfecta y preciosa sonrisa avergonzada que has visto en sus labios hasta ese momento.

-¿Qué hora es?- dice él con una dulce voz adormilada que hace que tu corazón duela al notar una vez más lo hermoso que es ese hombre incluso después de despertar-. Debí quedarme dormido, Victor, se supone que estaba cuidándote ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Está bien, Yuri- dices tú con una sonrisa brillante que le hace saber a tu escritor que definitivamente te sientes mejor-. Has sido un buen enfermero todo el día, en realidad no tenías que cuidarme así…

-Lo siento, estaba cansado- dice él empezando a superar la vergüenza de haberse quedado dormido al lado tuyo- ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Es hora de tus medicinas? Minami dijo que vendrá mañana a revisarte una vez más, me diste un susto de muerte antes de que él llegara pero ahora estás bien ¿verdad? Dime que estás bien, Victor…

-Estoy mejor que nunca, Yuri- dices tú sonriendo porque aunque tu cuerpo sigue quejándose por el dolor al que fue sometido el día entero, en realidad tener a Yuri contigo hace que todo esté bien.

-Me alegra, Victor- dice él sonriéndote con genuina felicidad-. Hablé con tus hermanos antes de que Minami se fuera, les dije que estabas sintiéndote un poco mal, pero no estaban preocupados. Me dijeron que ellos confiaban en mí y mira lo que he hecho, me he quedado dormido, perdóname Victor…

-¿Qué te dijeron terror 1 y terror 2?- dices tú pensando en que aquellos chicos sin duda alguna tienen fe ciega en que Yuri cuidará bien de ti.

-Que tenías que recuperarte pronto- dice Yuri y te sorprende que una sonrisa triste aparezca en sus labios-. Dijeron que la copa Rostelecom de Rusia será en dos semanas y que les prometiste que estarías ahí…

Tus ojos azules se llenan de desconcierto ante la mirada triste que Yuri está dedicándote en ese momento pero de pronto te das cuenta de que él te mira así porque sabe que aquel recordatorio de tus hermanos solo puede significar una cosa: vas a volver a Rusia, vas a alejarte de él algunos días y aunque Yuri trató de evitarlo, saber que te ausentarás un tiempo de su casa cuando él se ha acostumbrado a tu presencia le causará tristeza, de hecho, pensar en ello le hace sentir dolor sin tener claro un motivo.

-Lo había olvidado- dices tú con calma-. Les prometí que iría pero no sé si pueda dejar mi trabajo ahora, es decir, sé que ahora hay casi seis capítulos del libro por revisar y no quisiera…

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- dice Yuri tratando de sonar convincente y no patéticamente triste como se siente en realidad-. Esto es importante para Vanya y para Alyosha. Siempre has estado con ellos en el evento definitivo, Victor, ellos me dijeron que es una tradición de los tres…

-Lo sé…- dices tú pensando seriamente en romper con aquel rito solo una vez en la vida-. Pero el libro…

-Estaremos bien, no te preocupes- dice Yuri con una sonrisa que busca resultar tranquilizadora-. No dejaré de escribir, te lo prometo y además no puedes perderte un evento así, debe ser precioso ¿no es así? Es una competencia profesional, todos los patinadores deben ser magia, sobre todo Vanya y Alyosha… no puedes perderte eso Victor, créeme, a mí me gustaría ver un evento así algún día…

-Entonces ven conmigo- dices tú sintiendo que las palabras salen sin problema alguno de tu boca-. Ven conmigo, Yuri, sé que a ellos les encantará verte allá y hay tantas personas que quiero presentarte en Rusia y… te llevaré a todos mis lugares favoritos y estoy seguro de que encontrarás inspiración allá porque ahora debe estar nevando y todo parece un castillo helado y…

Los ojos de tu escritor se quedan clavados en ti con seriedad y de pronto entiendes que quizá acabas de meter la pata magistralmente al proponerle un viaje como aquel pero es que simplemente no pudiste evitarlo. Y Yuri te mira con sus grandes y hermosos ojos marrones llenos de esperanza y decisión y el suave rubor de sus mejillas te da una idea de que aquel escritor acaba de tomar una decisión importante de la que sin duda tú eres parte también.

-Si no tienes problema con ello, me gustaría acompañarte- dice él y tú tienes ganas de gritar de alegría pero solo sonríes sin que te importe parecer un idiota feliz porque él quiere ir contigo, él quiere visitar Rusia contigo y quizás allá puedas mostrarle más de ti, más de lo que eres en realidad, de lo que te gustaría que él viera más allá del editor.

Y es que sientes que quizá en Rusia puedas enseñarle un poco más de Victor el imbécil que está enamorado hasta los hueso de él y no solo de Victor, el editor profesional que diariamente tiene que contenerse para no lanzarse a sus brazos y pedirle una oportunidad de amarlo y estar a su lado toda la vida.

-Claro que no hay problema- dices al fin, sabiendo que tus hermanos se morirán de felicidad cuando les cuentes que Yuri irá contigo a verlos-. Será un viaje bueno para ti, porque lo necesitas Yuri, quizá necesitas un poco de aire fresco ¿No crees?

-Sí, eso creo…- dice él con una sonrisa tímida tras de la cual intenta esconder toda la alegría que le provoca saber que no tendrá que separarse de ti-. Iremos a Rusia… debo planearlo todo con papá, sé que él no tendrá problema pero debemos dejar todo listo, no te preocupes, no voy a distraerme en el viaje, seguiré escribiendo y…

-Lo sé, Yuri- dices tú y no puedes evitar sentir que tu corazón se hace más grande al verlo así de emocionado al saber que viajara contigo-. Viajaremos juntos…

-Juntos…- dice él y la palabra en sus labios tiene una resonancia dulce que te hace sonreír una vez más.

Porque sabes que él está feliz ahora, porque ha decidido emprender una nueva aventura contigo y eso te hace pensar que quizá después de todo, lo imposible no es más que otra forma de llamar a aquello que tarda más en llegar pero con Yuri, sabes que no habrá espera que pueda cansarte y piensas que tal vez ese viaje sea como un pequeño escalón que te acerque un poco más a ese sueño que bulle dentro de ti cada vez que los ojos de Yuri se quedan fijos sobre tu piel y escriben promesas de felicidad eterna en tu alma…

* * *

 **NDA: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MÍ¡ JAjaja :) Quise regalarme este capítulo de cumpleaños porque es el más largo y uno de los más dulces y así soy yo y estoy feliz :D Mil gracias por acompañarme y hacer de mi vida algo feliz al dejarme compartir esta historia con ustedes¡ Así que ahora me iré a festejar y en serio en serio espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :3 Y sí, este es mi regalo de cumpleaños pero también espero que sea un regalo para todos ustedes¡ Nos seguimos leyendo¡ :D**


	9. I can see a city sleep

**Capítulo 9. I can see a city sleep.**

Ella te mira en silencio con su habitual cigarrillo del día entre sus labios. No dice nada, pero sabes que ella te observa como preguntándose si lo que le has dicho para explicar las razones del pedido que le has hecho es toda la verdad o si acaso estás escondiéndole algo. Porque ella te conoce bien. Minako Okukawa es la mejor amiga de tu madre y pasaste demasiadas tardes a su lado rodeados de tinta y papiros como para que puedas ocultarle algo.

Y es que solo le has dicho que quieres que la historia que tú has escrito, la historia de la flor y el sol que escribiste solo para Victor Nikiforov sea un regalo especial, y que es por eso por lo que deseas que ella, una mujer que es experta en el arte de la caligrafía japonesa, transcriba esa historia en un formato bello que Victor pueda guardar con él toda la vida.

Los labios de Minako sonrieron al escucharte decir algo como eso y tú sentiste que tus mejillas se llenaban de rubor debido a la vergüenza que te causó tu propio deseo. Porque aunque te has disculpado con ella por tu ausencia en su vida, sabes que es algo un tanto cínico presentarte ante ella solo cuando necesitas algo y aunque tú sabes que has hecho mal, no puedes ver en los ojos de la profesora una emoción que no sea la diversión y eso te tranquiliza un poco aunque su silencio sigue haciéndote sentir un poco ansioso.

-¿Por qué quieres regalarle algo así?- dice ella exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo de forma lenta y estudiada, con el tranquilo desparpajo de alguien que ha fumado toda la vida.

-Por todo lo que él ha hecho por mí- dices tú de forma inmediata-. No encontré mejor forma de agradecérselo. Él me ha ayudado demasiado ¿sabe? Maestra Minako, Victor merece mucho más que esto pero un regalo así es todo lo que se me ocurrió hacer…

-Creo que no estás entendiendo mi pregunta, Yuri- dice ella con una sonrisa divertida que te hace temblar-. Esas son las razones oficiales, lo que quiero decir es ¿Qué hay en tu corazón ahora que te empuja a querer regalarle algo así a ese Victor Nikiforov?

Tu boca se abre y vuelve a cerrarse como lo haría la de un pez que ha sido sacado del agua y que lucha por conseguir oxígeno. Y es que pensabas que tenías la respuesta correcta para aquella pregunta pero ahora te das cuenta de que no es así, y también sabes que lo que dice la profesora acerca de que solo estás diciéndole las razones oficiales y no las verdaderas, es cierto. Porque has pasado los últimos días de tu vida preguntándote qué demonios es ese intenso latir en tu corazón cada vez que Victor está a tu lado o por qué te sentiste tan aliviado cuando el ruso estuvo completamente sano de nuevo, o por qué el viaje que los dos harán a Rusia en una semana te emociona al grado de que te has quedado despierto varias noches pensando en las mil posibilidades que ese viaje puede tener.

Y es que sabes, algo en tu corazón te lo dice, que ese viaje es más que un viaje, que ese viaje es un inicio aunque no sabes muy bien de qué se trata exactamente ese principio. Solo sabes que estar cerca de Victor se ha vuelto un cálido refugio del que no quieres salir. Solo sabes que te gusta quedarte en silencio mientras el corrige los manuscritos que les ha dado para que revise, y dejas que tus ojos se pierdan en su figura seria que lee a consciencia cada línea que escribes. Sí, te gusta mirarlo, te gusta que sus ojos brillen siempre, te gusta su sonrisa alegre que lo hace parecer más joven. Y es que Victor sonríe como si no existiera el mal en el mundo, Victor sonríe como prometiéndole a todo aquel que lo ve que la felicidad es algo real, que él es la prueba viviente de que el mundo es un lugar que vale la pena.

Y claro que vale la pena, eso es lo que piensas cada vez que su perfume dulce y delicado, ese perfume que usa siempre y que te ha dicho, fue un regalo de su madre y que por ello mismo, ha decidido usarlo toda la vida para recordarla siempre, llega a tu nariz y te llena de calma. Victor es como un imán ahora, una persona que te atrae a él sin que tú opongas resistencia y algo dentro de ti sabe muy bien de que se trata todo eso aunque te niegues a darle un nombre, aunque sigas tratando de hacer de lo que sientes algo menos intenso escondiéndolo detrás de la palabra "gratitud".

-Yo…- dices tú después de un rato, intentando decir algo para que la profesora deje de mirarte de ese modo intenso en el que lo hace ahora.

-Sabes que puedes ser totalmente sincero conmigo, Yuri- dice ella con esa voz directa y cálida que siempre te hace sentir confiado-. No voy a juzgarte y no me estoy intentando meter en tus sentimientos. Solo quiero saber cuál es la verdadera razón de este regalo porque de ese modo, podré trasmitirle a Victor todo eso que tú quieres que sepa. La caligrafía es un arte, los ideogramas hablan su propio idioma también y sé que él los entiende por lo que me has dicho. Así que tu historia puede decir mil cosas más, más de las que quieras decir en realidad y por eso necesito saber qué es lo que realmente quieres decirle a Victor con este regalo…

-Es que…- dices tú tratando de ordenar lo que sientes dentro de ti-. Es que no lo entiendo del todo. Yo… maestra Minako, de verdad no sé cómo explicarlo…

-Déjame ayudarte entonces- dice ella con una sonrisa paciente-. Yuri, un escritor no le regala a nadie una historia porque sí, sé que tú sabes eso perfectamente. Dedicaste tu saga del príncipe del hielo completa a Phichit ¿No es así? Esa es la historia que le regalaste a él, pero él no está dentro de esa historia, no sé si me explico…

-No creo que lo entienda…- dices tú sintiendo esa nueva punzada de culpa cada vez que alguien menciona a Phichit ahora.

-Victor Nikiforov es el personaje principal de la historia que quieres que transcriba ahora ¿No es así?- dice Minako haciendo que tus mejillas se sonrojen pero lo cierto es que no puedes negar lo que ella ha dicho y solo asientes a las palabras de la mujer-. Le estás regalando una historia en la que tú y él son los personajes principales, Yuri, lo estás incluyendo a tu lado en una historia en la que los dos serán eternos porque eso pasa cuando un escritor convierte a alguien en un ser de otro mundo. Cuando escribes acerca de alguien es porque quieres que sea eterno, es porque buscas que viva para siempre…

-¿Eso hago?- dices tú realmente sorprendido porque en realidad no habías pensado en eso hasta este instante.

-Sí, Yuri…- dice la profesora con calma-. Y creo que con esta historia lo que quieres hacer es pedirle a Victor que se quede a tu lado y no se vaya, creo que con esta historia quieres decirle a Victor que sientes algo nuevo, especial y muy profundo por él…

Tus ojos se abren de par en par al tiempo que tu corazón comienza a latir con una rapidez angustiante porque sabes que todo lo que la profesora dice es cierto. Es cierto que estás sintiendo algo, es cierto que tu corazón no pudo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no sentir algo por toda esa luz de sol que Victor ha traído a tu vida. Pero te sientes culpable por sentir una vez más. Te sientes culpable por desear que Victor se quede a tu lado. Te sientes culpable de vislumbrar el principio de ese amor que Phichit te dijo encontrarías de nuevo al lado de alguien sumamente especial. Y no hay nadie más especial que Victor Nikiforov para ti desde hace meses. Y sabes que si lo dejas ir, la posibilidad de volver a sentir se esfumaría para siempre.

 _Sentir._

 _Amor._

Las palabras aparecen en tu cabeza y hacen que un dolor agudo se clave en tu pecho. Porque no te sientes libre aun para sentir, porque hay algo dentro de tu cabeza que te dice que haces mal y que eres el peor ser humano del universo por atreverte a sentir de nuevo cuando te prometiste que no volverías a sentir amor por alguien que no fuera Phichit. Pero no pudiste evitarlo. Sencillamente no pudiste evitarlo y sabes que esa es una excusa patética pero todo es tan intenso que te aterra. Te aterra sentir. Te aterra que si no aceptas que sientes algo por él, Victor se irá y esa es una idea intolerable ahora. Minako tiene razón, piensas, lo que quieres hacer con ese regalo es decirle a Victor que él ha llegado a tu vida para escribir historias sin final a tu lado, esa es la única razón de todo.

-Soy horrible ¿No es verdad?- dices tú haciendo que la mujer en frente de ti te mire con aire confundido-. No debería estar sintiendo esto y sin embargo lo siento. Sé que es egoísta que lo sienta porque Victor merece otra cosa, Victor… Victor merece que alguien con un corazón sano lo ame, no yo…

-¿Tú lo amas?- dice la profesora con calma.

-No lo sé…- dices tú con la voz rota-. No sé qué es lo que me hace sentir pero quizá si se queda conmigo un año no habrá otro nombre para lo que siento. Él es… él… él es tan cálido, maestra Minako, él es tan hermoso y tan amable conmigo que no sé… no sé qué me pasa, me siento como un chiquillo ridículo que se ha enamorado por primera vez y yo…

-Así que te has enamorado de él…- dice la maestra Minako y tus ojos se abren de par en par cuando te das cuenta de lo que ella ha dicho, eso que es solo un eco de lo que tú mismo acabas de decir.

-Sí…- dices tú dejando salir la palabra de tus labios con dificultad-. Creo que es eso… es… ¿es terrible que haya hecho eso, no es verdad?

Tus ojos bajan al suelo y un suspiro cansado sale de tus labios al tiempo que la mano de la maestra Minako toma tu barbilla y hace que la mires directamente a los ojos. Y ella sonríe con ternura, ella te sonríe del mismo modo en el que tu madre sonríe cuando está orgullosa de ti y tú te preguntas por qué ella no simplemente te dice de una vez que lo que haces es horrible, que lo que haces merece un castigo, que no debes hacerlo, que debes seguir castigando a tu corazón la vida entera, que eso es lo que una persona traicionera como tú merece.

-Ningún hombre que siente amor y acepta que lo siente debe mirar el suelo- dice la mujer con firmeza-. Solo los hombres valientes y valiosos pueden amar de nuevo ¿entiendes? Y aunque tengan que pasar más días para que puedas llamarle así a lo que sientes por Victor, está bien que tu corazón sienta algo de nuevo. Estás vivo, Yuri y como un gran poeta dijo una vez, si el corazón se cansa de amar ¿entonces para qué sirve? No eres horrible por enamorarte de nuevo, de hecho pienso que eso te hace aún más especial y sé que Victor siente lo mismo por ti…

-¿Qué?- dices tú sintiendo que lo que Minako dice es demasiado hermoso para ser cierto, y sin embargo las palabras que Victor te dijo en medio de la fiebre vuelven a resonar en tu interior con una fuerza alarmante: _"déjame amarte, Yuri, ni siquiera tienes que amarme de vuelta"._

-El hombre te dejó conmigo a solas a regañadientes- dice la profesora con calma-. El hombre te mira como quien mira al más valioso de sus tesoros, jamás aparta la mirada de ti. Es como si todavía no creyera que estás a su lado ¿entiendes? Creo que Victor Nikiforov te ha entregado su corazón incluso desde antes de conocerte y eso es un regalo enorme ¿No crees? Debes ser cuidadoso con el corazón de una persona que ha hecho tanto por ti, tú mismo lo has dicho. No lo lastimes a él y no sigas lastimándote más a ti mismo. No te estoy diciendo que salgas ahora mismo y te lances a sus brazos, sé que estas cosas suceden de una forma más natural. Solo digo que dejes que todo suceda y que dejes de pensar que estás traicionando a alguien porque no es así…

-¿Ni siquiera cuando le prometí a Phichit que lo amaría siempre?- dices tú poniendo el mayor de tus miedos en palabras.

-Tu madre me dijo que él te dejó como herencia una carta en la que te decía que él sería feliz si encontrabas el amor de nuevo ¿No es así?- dice la profesora encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo.

-Sí…- dices tú recordando las palabras del joven tailandés

-Esa es tu respuesta entonces. Phichit quería que fueras feliz de nuevo y todas esas cosas sin sentido que piensas son solo una forma de refugiarte de ti mismo y de lo que sientes detrás de una excusa patética como esa- dice Minako del modo directo en el que siempre dice las cosas-. Tú no eres un cobarde, Yuri Katsuki, escribes acerca del amor porque crees en él y porque mereces vivirlo así que es eso lo que le dirás a Victor con tu regalo ¿No es así? Ahora que ya sé la verdadera razón que hay detrás de todo esto, haré algo mágico.

-¿De verdad lo hará?- dices tú sintiendo entusiasmo dentro de ti-. Quisiera poder entregarle ese regalo en Rusia…

-¿Por qué allá?- dice la profesora con interés.

-Rusia es su hogar…- dices tú con una sonrisa ilusionada-. Quiero que a partir de ahora, Victor tenga un recuerdo de mí en el país que es su hogar y si algún día se separa de mi lado, bueno… sé que es idiota, pero me gustaría que él pudiera recordarme…

Minako sonríe una vez más y asiente a tus palabras mientras tú te sonrojas por la convicción que hay en tu interior al expresar ese deseo en voz alta, y aunque el miedo sigue haciendo ruido dentro de ti, sabes que lo que has dicho es cierto, que ahora no hay nada más verdadero dentro de ti. Quieres que ese viaje sea especial para Victor y para ti pero sobre todo para él. Quieres estar cerca suyo y que él te cuente historias de las calles de San Petersburgo. Quieres que él te haga parte de ese lugar del mismo modo en el que tú lo has hecho parte de Hasetsu y parte de tu vida entera en realidad.

Así que simplemente sonríes ante esos pensamientos y te dices que quizá sea buena idea olvidarte del miedo ahora, aunque sea un instante, aunque solo puedas permitirte soñar con que después de entregarle ese regalo, Victor pueda saber que a pesar de todo, es con él con quien quieres empezar a escribir otro de los finales felices que te debes…

* * *

Miras su rostro lleno de luz y sabes que él está feliz: feliz de estar en Rusia, feliz de caminar contigo por las calles frías del lugar donde creciste y habías vivido antes de encontrarte con él. Sus ojos marrones se quedan prendidos de los edificios altos y de aire antiguo que los dos van pasando a medida que sus pasos los acercan al lugar donde se llevará a cabo la copa Rostelecom de aquel año donde tus hermanos pequeños presentaran este día su programa libre.

Y es que Yuri te pidió retrasar el viaje un día más, razón por la cual los dos se perdieron la presentación del programa corto de los gemelos el día anterior, pero ni Ivan ni Alexey se opusieron a que algo así sucediera cuando les dijiste que Yuri iría contigo a verlos. Y es que la emoción de los dos solo era comparable a la tuya y tuviste ganas de ponerte a saltar al lado de Alexey cuando el chico te preguntó si aquello era cierto y le dijiste que sí, que Yuri había aceptado viajar contigo.

Porque aquello era como un sueño demasiado bello como para ser realidad, porque ni en el más alocado de tus pensamientos te habías imaginado que Yuri Katsuki quisiera viajar contigo. Sí, quizá sí habías soñado con algo así pero no esperabas que sucediera tan pronto. Y aunque aquella felicidad habría sido completa si Yuri no se hubiera estado comportando extraño los últimos días, ahora mismo no puedes quejarte.

Porque él camina muy cerca de ti y cada vez que sus ojos marrones chocan con el azul de tus pupilas él sonríe y sigue caminando, y te pregunta mil cosas acerca de los recuerdos que tienes de aquellas calles y te encuentras contándole mil cosas de tus andanzas como niño y como estudiante universitario a las que él responde con una risa divertida y comentarios que te hacen saber que él de verdad quiere saber más cosas acerca de ti y de la vida que llevaste en Rusia antes de llegar a él.

-Parece que estás haciendo una investigación para escribir una novela después- le dices tú sin poder evitarlo.

-Quizá lo haga- dice él con convicción-. Quizá quiera escribir de un reino de hielo diferente, quizá describa la vida de mi editor en Rusia ¿No te gusta la idea?

-Mi vida no es tan interesante como para escribir una novela, Yuri- dices tú sonriendo deslumbrantemente.

-"Historias de nieve y sol"- dice Yuri con una sonrisa que combina a la perfección con la tuya-. Ese es el título de mi próximo libro, hablaré de ti y de tus hermanos y de sus aventuras. Ya escribí de ti una vez ¿No es así? Eres el príncipe del hielo…

-En ese entonces no me conocías- dices tú sin saber muy bien de dónde viene aquel deseo de tu escritor-. No puedes decir que estabas escribiendo de mí solo porque mi gemelo literario apareció en tus sueños…

-Bueno, entonces le debo una historia al Victor real- dice Yuri sin dejar de sonreír-. Y para que conste Victor, tú eres mil veces mejor que el príncipe del hielo…

-¿Ah sí?- dices tú sintiendo que te elevarás por los aires en cualquier momento.

-Tú eres real…- dice Yuri con sus mejillas sonrojadas y esa sonrisa tímida que te da cuenta de que él ha entendido por fin lo que te ha dicho-. Y estás aquí conmigo y… lo siento Victor, solo estoy diciendo tonterías pero es que estoy emocionado. Hace mucho tiempo que no viajaba solo por placer…

-¿Te gusta esta ciudad?- dices tú tentado a tomar la mano de Yuri y caminar con él por todo San Petersburgo sin soltarlo, simplemente perdiéndote en la luz de sus ojos marrones al descubrir cosas nuevas.

-Es enorme, es preciosa…- dice él sinceramente- ¿Ya les avisaste a los gemelos que estoy aquí? ¿No se molestaron al saber que no venias solo a verlos?

-Creo que están más emocionados por verte a ti que por verme a mí- dices tú riendo divertido-. Alexey casi quería besarme por haber conseguido que su amado Yuri viniera a verlo y aunque Ivan solo sonrío, sé que él también está feliz de que estés aquí.

-¿Eso te molesta?- dice tu escritor con una sonrisa avergonzada-. No quiero que pienses que me estoy metiendo en tu familia a la fuerza y…

-Ellos te ven como parte de su familia ahora, Yuri- dices tú mirando al chico Katsuki directamente a los ojos-. No me molesta que mis hermanos te quieran, después de todo es imposible no querer a alguien como tú…

Yuri sonríe con sus mejillas llenas de rubor y aquel extraño silencio en el que ha estado sumido en los últimos días vuelve a apoderarse de él. Y es que tú no entiendes por qué aquello sucede. Cuando le preguntaste al respecto en Hasetsu, Yuri solo te dijo que aquellos episodios de silencio y abstracción que lo atrapaban especialmente al estar contigo, eran ocasionados porque estaba pensando en los pendientes que había que dejar cubiertos antes de poder ir a Rusia. Y aunque aquella explicación debió haberte dejado tranquilo, una parte de ti sigue imaginando cosas terribles.

Y es que quizá Yuri está asustado porque ahora eres menos cuidadoso de esconder lo que él te hace sentir. A veces él te ha descubierto mirándolo, a veces no puedes evitar suspirar mientras él escribe y él voltea a mirarte con sus ojos llenos de consternación. Además, sabes que mientras la fiebre te atacaba dijiste un montón de estupideces que no puedes recordar y es eso lo que te pone en ese estado de paranoia en la que algo de ti está esperando ese justo instante en el que tu escritor te pida que dejes de ser un idiota y seas un editor serio que solo está a su lado para ayudarlo a pulir la historia que ahora él no tiene problema alguno en escribir.

Pero es que no puedes evitar esperar que algo más suceda. Porque a veces también has descubierto a Yuri mirándote, porque a veces mientras tú editas, Yuri no despega los ojos de ti y la última vez, antes de que vinieran a Rusia, Yuri puso su mano sobre la tuya para pedirte que dejaras de trabajar y lo acompañaras a jugar al jardín con el pequeño Vicchan. Y aunque después de aquel episodio, Yuri volvió a sumirse en aquel silencio distraído en el que tu escritor parece perderse ahora más seguido que antes, el recuerdo de sus dedos sobre tu piel vuelve a hacer que sientas escalofríos. Porque esos dedos también escribieron palabras en tu espalda y no sabes si la magia de un momento como aquel pueda suceder otra vez.

-¿Ya llegamos?- dice Yuri cuando en sus ojos se refleja la silueta de un auditorio enorme, el sitio en el que se llevará a cabo la competencia de tus hermanos.

-Sí, es aquí- dices tú tratando de guardar la calma-. Ivan y Alexey quieren que los veamos en los vestidores antes de que salgan a competir. Mila les ha dado permiso ya, así que vamos a verlos ¿sí?

Yuri asiente y tú lo guías con rumbo a la entrada trasera del edificio que es ya un hervidero de gente y de voces que están listas para presenciar un espectáculo de habilidad y belleza en el que patinadores de todo el mundo lucharán por un lugar en la final de uno de los eventos más importantes del calendario competitivo de todo patinador artístico.

Cuando los dos llegan a los vestidores del equipo de Rusia, del que tus dos hermanos son los representantes más importantes, lo primero que ves es la sonrisa luminosa y completamente feliz de Alexey quien, para no perder la costumbre, corre sin importarle arruinar su hermoso traje color oro sobre el que brillan piedras de un rojo brillante que lo hacen parecer una ardiente flama que está lista para abrasar al mundo entero.

-¡Yuri!- dice tu hermano pequeño abrazando a tu escritor sin poder contenerse bajo la divertida mirada de Ivan y Mila quienes saben muy bien que Alexey jamás puede contener su emoción adecuadamente- ¡Yuri, estás aquí! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! Mila es tan mala, dijo que seguramente no vendrías ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Hey, entrenadora!- dice el muchacho dirigiéndose a la mujer pelirroja que se acerca a ustedes al lado de Ivan y su traje azul marino de príncipe de cuentos quien también sonríe feliz al mirarte- ¿Has visto quién está aquí? ¡Este es mi Yuri Katsuki! ¡Vino a verme! ¡A mí!

-Ya lo he visto Alyosha, ahora suéltalo si quieres que respire- dice la entrenadora de tus hermanos llegando por fin a donde Yuri y tú están-. Es un gusto conocer por fin al hombre que hizo que Alexey Nikiforov quisiera patinar la música de cierta película que, según me dicen, está basada en sus libros, señor Katsuki. Bienvenido a Rusia, por cierto, soy Mila Bavicheva, creo que ya me ha escuchado gritándole antes a estos dos demonios…

-Un gusto conocerla, señorita Bavicheva- dice Yuri con una reverencia que hace sonreír a la bella mujer que ha entrenado a tus hermanos por años- ¿Qué canción es la que Alyosha va a presentar?

-¡La música de la batalla de las montañas del norte!- dice Alexey con voz emocionada-. Es la batalla en la que Hanabi salvó a Edwindionel de la muerte ¿No lo recuerdas? Es la canción con la que mi pareja favorita se enamoró, Yuri ¡Voy a patinar la historia de un encuentro que estaba escrito en las estrellas del dios del norte!

-Eso es precioso, Alyosha-dice Yuri con la mirada llena de un sentimiento que te hace temblar a su lado- ¿Y tú, Vanya? ¿Qué vas a patinar?

-En realidad también se trata de una canción de tus películas, Yuri- dice Ivan con aire avergonzado-. Aunque yo patinaré la canción que Hanabi y Edwindionel bailan durante la festividad de las rosas azules del reino de hielo. Es la canción que tú escribiste para ellos, la canción en la que los dos hablan de amor por primera vez…

-En aquel baile, ellos se besan por primera vez ¿No es así?- dice Yuri y sus ojos voltean a mirarte por un segundo antes de que sus mejillas se sonrojen con fuerza-. Me siento honrado de que hayas usado esa canción…

-Como puede ver, señor Katsuki estos niños son fieles admiradores suyos- dice la pelirroja dedicándote una mirada llena de significado a pesar de que sus palabras se dirigen a tu escritor-. Y creo que todo es culpa de su hermano mayor, es él quien no dejaba de hablar de sus libros ni un solo segundo, creo que por eso mismo yo empecé a leerlos… ¿No me vas a saludar, Vitya? ¿Dejaste tus modales en Japón?- agrega Mila con una sonrisa burlona.

-Hola Mila, qué gusto verte- dices tú acercándote para saludar a la mujer quien te dedica una mirada que quiere decir _"no sé cuál de ustedes tres está más enamorado de este hombre, pero sin duda alguna tú eres el más obvio de todos"._

-Iré a revisar que los patines de mis chicos estén listos- dice la mujer con calma y una sonrisa radiante-. Creo que este es un momento familiar, así que no lo interrumpiré. Un gusto conocerlo señor Katsuki, espero que usted y Victor me dejen llevarlos a cenar mañana, creo que Chris y Yurio querrán conocerlo también ¿Por qué no organizas una cena en casa de Lilia y Yakov? – Agrega Mila dirigiéndose a estarán encantados, no dejan de decir que quieren verte…

-Les preguntaré y voy a avisarte ¿ok?- dices tú sintiendo que todo mundo quiere verlos a Yuri y a ti juntos y eso no te molesta en realidad.

-Alexey, Ivan, no se tarden demasiado- dice la entrenadora con una mirada severa a sus pupilos-. El calentamiento empieza en diez minutos.

Mila se aleja de ustedes mientras tus hermanos empiezan a hablar de nuevo acerca de sus rutinas y de cómo usaron las historias de los libros de Yuri para inspirarse a elegir sus temas de la temporada de este año. El tema de Alexey es _"Encuentros"_ y el de Iván es _"Magia y fantasía"_ , cosas que parecen ser parte de tu vida desde que llegaste a Yuri. Y es que en ese momento tu escritor sonríe con tus hermanos como si lo que hubiera dicho Mila fuera verdad y aquel fuera un encuentro familiar y te hace demasiada ilusión que Yuri se sienta parte de tu pequeña familia ahora.

-¡Yuri!- dice Alexey de pronto-. Ivan y yo queremos hacer de esta competencia algo más divertido y pensamos que sería genial que fueras parte de ello…

-¿Cómo?- dice Yuri con una sonrisa nerviosa que te hace dedicarle a los gemelos una mirada llena de advertencia.

-El tonto de Alyosha quiere que el ganador de hoy tenga derecho a que cumplas un deseo para él- dice Ivan mirando a su hermano sin poder evitar poner los ojos en blanco-. Yo ya le dije que esto es estúpido y que no quiero ser parte de ello. Además, tampoco quiero molestarte, Yuri…

-Lo que Vanya quiere decir es que está aterrado de que le gane otra vez- dice Alexey con una sonrisa fiera que solo guarda para los días de competencia y que lo hacen lucir menos tierno que de costumbre-. No ha podido derrotarme desde el campeonato europeo del año pasado, de verdad tiene miedo de mí…

-Alyosha…- dices tú con calma-. Deja de decir esas cosas, además opino que es injusto que metan a Yuri en esto…

-¿Qué clase de deseo quieren que cumpla?- dice Yuri sorprendiéndote definitivamente-. Si puede o hacerlo lo hare, creo que es divertido…

-¿De verdad?- dice Alexey con sus ojos llenos de luz- ¡Oh Yuri! Si yo gano, quiero que pases un día en Rusia conmigo. Voy a llevarte a mil lugares y no invitaremos a Vanya ni a Vitya porque será mi día especial contigo ¿Puede ser, Yuri? ¿Podemos hacerlo? Y no me mires así Vitya, no voy a hacerle nada, ya sé que él es tuyo…

-¡Alexey!- dices tú preguntándote por milésima vez por qué tu hermano pequeño jamás le pone freno a lo que dice-. Lo siento Yuri, de verdad no tienes por qué hacer esto…

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo- dice Yuri con una sonrisa tranquila a pesar de que sus mejillas arden haciéndole sentir calor de pronto debido a las palabras de tu hermano pequeño-. Ok, puedo hacer eso si tú ganas pero ¿Y si gana Vanya?

-Si gano yo, quisiera poder hablar contigo cinco minutos a solas- dice Ivan seriamente, con ese aire solemne que lo hace parecer un aristócrata pues incluso su traje tiene la elegancia necesaria para que él parezca el gallardo príncipe de un reino lejano y glorioso-. Hay algo importante que quiero pedirte…

Tu escritor asiente en silencio a lo que ha dicho tu hermano menor y tú miras a Ivan a los ojos tratando de entender de qué se trata eso que quiere pedirle a Yuri pero el chico desvía la mirada de tus ojos como dándote a entender que lo que quiere hablar con Yuri no es de tu incumbencia y lo conoces demasiado bien como para no saber que Ivan no te dirá nada de nada por más que insistas.

-Muy bien…- dice Yuri con el aire de quien hace un juramento sagrado-. Entonces salgan y den lo mejor de ustedes ¿Está bien?

Tus dos hermanos asienten con fervor a las palabras de tu escritor y después voltean a mirarte con un par de sonrisas inocentes que no puedes creer del todo porque de pronto te has dado cuenta de que los dos están planeando algo a tus espaldas y no estás seguro de querer descubrir de qué demonios se trata todo aquello. Así que simplemente dejas que los dos terrores de tu vida se acerquen a ti para darte un abrazo lleno de amor que en seguida te hace recordar por qué los amas con todo tu corazón y por qué, aunque a veces de verdad te da miedo su comportamiento, podrías hacer lo que fuera por ellos dos.

-Hagan magia como siempre lo hacen- dices tú revolviendo sus rizos rubios-. Pase lo que pase allá afuera estoy orgulloso de los dos ¿vale? Ustedes son lo mejor de mi vida…

-¡Oh Vitya, te has vuelto un cursi de lo peor!- dice Alexey con una sonrisa llena de amor-. Yo también te amo, hermano mayor.

-Y yo también te amo, Vitya- dice Ivan con un guiño de sus ojos azules-. Todos los que estamos aquí presentes te queremos con todo el corazón ¿Verdad Yuri?

-Claro…- dice tu escritor haciendo que tus mejillas se sonrojen por la seriedad que hay en esa sencilla palabra-. Es decir… tú… sí… tú eres muy… tú… ya te había dicho que eres especial para mí, Victor…

Tus hermanos sonríen de forma cómplice antes de alejarse de ustedes dos, sabiendo que los dos tienen que ayudarlos porque de ser por ti y por Yuri, ellos tendrían que esperar dos siglos enteros para poder ver que los dos pongan sus sentimientos en palabras, así que la magia de Ivan y Alexey Nikiforov tiene que acelerar ese proceso de algún modo.

Y tú te quedas ahí en silencio, mirando a Yuri que vuelve a refugiarse en su silencio distraído, sin que te queden fuerzas suficientes para preguntarle si lo que ha dicho es cierto, si es verdad que él te quiere, si eres especial para él como otra cosa que no sea su editor. Pero tú también te callas y dejas que el silencio los acompañe una vez más.

El silencio, el bendito y maldito silencio es lo único que los acompaña a los dos mientras caminan a las gradas desde las cuales podrán ver la competencia. El silencio es lo que se instala entre los dos al contemplar la magia de los dos gemelos Nikiforov que encienden a la audiencia con la maestría y la habilidad de sus coreografías, con los movimientos limpios y artísticos de sus cuerpos y sabes que los dos están contando historias de amor, y sabes que los dos eligieron precisamente la historia de amor que Yuri escribió porque con ello quieren decirle a tus escritor _"ama a mi hermano del mismo modo en el que él ha amado lo que escribes desde hace tanto tiempo"_ y tú no sabes si agradecerles, regañarlos o darlos en adopción en ese mismo momento.

Y aunque los demás patinadores son buenos, ninguno puede parecerse si quiera a Ivan o a Alexey y Mila los mira de forma orgullosa y los recibe con besos y felicitaciones en el _kiss and cry_ y tú también te sientes extasiado por lo que esos chicos, esos niños a los que viste crecer, a los que les entregaste tu vida sin que te importara otra cosa más que fueran felices y pudieran alcanzar sus sueños, esos niños son atletas enormes de los que la gente hablara por siempre y un nudo se forma en tu garganta al darte cuenta de que has logrado la gran mayoría de tus sueños, a excepción de ese sueño que arde en tu pecho cada vez que contemplas los ojos llenos de luz de Yuri Katsuki.

-Me parece que Vanya es el ganador- dice él cuando el resultado de tu hermano menor aparece en la pantalla y el aplauso atronador de la audiencia llena el centro deportivo- ¿Debo ir a hablar con él ahora?

-Después de la premiación- dices tú con una sonrisa feliz-. De verdad no tienes que hacer esto, Yuri, esos niños solo estaban bromeando con lo de su apuesta, estoy seguro.

-Si puedo hacerlos felices, lo haré- dice Yuri con una sonrisa cálida que inflama tus deseos de poder besar esos labios algún día-. Ellos son lo más importante para ti, Victor, y eso los hace importantes para mí también…

-Gracias, Yuri- dices tú sin saber qué más decirle a tu escritor-. Alyosha va a estar triste hoy, creo que se había acostumbrado a ganar pero la presentación de Vanya fue soberbia. La final del Grand Prix de este año será una batalla dura para los dos.

Yuri asiente y los dos se preparan para ver la ceremonia de premiación en la que Ivan recibe su medalla de oro con una sonrisa satisfecha que es la copia fiel de la sonrisa que su hermano, quien ha ganado la plata, tiene en sus labios y tú te preguntas por qué Alexey no está triste esta vez y el temor de que estés siendo víctima de los planes de esos dos chicos vuelve a aparecer.

Y mientras los reporteros corren en pos de los campeones de la Copa Rostelecom, Yuri y tú se levantan de sus asientos para recibir a los dos jóvenes, quienes llegan a abrazarte con fuerza mientras tú los felicitas con palabras de ánimo y palmeando sus espaldas cubiertas con la sudadera roja representativa del equipo ruso.

-¡Vitya, Chris está al teléfono!- dice Alexey segundos después-. Dice qué por qué demonios no le dijiste que habías llegado. Yo que tú me apuraría a recibir la llamada. Por cierto, Yura está con él, dice que por qué demonios no le avisaste que habías traído a Yuri contigo, que quiere matarte cuando te vea…

Pones los ojos en blanco cuando escuchas las palabras de tu hermano y sabiendo que ese es el momento perfecto para dejar que Ivan reclame su premio, te alejas de Yuri con una sonrisa de disculpa rumbo a tu otro hermano, mientras que Ivan se acerca a Yuri quien lo mira con una sonrisa expectante que lo invita a decir eso que dijo, tiene que pedirle.

-Felicidades por tu presentación, fuer hermosa, mereces sin duda alguna la medalla de oro- dice tu escritor mientras tú escuchas pacientemente los gritos de Giacometti alternados con los gritos enojados de Yura quien no deja de repetir que eres un imbécil y que debes presentarle a Yuri Katsuki de forma inmediata.

-La sonata _"Llamas de invierno"_ es una canción perfecta, Yuri- dice tu hermano con humildad-. La calidad de tu presentación como patinador depende mucho de la música que elijas y creo que esta vez elegí la canción correcta…

-Me alegra que esa canción fuera útil para ti, Vanya y ahora que has ganado ¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme?- dice Yuri y aunque tú no puedes escucharlo, notas que tu escritor y tu hermano están mirándose en un silencio demasiado serio el uno al otro.

-En realidad quisiera pedirte algo que no es para mí- dice Ivan con confianza-. Es algo que me gustaría que hicieras para la persona que más amo en la vida…

-¿Para quién?- dice Yuri sonriendo con ternura al pensar que quizá se trate de escribir una carta de amor para el primer amor de tu hermano pequeño.

-Para Vitya- dice Ivan y tu escritor siente que su corazón vuelve a latir de forma alocada cuando tu nombre sale de labios de tu hermano-. Quiero que hagas algo para él solo si tú quieres hacerlo y si lo que veo es cierto…

-¿Qué cosa ves?- dice Yuri un poco asustado.

-Veo como lo miras, Yuri y veo como él te mira a ti- dice Ivan de forma directa-. Sé que a mi edad uno no es experto en esos temas, pero creo que Vitya y tú sienten algo especial el uno por el otro y si me equivoco, quiero que me disculpes por decir estas cosas a la ligera…

-No te equivocas…- dice Yuri y tu hermano pequeño sonríe sabiendo que hay esperanza para ti-. Al menos en lo que a mí concierne, yo siento algo especial por tu hermano mayor y te pido que me disculpes si eso no es lo que tú esperabas para él, sé que él merece algo mejor, yo lo sé pero…

-Pero él te quiere a ti, siempre te ha querido a ti- dice Ivan con una sonrisa enternecida que se clava en el corazón de Yuri como una esperanza demasiado grande para su cuerpo-. Por eso me atreví a hablar contigo, yo solo quiero pedirte que si sientes algo por él, se lo digas. Él tiene miedo ¿sabes? Él no te dice nada porque sabe que tú has pasado por una perdida demasiado grande, sé que estabas comprometido con esa persona, la persona a la que más has amado en tu vida, sé que no debe ser sencillo volver a enamorarte de alguien después de eso pero… Vitya es un buen partido, Yuri, Vitya cambió su vida por Alexey y por mí, él jamás va a fallarte, él es un hombre íntegro, puro, un hombre que no teme amar y creo que eso es bueno para ti. Además, tú también eres una persona maravillosa, al principio tenía mis dudas pero si tú sientes algo especial por mi hermano… ¿Crees que podrías decírselo? ¿Crees que podrías escribir una historia de amor para los dos?

-Quiero decirlo, pero no sé cómo- dice Yuri con una sonrisa triste que preocupa un poco Ivan-. El problema con ser un escritor es que siempre quiero decir lo que siento con muchas y hermosas palabras pero lo que siento por tu hermano es algo que no cabe en ninguna de ellas…

-Encontrarás la forma de hacerlo, yo lo sé- dice Ivan y sin pensarlo dos veces pone su medalla de oro en las manos de Yuri quien la toma interrogando a Ivan acerca de aquel gesto con la mirada-. Yuri, quiero que tengas esta medalla de oro ¿sí? Quiero dártela como bienvenida a la familia Nikiforov. Alexey y yo te apreciamos mucho también y será un honor para los dos que tú te conviertas en parte de la felicidad de nuestro Vitya así que…

Yuri abraza a tu hermano sin poder contenerse y tú los miras en la distancia queriendo correr hacia ellos para preguntarles qué es lo que sucede pero sabes que no debes hacerlo, y a tu lado, Alexey sabe que Vanya ha logrado su objetivo y que tú serás feliz pronto, quizá más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

Y tú dejas de escuchar los reclamos combinados de Chris y de Yura con los que has concertado una cena al día siguiente para presentarles a Yuri, cuando en la distancia los ojos de tu escritor chocan con los tuyos y esa mirada te roba el aliento porque en los ojos de Yuri se esconde una promesa que conocerás más temprano que tarde, una promesa que tiene que ver con los dos, una promesa que te dice que el mundo será muy diferente muy pronto. Una promesa que quizá el mismo Yuri esté mirando en tus ojos en ese preciso instante aunque tú no entiendas muy bien qué es lo que tu mirada esté diciéndole a tu escritor…

* * *

Tus ojos se pierden entre la neblina que te rodea, hace frio y un sentimiento de incertidumbre y de anticipación te recorre de pies a cabeza cuando notas que no conoces el lugar al que has llegado. De pronto te sientes solo y aunque una parte de tu cerebro sabe que estas dormido, hay algo demasiado real en esa niebla que te rodea que hace que no puedas despertar porque sabes que algo sucederá, que algo pasará y que no puedes perdértelo.

Tu corazón late de forma alocada e intentas respirar con calma pero no puedes. Porque el aire que te rodea de pronto parece llenarse de un perfume que conoces a la perfección, de una esencia que podrías describir de memoria. Ese es el perfume con olor a madera y sándalo que Phichit Chulanont usaba siempre porque decía que le recordaba a su tierra natal y tu corazón late con fuerza, late tan fuerte que temes sufrir un infarto en cualquier momento.

Porque sabes que él está ahí pero la niebla lo aparta de tu vista. Sabes que él está ahí y quieres correr a encontrarlo y tomarlo en tus brazos con fuerza y volver a besarlo, volver a perderte en él y quizá no volver a despertar jamás, poder quedarte a su lado, terminar de una vez con la distancia que los ha separado desde el día aquel en el que Phichit se fue.

Al menos esas son las ideas que te invaden dentro del sueño al principio, pero de pronto, el recuerdo de la sonrisa luminosa y los ojos azules de Victor Nikiforov arden en tu mente y toda tu alma, todo tu sistema parecen detener tu alocada carrera entre la niebla y todo lo que tú eres parce estar gritando ahora un enorme e inevitable no. No puedes quedarte. No puedes hacer eso porque lo cierto es que quieres volver a Victor y la negra culpa que te invade al pensar en ello pesa en tu corazón como un yunque que se hunde en tu pecho con el dolor agudo que sientes al pensar que si deseas estar con Victor en vez de quedarte toda la vida en ese sueño al lado de Phichit, estás cometiendo una traición.

Así que te quedas de pie en medio de la niebla que va disipándose poco a poco y mientras tu corazón se duele en tu pecho, escuchas que alguien te llama por tu nombre y las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por tus mejillas porque conoces esa voz, podrías reconocerla en cualquier parte.

-Yuri…- dice la voz de Phichit Chulanont, la voz que hace más de un año no has escuchado, la voz que se volvió débil y rota en los últimos días en el hospital, esa voz que Phichit reservaba para ti en los momentos en los que se sentía más feliz de estar a su lado-. Yuri, estás aquí.

Y cuando él dice esas palabras, lo ves frente a ti sonriendo con toda la alegría que desapareció de su rostro cuando la enfermedad llegó a su vida. Lo ves sonreír y te cuesta trabajo pensar que eso sea un sueño porque no puede serlo. La luz en los labios de Phichit es demasiado real, la alegría de sus ojos oscuros es tan palpable que no puedes hacer otra cosa que no sea correr hacia él gritando su nombre, sintiendo que en ese grito se te va el alma entera porque lo has extrañado tanto y ahora él está ahí, está ahí contigo de nuevo.

Sus brazos se aferran a ti cuando tu cuerpo choca con el suyo y una vez más te vuelve a sorprender la solidez de su figura, el calor que emana de él, el amor que brota a raudales de tu corazón al estar cerca suyo, deseando que eso no sea un sueño pero sabiendo que lo es. Y sin embargo no puedes hacer otra cosa más que aferrarte a ese calor onírico, y te abrazas a él como siempre lo hiciste y sus manos acarician tu espalda lentamente y él está usando ese suéter azul marino que tanto te gustaba. Y lloras y ríes, y pronuncias su nombre una y mil veces como si pronunciando ese nombre él pudiera volver a la vida pero sabes que no lo hará, sabes que él está ahí para decir adiós después de comunicarte algo importante y lo cierto es que aunque esas palabras dolerán, sabes que tienes que escucharlo.

-¿Esto es real, Phichit?- te escuchas decir y justo después de que tu voz se deje escuchar, suena un eco que te hace pensar que los dos se encuentran en un lugar enorme y vacío.

-La realidad es tan frágil, mi amor, que no tengo una respuesta para eso- dice él soltándote de sus brazos para poder mirarse en tus ojos y sonreírte al tiempo que sus manos limpian las lágrimas de tus mejillas y tú no puedes hacer otra cosa más que sonreír-. Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿No crees? Sigues siendo tan guapo como siempre lo fuiste, incluso más que antes ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

-No lo sé…- dices tú dejando que tu mejilla descanse en la palma abierta de Phichit-. No lo sé, te he extrañado tanto…

-Lo sé, Yuri, yo también te echo de menos- dice él con una tristeza dulce en su mirada-. Pero ahora todo está bien ¿No crees? Victor está contigo, me alegra que Victor esté contigo…

-¿No estás enojado conmigo?- dices tú, temeroso de que él lo sepa, sintiendo pánico de que él pueda leer en tus ojos todos los sentimientos que Victor Nikiforov ha despertado en ti desde el primer momento en el que lo viste.

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo, Yuri?- dice él sin dejar de sonreírte-. Te dije que yo estaría feliz si encontrabas un nuevo amor ¿No me creíste? Es por eso que tenía que venir a verte, porque creo que Victor es ese amor para ti…

-¿Sabes que yo….?- dices tú temblando un poco por lo que estás a punto de decirle a Phichit- ¿Tú sabes lo que yo siento por él?

-Lo sé, y es algo muy bello- dice Phichit con la más alegre de sus sonrisas-. Me gusta verte al lado de él ¿sabes? Cuando Victor está a tu lado, tú resplandeces, cuando él está a tu lado el dolor de verdad desaparece de tu corazón. Creo que es tiempo de que el dolor termine para Victor también porque a él le duele pensar que lo que él siente por ti jamás será correspondido…

-¿Estoy haciendo que se sienta triste?- dices tú pensando por primera vez en la posibilidad de estar dañando a Victor sin siquiera saberlo.

-Solo un poco…- dice Phichit con una sonrisa compasiva-. Lo que él siente por ti es más fuerte que cualquier dolor, pero todo tiene un límite. Y tú no quieres hacerlo sufrir ¿verdad?

-No, no quiero pero tú…

-Yuri, no es de mí de quien debes preocuparte, no te hagas esto ¿quieres?- dice Phichit tomando tu mano y sonriéndote con amor-. Piensas que estás traicionándome y no haces eso, simplemente estás buscando una vida feliz para ti. Y Victor te hace feliz, hace tiempo que no te veía sonreír del modo en el que lo haces ahora, hace tiempo que no te veía mirar a alguien del modo en el que lo ves a él. Victor es tu editor y es el amor al que no tienes que renunciar, nadie debe renunciar a algo así. Destruye esas barreras que te apartan del mundo, Yuri. Atrévete a volar con él, verás que vale la pena…

-Eso significa que debo borrarte de mi corazón…- dices tú neciamente-. Y no sé si pueda hacerlo, de verdad lo he intentado pero no puedo hacerlo…

-Yuri, no tienes que borrar nada que no quieras borrar- dice Phichit con ternura-. Cuando escribes una novela y llegas al final de ella, eso no quiere decir que aquel sea el final de tus días como escritor ¿No es así? Cuando una novela termina, simplemente cambias de página y empiezas a escribir otra ¿cierto?

-Sí…- dices tú con calma.

-Victor es una novela que tienes que descubrir ahora- dice Phichit sabiendo que esa es la única forma en la que podrás entender lo que él quiere decirte-. Él será una historia larga y feliz para ti. Él será una historia llena de alegría, llena de amor, él te dará un familia Yuri, creo que ya te la ha dado ¿No es así? Yuri, debes dejar de tener miedo, eso es lo único que está atándote al dolor…

-No sé cómo dejar de tener miedo…- dices tú sintiendo que las lágrimas vuelven a rodar por tus mejillas.

-Busca el valor en los ojos de Victor- dice Phichit con una sonrisa llena de ánimo-. Busca valor en sus brazos, en sus palabras, en todo lo que él hace por ti…

-Victor merece a alguien mejor que yo- dices tú sintiendo esperanza y pena a partes iguales.

-No, claro que no…- dice Phichit con paciencia-. Él merece ser feliz y la felicidad que él busca solo está al alcance de su mano si la vive contigo. Así que Yuri, ahora debo irme pero de verdad, quiero que sepas que me siento feliz de dejarte en sus brazos, sé que Victor es un ser lleno de luz de estrellas. Si tú y él vivieran en el reino del hielo, sé que el dios de la aurora uniría sus almas por toda la eternidad…. Yuri, Victor es el buen amor ¿entiendes? Él te ha visto tal y como eres y te acepta de ese modo, no pide más, jamás pedirá más pero sé que tú puedes ser generoso con los dos ¿No crees?

-Quiero serlo, de verdad quiero serlo pero no sé cómo…- dices tú sintiendo que ahora mismo solo puedes rendirte ante lo que Victor te hace sentir.

-Claro que lo sabes Yuri- dice Phichit con una sonrisa alegre y un beso en tu frente que se siente cálido, que se siente como otra despedida pero esta vez, es una despedida que no es para nada dolorosa-. Perdona que no bese tus labios, pero ahora estás destinado a encontrar un beso de amor en la boca de Victor. Escribe mil historias en la breve línea de sus labios ¿quieres? Encuentra tu amor ahí, Yuri, encuéntralo y no dejes que se vaya…

-¡Phichit¡- gritas tú cuando la sonrisa del joven Chulanont empieza a desvanecerse en medio de la oscuridad y la niebla del sueño comienza a invadir la escena en la que te encuentras una vez más.

Y sientes que tu cuerpo cae en la nada, sientes que la niebla es ahora un torbellino que te atrapa y te sacude de un lado a otro, como si ese torbellino quisiera dañarte. Y simplemente dejas que la tempestad te atrape y cuando tus ojos se abren, notas que tus mejillas están mojadas y el frío que puede colarse a la habitación del hotel en la que Victor y tú se hospedan, te hace temblar y decides salir de la cama y caminar hacia la ventana para tratar de tranquilizarte un poco.

Tienes que volver a respirar con normalidad una vez más. Tienes que tratar de entender qué demonios es lo que acaba de pasar y por qué el sueño que has tenido lucia tan real, tan completamente real. Tus ojos marrones miran hacia la ciudad que duerme ahora, la ciudad en la que Victor ha estado su vida entera y te preguntas si algún día podrás encontrar un hogar en ese lugar. Y aquel pensamiento te sorprende porque entre las luces de San Petersburgo un futuro feliz, un futuro en el que Victor y tu caminan de la mano por las calles frías y llenas de luz de Rusia aparece frente a ti dibujándose en el cristal de la ventana en el que se reflejan las luces tenues de una ciudad que ahora sueña mil sueños distintos.

Y la imagen de los ojos de Victor abriéndose lentamente, la imagen de Victor despertando a la vida aparece también el cristal y tú no puedes evitar sentir que con Victor despierta el mundo entero también, que en esos ojos azules que parpadean hasta ubicarse en medio de la oscuridad, se encuentra en realidad el despertar de una vida entera. Y entonces sientes ganas de llorar pero no lo haces porque te sientes feliz de ser la primera persona con la que esos ojos se topan en esa fría madrugada. Y Victor se queda quieto mirándote, preguntándose por qué te has despertado, notando que hay huellas de lágrimas en tus ojos y queriendo correr a tu lado para limpiarlas y reconfortarte, para ser todo aquello que tú necesitas y que él te dará sin que tengas que pedírselo.

Es entonces cuando sonríes, sonríes sin sentir culpa ni dolor por primera vez. Todos te han dicho que sentir lo que sientes por Victor está bien, todos te han dicho que está bien enamorarte de él, que de hecho, está bien que estés enamorado y que ese principio que se insinúa en sus ojos es la primera línea de una historia de amor a la que no habrá que poner un punto final y por primera vez en mucho tiempo esa posibilidad te emociona en vez de aterrarte y tal como te dijo Phichit, el valor que necesitas para acercarte a Victor está ahí, se esconde en sus pupilas azules, se esconde en esa sonrisa adormilada que se dibuja en sus labios al levantarse de la cama y acercarse a ti con lentitud mientras tú le devuelves la sonrisa con toda la luz que puedes poner en ella.

-¿Estás bien, Yuri?- dice él cuando llega a tu lado y tú asientes sin dejar de mirarlo, perdiéndote en sus ojos que reflejan también la luz de la ciudad y puedes ver estrellas de nuevo, estrellas en su mirada, estrellas que brillan de amor como los cielos del norte del dios de la aurora.

-Tuve un sueño extraño y me desperté- dices tú en un susurro que eleva el pulso de Victor-. No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien…

-Tus ojos…- dice Victor y por un instante las huellas de lágrimas en tus mejillas desaparecen y todo lo que el ruso puede ver son las luces de la ciudad en tus pupilas marrones pero él sabe que no son solo luces. Él ve las mismas estrellas en tu mirada, más que eso, tú eres la única estrella que él mira ahora, una estrella lejana que de alguna extraña manera ha decidido estar cerca de él.

-¿Mis ojos?- dices tú intentando encontrar el valor para decirle lo que tienes que decirle.

-Tus ojos son hermosos…- dice él haciendo que algo en tu corazón se detenga al escuchar esas palabras- Yuri… ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Hace frío…- dices tú sin saber muy bien de dónde vienen esas palabras.

-En Rusia siempre hace frío- dice Victor acercándose un poco más a ti- ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? Mi madre solía decir que solo había una forma de entrar en calor en este lugar…

-¿Cuál?- dices tú, sintiendo que tu cuerpo se acerca a Victor con toda la fuerza de la gravedad.

-Ella decía que solo el abrazo de una persona que te quiere de verdad podía hacerte olvidar del frío…- dice Victor y al escuchar esas palabras tú sonríes sintiendo que esa es una verdadera oportunidad de empezar a hacer un sueño realidad para los dos.

-¿Tú también tienes frío?- dices tú con firmeza, como si detrás de esas palabras quisieras preguntar algo más, como si quisieras decirle _¿De verdad estás dispuesto a empezar a vivir esta historia a mi lado?_

-Sí, hace frío, este frío es más intenso que el de Hasetsu. Creo que me había acostumbrado al frío de Japón- dice Victor y notas que la distancia entre los dos se ha borrado en el último segundo.

Y entonces sucede. Es entonces que dejas que el mundo a tu alrededor se desvanezca y permites que tus brazos se enreden alrededor de Victor, dejas que tu cara se amolde al pecho de Victor y que tus labios sientan el latir del corazón de tu editor, el cual parece estar cantando una canción ahora, esa canción de amor que tú habías escuchado antes, la canción de amor que Ivan patinó hace unas horas, la canción que solo un par de amantes inmortales pueden escuchar cuando las rosas azules del jardín del castillo de hielo se abren totalmente a pesar del frío del invierno. Y tú eres un jardín ahora y el calor de Victor te hace florecer y te das cuenta de que ya no eres más una flor nocturna. Eres una flor de sol, eres una flor hecha para brillar bajo el fulgor de tu editor cuyos brazos se aferran también a tu cintura.

-¿Funciona?- dices tú con calma- ¿Ya no tienes frío, Victor?

-Funciona, claro que Funciona…- dice el ruso dejando que su barbilla descanse sobre tu cabello oscuro-. Creo que ya es primavera, Yuri…

Y entonces tus labios sonríen y sabes que lo que tu editor ha dicho es cierto. Aquel abrazo es como la llegada del calor al mundo después de días helados y oscuros y lo sabes, ahora lo sabes, aquel es el principio de una historia para los dos y estás listo para escribirla, de verdad lo estás. Porque todo el valor que necesitas está en los brazos de Victor Nikiforov y aunque la ciudad duerme ahora cuando ésta despierte, el sueño que los une a los dos no va a terminarse y de hecho, aquel abrazo lleno de todo lo que te había faltado hasta entonces, es solo la primera página de aquella historia que sin duda alguna se convertirá en tu nueva obra maestra…


	10. Tell me the truth, I like the danger…

**Capítulo 10. Tell me the truth, I like the danger…**

La casa de Yakov Feltsman es enorme y llena de libros como cabría esperar de la casa del dueño de una de las editoriales más grandes de Rusia. Tus ojos pasean por miles de volúmenes de distintos colores y tamaños que cubren las paredes y te hacen sentir en casa a pesar de que el lugar está desierto y tranquilo.

Y es que Victor te dijo que ese era el mejor lugar para que tú pudieras descansar un momento antes de conocer a todas esas personas que son parte de la vida de tu editor quien no fue capaz de esconder su emoción al estar preparando la enorme cena de bienvenida en la que todas esas personas que son la familia de Victor en Rusia estarán presentes. Victor ha pasado contigo la mayor parte del día y más temprano, en la mañana, te ha presentado a Yakov y a Lilia quienes, aunque fueron un tanto serios y reservados contigo, te recibieron en su casa con los honores de quien recibe a una personalidad importante del mundo de la literatura en ella.

Yakov te dijo que era un honor tenerte en su hogar y que aunque al principio estaba un tanto preocupado por la carrera de Victor ahora era más que evidente que lo habías dejado sin nada que objetar pues Victor no dejó de mencionar uno a uno todos los progresos que has hecho con la novela que, de seguir al ritmo en el que avanza ahora, estará terminada a finales del año, varios meses antes del plazo final que tu padre te había dado.

Suspiras sintiéndote tranquilo al pensar en ello, pero al mismo tiempo tu corazón sigue latiendo con nerviosismo al pensar en lo que tienes planeado hacer después de la cena con la familia de Victor. Tus mejillas se llenan de color y tus dedos se aferran con fuerza a la bolsa de papel que has estado sosteniendo la tarde entera, esa bolsa que los ojos azules de tu editor miraron con desconcierto aunque Victor no se atrevió a preguntar de que se trataba, esa bolsa que contiene el par de regalos que quieres entregar a Victor esa misma noche.

Y es que aunque es más que evidente que algo nuevo ha empezado entre Victor y tú después del abrazo que compartieron la noche anterior, ese abrazo que pareció eterno, el abrazo del que les costó la vida entera separarse, sabes que como Ivan te lo recomendó, tienes que poner todo lo que ese abrazo te hizo sentir en palabras y lo cierto es que sigues sin saber muy bien cómo hacer algo así y de hecho, agradeciste que Victor te dijera que esperaras por él en la casa de Yakov mientras él se dirigía a recoger a Chris y a Yura a las oficinas de la editorial Feltsman.

Necesitas ese tiempo a solas, necesitas cerrar los ojos e imaginar la mejor manera de decirle a Victor Nikiforov que hay algo en tu corazón que se agita con violencia cada vez que lo ves sonreír; necesitas decirle que esa mañana, cuando lo viste contemplándote al despertar, te sentiste la persona más jodidamente feliz del universo y que cuando él tomó tu mano para llevarte a recorrer en silencio una de las calles de San Petersburgo al final de la cual se encontraba el restaurante favorito de Victor en donde los dos tuvieron un abundante y alegre desayuno, quisiste gritar que aquello era lo que querías vivir ahora, que querías que tu editor fuera más que tu editor, que estabas listo para vivir mil cosas a su lado pero las palabras parecían haberte abandonado y Victor tampoco dijo nada.

Y tú sabes muy bien por qué él no lo dice, tú sabes que lo que te dijo su hermano pequeño es cierto: Victor está asustado de ser rechazado por ti, él teme que las señales que le has mandado en las horas recientes sean solo obra de su imaginación. Después de todo, Victor es un hombre acostumbrado a las palabras y tú sabes que debes encontrar las tuyas, que debes encontrar las palabras precisas para decirle a ese hombre de hermosos ojos azules que esperas poder despertar a su lado muchos días más y que amarías de verdad que él sostuviera tu mano al andar en cualquier camino que los dos estén destinados a recorrer a partir de ahora.

-Pero ¿Cómo puedo decírtelo?- dices tú levantándote del cómodo sillón en el que has esperado los últimos minutos para acercarte a uno de los libreros de la pared- ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

Tus dedos pasean por el lomo de los libros frente a los que estás parado y respiras profundamente aquel agradable aroma a sueños de tinta y papel antes de cerrar los ojos e imaginar el rostro sonriente de Victor frente a ti, y esa imagen te causa escalofríos y placer al mismo tiempo, así que tus labios se transforman en una sonrisa dulce que no puedes evitar.

-Victor, yo….- te escuchas susurrar pero las palabras se niegan a juntarse la una con la otra para formar una oración que tenga sentido de verdad-. Victor tú y yo…. Victor yo quiero que tú, los dos…

Nada. No es posible enunciar el deseo más profundo de tu corazón en ese justo instante. Vuelves a dejar que un sonoro suspiro exasperado salga de tus labios mientras tus ojos vuelven a abrirse y notas que tus dedos se han detenido sobre el brillante lomo dorado del tercer volumen de la saga de "El castillo de hielo".

Sin saber muy bien por qué, o precisamente porque sabes perfectamente qué es lo que encontrarás ahí, tomas el libro entre tus manos y esa misma energía que seguramente te llevó a levantarte justamente frente a ese anaquel, te hace buscar el capítulo número veinte de aquel libro, uno de los capítulos que más ha conmovido a los fans de tu saga a lo largo y ancho del mundo.

-El baile del festival de las rosas- susurras tú con las mejillas sonrojadas-. El primer beso de Hanabi y Edwindionel…

Tu corazón late con fuerza al pensar en esa escena y sin poder evitarlo, tus ojos se quedan quietos sobre el título del capítulo y de pronto te dices con total convicción que definitivamente la respuesta que buscas se esconde en esas líneas que tú mismo escribiste.

-No puedo ser un total fiasco para el romance si escribí esto ¿No es así?- dices tú dispuesto a aprender algo de tus propios personajes-. Yo escribí esto, me dieron un premio por esta escena. Tengo que recordar cómo lo hice, quizá de ese modo pueda decirle a Victor que yo siento algo por él…

Así que te acomodas de nuevo en el sillón de la biblioteca de Yakov y dejas que las palabras te atrapen intentando poder absorber el valor que te hace falta en ese momento para poder declararle tus sentimientos a Victor del mismo modo en el que Edwindionel pudo hacerlo en el capítulo aquel de tu historia:

 _ **EL CASTILLO DE HIELO**_

 _ **LIBRO III: EL CETRO DEL DESTINO**_

 _ **Capítulo veinteavo. Llamas de invierno**_

 _El hada de fuego miraba el jardín vacío del castillo de hielo con un dejo de nostalgia brillando en sus ojos color oro. A sus oídos llegaban todavía las notas de los valses que Edwindionel, el príncipe de hielo, seguramente estaría bailando con todas las mujeres y hombres de la corte del reino helado._

 _El corazón de Hanabi se llenó de pesar al saber que muchas de aquellas damas y uno y que otro caballero de los reinos lejanos que habían visitado el reino de Edwindionel como una muestra de apoyo al monarca helado, pretendían también que el príncipe se decidiera por fin a formar una alianza tomando en matrimonio a alguna de las herederas o herederos al trono de los reinos aledaños al suyo propio._

 _Y aquella verdad, el hecho irrefutable e inevitable de que Edwindionel tenía que sentar cabeza y unirse en matrimonio por el bien de su pueblo y para poder ganar la guerra, estaba lastimando a Hanabi en lo más profundo de su ser._

 _Sí, Hanabi ya sabía que toda esa marejada enorme de sentimientos que los ojos azules de Edwindionel le hacían sentir era un pecado, que esos sentimientos eran considerados por la gente del reino del hielo como una aberración. Y es que nadie en el reino parecía comprender la fascinación que Edwindionel sentía por un ser cuya magia de fuego se contraponía con la magia de hielo de su monarca. Sí, el pueblo sabía que su príncipe había sido salvado por aquel ser que siempre caminaba a su lado y se dirigía a él como a un igual, pero aun así, a nadie le gustaba la idea de que Edwindionel de pronto decidiera unir su vida a la de un extraño cualquiera sin alcurnia o nobleza que lo precedieran._

 _Porque a pesar de que era evidente que el hada de fuego había mejorado considerablemente sus posibilidades de derrocar a Tristán de una vez y para siempre, nadie sabía nada de Hanabi, nadie sabía de dónde había salido y por qué estaba ayudando a Edwindionel en la localización del cetro del destino, ni por qué un hada de fuego sabía tanto acerca de los planes del enemigo. Muchas personas en el reino decían que Hanabi era un traidor encubierto, otros tantos decían que simplemente era el pasatiempo nuevo del monarca helado y que cuando Edwindionel se cansara de él, el príncipe lo desecharía como había hecho con los otros tantos amantes que había tenido de vez en cuando._

 _Y aunque era cierto que había sentimientos en el corazón de Hanabi, él no era lo suficientemente iluso para dejarse llevar por lo que sentía porque aunque Edwindionel lo tratara de un modo diferente al de sus otros súbditos, aunque Edwindionel le permitiera estar cerca de él como un igual, Hanabi sabía que eran sumamente distintos y que la naturaleza de su magia no era la única diferencia abismal que les impediría estar juntos más allá de su sola relación como compañeros de ejército._

 _Porque estar junto a alguien es más que solo estar ahí, frente a él, compartiendo el mismo espacio y Hanabi sabía que Edwindionel estaba a miles de kilómetros de su corazón, a miles de kilómetros de su alma de fuego que ardía con vehemencia cada vez que la perfecta figura del príncipe de hielo aparecía ante sus ojos._

 _-Auryn, madre…- dijo el hada aferrándose al nombre de aquel ser que lo había criado desde pequeño. Auryn no era su madre biológica pero sí era la persona que lo había entrenado para la guerra después de que su destino se oscureciera por completo-. Preferiría sentir el frío del acero en mis entrañas una y mil veces antes que sentir lo que siento cuando lo miro a él. Edwindionel me duele madre, es una herida que se abre mil veces más profunda cada vez que él me sonríe, cada vez que él me toca. Porque a veces siento que él quiere sostenerme entre sus brazos del mismo modo en el que yo lo deseo. A veces siento que sus pupilas se llenan del fuego de la pasión que me consume a mí. Madre, no entiendo nada, quiero morir mil veces pero también quiero vivir mil años a su lado y sé que no es posible, no lo es. El hielo y el fuego fueron hechos para ser elementos eternamente separados ¿no es así? Y aun si pudiéramos estar juntos ¿cuál sería nuestro destino? Mi corazón siente amor, madre, pero es un amor maldito, un amor que jamás podrá ser…_

 _Las palabras del hada de fuego resonaron en la habitación vacía mientras sus cabellos oscuros se mecían al compás del viento invernal. Hacía frío, en el reino de Edwindionel siempre hacía frío pero estar ahí de pie, en medio del jardín de las rosas azules que florecían solamente cuando el heredero al trono del castillo helado sentía amor de verdad, o como sucedía desde hacía años, cuando la magia de Whitewald las hacía brotar para deleite de un pueblo acostumbrado a no tener flores más allá de las que la nieve pudiera dibujar, era todo lo que el hada de fuego podía hacer pues se había cansado de tener que soportar a la gente ordinaria que había asistido al baile de las rosas azules de aquel año._

 _Así pues, Hanabi dejó que su tristeza lo invadiera por completo, después de todo estaba solo y nadie lo vería con aquel dolor en su bello rostro en el cual se reflejaba la luz de la luna haciendo que los listones plateados que se enredaban en su cabello negro y largo que caía sobre sus hombros de forma natural en una larga trenza que contrastaba con el uniforme azul de los hombres de confianza del príncipe helado, parecieran plata liquida derramándose sobre un cielo oscuro._

 _Hanabi era un ser hermoso aunque él no tuviera conciencia de ello. Para cualquier mortal, su apariencia delicada y al mismo tiempo fiera era un contraste excitante que no podía pasar desapercibido entre los demás. Y Edwindionel, el poderoso Edwindionel quien cansado de bailes y coqueteos intensos había escapado también en busca del hombre que se había convertido en muy poco tiempo en el único compañero con el que el príncipe helado sentía verdaderos deseos de estar, lo miraba fijamente, ajeno al dolor que el hada de fuego sentía cuando pensaba en él._

 _Y al verlo ahí, viéndolo solo y perdido en la contemplación de la luna y de las luces del norte que brillaban tenuemente en el cielo aquella noche, Edwindionel supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas y que después de dos generaciones de ausencia, el buen amor había llegado una vez más a la familia real: Hanabi era ese amor, Hanabi estaba destinado a no ser solamente su compañero en la guerra sino también su compañero eterno en la vida y más allá de ella._

 _Porque aquel ser etéreo y hermoso que había llegado a su vida para salvarlo en mil y un sentidos distintos, lucía incluso más perfecto bajo la luz de la luna y Edwindionel se preguntó no por primera vez, qué era lo que Hanabi estaba pensando como para tener ese gesto serio en su bello rostro ¿Estaría pensando en él? ¿Estaría planeando la próxima estrategia maestra que los acercaría a tener el cetro del destino entre sus manos por fin? ¿O simplemente estaría recordando sus momentos de risas juntos o aquellas platicas interminables en las que Edwindionel terminaba contándole todo, absolutamente todo acerca de sus sueños, sus miedos y sus esperanzas?_

 _Porque Hanabi lo conocía ahora más que de lo que Edwindionel se conocía a él mismo. Hanabi lo miraba siempre con esos ojos del color del oro derretido que cuando estaban felices brillaban como un par de soles y que cuando se entristecían, como en ese instante, parecían hechos de un marrón profundo e insondable que aceleraba los latidos del monarca helado haciéndole perder la respiración y también el miedo porque Edwindionel sabía que había llegado la hora de decirle a aquel ser lo que había en su corazón al mirarlo._

 _-¿No sabes que es de mala educación que el Áureo General de mis ejércitos escape de una fiesta oficial del reino?- dijo Edwindionel acercándose al hada de fuego con calma, sonriendo al darse cuenta de que el sonido de su voz había hecho que Hanabi se estremeciera y el príncipe helado le rogaba al dios del norte que aquel temblor fuera un temblor provocado por el mismo amor que ahora latía en su corazón de hielo._

 _-Nadie le dijo al Áureo General que soportar las estupideces de la corte viniera en el contrato, alteza- dijo Hanabi sintiendo que le costaba respirar al tener a Edwindionel tan cerca de él-. Si no viene en el contrato, no veo por qué he de soportar hacer algo que detesto…_

 _-Eres todo un caso, Hanabi, prefieres lanzarte a la guerra que platicar con los lores y las damas de la corte en una fiesta- dijo el príncipe helado conteniendo la sonrisa ante la rabieta de Hanabi._

 _-Sin ofender, alteza, pero sus damas y lores le harían un bien mayor al reino si se mantuvieran callados- dijo Hanabi tratando de contener el temblor de su voz-. Lady Callahan, por ejemplo, no dejaba de insistir en que usted tomara a su nieto, el comandante Erin como esposo y francamente…_

 _-Estás enojado…- dijo Edwindionel sonriendo abiertamente por los celos que había en la voz del General Dorado como se le conocía ahora a Hanabi en el ejercito del reino de hielo- ¿Por qué te hice enojar, Hanabi? Debes estar realmente molesto si ni siquiera me llamas por mi nombre…_

 _-No estoy enojado…- dijo el hada de fuego dándole la espalda al monarca helado porque no se sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos._

 _-Estás furioso…- dijo Edwindionel acercándose a él, tentado a decirle de una vez que ni el nieto de Lady Callahan ni nadie, podría hacerlo sentir jamás como Hanabi lo hacía sentir._

 _-Regresa al baile, alteza…- dijo Hanabi sintiendo que no podría soportar la cercanía de Edwindionel, al menos no esa noche-. Tus súbditos ya murmuran lo suficiente acerca de mí, no les des la oportunidad de decir que estoy intentando seducir al príncipe del reino para evitar que retires mi nombramiento como General de tus ejércitos…_

 _-Hanabi, todos saben que no estás intentando seducirme- dijo Edwindionel sintiendo que el momento de la verdad había llegado-. Además, noticia de última hora, Áureo General: no tienes que seducir a quien ya está enamorado de ti con toda su alma ¿No crees?_

 _El hada de fuego se dio la vuelta sin poder evitarlo al escuchar aquellas palabras y se quedó perdido en los ojos azules de Edwindionel que eran un reflejo puro de lo que el príncipe había puesto en palabras. Y Hanabi sabía que aquella declaración era real porque nunca hasta ese momento el príncipe de hielo le había parecido tan vulnerable, tan joven, tan expuesto ante él._

 _Y es que Edwindionel sabía que no había otro modo de llegar a Hanabi que no fuera el camino de la honestidad y él estaba siendo honesto, era honesto con sus palabras y con esa mirada que quería decirle al otro hombre frente a él, que no podía haber engaño cuando había un sentimiento enorme y puro saliendo a borbotones de su ser._

 _-No dices nada…- dijo el príncipe de hielo, tomando la iniciativa de tocar el rostro del hada de fuego quien sentía que ante ese toque, llamas de un calor hasta entonces desconocido se levantaban en su piel, en su alma, en todo su cuerpo._

 _-Edwindionel…- dijo Hanabi sintiendo que ese nombre era música pura-. Por favor, no digas cosas de las que después vas a arrepentirte._

 _-Me hubiera arrepentido por haberme callado lo que siento, Hanabi…- dijo el monarca helado deslizando sus manos por el rostro de Hanabi, soltándolo solo un momento para poder tomarlo por la cintura y acercarlo a él-. Pero jamás me arrepentiré de habértelo dicho._

 _Y en ese momento los dos estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. El corazón de fuego y el corazón de hielo latían con fuerza, sin miedo, sabiendo que desde el principio de todas sus aventuras juntas aquella unión había sido inevitable._

 _-Eres un niño todavía, Edwindionel- dijo el hada de fuego luchando con lo que sentía con todo su ser-. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, hay muchas cosas que podrían terminar con el capricho que sientes por mí en un instante porque eres joven y yo soy muy viejo ¿entiendes? El mundo ha cambiado cientos de veces ante mis ojos, he visto desgracias, he visto dichas que pretendieron durar por siempre sin lograrlo y yo… lo que quiero decir, es que no puedes sentir lo que estás sintiendo…_

 _-Dile a mi corazón que deje de latir entonces- dijo el monarca helado con un susurro bajo que erizó la piel del Áureo General-. Dime cómo le digo a mi alma que deje de repetir tu nombre y entonces, solo entonces dejaré de amarte…_

 _-Edwindionel…- dijo el hada de fuego sintiendo que su corazón se ahogaría de amor en cualquier instante y tenía que mantener la cordura para no empezar con una historia que no tendría un final feliz._

 _-_ _ **Guardián del viento…**_ _\- dijo el príncipe en voz baja, utilizando el lenguaje de la magia que Hanabi también conocía y fue por eso y por el estremecimiento que sintió subiendo por su columna vertebral, que el hada de fuego supo que el príncipe de hielo le había revelado su verdadero nombre._

 _Aquella era una práctica poco común entre los habitantes de Amberlia porque el hecho de que otra persona pudiera conocer tu esencia verdadera, podía decantar negras consecuencias si había mal en el alma de ese ser, por ello, revelar tu verdadero nombre a otra persona era un acto de amor y una promesa de fidelidad más allá de todo. No había declaración de amor más grande que esa y los ojos del hada de fuego se llenaron de lágrimas porque el mismo amor que había en los ojos de Edwindionel, ardía también en su alma urgiéndolo a decirle al monarca helado que su amor era correspondido._

 _-Edwindionel, no…- dijo el hada de fuego a pesar de sí mismo._

 _-Di mi nombre verdadero, Hanabi- dijo el monarca sin gana alguna de rendirse. Antes había pensado que podría estar lejos del hada de fuego pero no era así, jamás podría ser así-. Di mi nombre verdadero y únelo al tuyo…_

 _-No puedo, de verdad no puedo…- dijo Hanabi sintiéndose a punto de perder todas sus defensas-. No me pidas hacer esto, por favor, solo nos haremos daño, solamente sentiremos dolor y…_

 _-De todos modos sentiremos dolor al estar separados, no podemos estar separados- dijo el príncipe de hielo dispuesto a implorarle a Hanabi porque se quedara a su lado-. Hanabi, pronuncia mi nombre verdadero por favor…_

 _El hada de fuego miró al monarca helado y se dio cuenta en un solo segundo de que no habría poder humano o sobrenatural que pudiera hacer que su destino fuera diferente porque amar a Edwindionel Guardián del viento, amar a ese ser de magia de hielo era lo que el dios del norte tenía preparado para él y además, su corazón estaba decidido, completamente decidido a entregarse a su príncipe sin medir las consecuencias que ese acto tendría para él._

 _-_ _ **Guardián del viento…**_ _\- dijo Hanabi y el príncipe del hielo sintió una energía vibrante fluyendo en todo su cuerpo al escuchar aquel nombre en voz de su amado-. Sin importar a dónde nos lleve este camino, yo_ _ **Flor de fuego**_ _, quiero caminarlo contigo…_

 _Y como si de un hechizo se tratara, en el justo instante en el que Hanabi pronunció su nombre verdadero, el jardín de las rosas azules, aquellas flores que siempre necesitaban de la magia para poder vivir en medio del invierno empezaron a abrirse inundando el jardín del castillo helado de un perfume penetrante y dulce. Aquella era la esencia del amor, aquella era la esencia de las flores que cantan con sus pétalos la primavera para dos amantes inmortales que acaban de encontrarse en el mundo._

 _Porque cuando dos almas se encuentran, nadie más que ellas debe de saberlo. Cuando dos almas se encuentran, nadie tiene que llorar y por eso las flores cantan. Porque la primavera es la canción de un mundo nuevo, porque la primavera es también la historia del primer brote de un buen amor._

 _Y mientras el príncipe de hielo y el hada de fuego se miraban a los ojos, los dos miraban también el surgir de las rosas que aquel año parecían más hermosas y fragantes que en años anteriores, y es que ni siquiera la magia del gran Mago Blanco podía compararse con la energía enorme del nacimiento de un amor. Y los dos seguían contemplándose en silencio, el azul perdido en el dorado, los dos sintiendo que sus almas eran las que cantaban unidas a las flores aquella canción de amor:_

 _Tu mirada estaba dibujada en las estrellas para mí._

 _Te esperaba incluso sin saber que acontecería el encuentro._

 _Mi ser era hielo puro y cuando tú apareciste ante mí, me convertí en una tormenta de fuego._

 _Y ahora, en esta noche de estrellas que caen del cielo, el azul de mis flores canta tu nombre._

 _La primavera eterna está en tus ojos._

 _Las luces del norte me guiaron a ti y el viento en mi alma enciende el fuego de tu ser._

 _Somos un hechizo en el cielo, un lazo imposible de fuego y hielo._

 _Somos un contradictorio milagro, somos lo que nos dijeron que no podíamos ser._

 _Yo soy el viento que aviva tus llamas y tú eres el fuego que caldea mi ser._

 _Y cuando la canción dejó de escucharse, el príncipe del hielo decidió que quería escuchar de nuevo aquella melodía así que sin dudarlo, sabiendo que lo que haría era lo correcto, acercó sus labios a los del hada de fuego quien simplemente cerró los ojos al contacto de aquella boca fría que poco a poco se iba caldeando al contacto de la suya. Y los dos se besaron sin saber de tiempo, de rumores o de temor. Los dos se besaron como si de sus besos dependiera la música de las flores y en cierto modo, así era. Y la sonata de llamas e invierno siguió sonando y los dos escucharían aquella canción cada vez que sus bocas volvieran a encontrarse, porque los dos sabían con la certeza de quien ha vislumbrado el infinito en la mirada de otro ser, que aquel encuentro había ocurrido para que ninguno de los dos volviera a saber lo que era la soledad…_

-Yuri… ¿Qué estás leyendo?

La voz de Victor resuena en medio de la habitación de pronto y tú no puedes evitar saltar al tiempo que tus mejillas se sonrojan de forma inevitable cuando te das cuenta de que tu editor está justamente en frente de ti y que te mira con sus ojos azules llenos de alegría, algo que en seguida te hace sonreír porque cuando Victor es feliz, el mundo a tu alrededor parece sonreír también con él.

-El libro… la escena de la… yo… el…- dices tú haciendo que Victor ría de forma divertida-. Necesitaba releer un pasaje del tercer libro de la saga porque emmm… bueno, no importa.

-¿El libro 3?- dice Victor tratando de adivinar qué pasaje del que es su libro favorito porque en él el amor de Hanabi y Edwindionel se hace realidad, es el que estabas leyendo.

-Hay detalles que necesitaba revisar y como no llegabas, pensé que sería buena idea trabajar en ello- dices tú tratando de parecer sereno y casual.

-¿Me tardé demasiado?- dice Victor un tanto preocupado y no puedes evitar alegrarte de que él deje de hacer preguntas acerca del tercer libro de tu saga-. Nos tardamos un poco porque Chris no sabía qué usar para conocerte, no quiere que tengas una mala impresión de él, se preocupa demasiado de lo que tú puedas llegar a pensar de él…

-¿Por qué?- dices tú empezando a sentirte nervioso de conocer a tantas personas nuevas en un momento más.

-Bueno, ya te lo dije él cree que es mi madre adoptiva y le hablado mucho de ti y al parecer quiere saber si eres un buen partido para…- dice Victor y un suave rubor cubre sus mejillas cuando sus palabras se interrumpen-. No me hagas caso Yuri, vamos a cenar ¿sí? Todo mundo está esperando por ti…

Victor extiende su mano hacia ti y tú la tomas sin pensarlo ni un segundo sintiendo que te hace falta de verdad aferrarte a algo para no permitir que la ansiedad gane la batalla. Y mientras los dedos de Victor se entrelazan a los tuyos, mientras él te sonríe y escuchas el suave rumor de las pláticas que se llevan a cabo en el comedor de la casa de Yakov, te sientes fuerte y aunque bien es cierto que no has dado aun con la mejor forma de decirle a Victor todo lo que sientes, quizá solo tengas que dejar que todo pase.

Al final de cuentas, eso fue lo que el príncipe de hielo hizo y esperas con toda la fe de tu corazón que eso sea suficiente para que Victor pueda decirte de viva voz que de verdad quiere caminar contigo aunque, para ser sinceros, el calor de su mano entre la tuya ya está respondiendo a esa pregunta de la mejor forma posible…

* * *

Él sonríe y no sabes cómo puede parecerte tan completamente bello incluso en un ambiente tan familiar como el que los rodea. Yuri sin duda es el alma de la cena, todos los ojos están puestos en él y eso no te molesta porque tú mismo pareces incapaz de poder mirar a otro lado que no sea su sonrisa.

Él es tan perfecto, piensas, que tu corazón en tu pecho definitivamente morirá de amor en cualquier momento. Porque si Yuri sigue sonriendo así, si él sigue riendo de los chistes de tus hermanos, si él sigue riendo de las bromas de Chris que aunque son idiotas y te han causado vergüenza en más de una ocasión, no tendrás más remedio que sacar tu corazón de tu pecho y le rogarás a Yuri que lo tome entre sus manos, que no lo deje ir jamás.

Suspiras un poco ruidosamente al pensar esas cosas y los ojos de tus hermanos se clavan en ti y piensas que los dos están inusualmente callados aquella noche y es que quizá Ivan y Alexey también se sientan fascinados por aquella faceta conversadora y afable que Yuri ha mantenido toda la noche.

-No puedo creer que hayas leído mi primer libro de cuentos, los primeros esbozos de "El tigre solitario"- dice Yuri Plisetsky con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Los ojos verdes del adolescente brillan como dos esmeraldas al sol y sabes que es así porque Yura de verdad está encantado de conocer a quien también ha sido su ídolo por mucho tiempo.

-Son relatos conmovedores, Yura- dice el joven Katsuki haciendo que el otro chico se estremezca de emoción al escuchar aquel juicio demoledoramente sincero acerca de su obra.

-Pero están llenos de errores ¿No crees?- dice el rubio con reverencia-. Muchos críticos dijeron que me sobraba emoción y me faltaba talento…

-Las letras sin emoción no son nada- dice Yuri sabiamente y todos en la mesa asienten a las palabras de tu escritor-. Creo que no hay nada más valioso que hacer que una línea rebose de emoción. Si quien te lee puede sentir eso que quisiste trasmitir, creo que ese es el triunfo más grande que puedes tener como escritor…

-Dices eso porque no quieres hacerme sentir mal y no debes hacerlo- dice Yura con una sonrisa firme-. Aun así, me siento honrado de que alguien como tú haya leído los cuentos de un chico de quince años…

-Yo hubiera querido escribir como tú a los quince años- dice Yuri con una sonrisa sincera que hace que la sonrisa del chico Plisetsky se ensanche hasta el infinito-. Créeme Yura, serás legendario en el mundo de la literatura y no lo digo por decir, sé que tu editor también está de acuerdo conmigo ¿Verdad, Chris?

Los ojos de tu mejor amigo se quedan clavados en el pelinegro y una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en sus labios ahora que Yuri se ha dirigido a él directamente. Y tú sabes que Chris está a punto de decir algo ridículo, algo que te hará maldecir el momento en el que lo conociste y no quieres que eso pase.

Porque sabes que las palabras de Chris asustarán a Yuri y no quieres perder los avances significativos que los dos han tenido en su relación hasta ese día. Y es que el recuerdo del calor de los brazos de Yuri aferrados a ti, la memoria de los dedos de Yuri entre los tuyos te hace pensar ahora más que nunca que definitivamente tienes una oportunidad con él y no quieres perder eso por las idioteces que seguramente Giacometti le dirá a tu escritor.

-¿Por qué no bebemos algo de café antes de irnos?- dices tú a la desesperada, haciendo que todo mundo te voltee a mirar raro puesto que a nadie de los ahí reunidos le apetece que te lleves a Yuri Katsuki de la cena.

-No es mala idea, Vitya, pero les ruego que se queden un poco más con nosotros- dice Yakov con firmeza-. Hace mucho que no te veíamos y debo decir que estoy encantado de tener al señor Katsuki con nosotros…

-Además, tu habitación está disponible, Yuri y tú pueden pasar aquí la noche- dice Lilia con una sonrisa tranquila-. Es temprano aun, Vitya y Yuri no quiere irse aun ¿Verdad?

-Quedémonos un poco más, Victor- dice Yuri con una sonrisa feliz que hace que quieras decirle que sí a todo lo que él te pida- ¿Por qué quieres irte? ¿Estoy haciendo algo mal? ¿Estoy avergonzándote? Lo siento, sé que no suelo hablar tanto pero…

-No Yuri, no es eso- dices tú negando con firmeza-. Es solo que…

-¡Oh Vitya! Has hecho sentir mal a Yuri- dice Alexey con una sonrisa fría que te asusta un poco-. Sigo pensando que esto es obra de tus celos patológicos ¿Verdad? Escuchen todos, a Victor no le gusta que Yuri hable con más personas, piensa que vamos a robárselo…

-Alyosha…- dices tú tratando de no morirte de la vergüenza.

-Yo solo digo la verdad, hermano- dice el chico con una sonrisa traviesa-. Eres un posesivo de miedo, no sé cómo Yuri no se asusta de ti…

-Lo cual me hace pensar algo que nadie ha dicho aun- dice Mila con una sonrisa traviesa que hace juego con la de su patinador-. Tengo curiosidad de saber algo…

-Yo también…- dice Chris sabiendo perfectamente que es lo que quiere preguntar la entrenadora-. De hecho, Yuri, es algo que quise preguntarte desde que Vitya te presentó conmigo…

-¿Qué cosa?- dice Yuri y tú tienes ganas de golpear las sonrisas juguetonas de todo mundo y te sorprende que incluso Yakov y Lilia estén sonriendo ahora.

-Bueno, no pudimos dejar pasar el hecho de que ustedes dos, Victor y tú parecen muy cercanos ahora…- dice Chris sonando como una madre casadera frente al pretendiente de una de sus hijas-. Lo cual, claro, no es nada malo, pero quisiéramos saber si lo de ustedes dos es, ya sabes, algo más que la mera relación entre un escritor y su editor…

-Chris, basta- dices tú sintiendo que el color ha abandonado tu cara al escuchar las estupideces de Giacometti.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?- dice Yuri con una sonrisa tranquila que te hace mirarlo con aire confundido y que hace latir a mil por hora a tu corazón.

-Porque Victor es importante para todos los que estamos reunidos aquí- dice Chris y tú de verdad quieres darle un puñetazo en la cara para que se calle de una buena vez-. Sabes, él siempre soñó con estar a tu lado, trabajó de forma incansable para crearse una reputación que le permitiera trabajar al lado de un escritor como tú y sé que nadie podrá negar que es cierto…

-Eso es cierto, Yuri- dice Mila riendo divertida-. A veces cuando venía a los entrenamientos de Vanya y Alyosha, lo veía llorar en las gradas y sabía que era porque estaba leyendo uno de tus libros…

-También lloraba en casa- dice Ivan riendo alegremente-. Y se la pasaba mandándote cartas con respecto a tus libros, incluso lloraba más cuando esas cartas no tenían respuesta…

-Pero Victor es un llorón de primera- dice Yura y de pronto te preguntas por qué demonios esas despiadadas personas que se dicen ser tu familia están diciendo todas esas cosas-. Recuerdo que en una convención de literatura donde coincidimos contigo, Victor lloró porque no pudo conseguir un pase para poder conocerte al fin…

-Creo que has llorado demasiado por culpa mía, Victor- dice Yuri mirándote directamente a los ojos y el calor de sus pupilas marrones te hace olvidarte por un momento de todo lo que los demás han dicho.

-No les hagas caso Yuri, todos están exagerando- dices tú con ganas de salir huyendo de aquella cena-. Y en serio es tarde, de verdad tenemos que irnos ¿No crees? Creo que dijiste que querías ir a pasear por la ciudad y más tarde hará demasiado frío como para poder soportar estar afuera así que es mejor que vayamos ahora…

-Ok, ok pueden irse pero solo hasta que Yuri conteste mi pregunta- dice Chris y tú de verdad quieres llamarle a Masumi para que le dé un castigo ejemplar a su esposo una vez que éste llegue a casa.

-Yuri no va a contestar nada- dices tú empezando a levantarte de la silla-. Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos. Yakov, Lilia, gracias por recibirnos en su casa. Agradezco que todos los demás hayan venido el día de hoy, Yuri y yo regresaremos a Japón mañana, no tienen que venir a despedirse de nosotros, gracias…

-Vitya, Vitya…- dice Alexey con una sonrisa de ángel caído que no te hace sentir nada bien- ¿Por qué siempre quieres huir de lo inevitable?

-Yo creo que Yuri quiere contestar esa pregunta ¿no es así?- dice Ivan y los ojos azules de tu hermano brillan de un modo especial que te hace pensar de nuevo en el abrazo que tu escritor le dio a tu hermano pequeño.

Y tú notas que las mejillas de Yuri se sonrojan un poco pero no logras ver temor o molestia en sus ojos que simplemente están brillando del modo en el que lo hacen cada vez que tu escritor está buscando una respuesta importante. Y aquel dulce silencio en Yuri hace que tu corazón se sienta al borde del infarto y de verdad quieres huir de ahí porque sientes que tu extraña familia rusa de verdad lo ha arruinado todo con sus preguntas y brillantes comentarios de esa cena.

Pero los ojos de Yuri siguen llenos de luz y de pronto se quedan quietos en los ojos de tu hermano pequeño porque tu escritor ha comprendido que Ivan simplemente quiere ayudarlo a poder decir lo que en realidad ha estado buscando decirte todo el día. Y una sonrisa dulce aparece en los labios de Yuri haciendo que todos los reunidos en la habitación quieran ponerse a gritar de felicidad porque todos, menos tú, han comprendido que esa sonrisa en los labios de Yuri quiere decir _"claro que sí, claro que él y yo somos ahora más que un escritor y su editor."_

-Me gustaría que Victor fuera el primero en escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta, Chris…- dice Yuri y tú sientes que tu corazón se ha detenido por completo con esas palabras-. Pero sí puedo prometerte que Victor jamás volverá a llorar, o al menos no lo hará solo. No se preocupen por él, nadie debe preocuparse, Victor ha cuidado de mí durante estos meses y eso es lo que quiero hacer yo ahora. Cuidaré bien de él, no sé qué nos deparé el futuro, pero lo único que puedo prometerles a todos es que estaré a su lado tanto tiempo como él lo quiera…

-Tienes mi bendición, Yuri- dice Chris y notas que el idiota de tu amigo está conmovido hasta las lágrimas por las palabras de tu escritor-. Vayan a pasear por la ciudad, hijos míos, vayan en paz…

-Eres ridículo, Giacometti- dice Yura con cara de estar asqueado por el rumbo melodramático que ha tomado la conversación-. Yuri, antes de que te vayas ¿Me prometes que volverás de nuevo a Rusia?

-Es evidente que vendrá de nuevo- dice Alexey con un profundo suspiro que nació al escuchar las palabras de Yuri-. Yuri Katsuki ya es parte de esta extraña familia ¿No creen? ¿Verdad que es así, Yuri?

-Nada me gustaría más que volver a verlos a todos, así que definitivamente volveré - dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa brillante que te roba el aliento- ¿Nos vamos ahora, Victor?

Tú asientes a las palabras de tu escritor y lo observas despedirse de todos los asistentes a la cena con una abrazo, muchas sonrisas y la promesa de regresar a Rusia pronto porque la verdad ha encantado a todo mundo con esa personalidad cálida y sencilla que solo surge en él cuando se siente en confianza con las personas a su alrededor y tú te sientes feliz de que tu extraña familia haya hecho que Yuri se sintiera bienvenido.

-El chico me agrada, olvídate de ser cuidadoso, él no va a lastimarte- dice Chris cuando se acerca para abrazarte y despedirse de ti-. Esta vez elegiste bien, Vitya, no tengas miedo, creo que pronto empezará una historia nueva entre Yuri y tú…

-¿Por qué tenías que preguntarle esas cosas?- dices tú un tanto resentido por el comportamiento de tu mejor amigo-. Te he dicho que no debo presionarlo, quizá hayas arruinado mis posibilidades con él…

-No seas ridículo, Vitya, tus posibilidades con él se han aumentado en un cien por ciento- dice Chris guiñándote un ojo-. El chico sabe lo que quiere ahora y ¿no adivinas qué es lo que quiere?

-No lo sé Chris, pero sí sé que yo quiero matarte…- dices tú haciendo reír a tu mejor amigo.

-No querrás matarme después de que te diga que él te quiere a ti- dice Chris riendo divertido-. Parece que no lo hubieras escuchado, Vitya. Prepárate para escuchar la respuesta que Yuri le dará a mi pregunta ¿ok? Y no olvides contármelo todo con lujo de detalles una vez que suceda…

-¿Una vez que suceda qué exactamente?- dices tú resistiéndote todavía a creer en las palabras de Chris.

-Una vez que tu sueño de amor se haga realidad- dice Chris con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad-. Tenemos que empezar a planear una boda ahora ¿No crees? Ahora puedo dormir en paz, Vitya, por un momento pensé que tendría que resignarme a que el único de mis hijos fuera un solterón cualquiera…

-Vete al diablo, Chris- dices tú riendo sin poder evitarlo de las palaras de tu amigo-. Déjame en paz ahora ¿quieres? Ya te he soportado más de lo que debo, ve a cuidar de tu esposo y adopta un hijo real con él…

-Estamos en eso, querido- dice Chris con una mirada ilusionada que te hace ver que la afirmación de tu amigo es de verdad-. Ahora, ve y pasea por la ciudad con el amor de tu vida ¿vale? Sé bueno con él, no vayas muy rápido, deja que todo suceda…

-Dice el hombre que acosó a Masumi día y noche hasta que el pobre decidió salir con él- dices tú suspirando con aire resignado-. Gracias por los consejos, mamá, te veré no tan pronto, espero…

-Idiota- dice Chris separándose de ti-. Alexey, Ivan, ya que su hermano saldrá esta noche ¿quieren ir a mi casa a jugar video juegos?

Tus hermanos asienten con fervor a la propuesta de Chris y antes de que algo más suceda los ves despidiéndose de Yuri con un abrazo largo y fuerte que te hace darte cuenta de que en realidad esos dos chicos adoran con el alma entera a tus escritor y es entonces cuando sabes que las palabras que Yuri pronunció antes, ese deseo que él expresó en voz alta frente a todos, el deseo de ser parte de tu familia es verdad.

Así que dejas que algo parecido a la felicidad y a la esperanza te envuelvan ahora y te despides de los demás con una sonrisa de idiota felicidad en la cara que para nadie pasa desapercibida pero ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Yura, es capaz de burlarse de ti. Porque todos los ahí reunidos saben lo que Yuri Katsuki significa para ti, todos saben lo que ese escritor te ha hecho sentir siempre.

Y ahora que uno de tus más grandes sueños parece estar a punto de hacerse realidad, todos te abrazan en silencio y así mismo, en silencio, porque temen que si lo dicen en voz alta tu sueño no se cumpla, te dejan ir al lado de Yuri sabiendo que no puedes estar mejor con nadie más y sin que los veas, tus hermanos cruzan sus dedos detrás de sus espaldas conjurando a todo el amor del mundo para que éste los pueda envolver a Yuri y a ti de una vez.

Y cuando los dos salen a la calle, Yuri camina muy cerca de ti, no dice nada y tú tienes miedo de romper aquel silencio con una pregunta tan estúpida como _"Bueno, Yuri ¿cuál es la respuesta que no le querías dar a Chris y que yo tengo que escuchar primero? ¡Oh! Y si no es mucho pedir ¿me puedes decir por favor qué es eso que has guardado en esa bolsa todo el día?"_

Por eso guardas silencio y aunque es lo que menos quisieras hacer, le haces caso al consejo que te ha dado Chris y simplemente dejas que las cosas sucedan aunque lo cierto es que no sucede mucho. Yuri sigue caminando a tu lado, temes tomar su mano aunque sabes que a él no va a molestarle, no le molestó ni siquiera cuando todos en el comedor de Yakov abrieron los ojos de par en par al verlos llegar tomados de la mano a la mesa.

Pero es que ahora una extraña emoción los rodea, es como si algo estuviera a punto de estallar, es como si Yuri estuviera buscando el lugar correcto para encender fuegos artificiales, como si Yuri estuviera buscando el lugar perfecto para decirte todo lo que tiene que decirte.

Y tú quieres escuchar eso, claro que quieres escucharlo, pero oír por fin la verdad que uno ha esperado oír por mucho tiempo siempre es un riesgo y aunque tu corazón late aceleradamente sabes que estás listo para oírlo sea lo que esta sea. Al final de cuentas, siempre te ha gustado el peligro y algo te dice en tu interior que aunque lo que Yuri diga sea un reto para los dos, si lo haces a su lado, podrás enfrentarte a lo que sea.

-Vayamos allá, Victor- dice Yuri señalando un puente iluminado que luce desierto pero no por ello menos precioso en la distancia, cruzando de un lado a otro la superficie helada del río Moika, con el impresionante fondo de la ciudad iluminada en la que resalta la imponente silueta de la Catedral de San Isaac.

Y tú te quedas de una sola pieza al comprender que ese sitio al que Yuri quiere ir es el famoso "Puente de los besos" de San Petersburgo y no estás muy seguro de querer contarle ese detalle a Yuri porque sabes que no hay modo de que él pueda saber de las leyendas que rodean a aquella antigua construcción que sin embargo, sigue constituyendo uno de los puntos más visitados en la ciudad.

Aquel puente ha sido siempre un punto de referencia para los amantes fugitivos o para aquellos que tuvieron que separarse por un tiempo. Porque las personas dicen que las parejas que comparten ahí un beso están destinadas a vivir juntos una vida larga y que si uno de ellos llega a irse, esa persona siempre volverá a ti. Y tú corazón late con fuerza porque no sabes qué pasará pero tus pies se mueven en la dirección que Yuri toma y en ese instante lo sabes con toda la certeza de tu alma, sabes que tú lo seguirás siempre a donde él quiera ir, que no quieres estar en donde él no esté.

Y cuando los dos llegan al puente, puedes sentir la fuerza de todos los amantes que han estado ahí antes que ustedes y ruegas que esa energía se ponga también de tu lado. Y entonces Yuri se detiene frente al puente helado y los ojos marrones del joven contemplan la impactante postal de la ciudad iluminada para después posarse en tus pupilas azules y Yuri sonríe como si de pronto hubiera decidido que tus ojos son un espectáculo mil veces más hermoso que aquella ciudad dormida que parece ser un refugio en el que los dos son capaces de hacer y decir cosas que a la luz del día y bajo otro cielo parecen imposibles.

-Siempre me he preguntado, Victor cómo es que tu rostro parece siempre tan lleno de luz incluso en medio de la penumbra- dice Yuri y agradeces que la oscuridad de la calle los esté rodeando porque de otro modo Yuri hubiera podido contemplar el sonrojo intenso de tus mejillas.

-No sabía que veías eso en mí, Yuri- dices tú tratando de sonar tranquilo aunque sientes que tus piernas tiemblan y que tu corazón dejará de latir en cualquier momento por el nerviosismo que te envuelve.

Y es que la voz de Yuri es suave, pausada, es la voz de quien está a punto de hacer una declaración inmortal y aunque mueres por escuchar esas palabras también hay miedo en ti. Temes que la oscuridad que los rodea sea más fuerte que la luz de tu rostro o que la luz de las pupilas de Yuri que al parecer, esa noche no se cansan de mirarte, de sostenerte en ellas como si no quisieran dejarte ir jamás, se disipe de un momento a otro.

Pero ninguna oscuridad podría durar en frente de las pupilas de Yuri Katsuki, así que con esa idea el miedo remite y se va definitivamente cuando la risa de Yuri suena en el lugar haciéndote pensar que esa risa es la música del mundo, que sin esa risa, el universo entero dejaría de existir.

-Creo que no soy una persona que sea capaz de decir en voz alta todo lo que ve y todo lo que siente- dice tu escritor sin dejar de mirarte-. Fue por eso que empecé a escribir, Victor, porque esa es la única forma en la que puedo decir lo que quiero decir, siempre es más fácil si lo escribo...

-¿Y tú quieres decirme algo especial hoy, Yuri?- dices tú sin poder reprimir esa pregunta ni un minuto más.

-Sí, eso quiero…- dice Yuri con una sonrisa tímida y sus hermosas mejillas sonrojadas que te derriten por dentro-. Eso quiero hacer, quiero decirte algo importante en voz alta porque creo que mereces escucharlo viniendo de mí mismo. Pero antes… Victor, hay… hay un regalo que quiero entregarte…

Yuri extiende el paquete que ha guardado todo el día y tú lo tomas sin saber muy bien que decirle, así que simplemente lo abres y cuando tus manos tocan la textura suave y fría de un papiro, sonríes al ver los ideogramas dibujados en la portada de aquel bello álbum en donde sabes, está narrada la historia del sol y la flor de invierno que Yuri te contó aquel día en el que la fiebre te atacó.

Y tú tomas aquella historia entre tus dedos y debajo del libro viene también una bufanda azul que cae al suelo de forma inevitable bajo la atenta mirada de Yuri quien se apresura a levantarla y se acerca a ti para envolver la prenda en tu cuello, alejando en un segundo un poco del frío que los rodea esa noche.

-Desde que te conocí, mi vida ha mejorado bastante Victor- dice él sin alejarse mucho de ti, posando sus manos sobre la bufanda suave que cae ahora sobre tu pecho-. He pasado los últimos días pensando en un regalo que fuera digno de ti, un regalo con el cual poder agradecerte y decirte también lo que quiero decirte…

-No necesitabas darme nada, Yuri- dices tú en voz baja-. Trabajar contigo es el mejor regalo que he tenido jamás…

-Tu presencia también es un regalo para mí- dice Yuri con calma, mirando tus ojos de forma profunda-. Yuko me dijo que mi regalo para ti debía ser algo que te mantuviera cálido durante el invierno y por eso creo que una bufanda es una buena idea, la tejí yo, mamá me ayudó un poco y el cuento, bueno… espero que esa historia mantenga cálido tu corazón porque en esa historia también hablo de ti…

-Yo soy el sol…- dices tú y no puedes evitar emocionarte de pronto.

-Tú eres el sol, Victor- dice Yuri con sus ojos marrones llenos de luz de estrellas, las mimas estrellas que él vio en tus ojos, esas estrellas que lo hicieron volver a escribir-. Tú has alejado de mí las sombras, tú me has despertado de un sueño profundo y largo, tú me has ayudado a ser quien soy y Victor…

-Yuri…- dices tú sintiendo que el mundo a su alrededor se ha detenido por completo-. Si yo soy el sol entonces tú…

-Yo soy una flor de invierno que ha descubierto de pronto que no le teme a la primavera- dice Yuri sintiéndose valiente por primera vez en aquel día-. Yo quiero brillar contigo y vivir una nueva aventura a tu lado. Victor, Chris tiene razón, tú eres más que mi editor…

-¿Qué soy yo, Yuri?- dices tú sintiendo que cientos de fuegos artificiales explotan en tu pecho- ¿Quién soy yo en los ojos de Yuri Katsuki?

-Eres el principio de una historia larga y hermosa Victor- dice tu escritor haciendo que sientas ganas de lanzarte a sus brazos por siempre-. Eres ese principio que aún no tiene un destino definido pero que a final de cuentas es un principio que quiero vivir porque no hay nada tan embriagador como el inicio de una historia que no sabes a dónde va a llevarte y aunque no sé a dónde iremos no tengo miedo, Victor, no tengo miedo si me dices que tú quieres acompañarme, si me dejas cuidar de ti, si me dejas estar a tu lado también más que como un escritor porque eso ya no es suficiente. Yo quiero estar a tu lado como un hombre que eventualmente te conocerá mejor, yo quiero ser simplemente un hombre que pueda enamorarse de ti, un hombre que pueda aprender a amarte si tú sientes que puedes hacer lo mismo por mí, aunque si no lo sientes, te pido que me disculpes y…

Las palabras de tu escritor se desvanecen en sus labios cuando tú tomas su mano entre la tuya y la llevas a tus labios, posando en la piel suave de Yuri un beso largo y dulce que el joven Katsuki recibe en su piel con las mejillas sonrojadas y toda la luz del universo escondida en sus ojos marrones. Y tú sabes que podrías morir de felicidad en ese instante, tú sabes que Yuri Katsuki acaba hacerte una declaración de amor inolvidable y solo hay una respuesta para una confesión así.

Por eso cierras los ojos y no despegas tus labios de su mano y él te mira fijamente con una sonrisa tímida adornando sus labios. Y dejas que aquel beso suave se prolongue mucho tiempo porque tu madre solía decirte que entre más largo el beso frente a aquel puente, más largo el tiempo que los amantes pasarán juntos. Y tú sabes que quieres quedarte con Yuri Katsuki hasta el final de tus días y ahora que él ha dicho que siente algo por ti el mundo es un lugar nuevo y San Petersburgo jamás que te había parecido tan completamente hermoso como te parece ahora.

-He estado enamorado de ti desde el momento en el que leí la primera línea de tu primer libro, Yuri Katsuki- dices al fin sintiendo que quieres llorar pero no lo harás, no lo harás porque Yuri fue valiente y tú tienes que hacer lo mismo por él, tienes que hacer también una declaración de amor inolvidable-. Mi corazón soñaba con poder amarte, eso era solo un sueño pero ahora tú has hecho ese sueño real y Yuri… escribe en mi las historias que quieras escribir, escribe en mí una historia sin final…

Yuri sonríe al escuchar tus palabras y se lanza a tus brazos sin miedo, con la entera confianza de que a partir de ahora tus brazos serán para él un refugio eterno y tú lo cubres con tus brazos, te aferras a él como quien se aferra al tesoro más valioso de su vida y sientes el calor del cuerpo de Yuri junto al tuyo. Y en ese momento ya no le temes a la noche porque tú eres el sol, Yuri te lo dijo, tú eres el sol.

Y Yuri se despega de ti solo un poco, lo suficiente para que sus ojos se queden en los tuyos y cuando él vuelve a mirarte piensas que todas las sombras del mundo pueden perderse en la infinita nada. Si la noche es oscura, si es siempre solitaria, bastará aferrarte a él y mirar los ojos de Yuri para darte cuenta de que en su mirada se encuentran escondidas todas las estrellas del universo porque en el firmamento también se insinúan los inicios de las grandes historias de amor como la tuya…

* * *

 **NDA: No estoy muriendo de amor, ustedes sí TwT**


	11. I can see an ocean wave

**Capítulo 11. I can see an ocean wave…**

A nadie le sorprende verlos llegar tomados de la mano, sonriéndose el uno al otro, compartiendo miradas brillantes que lo dicen todo sin necesidad de palabras. Los ojos de tu madre simplemente se llenan de ternura al verlos a ti y a Victor mientras los dos caminan a la entrada de la casa donde tu familia ha estado esperando por tu regreso y el de tu editor, y Mari ríe divertida dedicándole a tu padre una mirada que quiere decir _"te lo dije"_ y a la que Toshiya responde poniendo un par de billetes en la mano de tu hermana.

Tú pones los ojos en blanco al darte cuenta de que tu padre y Mari de verdad apostaron algo con respecto al futuro de tu relación con Victor pero no te importa, en realidad no importa porque el mundo podría terminarse de un momento a otro y tú seguirías sintiéndote seguro y feliz al caminar de la mano de tu editor de quien no te has separado desde aquella declaración que le hiciste frente al puente de los besos en San Petersburgo y el recuerdo de aquel momento hace que tus mejillas se sonrojen. Tus ojos buscan los de Victor y como si éstos estuvieran siempre atentos a tu llamado, aquellas pupilas azules se posan en ti con afecto y de verdad no puedes creer que un hombre como Victor Nikiforov haya aceptado tus sentimientos y les haya dado una oportunidad de ser correspondidos.

Pero es así, esa es tu realidad ahora y mientras caminas con Victor con rumbo a la casa, has decidido que no te sentirás culpable al decirles a tus padres acerca de lo que ha pasado, has decidido que no puedes sentir más tristeza ahora que la luz de sol de Victor se ha llevado los últimos rastros de dolor que había en ti.

Ya no eres dolor, ya no eres soledad, ya no hay lugar para esos sentimientos dentro de ti. Y tú sabes que lo que hay en tu corazón en estos momentos es un principio, lo que hay dentro de ti es solamente la posibilidad de vivir una vez más ese amor que se esconde en tus libros, el amor del que los poetas escriben y que muchas veces no llegan a conocer, ese amor que muy pocas personas en el mundo de los mortales son capaces de experimentar.

Así que simplemente sigues caminando con rumbo a tus padres aferrándote con fuerza a la mano de Victor quien te sonríe con calidez para animarte y tú correspondes a esa sonrisa con un asentimiento feliz que hace que el corazón de tu editor comience a latir con fuerza porque él tampoco se ha acostumbrado todavía a esa dulce realidad donde él puede caminar a tu lado, sosteniendo tu mano y donde puede mirarte sin temor de que lo que haya en sus ojos te cause dolor porque los sentimientos de su mirada azul ya no son más un secreto para ti.

Y mientras los dos caminan un potente ladrido les da la bienvenida a casa al tiempo que el enorme y peludo cuerpo de Maccachin se impacta contigo y detrás de él, los vacilantes pasos de Vicchan quieren unirse a la algarabía de volver a tenerlos en casa que su hermano mayor parece mostrar y tú piensas que sin duda alguna Maccachin se ha tomado muy en serio su papel como ejemplo del pequeño cachorro que tú tomas entre tus manos mientras Victor saluda a su fiel compañero peludo con miles de palabras en ruso que tú no entiendes pero que parecen alegrar el alma de Maccachin quien lame el rostro de Victor con emoción.

Y tú los observas sin dejar de acariciar a Vicchan quien también se siente feliz de verte y te preguntas de pronto cómo es posible sentir que dejaste una nueva familia en Rusia, pero al mismo tiempo, otra familia te ha recibido también en Hasetsu y tú sientes que quizá en poco tiempo, Victor y tú ya no tendrán que pensar más en sus familias como algo separado sino que sus dos mundos se volverán uno solo, quizá ya lo sean, quizá esa sensación de seguridad y protección que sientes en tu pecho sea simplemente la paz de un nuevo universo que acaba de formarse después de la colisión de dos personas que al principio de todo estaban demasiado lejos pero que ahora están cerca, muy cerca el uno del otro.

-Los extrañaron mucho…- dice Hiroko cuando tú y Victor llegan por fin a la entrada de la casa acompañados de los dos caniches quienes parecen felices de verdad-. Creímos que se volverían locos de tristeza, a veces los encontrábamos a los dos acostados en la habitación de Yuri, creo que esperaban a que volvieran en cualquier momento…

-La próxima vez los llevaremos con nosotros- dices tú con una sonrisa confiada-. Esta vez no hicimos porque nuestro viaje a Rusia duraría muy poco, tres días son muy poco tiempo…

-Veo que mucho ha sucedido en esos tres días…- dice Hiroko sin perderse el hecho de que Victor está parado muy cerca de ti, al lado tuyo, como si a partir de ahora estar lejos de ti le resultara completamente imposible- ¿Van a decirnos ahora la buena nueva o debemos esperar a la hora de la comida?

-Discúlpenme por mi falta de educación- dice Victor dedicándole a tu madre una mirada apenada que hace que Hiroko lo mire con ternura-. Queríamos decirlo de otro modo, quizá yo no debí llegar así con Yuri, ustedes deben pensar que yo estaba haciendo alarde de que… bueno…

-Fue mi culpa…- dices tú con calma, tratando de defender a Victor de un posible regaño maternal-. Soy yo quien no puede evitar tomar la mano de Victor, mamá. Él y yo descubrimos que el mundo es mejor cuando nos tomamos de la mano y eso quiere decir que hacerlo nos causa felicidad a los dos. De hecho, quiero que me des tu bendición, a los dos, para no soltarnos de la mano en mucho, mucho tiempo…

Tu madre sonríe ante tus palabras y se lanza a tus brazos completamente feliz diciendo que no debes disculparte por nada y que es un honor pensar en Victor como un hijo suyo a partir de ahora y aunque tú sientes que es algo rápido para pensar en algo así, tú notas que las palabras de tu madre pintan una alegre sonrisa en los labios de tu editor quien siente la mirada de tu padre sobre su piel y tú te das cuenta de que Toshiya está demasiado serio y aquello empieza a llenarte de temor.

-¿Esto te molesta, papá?- dices tú atrayendo en seguida la mirada de tu padre quien olvida la seriedad y sonríe tranquilamente cuando escucha tu pregunta.

-No es eso, solamente estoy pensando en que el universo tiene formas muy misteriosas de unir a dos personas ¿No lo creen?- dice tu padre con sus ojos llenos de luz-. Ni siquiera tú hubieras sido capaz de escribir un encuentro así Yuri, o quizá sí lo hiciste… bueno, no me hagan caso chicos, estoy desvariando como un viejo senil. Bienvenidos a casa y Victor…

-¿Señor Katsuki?- dice tu editor de forma respetuosa.

-Tú y yo tendremos una charla seria después…- dice tu padre y tú pones los ojos en blanco ante esas palabras que hacen reír a tu hermana mayor- ¿Qué tan buena es tu resistencia al alcohol? Quisiera conocer un poco mejor al hombre que Yuri ha elegido para empezar a vivir algo nuevo…

-Papá…- dices tú sintiéndote un poco avergonzado.

-Voy a invitarlo a cenar esta noche, señor Katsuki- dice Victor con una alegre sonrisa en sus labios-. Las encuestas dicen que el Sagan Tosu tiene amplias posibilidades de ganar el título nacional de liga si gana el partido de esta noche…

-Esto chico me agrada, Yuri- dice Toshiya riendo divertido al saber que Victor entiende acerca de la liga nacional de futbol soccer de Japón y que conoce a su equipo favorito-. No lo dejes ir, si le gusta el soccer y apoya al Sagan Tosu será un buen marido, pregúntale a tu madre si le he fallado alguna vez…

-Basta papá, deja de presionar a mi hermano y a Victor- dice Mari riendo al ver tus mejillas sonrojadas-. Vamos a comer ahora y ustedes dos, vayan a cambiarse y los veremos en el comedor en quince minutos, no más, pórtense bien…

Las palabras de tu hermana se acompañan de risas felices que en seguida se desvanecen cuando tu familia se aleja caminando alegremente hacia el comedor y tú y Victor se quedan solos en medio del pasillo con rumbo a tu habitación y aunque te sientes un tanto avergonzado por la reacción de tus padres, también te sientes feliz de que a ninguno de ellos les haya parecido mala idea que tú y Victor hayan tomado la oportunidad de ser algo más que el escritor y el editor de un libro.

-¿Crees que pasé la prueba con tus padres?- dice Victor tomándote en sus brazos y depositando un suave beso en tu frente después de que tú dejas a Vicchan en el suelo para que corra detrás de Maccachin rumbo al comedor.

-Creo que ya están planeando una boda- dices tú sintiendo calor al estar así de cerca de Victor- ¿Qué crees que eso signifique?

-Que seguramente querré darte un anillo de compromiso de regalo de cumpleaños- dice Victor haciendo que tus mejillas se sonrojen profundamente.

-Mi cumpleaños será en dos días, Victor…- dices tú con algo de nerviosismo.

-Hey, tranquilo…- dice Victor cubriéndote con sus brazos-. Solo estoy bromeando, Yuri. Tenemos que ir lentamente, lo sé, muy lentamente, así que… ¿te gusta más la idea del anillo de compromiso como regalo de navidad?

Tú rompes a reír a causa las palabras de Victor y no dices nada porque has entendido perfectamente bien que él solo bromea con ese asunto del anillo de compromiso, vamos, ni siquiera has sido capaz de darle un beso en los labios aunque mueres de ganas de poder hacerlo y hasta ese instante no sabes muy bien qué es lo que está deteniéndote, no sabes por qué no te has dejado llevar por uno de esos momentos en los que la boca de Victor ha estado tan cerca de ti, y es que quizá piensas que después de un beso así no habrá marcha atrás pero no quieres que haya marcha atrás, de verdad te sientes listo para dar los pasos que sean necesarios para lograr que Victor se quede a tu lado.

Quizá sea cuestión de atreverte una vez más, quizá ese beso sucederá en los próximos cinco minutos o a la mañana siguiente, no lo sabes y a Victor aquel no saber tampoco parece molestarle. Quizá también solo sea cuestión de dejar que las cosas sucedan, quizá también debas dejar de pensar tanto. Quizá debas perderte ahora en el calor de Victor, en todo lo que Victor te provoca y no volver a pensar en el universo entero hasta que sea necesario hacerlo o hasta que Mari empiece a gritar que es hora de ir al comedor…

* * *

Los dos caminan en medio de la arena tomados de la mano mientras el mar canta su eterna canción de olas y espuma bajo el nublado cielo de los últimos días de noviembre en Hasetsu. Después de desayunar, Yuri dijo que quería llevarte a un lugar especial antes de volver a la fiesta de cumpleaños que su familia y amigos han preparado para él aquella noche, la noche que conmemora sus veinticinco años de vida en el planeta y de la cual tú has sido un organizador activo porque quieres que Yuri tenga la mejor celebración de cumpleaños de su vida.

Y aunque todo en la casa de Yuri era una algarabía sin final, justamente en este momento el silencio los invade y tú no te sientes con valor de preguntar a donde van, o por qué Yuri lleva entre sus manos el abrigo oscuro que en seguida reconoces como una prenda que en vida le perteneció a Phichit Chulanont. Simplemente sigues caminando de la mano de Yuri y dejas que él te guie porque confías en él, porque jamás has desconfiado de ninguna de las cosas que él hace.

Mientras los dos caminan, el sonido del mar a su alrededor te hace pensar en la magia de los días que han pasado después de aquella preciosa declaración que él te hizo en Rusia, esa declaración que ha hecho posible que los dos caminen juntos, que los dos vivan juntos esa vida que hasta hace unas semanas atrás todavía era para ti menos que una posibilidad. Sin embargo, ahora todo es real y el sueño de poder amar a Yuri Katsuki ha dejado de ser un sueño solamente y quisieras elevarte a las alturas de pura dicha pero la mano de Yuri entre la tuya te mantiene atado al piso y eso también te hace inmensamente feliz.

Porque ahora puedes demostrarle tus sentimientos a Yuri sin temor a ser rechazado, ahora puedes tomar su mano y caminar con él, y la bufanda azul que ahora mismo protege tu cuello del viento helado de un otoño que parece querer llamarse invierno más pronto que otros años, la bufanda que Yuri tejió para ti, ondea orgullosa alrededor de tu piel recordándote que quizá después los brazos de Yuri se enredarán también en tu cuello haciéndote olvidar de todo el frio del universo en pocos segundos.

Así que te dejas llevar como siempre lo has hecho, dejas que tus pies se muevan al compás del ritmo que marca Yuri, haces el viaje en silencio porque estás seguro de que él te explicará tarde o temprano cuál es el destino de sus pasos y de pronto entiendes que siempre es así con Yuri, que el destino no es importante, que todo lo que importa a su lado es disfrutar del viaje.

Después de unos minutos más de caminata, Yuri se detiene a la sombra de un árbol enorme cuyas raíces se enredan en el suelo formando un alegre patrón de líneas curvas entre las cuales, pequeñas flores amarillas de otoño le agregan un poco de color a aquel paraje frío y solitario en medio de la arboleda que está cercana a la playa desde la cual, tú y Yuri aún pueden escuchar el sonido del mar y sus ojos son capaces aun de ver el continuo chocar de las olas con la arena.

Yuri se suelta de tu mano y con una sonrisa triste en sus labios coloca el abrigo de Phichit sobre una de las raíces más gruesas del árbol mientras que un viento helado sopla desde el norte removiendo las ramas del árbol y los cabellos oscuros de Yuri que ondean al viento con calma. El chico de los ojos marrones sigue sonriendo con tristeza y segundos después, voltea a mirarte y extiende hacia ti su mano y tú te apresuras a llegar a su lado sintiendo que la explicación de aquellas acciones llegará justamente ahora, así que sin soltar la mano de Yuri te sientas a su lado sobre la hierba y él empieza a hablar llenando la soledad de la arboleda con la calidez de su voz:

-Phichit y yo solíamos venir aquí cada verano- dice él sin dejar de mirar el abrigo negro que ahora descansa sobre el suelo-. El calor siempre es demasiado en casa en esas fechas, así que él y yo solíamos venir aquí a refrescarnos un poco. Yo solía escribir en silencio mientras él dibujaba y en aquellos momentos siempre me sentí el ser humano más feliz del mundo. Sé que dicho así puede parecer a un día cualquiera, pero no lo era, cuando Phichit estaba a mi lado, ningún día era igual al anterior…

Tus ojos azules se quedan quietos en Yuri y tú notas que aunque hay nostalgia en su voz, ya no hay dolor en sus ojos y aunque sientes un aguijonazo de celos al escucharlo hablar de ese modo de aquel que ya no está, te dices que no debes ser un idiota ahora, que Yuri debe estar compartiendo aquellos recuerdos contigo por una muy buena razón.

-No estoy diciendo esto para herirte, Victor- dice él y aprieta tu mano con fuerza y tú te reprendes mentalmente porque seguramente algo de dolor debió notarse en tu rostro si Yuri ahora está diciéndote esto-. Es solo que quiero que entiendas por qué este lugar es especial, es un lugar que está lleno de recuerdos felices y esos recuerdos suelen ser siempre los más tristes ¿sabes? Después del funeral de Phichit, su madre decidió llevarse sus cenizas a Tailandia y yo se lo permití porque era su hijo, ella había perdido a un hijo y sé que eso jamás podrá compararse a lo que yo perdí. Yo perdí al hombre al que amaba pero ella perdió a una parte de sí misma, mamá me lo explicó, ella me dijo que perder a alguien que era no solo parte de tu corazón, sino que fue también parte de tu cuerpo, es una perdida devastadora y por eso…

-Por eso dejaste que la madre de Phichit se lo llevara…- dices tú y mientras Yuri asiente con la mirada triste tú lo envuelves en tus brazos porque su mirada marrón se ha llenado de dolor.

-Su abrigo oscuro fue lo único que pude conservar- dice Yuri sin alejarse de ti-. Sé que Phichit no estaba en esas cenizas, yo lo sé, pero cuando ella se lo llevó lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue venir a este lugar, pasé muchos días viniendo a este lugar porque aquí podía sentirlo con más fuerza, porque aquí el dolor no me mataba, porque podía sentirlo aquí conmigo y sé que de algún modo él sigue aquí ahora y por eso… por eso he decidido que hoy vendría aquí para decirle algo importante a él, algo que es importante para mí...

-¿Qué cosa quieres decirle, Yuri?- dices tú sin entender del todo a dónde es que Yuri quiere llegar.

-De ti…- dice él con seguridad-. Quiero que él sepa de ti, tú eres lo más importante para mí ahora y quiero que él lo sepa…

Tus ojos azules se llenan de desconcierto mientras Yuri se separa de ti para mirarte fijamente a los ojos y aunque esa mirada está triste ahora, poco a poco los ojos del joven Katsuki se llenan de determinación y fuerza, una fuerza que nace de la convicción de estar haciendo lo correcto. Porque Yuri sabe que hacer eso que hará es necesario, necesario para él, necesario para los dos, para que su historia pueda empezar sin ningún obstáculo, sin ninguna culpa, sin ningún remordimiento que pueda detener ese nuevo viaje que los dos están destinados a vivir ahora.

Es por eso que Yuri vuelve a tomar tus manos entre las suyas y mirando a aquel árbol directamente, como si en aquel ser vivo y quieto se escondiera también el espíritu de Phichit, él empieza a hablar y lo que él dice llena tu alma de felicidad y calma porque ahora entiendes cuál es el propósito de aquellas palabras que son como un ritual de cierre que es necesario para que algo nuevo pueda volver a comenzar:

-Phichit, tenías razón, Victor es ese principio con el cual podré llegar a escribir un final feliz en la historia de Edwindionel y en mi propia historia. Te pido por favor que te sientas feliz por él y por mí porque le he dicho a Victor que quiero amarlo y él me ha dicho que quiere amarme a mí. No sé cuánto tiempo nos lleve llegar a ese punto, no sé si él y yo estaremos juntos por siempre, pero quiero que sepas, Phichit, que él me hace feliz, que él me hace sentir alegre, fuerte y valioso desde la primera hora de la mañana, hasta la última hora de la noche.

"Victor es el sol, Phichit, eso es lo que Victor es para mí y te agradezco que me hayas dejado ver eso a pesar de que por mucho tiempo tuve miedo de volver a sentir lo que ahora siento por Victor. Espero que no te moleste que lo haya traído aquí, este siempre fue nuestro lugar secreto y especial, pero te juro que esta será la última vez que vendré a este sitio porque quiero hacer lo que tú me pediste, quiero encontrar más sitios especiales que serán solamente para Victor y para mí. Fue por eso que quise traerte tu abrigo también porque ahora entiendo de verdad que tú siempre vivirás conmigo, que estarás siempre en lo mejor de mí. Así que ahora soy yo quien puede decirte adiós sin sentir que me muero de dolor, ya no soy dolor solamente. "

"Victor me ha enseñado que puedo volver a sentir amor, y quiero amar a Victor, Phichit, quiero amarlo con un corazón nuevo, con ese corazón que él hizo surgir de las cenizas, con ese corazón que él tomó en sus manos sin importarle que fuera un corazón de cristal que quizá podría lastimarlo, a él eso jamás le ha importado y yo lo admiro por eso. Victor es valiente, Phichit, Victor es mejor que todos los héroes de mis historias juntos porque él es real y él ha decidido acompañarme a donde yo quiera ir y si eso no es valentía, entonces no sé qué es. Así que yo debo ser valiente por él ahora ¿no crees?"

"Esta noche celebraré mi cumpleaños número veinticinco y quiero celebrarlo con él y con todas las personas que jamás se rindieron conmigo, sé que tú también celebrarás conmigo. Por eso, me gustaría decirte que aunque siempre tendrás un lugar en mí, mi corazón ahora albergará a Victor en cada uno de sus rincones porque el invierno es frío y largo y no quiero que el viento helado le haga daño a él. Quiero hacer feliz a Victor ¿entiendes? Quiero que él sepa que aunque las cosas entre los dos sucederán lentamente, si los dos seguimos caminando juntos no habrá nada que temer."

"Phichit, sé que tú querías esto para mí, así que ahora que estoy viviéndolo, me gustaría que me ayudaras a proteger a Victor, me gustaría que me ayudaras a lograr que siempre pueda hacerlo sonreír y si no es mucho pedir, ayúdame a hacer que él quiera quedarse a mi lado mucho tiempo. Sé que la vida me está dando esta segunda oportunidad para no perderla y no quiero perder a Victor, ni a él ni a la familia a la que él me ha unido de forma desinteresada. Yo amo a sus hermanos menores, los quiero tanto que ahora pienso que es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ellos y lo haré. Porque ellos son lo que más importa en la vida de Victor y ahora mismo, Victor es lo más importante para mí también, así que… Phichit, gracias por la vida que compartimos juntos, gracias por los recuerdos felices que dejaré descansar aquí. Porque ahora es tiempo ¿sabes? Es tiempo de crear nuevos recuerdos con Victor, es tiempo de empezar a escribir una nueva historia en Victor, en él y solo en él. Así que te diré adiós hoy, jamás voy a olvidarte pero Victor es mi ahora, Victor es mi futuro y espero que de verdad cuando nos encontremos contigo, te sientas feliz de vernos porque también vamos a llevarte el final de la historia de Hanabi y Edwindionel los dos…"

Las palabras de tu escritor resuenan entre los árboles y tú sientes que el frio helado cala con más fuerza en tus mejillas y te das cuenta de que es así porque en algún punto del discurso de Yuri comenzaste a llorar en silencio sin poder evitarlo. Porque sus palabras te movieron de un modo inhumano, porque lo que él dijo no es más que un reflejo de lo que tú quieres hacer. Porque tú también quieres hacerlo feliz y protegerlo y tú sabes que no hay nada más importante para ti que aferrarte a esas manos y a esos ojos que te sostienen con fuerza ahora y que le dan sentido a todo tu universo y a todo aquello que antes de Yuri no tenía una razón de ser.

-Hey, no llores…- dice Yuri y sus dedos limpian las lágrimas que caen sobre tus mejillas con la suavidad de sus dedos y tú tomas su mano al tiempo que tus labios sonríen tranquilamente.

-Tus palabras siempre tienen este efecto en mí-dices tú con una sonrisa avergonzada-. No importa si te escucho o te leo, siempre logras conmoverme hasta las lágrimas, Yuri…

-Pero ya no quiero hacerte llorar- dice él y su rostro se acerca al tuyo y tú sientes que el aire se escapa de tus pulmones al sentir aquella cercanía y también sientes que todo el universo podría caber en el espacio que hay ahora entre los labios de Yuri y tus labios, y de pronto sientes la imperiosa necesidad de hacer que esa distancia se desvanezca de una vez.

Porque mientras él hablaba, tú te quedaste quieto mirando el movimiento de sus labios y aunque tus oídos entendieron perfectamente bien qué es lo que él quería decirte, tu corazón también entendió otros mil significados escondidos en todo aquello que él no dijo porque a veces, lo que un escritor dice va más allá de lo que está registrado en las palabras y aquello, lo que el silencio puede decir mejor, eso fue lo que tu corazón ha entendido de la mejor forma.

Y el discurso de Yuri es otra declaración de amor que está diciéndote: _"puedes tenerme, voy a dejar que puedas verme como soy realmente, voy a dejar que conozcas todo de mí y te llevaré a los lugares que más me importan y esperaré que vengas conmigo, esperaré que puedas seguirme"._

Y eso no dicho transforma las palabras de Yuri en una sola pregunta, en la pregunta definitiva, en esa pregunta que en realidad él ya había hecho tiempo atrás en la soledad de tu habitación _"¿Crees que exista alguien que pueda aceptar el amor de una persona cuyo corazón ha vivido antes una historia de amor que creyó no tendría final? ¿Crees que ese alguien puedes ser tú y me dejarás amarte ahora con un amor que no es perfecto pero que es el amor bueno que nace de mí al mirarte a ti? ¿Escribirás esta historia conmigo, Victor, o me dejarás a la deriva de una hoja en blanco que no podrá volver a llenarse jamás si tu respuesta es no?"_

Escuchas esas preguntas con el corazón palpitante, mientras los labios de Yuri se estrellan en tu mejilla y aquella boca pequeña y cálida sigue el camino de tus lagrimas por la piel de tu mejilla y al sentir el aliento de Yuri tan cerca de ti, tú sabes que todas esas preguntas que él te ha hecho sin decirlas en voz alta tienen una sola respuesta, una respuesta que tú sabes estaba en tu interior quizá desde el momento en el que tus ojos se encontraron de frente con la primera línea de la historia de Yuri.

Así que, sabiendo que tu respuesta no cabrá ni en mil palabras, dejas que tus labios sean quienes respondan por ti y tu boca se encuentra con la de Yuri quien no se aleja del impacto de tus labios sobre los suyos, sino que, se entrega a aquel encuentro, y Yuri susurra tu nombre sobre tu boca haciendo que miles de mariposas revoloteen en tu interior y tú te mueves una vez más al encuentro de esos labios y tú dices _"te amo"_ y no te importa ser el primero en pronunciar esas palabras , ni tampoco te importa que él no pueda decirte lo mismo porque lo único de lo que estás seguro es de que eso sientes y sientes que lo amas ahora más que nunca aunque eso es lo que has sentido por él desde siempre.

Y esas palabras parecen encender el valor en Yuri quien enreda sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello y tú lo atraes más cerca de ti, estabilizándolo con el calor de tus manos puestas sobre su cintura. Y entonces lo besas de lleno en los labios, lo besas por fin después de esperar mil vidas y un millón de años para hacerlo y ese beso es todo lo que un beso tendría que ser. Porque sus labios danzando juntos son una muestra de vulnerabilidad pero también de fuerza; ese beso es paz y también un tumulto de emociones que no sabías que eras capaz de sentir. Ese beso es dar y recibir, es perderse en el sonido de sus labios uniéndose y dejarse encontrar en medio de toda aquella emoción. Es dejarte perder y dejarte encontrar una y mil veces, es morir y nacer, es beber agua de sus labios y aun así sentir que mueres de sed.

Una parte de ti no puede creer aún que estés besando a Yuri Katsuki pero no permites que tu mente te aparte de las mil emociones distintas que sientes al besar por fin a ese hermoso hombre que te devuelve el beso con pasión y con una ternura infinita que hace que quieras llorar porque algunas lágrimas son capaces de expresar la dicha de un modo mejor de lo que lo haría una carcajada de felicidad.

Y sientes que Yuri se relaja por fin en medio del beso y por un momento eres capaz de comprender que él temía que no quisieras encontrarlo en ese lugar al que quiso llevarte pero eso es absurdo, así que con tus labios y con tus manos que acarician su rostro ahora le aseguras y le juras una y mil veces que vaya a donde él vaya, siempre podrás encontrarlo. Y Yuri parece entender tu mensaje porque de sus labios brota un suspiro alegre mientras él sigue explorando tus labios con los suyos y una de sus manos descansa en tu hombro mientras la otra sigue aferrada a tu mejilla y tú sientes la necesidad de rodear a Yuri por la cintura y de sentirlo cerca, más cerca, tan cerca como la física pueda permitirles estar.

Así que mientras ustedes se besan, un espíritu juguetón mueve las hojas del viejo árbol y piensa que ahora puede descansar en paz porque la persona a la que él amo en vida es feliz ahora, tú lo harás feliz y si tú y Yuri no estuvieran tan perdidos en ese beso que ha creado un universo entero, los dos verían la sonrisa brillante de Phichit Chulanont entre las ramas del árbol aquel. Y él se pregunta ahora cómo es posible que en un mundo tan amargo haya lugar aún para una dulzura como la que ustedes dos comparten, pero él supone que es eso lo que le da sentido a todo el dolor humano: que por cada herida que se abre, hay un beso que está destinado a ser la cura y el beso que tú y Yuri comparten es capaz de sanar heridas muy profundas.

Y tú puedes sentir que algo en Yuri está sanando y sus labios saben a té negro y a esperanza, y él piensa que los tuyos saben a fresa y a felicidad, y aquella constancia, la constancia de ser parte de esa dicha es la que te hace sentir un calor inhumano que te roba el aliento y que por un momento borra todo lo que sabes acerca de Yuri y todo lo que queda entre tus brazos es Yuri, simplemente Yuri, no Yuri el escritor al que has amado sin conocer desde hace tiempo, sino Yuri el hombre que puede amarte y te das cuenta de que no estás besando al ídolo de tus sueños sino que simplemente besas la más profunda piel de ese hombre que está besando también tu esencia verdadera, algo que nadie había hecho jamás.

Por eso lo besas con reverencia, sin importar que les falte el aire, lo besas y vuelves a besarlo volviendo a maravillarte de aquel húmedo calor que brota de sus labios. Yuri también siente ese calor y toda esa energía que puede contener un beso hace que algo florezca de nuevo en su interior y ahora no le queda ninguna duda de que aquello que él creía muerto ha vuelto a la vida con la fuerza imparable y llena de fe de una nueva primavera que ha surgido del frío del invierno. Yuri siente que anhela y es anhelado, Yuri siente que es amado profundamente y eso hace que se sienta bueno, eso hace que él sienta que es alguien a quien vale la pena aferrarse, y él también quiere aferrarse a ti y él sabe que bastarán solo un par de besos más como aquel para que él pueda decirte que te ama, que quizá te amó desde que tus ojos azules aparecieron en un sueño hace años.

Y las lágrimas brotan de los ojos de los dos una vez más y su beso sabe a sal de pronto y ninguno de los dos sabe de quién es el llanto que se cuela entre sus labios. Así que el beso apasionado del principio se vuelve un beso lento ahora, un beso suave que está también lleno de preguntas que ahora mismo no tienen una respuesta pero eso ahora es lo que menos importa. Y así, despacio, sus bocas se separan solo un centímetro para buscar aire, pero tu frente descansa sobre la de Yuri quien sonríe suavemente con los ojos cerrados mientras los dos se quedan quietos tratando de volver al mundo real al tiempo que respiran el aliento del otro en cada nueva inhalación.

Los dos quisieran saber qué es lo que el otro está pensando pero en aquel justo instante la maravilla del primer beso es aún demasiado hermosa como para romperla con palabras así que simplemente se quedan así, juntos y en silencio un minuto más, un minuto que parece una eternidad.

Son los ojos de Yuri los que se abren primero y tus ojos azules los siguen exactamente dos segundos después. El azul se pierde en el marrón y cuando la imagen del uno se forma en las pupilas del otro, tú y él se dan cuenta de que han encontrado por fin lo que habían estado buscando todo este tiempo y los dos sonríen. Y la sonrisa de Yuri es distinta esta vez, es una sonrisa vulnerable y a la vez llena de felicidad mientras que la tuya es más cálida y llena de agradecimiento con el universo porque no sabes qué es lo que has hecho para merecer vivir un momento así y estar justamente delante de los ojos de quien es el amor de toda una vida para ti.

-Creo que estoy enamorándome de ti, lo cual no me parece lógico porque te he amado desde hace años…- dices tú sin pensar y Yuri sonríe maravillado de escucharte decir esas palabras para él y nadie más que él sin que haya asomo de temor en tu voz.

-Bueno, yo también siento que me he vuelto a enamorar de ti…- dice Yuri susurrando las palabras sin dejar de mirarte directamente a los ojos-. No es lógica, Victor, creo que ninguna historia de amor que valga la pena ha empezado a escribirse con base a la lógica…

-No voy a discutirle eso, señor escritor…- dices tú haciendo que el joven Katsuki ría con una infinita alegría que se cuela en ti también.

-¿Crees que sea tiempo de volver a casa? Creo recordar que hay una fiesta de cumpleaños esperando por mí- dice él pensando en que después de besarte ya no hay ninguna fiesta que pueda compararse con el festival de fuegos artificiales que se esconde en tus labios.

Por toda respuesta, tú asientes con energía y vuelves a besarlo, lo besas lentamente, lo besas reconociéndote en él como ese hombre que lo ama, como ese hombre al que él amará muy pronto y te sientes feliz, completamente feliz de haber nacido en un mundo donde amar a Yuri Katsuki sea tu destino.

Así que simplemente te entregas al placer de besarlo deseando que los dos puedan quedarse así, escondidos del mundo y de otros ojos por tiempo indefinido, al amparo de las hojas de los árboles y el sonido del mar que los contempla a ustedes ahora y que suena en sus corazones y en la intimidad de aquel rincón, de aquel escondite donde los dos comparten un amor naciente del que nadie tiene que ser testigo. Sí, está bien esconderse del mundo por un momento porque los dos saben que a partir de ese día, ninguno de los dos estará oculto de los ojos y del alma del otro nunca más en esta vida…

* * *

 **NDA: Capítulo pequeño pero intenso. O no sé, así me pareció a mí, ojalá les guste :3**


	12. Everything s changing

**Capítulo 12. Everything´s changing and it´s written on my face.**

Cuando Victor había mencionado la idea de organizar una fiesta en honor a tu cumpleaños número 25, tú habías pensado que quizá al volver de la playa en la que Victor y tú pasaron gran parte de la tarde a pesar del frío, te encontrarías con un festejo monstruoso, ese tipo de festejo al que no estás acostumbrado y al que quizá jamás puedas acostumbrarte.

Y es que aunque durante tu carrera como escritor hayas tenido que asistir a miles de fiestas enormes o a las recepciones después de la entrega de alguno de los premios que te han otorgado, tú sabes que lo tuyo es la quietud y la familiaridad y recientemente, los lugares alejados de los ojos de todos donde puedas perderte una vez más en la sensación de los labios de Victor Nikiforov sobre tus labios.

Tus mejillas se sonrojan con ese pensamiento y Victor sonríe cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos y al atravesar el jardín de tu casa donde todo parece quieto y en orden, te das cuenta de que en realidad una fiesta no hacía falta porque el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que hayas recibido en la vida se encuentra ahora contigo, camina contigo de la mano. Sonríes en calma y aprietas la mano de Victor con cariño haciendo que el ruso te dedique esa sonrisa de luz de sol que aleja el frío de tu cuerpo y de tu alma y cuando por fin están en la puerta de entrada de tu casa, te das cuenta de que quizá Victor y tu familia respetaron tu deseo de tener solamente una pequeña cena de cumpleaños, no hacía falta nada más.

-Yuri…- dice Victor usando ese nuevo tono de voz dulce al dirigirse a ti-. Sé que querías una fiesta de cumpleaños tranquila pero digamos que eso no será posible…

-¿Por qué?- dices tú empezando a asustarte un poco- ¿Acaso celebraremos una de esas alocadas fiestas en las que Chris y tú solían perderse por todo San Petersburgo después del trabajo?

-¿Chris te contó de eso?- dice Victor con el rostro lleno de vergüenza y tú no puedes evitar reír del tono molesto de sus palabras-. Tengo que hablar seriamente con Giacometti acerca de esa información que no se supone que comparta contigo… es decir no, no es eso a lo que me refiero…

-¿Entonces?- dices tú sintiéndote un poco inquieto.

-Pues… llegó un paquete desde Rusia para ti y bueno… digamos que no pude impedir que ciertas personas vinieran a verte a pesar de que están en pleno entrenamiento para la final del Grand Prix- dice Victor y tú sonríes empezando a entender sus palabras-. Así que bueno, lamento informarte Yuri, que los dos terrores de mi vida no quisieron perderse tu fiesta de cumpleaños y…

-¿Vanya y Alyosha están aquí?- dices tú sin poder creerlo del todo- ¿Dónde…?

Tu pregunta se ve interrumpida por el sonido de una bomba de confeti estallando justamente frente a ti puesto que la puerta del comedor principal de tu casa se ha abierto de par en par y todas las personas que te importan están ahí lanzando más confeti y gritando "¡Sorpresa!" o "¡Feliz cumpleaños Yuri!" a pesar de que tú ya sabías que estaban preparando una fiesta de cumpleaños para ti.

Y aunque ciertamente la fiesta no es una sorpresa, sí estás sorprendido de ver ahí en el comedor de tu casa a los hermanos de Victor quienes sin poder contenerse más llegan frente a ti para abrazarte fuerte y tú los recibes en tus brazos con la misma fuerza a pesar de que en realidad apenas han pasado tres días sin verlos. Pero es que este abrazo es diferente porque algo ha cambiado y porque ellos saben y tú también sabes que ahora la relación que los une a los tres es esa clase de lazo que funda una familia no por el hecho de compartir la misma sangre sino por la sola conciencia de ser personas que son capaces de sentir amor el uno por el otro.

Por eso te pierdes en el abrazo y dejas que esos chicos que ya no son niños pero que tampoco son hombres se abracen a ti con fuerza y te juras que siempre vas a quererlos y a apoyarlos porque Ivan y Alexey son parte del mundo de Victor y tú quieres ser parte de ese mundo con todas las fuerzas de tu corazón.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Yuri!- dice Alexey con su sonrisa más brillante- ¿O ya debo llamarte hermano mayor? ¿O cuñado? Porque tú y Vitya ahora son una pareja ¿no es así? ¡Tus padres nos lo dijeron! ¡Nos dijeron que ahora ustedes dos no pueden estar lejos más de cinco centímetros el uno del otro y aunque me dan vergüenza por eso también me siento completamente feliz por ustedes! Aunque también envidio a Vitya, él es tu amor ahora… Yuri ¿Qué opinas de los tríos? ¿Vitya y tú me invitarán a uno alguna vez?

-Ignora a la vergüenza de la familia, Yuri- dice Ivan sacando a todo el mundo del estupor en el que habían caído debido a las palabras de Alexey-. Me alegra que hayas cumplido el sueño de mi hermano, feliz cumpleaños y bienvenido oficialmente a la familia.

Tú sonríes al escuchar las palabras de Ivan y dejas que de pronto toda la felicidad de aquella habitación que está llena de gente que te ama te rodee. Porque tus padres también están felices de verte sonreír del modo en el que lo haces ahora, mientras Alexey te toma del brazo y te lleva a sentarte con él y con Ivan en su lado de la mesa y a Victor no le importa demasiado que sus hermanos te aparten de su lado porque nadie podría sentirse solo o dejado de lado en aquella habitación.

Y es que Hiroko está animando a todo el mundo a comer de los deliciosos platillos que están sobre la mesa, mientras Toshiya abre la primera botella de sake de la noche y las trillizas juegan a lanzarle comida a escondidas a Maccachin y a Vicchan quienes son parte integral de la familia también. Y tú sonríes y notas que Yuko está tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra mientras Takeshi riñe a sus hijas y la maestra Minako ríe alegremente al lado de tu padre quien parece encantado de tener a tanta gente en su casa después de que el año pasado nadie fue capaz de celebrar tu cumpleaños en realidad.

Y es en medio de aquella algarabía que sientes que la presencia de Phichit también está ahí. Sí, no es su ausencia la que se siente, no es su ausencia la que puedes percibir en el ambiente sino que lo sientes ahí, presente, latiendo en tu corazón que después de muchos meses por fin se siente feliz de estar vivo, porque eso es lo que sientes, estás completamente feliz.

Y sabes que la sonrisa de Victor quien ahora está al lado de Yuko, seguramente decidiendo cuál de las fotografías que te ha tomado quiere conservar para él, es la causa principal de esa felicidad y por un glorioso momento sientes que el mundo y tú por fin están a mano y que probablemente haya dolor en tu futuro pero que eso no importa tanto, porque no eres capaz de pensar en un futuro que de todos modos no existe todavía, y si el mañana trae dolor tú estás convencido de que Victor te ayudará a enfrentarlo, pero en ese mismo instante no debes preocuparte por algo que aún no es.

Lo único que existe en ese momento es la sonrisa de Victor y la risa de todas las demás personas que se han reunido aquel día para celebrar tu vida y te preguntas en silencio cuál fue el motivo de que los seres humanos empezaran a celebras los cumpleaños y te dices que quizá fue de ese modo porque hay tan pocas cosas felices y hermosas en el mundo que por fuerza la naturaleza humana te lleva a aferrarte a aquello que pueda hacerte feliz y si el pretexto de esa felicidad es un cumpleaños, está bien, todo está bien.

Así que todos comen y beben entonando de vez en cuando brindis en tu honor al que tú respondes bebiendo sorbos pequeños de sake porque no quieres terminar borracho ya que siempre terminas haciendo el ridículo si eso pasa y además, no quieres olvidar nada de aquella noche, no quieres que el alcohol borre de tu memoria las sonrisas de todos y ese calor familiar que te envuelve y te da fuerza, no quieres olvidar todo aquel amor que parece estar amenizando tu festejo.

Por ello dejas que sean los demás los que festejen con largos sorbos de sake mientras tú hablas con Ivan acerca de la Final del Grand Prix que se llevará a cabo dentro de un mes en Barcelona y no te parece extraño que Alexey y Mari hayan desaparecido de pronto del comedor, hasta que las luces de la habitación bajan y te das cuenta de que tu hermana y Alyosha llevan en las manos un enorme pastel de cumpleaños que te hace sonreír.

Porque el enorme pastel tiene la forma de un libro de aventuras sobre el cual el príncipe del hielo y el hada de fuego sonríen en medio del jardín de las rosas azules del castillo helado y hay tal detalle en la elaboración de aquella escena que en realidad te sientes conmovido de ver que incluso los personajes a los que les diste vida están ahí, celebrando contigo y que ese libro que al principio de aquel año parecía imposible de existir, ahora en realidad está a punto de terminar de escribirse y entonces no puedes evitar sonreír porque te sientes orgullos de ti y de saber que tu vida tiene sentido porque de verdad estas cumpliendo todas las promesas que hiciste pero sobre todas las cosas, no renunciaste a ti, no renunciaste a lo que te hace ser tú mismo y no hay triunfo más grande que aquel, la victoria que surge después de haberte enfrentado a lo peor de ti.

-Pide un deseo antes de apagar las velas, mi Yuri…- dice Victor cuando el pastel está frente a ti y no puedes evitar estremecerte de placer cuando notas que aquella pequeña silaba antecediendo a tu nombre, esa silaba que te hace parte de Victor suena demasiado bien.

-Pero ya tengo todo lo que quiero…- dices tú sin pensarlo, haciendo que Victor te dedique una mirada emocionada y que todos a tu alrededor suelten un suspiro enternecido al verlos al editor y a ti mirándose del modo en el que se miran ahora-. Aunque quizá pueda pedir que no te vayas nunca, Victor…

-¡Hey, pero no lo digas en voz alta!- dice Alexey sin poder evitarlo-. Además, eso no cuenta como un deseo, Victor no se irá de Japón jamás, no mientras su Yuri esté aquí…

Tú sonríes a las palabras de Alexey mientras Victor asiente a las palabras de su hermano como si este hubiera dicho algo de sobra obvio y no puedes evitar sentirte feliz de saber que Victor no quiere irse, que no se irá de ti en mucho tiempo. Así que simplemente lo besas de lleno en los labios sin importarte que todo el mundo esté mirando y te preguntas de dónde viene esa valentía que te hace hacer ese tipo de cosas que al parecer no sabías que eras capaz de hacer sino hasta que Victor llegó a tu vida.

Toda tu familia y amigos sonríen al verlos y realizan otro brindis mientras Victor recibe tu beso con amor y te toma entre sus brazos pensando que en verdad aquel día ha sido hermoso y que aunque es el primer cumpleaños de los muchos que les falta por celebrar juntos, él jamás olvidará ese 29 de noviembre donde mil cosas han empezado apenas para los dos. Y entonces Takeshi grita que tú y Victor tienen que dejar el amor para más tarde porque aquella todavía es una fiesta familiar y tú y tu editor se separan con desgana pero Victor no deja de abrazarte cuando tú finalmente decides soplar las velas del pastel deseando que aquella alegría que hay en tu pecho ahora sea parte del camino que tú y Victor han decidido recorrer.

Todo el mundo vuelve a aplaudir una vez más mientras Hiroko toma la iniciativa para repartir el pastel de fresas, tu favorito, entre todos los invitados a la fiesta que no dejan de hacer bromas con respecto al comportamiento salvaje y despreocupado que Victor ha sacado a relucir en ti y tú te sientes tan feliz que ni siquiera tienes tiempo de sentirte avergonzado por las palabras de tus amigos quienes empiezan a entregarte hermosos paquetes forrados con papel de regalo y te preguntas por qué ellos creen que necesitan darte algo porque no es así.

Tenerlos a todos en tu vida, que ellos jamás quisieran renunciar a ti incluso cuando les diste mil y un motivos para dejarte a la deriva de la soledad en la que te habías enclaustrado, ese es tu verdadero y más preciado regalo.

-¡Yuri, Ivan y yo tenemos un regalo especial para ti!- dice Alexey abriéndose paso entre los demás para llegar justamente al lugar donde Victor y tú están ahora.

-En realidad es un regalo para ti y para Vitya- dice Ivan con una alegre sonrisa que te hace ver que los hermanos de Victor de verdad se habían contenido para no hablar de aquel regalo-. Lilia y la señora Hiroko nos ayudaron a conseguir las fotos y…

-¿Las fotos?- dice Victor un tanto intrigado por aquel regalo de sus hermanos- ¿Cuáles fotos?

-Mira esto y descúbranlo ustedes mismos- dice Alexey guiñándoles de un ojo de forma juguetona-. Por cierto Vitya, algunas de tus fotos son realmente vergonzosas…

El hermano pequeño de Victor sonríe de forma traviesa mientras tú y tu editor quitan el papel brillante del paquete que los gemelos acaban de entregarles y no puedes evitar sentir que un ligero temblor te recorre al ver en la portada del álbum aquel una fotografía que tú no habías visto jamás, una fotografía en la que tú y Victor caminan de la mano por el jardín de tu casa y te preguntas quién de todos los ahí presentes fue el responsable de aquella fotografía. No, no estás molesto de que la hayan tomado pero aquella imagen te resulta tan bella por su simplicidad y la historia que cuenta que de verdad quieres agradecerle a la persona que pudo captar el brillo de los ojos de los dos y las suaves sonrisas que hay en sus labios al saber que están juntos.

Tú sonríes y Victor te mira a los ojos como queriendo decirte que él también sabe qué es lo que estás pensando con respecto a la imagen porque ver aquel amor naciente así, del modo en el que lo ven los demás es una de las experiencias más conmovedoras de su vida. Y así, sin dejar de sonreír los dos le dan vuelta a la portada para encontrarse ahora con dos fotografías que muestran a dos pequeños bebés sonriéndole a la cámara, uno con una sonrisa en forma de corazón cuyos ojos azules resaltan en el papel de la fotografía y el otro, sonriendo tímidamente con sus ojos marrones fijos en la persona que capturó aquella imagen.

Y es entonces cuando tú y Victor se dan cuenta de que aquellas fotografías que los muestran a ti y a él en diferentes etapas de sus vidas están contando una historia, una historia de logros y de días comunes, una historia donde recuerdos de días felices y días ordinarios que una cámara fotográfica guardó y que ninguno de los dos había compartido realmente con el otro, se unen para hacerles saber a Victor y a ti que cada pequeño paso que dieron los ha llevado a estar justamente en donde están ahora, que aquella historia no había tenido jamás otro destino más que aquel donde tú estuvieras en los brazos de Victor Nikiforov.

Y tú sonríes porque te das cuenta de que Victor sonríe con la misma luz del sol en sus labios desde siempre y él sonríe porque verte en tus fotografías de niño lo ha conmovido de un modo inhumano y la sonrisa de sus labios simplemente se hace mayor cuando los dos llegan a una página en donde una leyenda grabada en letras de oro reza lo siguiente:

" _Sin importar a dónde nos lleve este camino, yo quiero caminarlo contigo…"_

Victor y tú sonríen con calma cuando se dan cuenta de que esas son las palabras que Hanabi le dedicó a Edwindionel antes de entregarse a él en un beso y los dos saben que lo mismo aplica para la historia de los dos y que sin importar si el camino es bueno o malo los dos estarán juntos y que llenarán todas las demás páginas en blanco del álbum con nuevos recuerdos de una vida en conjunto, de esa vida que los dos están apenas empezando a construir.

-Creo que les gustará empezar esta nueva parte del álbum con esta foto- dice tu hermana mayor poniendo encima de la leyenda de letras doradas una fotografía instantánea del beso que tú y Victor acaban de compartir frente a tu pastel de cumpleaños-. Creo que a los dos les encantará recordar esto toda su vida ¿o no? Feliz cumpleaños, Yuri, que este solo sea el inicio de mil cumpleaños más felices que este para ti…

Tú asientes a las palabras de tu hermana y Victor toma la foto entre sus dedos antes de pegarla sobre las letras doradas y todo el mundo alrededor de los dos aplaude sin tener clara una razón, quizá solo sea que todos están demasiado felices y no puedes culparlos. Tú mismo eres feliz ahora y aquel camino que el álbum de fotos solo ha hecho más tangible, en realidad te parece ahora mismo ese inicio con rumbo a tu final feliz que hasta hace unos meses parecía imposible de verdad.

Pero cuando los ojos azules de Victor vuelven a quedarse quietos sobre los tuyos y los labios del ruso se estrellan sobre tu frente, tú comprendes que estando al amparo de los brazos de sol de Victor no hay nada en este mundo que pueda ser imposible para los dos en realidad…

* * *

-Victor, de verdad tengo que escribir…- dice Yuri y tú te aferras a él con más fuerza porque no quieres que se separe de tu lado, no aun.

La espalda de Yuri está apoyada sobre tu pecho y tus brazos lo rodean con fuerza, dejándole en claro al hombre que amas que no vas a soltarlo y que ya se puede ir acostumbrando a pasar toda su vida así, seguro entre tus brazos y cerca, muy cerca de ti. Yuri ríe cuando siente tu nariz haciendo cosquillas en su cuello y tú te preguntas una vez más si eso no es un sueño porque es demasiado hermoso para ser verdad.

La fiesta de cumpleaños de Yuri acaba de terminar hace apenas unas horas y ahora la casa de los Katsuki está tranquila y silenciosa después de haber albergado a un montón de personas ruidosas que se habían reunido con el simple motivo de celebrar la vida de Yuri, una vida que tú también celebraste, una vida a la que no quieres dejar ir a su habitación en aquel justo instante.

-Vitya…- dice el chico de los ojos marrones y eso hace que tus brazos a su alrededor pierdan la fuerza de repente porque es la primera vez que Yuri te llama así y no sabes si sentir una descarga de electricidad recorriendo tu cuerpo con la resonancia de ese nombre sea normal pero de pronto deseas que Yuri te llame así una y mil veces más.

-Pídeme lo que quieras…- dices tú haciendo reír a Yuri de pronto-. Si me llamas así puedes tener lo que quieras.

-¿Incluso escribir?- dice Yuri con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios que por sí sola puede desaparecer las guerras del mundo y hacer que la primavera florezca en un segundo.

-Menos eso que te aleje de mí…- dices tú con un puchero triste que hace que Yuri ría de nuevo.

-Pensé que a los editores les gustaba que un escritor escribiera a todas horas con tal de lograr llegar a la fecha límite de entrega a tiempo- dice Yuri de forma traviesa-. Eres un muy mal editor, Vitya…

-Eso ya lo sé y no me importa…- dices tú con calma-. Ya sé que soy el peor editor del mundo pero le tengo malas noticias señor Katsuki: no me puede despedir hasta que se cumpla mi contrato y para eso faltan seis meses. Así que… mala suerte, muy mala suerte para usted…

-Mmmm… sí, tengo mala suerte- dice Yuri sin dejar de sonreír-. En fin, supongo que tendré que soportar esta tortura…

-Yo no soy ninguna tortura, Yuri Katsuki- dices tú siguiendo con el juego-. Tortura es que quieras alejarte de mi lado, eso sí es tortura, además ya te dije que puedes dormir aquí…

-Lo sé, Vitya y no pensaba escribir lejos de ti- dice él con calma-. Escucha, necesito escribir esa escena ahora pero puedo escribirla aquí, contigo, si no tienes problema con ello…

-¿Me dejarás ver lo que escribes mientras lo haces?- dices tú bastante tentado de conocer la continuación de la historia que como fan y como editor te ha tenido en vilo en los últimos meses-. Nunca te ha gustado que mire directamente lo que estás escribiendo…

-Haré una excepción hoy- dice él con una sonrisa brillante-. De verdad tengo que escribir ahora…

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, mi Yuri?- dices tú sintiéndote idiotamente feliz al poder decir aquel "mi" cuando te plazca.

-No es cuestión de prisa, es que me siento feliz…

-¿Vas a escribir una escena feliz?- preguntas tú realmente sorprendido porque el cariz que ha tomado el libro de Yuri en los últimos capítulos es todo menos un cariz feliz.

-No, creo que voy a escribir la escena más dolorosa de todo el libro- dice Yuri con una sonrisa triste-. Por eso debo hacerlo ahora, porque me siento feliz…

-Eso no tiene sentido…

-Para mí lo tiene, señor editor- dice Yuri besándote en la mejilla antes de escapar de tus brazos-. Es mejor escribir cosas tristes cuando uno siente exactamente la emoción opuesta ¿sabes? Porque de ese modo recuerdas que sin tristeza no puede haber felicidad…

Sonríes ante las palabras de Yuri y dejas que salga de tu habitación sabiendo que volverá en unos segundos y esa constancia te hace sonreír. Y sonríes porque te sientes feliz de aquella vida que tienes ahora y puedes entender también por qué Yuri se siente completamente feliz y sabes que es porque todo a tu alrededor es mágico ahora y esa magia se confirma cuando Yuri vuelve a la habitación con su pequeña tableta de escritura en las manos y sin decir nada, vuelve a subir a tu cama y se acomoda entre sus brazos y tú lo cubres con ellos apoyando tu rostro en uno de los hombros de Yuri y aspiras el perfume fresco de su piel y por un momento tienes ganas de olvidarte de la escritura para toda la vida pero sabes que no puedes hacerlo porque Yuri de verdad necesita escribir ahora y sabes, que cuando un escritor siente esa urgencia, la urgencia de escribir, nadie debe impedirle hacerlo y no serás tú quien le impida a Yuri hacer su magia.

-¿De verdad puedo leer mientras escribes?- dices tú depositando un beso suave en el cuello de Yuri quien se estremece entre sus brazos y tú notas que esa reacción te ha gustado.

-Sí… pero… no me distraigas- dice Yuri cerrando los ojos, recordando todavía la sensación de tus labios sobre aquella piel sensible que acabas de besar.

-Me comportaré, señor Yuri, se lo prometo- dices tú con ese antiguo tono servicial que usabas al dirigirte a él.

-¿Señor Yuri?- dice él riendo alegremente-. Hace una eternidad que no me llamabas así, suena extraño ¿sabes?

-Voy a llamarte así cuando seas malo conmigo…

-¿Estoy siendo malo contigo ahora?

-Sí… quieres escribir en lugar de besarme.

-Bueno…- dice Yuri riendo alegremente por tus palabras-. Si me dejas escribir ahora, te besaré todo el tiempo que quieras cuando termine ¿trato?

-Usted sabe cómo ganar una discusión, señor Yuri- dices tú con una sonrisa de idiota felicidad de la que no sientes vergüenza-. Escribe ahora, entre más pronto empieces más rápido terminarás…

-¡Qué impaciente es usted, señor Nikiforov!- dice él y sus ojos se encuentran con los tuyos y sabes muy bien que él está ofreciéndote sus labios- ¿Un último beso antes de que me pierda en el castillo de hielo?

-¿Y yo soy el impaciente?- dices antes de posar tus labios sobre los del escritor quien sonríe en medio de su beso y te hace sentir que la espera mientras él escribe será una tortura pero aun así, después de unos segundos dejas de besarlo y él suspira cuando tus labios se despegan de los suyos y cuando sus dedos empiezan a moverse sobre la pantalla de la tableta, sabes que Yuri puede estar entre tus brazos ahora pero que de verdad tardará un momento en regresar a ti.

Así que sabiendo que no debes interferir entre tu escritor y su historia, dejas que las letras de Yuri te atrapen y sonríes porque sabes que a pesar de que él dijo que se perdería en el castillo de hielo sin ti, en realidad son los dos los que están viajando mientras él escribe y tú lees lo siguiente:

 _ **EL CASTILLO DE HIELO**_

 _ **LIBRO V (SIN TITULO)**_

 _ **Capítulo vigésimo noveno. El arma del príncipe del hielo.**_

 _Hanabi caminaba de un lado al otro de su celda como un animal enjaulado y en realidad aquella descripción no estaba tan lejos de definir lo que era. Desde que Edwindionel había decidido tenerlo ahí, en cautiverio, por temor a que la antigua lealtad que él le había jurado a Tristán lo obligara a combatir al lado del enemigo, Hanabi se había convertido en una más de las bestias que el ejército del Norte tenía a su servicio aunque en realidad solo estaba ahí, encerrado en aquella celda en las profundidades del castillo helado sin tener la posibilidad de salir a luchar o a diseñar alguna estrategia militar decente que le permitiera al monarca helado ganar aquella guerra que estaba a punto de culminar con el inevitable enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo de Edwindionel y Tristán._

 _El dragón dorado soltó un suspiro triste al pensar en que el príncipe del hielo quien lo había amado antes ahora desconfiara de él a ese grado, al grado de haber llegado a hacer algo por lo que seguramente el dios del norte lo castigaría algún día porque el príncipe helado había cometido un crimen imperdonable para con un ser amado: Edwindionel había usado el nombre verdadero de Hanabi para someter la voluntad del dragón y aquello era un acto de crueldad inaudita que sin embargo, Hanabi había recibido sin decir nada, sin siquiera mirar los ojos del monarca quien había llevado a cabo el hechizo sin permiso del Gran Mago Blanco quien nunca se hubiera prestado para cometer un delito como aquel en contra de una criatura mágica que por su poder era sagrada ante los ojos de todos los dioses del universo._

 _Hanabi volvió a suspirar y se dijo que debía hallar la forma de romper el hechizo d Edwindionel, Auryn le había enseñado que existía una forma de lograr escapar de una atadura mágica como aquella pero el dragón dorado no estaba tan seguro de llevar a cabo el contra hechizo porque él sabía que no solo la atadura de su nombre verdadero se destruiría si decidía retar a Edwindionel en un duelo de magia de fuego contra magia de hielo en la que un dragón de más de dos siglos de vida no podría perder._

 _Sí, él sabía que estaba siendo un idiota sentimental al temer romper incluso la unión que el dios del norte había hecho con su alma y con la del príncipe helado pero el amor de una criatura mágica jamás será igual a la del amor de un humano que, aunque conocía también la magia, no había nacido de ella como Hanabi por cuyas venas de fuego ardía aun la llama de todos los dragones dorados que lo antecedieron y gracias a los cuales había llegado a vivir en Amberlia. Era por ello que el dragón sabía que el amor que sentía por Edwindionel moriría solamente en el instante en el que él mismo muriera. Hanabi sabía que para escapar de aquel amor maldito en el que se había dejado llevar a pesar de saber que su historia no tendría más final que aquella dolorosa tragedia que había estado viviendo en los últimos meses, alguien tendría que matarlo._

 _Así pues ¿Qué era lo que estaba deteniéndolo? Si él ya sabía que su amor estaba destinado a morir con él ¿Por qué seguía atado a la esperanza de que el amor de Edwindionel volviera si era más que evidente que jamás lo haría? Había pasado más de medio año desde la última vez que se habían visto y aquella última ocasión había sido el momento en el cual el príncipe del hielo había sometido la voluntad de Hanabi a la suya sin ser consciente de que el dragón dorado habría hecho eso mismo sin necesidad de llevar acabo aquel pecado por el que Edwindionel terminaría pagando tarde o temprano._

 _Hanabi sabía que la batalla final en contra de Tristán estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y él no quería que en determinado caso de que el Barón del Trueno ganara la batalla, a él se le tomara como un prisionero de guerra porque sabía de la crueldad del Barón y de cómo a este le encantaba torturar a los desertores de su ejército. No, Hanabi no le temía a la muerte pero sí estaba aterrado de sufrir la humillación que le esperaba de ser capturado porque después de todo, los dragones de piel dorada habían sido los amos de la tierra y de los cielos por mucho tiempo antes de que los primeros humanos llegaran a Amberlia y Hanabi no estaba dispuesto a sufrir en manos de un canalla como el Barón aquella deshonrosa muerte._

 _Él quería luchar, de verdad quería luchar y matar a tantos soldados del trueno como pudiera, quería meterse a la batalla usando su verdadera forma, quería aterrorizar a los batallones de Orcos y Troles de las montañas que seguramente el Barón había traído consigo._

 _Sí, quería morir, quería morir defendiendo una causa justa, quería terminar sus días defendiendo con su fuego y con sus garras a ese príncipe del hielo al que le había jurado lealtad y amor eterno. Quería defenderlo a él aunque no lo mereciera. Quería morir por él, porque esa era la única forma en la que Edwindionel dejaría de odiarlo y una muerte así era mil veces mejor que toda una vida de desprecio por parte del príncipe de los ojos azules. Quería tener aquella muerte orgullosa que un dragón guerrero le debía a su estirpe._

 _Sí, Hanabi quería morir._

 _No._

 _Ya estaba muerto._

 _El dragón dorado sintió que su corazón se partía por la mitad con el peso de aquella revelación y cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer porque ya estaba decidido, no podía seguir viviendo así ni un minuto más. Debía romper el vínculo con Edwindionel. Debía alejarse de Edwindionel y cumplir con aquel amargo destino que nada había podido evitar, tenía que volar a su muerte y recibirla con gallardía, del mismo modo en el que su padre y el padre de su padre habían muerto también: luchando, desvaneciéndose en medio del fragor de la batalla._

 _-Hanabi…- lo llamó una voz y el dragón dorado tuvo que abrir los ojos de repente, su concentración estaba rota porque aquella voz le pertenecía al príncipe del hielo, él habría podido reconocer aquella voz en cualquier lugar._

 _-Hoy no usas mi nombre verdadero- dijo el dragón dorado y el monarca sintió aquella respuesta fría de los labios de Hanabi como una cuchilla clavándose en su piel._

 _-Eso fue un error y pagaré por ello, ya lo estoy pagando, Hanabi- dijo el monarca helado y el dragón tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no voltear a mirar a aquel hombre que lo odiaba, Hanabi no podría soportar ver aquel odio en sus ojos azules nunca más._

 _-Los dioses son justos, no debes cuestionarlos- dijo el dragón sin asomo de emoción en su voz-. Si vienes a quejarte de tu suerte o a culparme de ella, será mejor que te vayas ahora._

 _-Hanabi, no es así, yo…_

 _-Tampoco quieras disculparte conmigo, no hace falta. Después de seis meses tus palabras sonarán falsas- dijo Hanabi con un profundo suspiro-. Después de lo que hiciste conmigo, ninguna palabra que salga de tus labios es una palabra leal. Sé que no tengo derecho alguno en reclamarte porque de los dos fui yo el que mintió primero pero, alteza, al menos me debes la gracia de dejarme en paz antes de mi muerte ¿No crees?_

 _-¡No vas a morir!- dijo Edwindionel con la voz rota de dolor y de arrepentimiento- ¡No vas a morir! ¡No quiero que mueras! ¡No quiero perderte! ¿Me oyes, Hanabi!? ¿De qué me sirve ganar la guerra si no te tengo a ti? ¿De qué me sirve el cetro del destino si mi magia sin ti es débil para poder manejarlo? Hanabi… sé que he sido un necio, sé que cometí muchos errores pero el odio me cegaba y…_

 _-Si tu odio fue más fuerte que tu amor, eso es algo que solo te corresponde perdonarte a ti mismo- dijo el dragón volteando por fin a mirar al príncipe maltrecho que estaba delante de él-. Pero al fin has dicho algo sincero, Edwindionel, ahora sé porque estás aquí…_

 _-Estoy aquí porque te amo…- dijo el príncipe intentando acercarse a Hanabi-. Estoy aquí porque no me importa qué eres, tú eres Hanabi, tú eres mi Flor de Fuego…_

 _-No, Edwindionel- dijo el dragón sintiendo las palabras del príncipe como una más de sus mentiras-. Yo soy tu arma, yo soy la mejor arma que tienes y nada más…_

 _-No me estás escuchando, Hanabi…_

 _-Sí, te estoy escuchando, escuché perfectamente- dijo el dragón intentando no morir de dolor al ver la tristeza en el semblante del príncipe-. Tú mismo lo dijiste, el Cetro del destino no funciona sin mi magia. Necesitas mi magia Edwindionel, por eso estás aquí y en nombre del amor que dices sentir te pido que no me mientas más, ya he soportado bastantes torturas de tu parte, merezco al menos saber la verdad…_

 _-La verdad es que yo soy un imbécil que jamás mereció tu amor- dijo el príncipe quien no sabía cómo llegar una vez más a su compañero eterno-. Sí, necesito de tu magia ahora pero no es solo eso, no es solo por eso por lo que estoy aquí Hanabi, estoy aquí por ti, porque yo te amo…_

 _-No desgastes palabras que no sientes, alteza- dijo el dragón sabiendo que no podía volver a confiar en aquel hombre jamás-. Mira, dejémonos de juegos. Si quieres que el Áureo General esté a tu servicio, pídemelo ahora y lo haré. Pelearé a tu lado, te daré mi magia para que el cetro del destino funcione y puedas por fin matar a Tristán. Te entregaré mi vida Edwindionel como te entregué también mi corazón y después me extinguiré porque ese es el destino de un Dragón entrenado para la guerra…_

 _-¡No vas a morir!- dijo el príncipe del hielo y Hanabi tuvo ganas de arrancarse el corazón al ver lagrimas saliendo de los ojos del príncipe de hielo y el dragón se sorprendió de no encontrar en aquel azul el odio que había ardido en él desde la ceremonia de unión de almas en el templo de la aurora- ¡No vas a morir, Hanabi!_

 _-Tienes razón, no voy a morir…- dijo el dragón y Edwindionel lo miró con la esperanza de que por fin Hanabi lo hubiera entendido-. Y no moriré porque ya estoy muerto. Tú me mataste, y si has matado a mi alma, mata también a mi cuerpo. Soy tu arma, alteza, úsame y después olvídate de mí, no te será difícil si aun estando vivo te olvidaste de tus promesas. Así que olvídate de las lágrimas y prepárate para la batalla. Tú vencerás y Tristán y yo pereceremos tal y como siempre quisiste que fuera y entonces, de verdad espero que seas feliz…_

 _-No podré ser feliz sin ti- dijo el príncipe con ganas de sacarse el corazón para que Hanabi pudiera verlo._

 _-Claro que podrás, los carceleros no paraban de decir que tú y el comandante Erin han empezado una nueva relación que le ha traído prosperidad al pueblo- dijo Hanabi sin asomo de resentimiento en su voz-. Los humanos son siempre más felices entre humanos, así que gana la guerra y une tu alma a la de Erin, yo no soy el amor bueno para ti, incluso los dioses suelen equivocarse a veces…_

 _-Hanabi, por favor…- dijo el príncipe del hielo con una voz que quería decirle al dragón que todos sus argumentos se habían extinguido._

 _-Edwindionel, deja de ser un niño- dijo el dragón con firmeza-. Tú elegiste tu camino y ahora sé cuál es el mío. Soy tu arma, Edwindionel, úsame y después olvídate de mí. Te prometo que cuando muera y me encuentre con el dios del norte le diré que debe perdonarnos porque ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que era realmente el amor y cuando eso suceda, sé que él será misericordioso contigo y les dará a Erin y a ti la oportunidad de no cometer los mismos errores otra vez…_

 _-Hanabi, no entiendes. Quiero que entiendas, Hanabi, quiero que me perdones, quiero…_

 _-Hubo un tiempo en el que cumplir todos tus deseos era una prioridad para mí pero ahora no es el caso y no puedo hacer lo que quieres que haga- dijo el dragón sintiendo que la magia volvía a fluir dentro de él algo que le daba idea de que en realidad el príncipe del hielo había dejado de controlarlo-. Por eso quiero que entiendas que hago esto por voluntad propia. No soy tu súbdito, me sacrificaré por elección propia así que, Príncipe del hielo y Guardián del viento, limpia tus lágrimas y únete a mí. Es hora de matar al Barón del trueno, es hora de que el Barón del trueno me mate a mí…_

 _Un destello de luz llenó la celda cuando el cuerpo mortal de Hanabi se transformó de pronto en el de una criatura aterradora y a la vez fascinante cuyo cuerpo estaba hecho de escamas brillantes de un color oro puro sobre el cual se reflejaba el sol que entraba por una de las rendijas de la celda aquella y que hizo que Edwindionel cerrara los ojos debido a la intensidad del brillo de aquella piel._

 _-Hanabi…- dijo el príncipe maravillado por la perfección de aquella criatura cuyos pulmones exhalaban fuego y cuyos ojos estaban llenos de magia._

 _-Sube a mi lomo, alteza- dijo el dragón con la atronadora voz de los herederos del fuego y de la magia-. Esta guerra terminará ahora, tú y yo vamos a terminarla…_

 _El príncipe del hielo asintió a las palabras de la criatura aquella sabiendo que un simple mortal no podría negarle nada a un dragón y con paso tembloroso se subió al lomo de Hanabi sosteniendo con fuerza su espada de cristal azul y el cetro del destino que brillaba con un resplandor plateado entre sus dedos y cuando las alas de Hanabi comenzaron a elevarse en el aire, el Príncipe del Hielo supo que la última batalla estaba a punto de comenzar_ …

-Yuri…- dices tú sintiendo que estás conmovido hasta la raíz por la escena que Yuri acababa de escribir-. Este no es un capítulo precisamente alentador para pensar en un final feliz…

-Lo sé, de eso se trata…- dice el escritor con una sonrisa dolida en sus labios-. Esto tiene que suceder así, Victor. Los dos se han hecho mucho daño, ni siquiera un amor como el suyo puede perdonar de forma sencilla. Necesitan pasar esta última prueba y después…

-Después serán felices ¿No es así?- dices tú abrazando a Yuri con fuerza, sabiendo que para él escribir un capítulo así también debió haber sido difícil.

-Por supuesto que serán felices- dice Yuri suspirando con algo de cansancio- ¿Te he fallado alguna vez? ¿No me crees cuando digo que tendremos un final feliz?

-Claro que te creo, pero es difícil leer algo así ¿sabes?- dices tú con una sonrisa tranquila-. Tus fans van a querer matarte…

-¿También mi fan número uno?- dice Yuri dejando la tableta sobre la mesita de noche para darse vuelta entre tus brazos y mirarte directamente a los ojos.

-No, tu fan número uno quiere reclamar su premio ahora- dices tú sin poder entender cómo tu corazón puede pasar de la tristeza más grande por lo que Yuri ha escrito, a la alegría más loca al contemplar aquellos ojos marrones que te devuelven la mirada a ti y solo a ti.

-Ok…- dice Yuri con una sonrisa traviesa que hace que te enamores de él por milésima vez en tu vida-. Te lo ganaste, señor editor…

-¿Podemos regresar al "Vitya", si no te importa?- dices tú poniendo tus labios justo encima de los de Yuri cuyas mejillas se encienden con tu cercanía.

-Cállate y bésame, Vitya- dice él haciéndote reír-. Tienes razón, creo que el impaciente soy yo…

Te ríes con auténtica felicidad de las palabras de Yuri y lo besas con suavidad haciendo que él se abrace a tu cuello y piensas que de verdad jamás vas a cansarte de besarlo, porque vamos, es Yuri Katsuki de quien estás hablando y mientras sus labios y los tuyos danzan lentamente bajo el amparo de la madrugada te dices que sin duda alguna eres el hombre más feliz del universo entero y que todo a tu alrededor ha cambiado, que todo está cambiando y que mañana por la mañana, cuando vuelvas a encontrarte con el mundo, todos podrán ver que ese cambio que solo el amor trae a las personas, está escrito en tu cara y se escribe ahora con la cadencia de los labios de Yuri sobre tus labios…


	13. Touching on my body like you know me

**Capítulo 13. Touching on my body like you know me**

El libro está terminado, por fin lo está.

" _Estrellas, oro y fuego"_ que es el título que Victor y tú han elegido para el libro al fin es real.

Los varios folios que durante medio año has escrito descansan ahora sobre tu escritorio. Has terminado el último libro de tu saga en un tiempo record y cuando la palabra "fin" apareció delante de tus ojos después de la última línea, sentiste cierta tristeza mezclada con una euforia alocada porque siempre ha sido así para ti al terminar de escribir un libro.

Victor dijo que en realidad las historias no tienen un final, que siempre puedes volver a ellas, que aunque sabes qué es lo que pasará después, hay algo en tu corazón que siempre volverá a sorprenderse al leer ciertas frases, al releer ciertas escenas y tú sabes que es cierto. Sabes que el Catillo de hielo no morirá, que en realidad vivirá por siempre mientras haya alguien que lea una vez más todas las aventuras que Edwindionel y Hanabi tuvieron que pasar para poder llegar al final feliz y lleno de esperanza que les regalaste al final de todo.

Porque sí, les regalaste un final feliz, por fin has cumplido también con la promesa que le hiciste a Phichit y eso te hace sentir mejor, como si un peso que hasta ese momento seguía en tu corazón se hubiera desvanecido por fin. Porque el final feliz existe, porque tu padre y Mari acaban de liberar hace algunas horas la portada del libro y las reacciones de tus fanáticos alrededor del mundo no se hicieron esperar, todo el mundo espera poder leer lo que has escrito, lo que tú y Victor han creado, ese final feliz que ahora es una realidad en el papel y también en la vida real, en esa vida real en la que después de haber impreso la primera versión de papel de tu libro, Victor te tomó en sus brazos y a modo de celebración comenzó a besarte como si aquella fuera la última noche de sus vidas y desde ese momento los besos parecen no tener final.

Un suspiro feliz que te avergüenza un poco escapa de tus labios cuando sientes que las manos de Victor Nikiforov se cuelan debajo de la playera gris de tu gastado pijama. Las manos de Victor son frías, afuera está nevando pero ahí dentro, en tu habitación, la temperatura de tu piel parece indicar que es verano. Tus mejillas están sonrojadas y tus labios buscan los de tu editor quien hasta hace unos momentos, besaba tu cuello con suavidad, succionando tu piel como si Victor estuviera comiendo un caramelo especialmente delicioso y tú no puedes evitar que tus manos busquen su piel también.

Quieres tocarlo de aquel modo, claro. Ustedes dos se habían tocado así antes pero no con tanta intensidad como ahora, no sin sentir que algo arde entre sus cuerpos, que sus pieles están sedientas del otro, que aquellas caricias solo tienen un destino y que ninguno de los dos puede esperar más.

Porque mientras las manos de Victor te tocan, tú te preguntas por qué los dos retrasaron tanto ese momento y te dices que quizá no haya una respuesta lógica para esa pregunta. No es que ninguno de los dos no estuviera listo porque ambos son adultos, ambos tuvieron otras experiencias y sobre todo eso, los dos confían el uno en el otro a tal grado, que la unión de los dos, aquella unión que comenzó un lluvioso día de verano poco a poco se va convirtiendo en esa clase de unión que va más allá del cuerpo, que trasciende el alma haciéndote sentir que como la historia que has escrito, tú también serás inmortal mientras los dedos de Victor y sus manos sigan pintando palabras y poemas sobre tu piel…

Así que dejas que Victor te desnude con calma, él se toma su tiempo. Es como si Victor pensara que tú eres un libro especial con el que sus manos y sus labios que queman sobre tu piel, deben tener cuidado. Porque él sabe que eres una obra maestra, él sabe que debe leerte sin apresurarse, sintiendo sí el fuego apremiante de la pasión, de esa sed que nace del lector cuándo quiere saber qué pasará más adelante, pero leyéndote también con reserva, tomándose su tiempo para alcanzar el clímax, leyendo una y otra vez sus frases favoritas, susurrando a tu oído secretos que nadie más que tú será capaz de escuchar.

Es por eso que tus ropas caen al suelo y con la calma de quien sabe que no hay nada que temer cuando todo se trata de entregarte a alguien, tus dedos desvisten a Victor también y al sentir su piel pegada a la tuya te preguntas cómo has podido resistir tantos días sin sentirte loco y embriagado al saber que aquella piel que también has tocado antes, esa piel sobre la que escribiste "primavera" hace algunos meses, se convierte ahora en una primavera de verdad bajo tus dedos.

Y los labios de Victor buscan los tuyos de nuevo, y Victor se deshace de una vez de su pantalón y los dos caen sobre tu cama riendo y besándose, acariciándose, perdiéndose el uno en los brazos del otro, encontrándose miles de veces en medio de los suspiros de amor que brotan de sus labios, sintiendo que el centro de su cuerpo arde, que la piel de sus miembros, sensible y cálida, se tensa al frotarse con la dureza del otro.

Y aquella desnudez compartida, aquella desnudez que no está solo en el cuerpo sino que también está en el alma te hace morder los labios de Victor sin preocuparte de parecer ambicioso, quizá lo eres, quizá quieres que en ese momento Victor sea tuyo, sí, sabes que es una tontería propia de la necesidad humana de saber que algo más que nuestro propio cuerpo nos pertenece, pero no puedes evitarlo. Quieres que Victor Nikiforov te toque del modo en el que lo hace ahora para toda la vida; quieres que los dedos de Victor se aferren a tu erección y la acaricien lentamente haciéndote ver estrellas en medio de aquel beso que de pronto se ha llenado del sabor salado y oxido de la sangre.

Sí, eres egoísta cuando se trata de aquellas manos, cuando se trata de aquellos besos que siguen leyendo, que siguen escribiendo porque Victor sabe que el capítulo que han empezado a escribir hoy no será un capítulo único, que en sus vidas faltan aún muchas noches así, muchas noches de locura, de felicidad, noches que empezarán con cualquier pretexto, con el deseo inevitable de poder pertenecerle al otro.

Sonríes sin poder evitarlo al tiempo que Victor se da la vuelta sobre el colchón, apoyando tu cabeza sobre una de las almohadas y cuando sus ojos se posan en ti, tú sientes que su belleza te deslumbra porque Victor es hermoso, es perfecto. Sus ojos azules se quedan clavados en los tuyos, él te mira como quien mira a un milagro, como si tus ojos fueran capaces de realizar proezas, mitigar el hambre, devolverle la vida a los que han muerto, hacer que los ciegos vean, hacer que un hombre se sienta inmortal al amarte del modo en el que él te ama a ti.

Porque él te ama, claro que te ama y tú puedes leer ese amor que arde en sus ojos y descubres que aquella historia que las pupilas de Victor cuentan es tu historia favorita así que te encuentras acariciando sus mejillas y tus piernas se abrazan a la cintura del ruso quien se siente excitado al notar el sonrojo en tus mejillas y al sentir que tus dedos acarician su rostro, que se mueven lentamente hasta sus labios. Y él comienza a besar tus dedos mientras deja que su erección se frote en tu vientre y tú sientes que ese movimiento te hace temblar y Victor succiona tus dedos y te hace jadear, te hace gemir y no te avergüenzas de aquel sonido porque Victor sonríe de forma extasiada al escucharte.

Además, no hay nadie en casa. Sabes que tus padres y Mari han ido a casa de Yuko porque todo el mundo está preparando una fiesta en honor del cumpleaños de Victor que coincide con el día de navidad, fecha que sucederá en menos de dos semanas. Por eso puedes ser ruidoso y descarado, no importa. Eso le gusta a Victor, debe gustarle si es por eso que él sonríe así, él debe estar agradecido de escucharte porque aquella sonrisa satisfecha vuelve a estrellarse en tus labios con fuerza, haciendo que un nuevo gemido se ahogue en tu boca y se enrede en la lengua de Victor que juega a la guerra con la tuya sin saber que en un intercambio como el de los dos no habrá un vencedor ni un vencido puesto que los dos deberán rendirse el uno al otro para poder entregarse por completo.

Y no hay miedo en ti al pensar en aquella entrega, no hay temor porque estás feliz de que sea Victor quien vuelva a descubrir en tu cuerpo una historia de amor que vale la pena contar y sabes que a partir de ese momento, como sucede siempre en las buenas historias, Victor y tú podrán leerse el uno al otro muchas veces, mil veces, quizá para toda la vida. Porque lo amas, claro que lo amas, ahora puedes pensarlo sin miedo y la sola constancia de amarlo hace que algo cálido estalle en tu corazón, algo quieto, algo más duradero que la euforia de tu descubrimiento.

-Te amo, Victor…- le dices cuando sus labios se despegan de los tuyos y él sonríe de un modo tan bello que te dan ganas de llorar y te amonestas mentalmente por no haberle dicho esas palabras antes a aquel hombre que está diciéndote con la mirada que moriría por ti si tú se lo pides.

-¿Me amas?- dice él como si no pudiera creerlo, como si aquellas palabras fueran las únicas que él no esperaba encontrar en la historia que cuenta tu cuerpo.

-Te amo, creo que te he amado sin saberlo desde que apareciste convertido en un príncipe de hielo dentro de mis sueños- dices tú-. Te amo, Victor Nikiforov…

-Te amo, Yuri Katsuki- dice él con la dulzura de quien dice te amo por primera vez sabiendo que ese amor es más que correspondido-. No sabes cuánto te amo…

-Sí lo sé…- dices tú sonriendo en medio de tu felicidad-. Sí lo sé, Victor, lo sé…

Tus palabras se pierden en el vacío de la habitación mientras los labios de Victor se deslizan de nuevo desde tus labios hasta tu cuello, viajando lentamente hacia el norte como si Victor estuviera decidido a aprender de memoria todos los recovecos de tu piel. Él te besa, y tú dejas que tu cuerpo sienta aquellos besos sin inhibición alguna, no estás avergonzado de que Victor haga aquello porque él está besando lo más profundo de tu ser. Victor es el sol, te dices, Victor es el sol y tú eres una flor de primavera que se abrirá ante aquella luz, aquella luz que penetrará en ti y te dará vida, calor, color…

Un grito ahogado sale de tus labios cuando los labios de Victor relevan a sus dedos en la tarea de acariciar tu miembro que parece tener vida propia y que se siente caliente y duro mientras los labios del editor ruso resbalan por aquella piel. Tú intentas cerrar los ojos un momento pero algo te lo impide y ese algo es el deseo de ver a Victor besándote de ese modo, no quieres perderte la maravillosa visión de tener a Victor Nikiforov entre tus piernas, su boca subiendo y bajando por tu pene, la saliva de Victor derramándose sobre la piel tensa de tus testículos.

Aquella es una imagen bella, inocente, perversa, pero al mismo tiempo la viva imagen de la pasión, la viva imagen de la naturaleza humana recordándote que por medio de la unión de los cuerpos es que los hombres pueden sentir al menos por un momento que son más que un ser individual, que son más que dos, que son más, mucho más que materia condenada a morir un día.

Porque al principio del mundo solo existía el amor y el deseo, y amor y deseo es lo que hay en los ojos de Victor quien te mira fijamente mientras sus labios siguen devorándote y los dedos de su mano izquierda comienzan a explorar tu entrada con calma, con esa calma estudiada y sensual que Victor usa al tocarte porque incluso una caricia tan íntima como aquella es llevada a cabo con un exquisito cuidado que te hace cerrar los ojos al sentir que aquellos dedos se hunden en ti como buscando un camino, como si los dedos de Victor buscaran leer ahora el modo en el que deben meterse en ti.

Y por un momento las sensaciones que te rodean son demasiadas, sabes que si Victor sigue tocándote del modo en el que lo hace te dejarás ir pero no quieres, no aun. Quieres sentir a Victor dentro de ti, eso es lo que quieres. Quieres que él se hunda en ti y que te bese mientras se mueve y te embiste ya sin calma, sino con el deseo desnudo de hacerte suyo. Y tú quieres ser suyo, quieres pertenecerle. Sabes que el amor no se trata de propiedad pero quieres que Victor sepa que puede tenerte, que te tendrá por siempre y que tú esperas poder tenerlo a él.

Es por eso que te levantas de la cama y sin pensarlo más, tomas el rostro de Victor entre tus manos y lo besas violentamente sintiendo algo de tu propio sabor en sus labios algo que hace que tu piel se encienda de calor y de pasión porque lo quieres dentro, lo necesitas dentro de ti, necesitas volar con él y estallar, necesitas que Victor vuelva a llevarte a las estrellas del mismo modo en el que tú lo llevaste a él cuando los dos bailaron la canción de Ivan sobre la pista de hielo.

Victor enreda sus manos en tu cabello negro, lo revuelve, se aferra a ti con fuerza entendiendo perfectamente qué es lo que quieres, y eso es algo que él puede darte porque lo que tú deseas es lo mismo que él anhela y tú dejas que tus uñas se claven en su espalda y él gime sin inhibición porque siente que está a punto, siente que estallará si se contiene un solo minuto más.

Así que después de separarse de ti simplemente para poder tomar las precauciones necesarias y alcanzar el tubo de lubricante, Victor te acomoda sobre la cama, tu espalda apoyada en una almohada, tus piernas abiertas dándole la bienvenida, pidiéndole que haga real por fin aquello que él solo se había atrevido a soñar. El editor suspira al verte así, tocándote sin poder evitarlo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, diciéndole sin palabras que debe terminar ya con aquella agónica tortura que representa el hecho de estar lejos de ti.

Victor sonríe porque es deseado, porque tú lo deseas a él, porque tú pudrías haber tenido a cualquier otro y sin embargo decidiste amarlo a él y ahora decides entregarte a él. Y eres tan hermoso, Victor piensa que tus mejillas sonrojadas y tus labios hinchados son una oda a la belleza que ningún artista podrá igualar jamás, Victor piensa que eres una obra de arte y él quiere ser también arte contigo.

Por eso se acerca a ti y prepara tu entrada con calma y tú sientes que Victor puede ahorrarse los preámbulos pero al mismo tiempo, hay tanto amor en su mirada que sabes que tienes que ser paciente también. Él llegará a ti de cualquier modo, él llegará a ti porque ese era su destino, quizá, desde el principio de su vida: llegar a ti, llegar a ti para hacerte feliz y para no alejarse de ti jamás.

Así que simplemente intentas relajarte aunque la presión de los dedos de Victor dentro de ti es deliciosa aunque insuficiente y muerdes tus labios tratando de no rogarle al hombre de los ojos azules que se meta en ti de una buena vez. Es en ese momento cuando Victor sonríe y decide que es momento, que él mismo no podrá contenerse ni un segundo más. Por ello el ruso se mete en ti con calma, lentamente, dejando que tu entrada se acostumbre a la invasión, siendo cuidadoso de no lastimarte, hundiéndose en ti con la misma gracia y el mismo cuidado con el que él revisa tus escritos.

Tú cierras los ojos, intentas respirar profundamente para poder acostumbrarte al dolor que pronto deja de ser tal cosa y vuelve a transmutar en una fricción deliciosa que sería mejor si Victor empezara a moverse. Y es en ese instante en el que Victor se inclina a ti y tu alcanzas sus labios al tiempo que él empieza a embestirte y sientes que todo el placer del mundo se concentra dentro de ti, que cada estocada de Victor llega más profundo en tu interior, que los labios de Victor que te besan de forma desordenada son el pretexto perfecto para escribir mil historias de amor y sabes que las escribirás todas si él se queda a tu lado porque él es arte ahora, él es por fin una obra de arte entre tus brazos.

-Mi Yuri….- dice él con la voz entrecortada por el placer, el sudor corre por su rostro y tú besas tu nombre sobre los labios de Victor.

-Vitya…- dices tú en medio de un gemido de placer puro-. Vitya…

Y los dos repiten el nombre del otro en medio de aquel concierto alocado de suspiros, susurros, gruñidos y gritos de placer que escapan de sus labios. Es como si el nombre del otro fuera un conjuro hecho a la luz tenue de las luces de la calle, es como si tu nombre unido al de Victor fuera un embrujo capaz de transportarlos a otra dimensión.

Porque los dos sienten que vuelan una vez más, vuelan más allá del planeta tierra, vuelan hasta ese sitio del que nacen todas las historias, están volando en el infinito. Y Victor se mueve con más rapidez dentro de ti y tú vuelves a aferrarte a sus labios porque la explosión de placer está cerca, muy cerca y las mejillas sonrojadas de Victor así como el ritmo de sus embestidas que son ahora desesperadas y poco cuidadosas siguen hundiéndose en ti y sospechas que la liberación será un estallido y que aunque el deseo habrá amainado un poco, pronto desearás volver a sentir lo que solo Victor es capaz de hacerte sentir.

Porque lo amas. Porque él te ama. Porque de verdad sienten que los dos están haciendo el amor, como si los dos fueran un par de palabras traviesas que de pronto han descubierto que la única forma de crear amor de verdad es a través del cuerpo, de las manos y de los labios de aquel a quien se ama más allá de uno mismo.

Es en medio de aquellos pensamientos cuando sientes que Victor grita de placer y aquella expresión que es la imagen sonora de un orgasmo enorme se cuela en tus oídos como un afrodisiaco que te lleva a derramarte y que te hace gritar también porque lo que Victor te ha hecho sentir fue intenso, demasiado intenso e inexplicable. Victor te besa una vez más, se deja caer encima de ti y tú te aferras a su cuerpo amado dejando que te bese, dejando que bese tus labios y pronuncie tu nombre una y mil veces.

Y le dices que lo amas una vez más, le dices que lo amas cada que sus labios se despegan para tomar aliento porque de verdad quieres que él se sienta seguro de tu amor. Quieres que Victor sepa que lo amas y que lo que acaban de hacer no es más que una confirmación de ese sentimiento de magnitudes enormes que parece llenarte por completo y que te calienta en cuerpo y alma, que te hace sonreírle al ruso con adoración. Y él deja de besarte solo un momento, solo un instante en el que sus ojos se pierden en tu rostro tratando de adivinar qué es lo que estás pensando, si acaso tú, como él, piensas que la felicidad es posible para todos los humanos, si tú, como él, sientes que la visión de tu rostro sonrojado y tu cabello desordenado es algo tan jodidamente bello que seguramente esa será la imagen que lo acompañará a él a la eternidad si es que en la eternidad también hay espacio para el amor y para la vida.

-Eres tan hermoso, Yuri…- dice él haciéndote sonreír, haciendo que tú escondas tu rostro en su pecho desnudo y te abraces a él con fuerza porque él es la única persona a la que podrías creerle de verdad que eres hermoso.

-Tú me haces ser así…- dices tú sin pena-. Soy hermoso en tus ojos, Victor.

-No, no, mi amor…- dice él separándose de ti simplemente para mirarte fijamente, sus dedos delineando tu barbilla y tus labios-. Eres hermoso porque así eres tú, todos pueden verlo pero ¿sabes algo?

-¿Qué?- dices tú encantado por el modo en el que Victor te ha llamado, feliz de saber que él te ha llamado su amor.

-Solamente yo puedo verte así, solamente yo sé lo hermoso que eres entre mis brazos- dice Victor y te besa con suavidad como si ese beso fuera un sello sagrado que no te dejará olvidar sus palabras.

-No quiero que nadie más me vea así, no quiero que alguien más te vea a ti de este modo- dices tú sin poder evitar sonar como un posesivo de mierda pero en realidad no te importa-. Victor… ¿Puedes ser solo para mí? ¿Me dejarás ser solo de ti?

-Siempre…- dice Victor rodando en la cama contigo en sus brazos, haciendo que tu cuerpo quede ahora encima del suyo-. Soy tuyo para siempre ¿está bien?

Tú sonríes y asientes, y lo besas de forma juguetona sabiendo que no querrás separarte de él en toda la noche pero así está bien. No hay prisa. La nieve sigue cayendo afuera anunciándole al mundo la llegada del cruel invierno bajo el cual duerme ahora la primavera pero a ti y a Victor el cambio de las estaciones es algo que no les preocupa en absoluto. Así que simplemente lo besas deseando que aquella noche no termine nunca y él te besa con la firme convicción de que después de amarte él puede hacer que la penumbra bajo la cual sus cuerpos se han unido por primera vez quiera durar por toda la eternidad…

* * *

Él revolotea por toda la habitación con la gracia de una mariposa. Yuri sonríe y vuelve a hablar una y mil veces de los regalos que tus hermanos le enviaron por navidad, y aunque el regalo de Alexey- un conjunto bastante extraño de delicada ropa interior de seda que Yuri vio con una sonrisa avergonzada cuando el regalo estuvo en sus manos- te hizo querer matar a tu hermano menor, en realidad no podrías imaginar otro día de navidad más feliz que ese.

Porque ver a Yuri feliz a diario, verlo sonreírte sin rastro de dolor en sus ojos marrones es un regalo que te recibe ahora desde que el día comienza hasta que éste termina y la felicidad de Yuri es uno de los motivos principales que tú tienes para sentirte feliz también. Porque cada día al lado de Yuri es una fiesta y tú sabes que tu verdadero regalo navideño aquella mañana es poder ser testigo de la risa de Yuri Katsuki, que esa sonrisa también es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de tu vida.

Sí, también es tu cumpleaños y la familia de Yuri hizo una enorme fiesta para celebrarte la noche anterior, todos te llenaron de regalos al doble pero nada podría compararse con la sonrisa de Yuri Katsuki quien sigue abriendo los paquetes que tienen su nombre y quien sigue riendo cuando descubre que alguien le ha regalado otra foto de los dos enmarcada para unir a la increíble colección que todos sus amigos parecieron ponerse de acuerdo en crear para él.

-Creo que podré hacer un museo de los dos- dice él riendo alegremente, sosteniendo en alto la foto enmarcada en un delicado marco de filigrana de flores de cerezo.

-¿Quién hizo ese?- dices tú sonriendo al ver que en la fotografía están dibujados los dos al lado de Ivan, Alexey, Maccachin y Vicchan quienes en ese preciso instante duermen sobre la cama, a tu lado.

-Mamá…- dice Yuri con una sonrisa feliz-. A ella de verdad le gustan las fotos familiares…

-Las fotos familiares…- dices tú sintiendo que tu corazón se estremece de placer al darte cuenta de que Yuri ahora llama familia a tus hermanos-. Perdóname por hacerte adoptar a mis hermanos, mi Yuri, ahora tienes un par de hijos malcriados por mi culpa…

-Creo que yo estoy malcriándolos más- dice Yuri sin dejar de sonreír-. Ese regalo de Alyosha… ¿Le contaste algo?

-No, claro que no…- dices tú sintiendo calor en tus mejillas al recordar lo que has hecho con Yuri noche tras noche desde la primera vez en la que decidieran explorar aquel lado del amor.

-Entonces creo que tiene una envidiable intuición- dice Yuri riendo alegremente- ¿Te gustó el regalo que me envió? ¿Quieres que use algo de eso esta noche?

Tu boca se seca al pensar en la sola idea de Yuri usando alguna de esas prendas que son casi nada, apenas un trozo delicado de tela que seguramente terminará arruinado por la fuerza que usarás al tratar de retirarlo. Intentas evitar que las imágenes de la piel sonrojada de Yuri o de su sonrisa inocente y aun así tentadora te invadan porque sabes que de hacerlo el deseo de tocarlo y de besarlo adormecerá a todos los demás deseos que hay en tu interior y terminarás cerrando tu habitación con llave para que nadie los moleste por unas horas o varias eternidades.

Y es que el amor físico al lado de Yuri es simplemente maravilloso, jamás te habías sentido tan adicto a alguien, adicto a la piel de Yuri, adicto a los sonidos que produce cuando alcanza un orgasmo, adicto al sabor de su saliva y de su sudor. Sí, estás enamorado de él y deseas poder tenerlo para ti a toda hora y te sientes el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando despiertas simplemente para sostenerlo una vez más en tus brazos y agradeces que él no se haya embarcado en la escritura de un nuevo proyecto todavía porque no soportarías volver al trabajo ahora, no cuando has descubierto que las mejores historias que Yuri escribe son las que están ahora en tu piel, las historias que él ha hecho brotar en ti usando sus manos y sus labios como pluma y sus besos como una tinta indeleble que Yuri lee en ti cuando el sol se oculta y los dos vuelven a sentirse dueños de la noche y del tiempo.

Pero ahora es demasiado temprano para dejarte llevar por aquel deseo que arde en tu cuerpo así que simplemente asientes con las mejillas sonrojadas y Yuri ríe sabiendo que él es tu debilidad y que él sepa eso no te aterra, no te causa miedo porque sabes que del mismo modo en el que tú te expones ante Yuri, él se expone también y te deja verlo en su totalidad y has descubierto que en la danza del amor ustedes dos son la debilidad del otro aunque la verdad, cuando los dos conocen la gloria de la mano del otro no pueden evitar sentirse más fuertes.

Yuri suspira y se levanta del suelo donde ha estado abriendo los paquetes de navidad por un largo rato. Él está feliz también y esa felicidad se cuela en tus venas en las que tu sangre sigue cantando una canción de amor. Y es que al ver la sonrisa de Yuri te das cuenta de todo lo que tu vida ha cambiado en los últimos meses, de cómo Yuri lo ha revolucionado todo y te dices que no cambiarías ninguno de los pasos que has dado porque cada uno de ellos es el que te ha llevado a estar donde estás ahora: al lado de aquel hombre que ahora se sienta a tu lado y deja que lo cubras con tus brazos mientras lo atraes más cerca de ti para besar sus labios con suavidad.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Vitya…- dice él y tú suspiras decidiendo que sí, sin duda alguna ese es el cumpleaños más perfecto de tu vida.

-¿Tú eres mi regalo de cumpleaños?- dices tú y Yuri sonríe de forma divertida.

-¿Sorpresa?- dice él sin dejar de reír-. En realidad no, tengo un montón de regalos esperando por ti en el comedor ¿Quieres verlos?

-No quiero- dices tú acariciando sus mejillas-. Quiero que tú seas mi regalo al menos por una hora más…

Yuri ríe y tú lo besas profundamente sin que te importen de verdad los regalos que él ha mencionado. Porque al besarlo a él no sientes que haya algo que te haga falta en realidad, estando con él, no hay regalo que pueda compararse a la completa dicha de tenerlo contigo y de sentir su cuerpo sobe el tuyo, no hay nada que se compare a la perfecta sinfonía que él produce cuando dice que te ama. Y tú lo amas tanto que no sabes cómo es posible que tu corazón no sufra un infarto pues te parece un órgano muy pequeño para contener todo el amor que sientes por Yuri en él.

-Chicos, lo siento- dice la voz preocupada de Mari quien entra en tu habitación haciendo que tú y Yuri rompan su beso con aire asustado y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Qué pasa, Mari?- dice Yuri tratando de no morir de vergüenza por el hecho de que su hermana mayor los ha visto besándose sin pena alguna.

-Yuri, tú y Victor tienen que venir conmigo a la oficina de papá ahora- dice Mari y notas que en realidad ella está preocupada por algo-. Es importante, por favor…

Tu corazón comienza a latir un poco asustado, el tono de voz que Mari ha usado para pedirles que la acompañen suena alterado, inquieto y algo en tu pecho te dice que el tema del que ella quiere hablar no es un tema alegre y algo dentro de ti se pregunta si aquella es la fatalidad que habías estado esperando después de llevar varios meses sintiéndote el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Y es que sabes que la felicidad no puede durar por siempre y aunque sabias que sin duda alguna habría cosas malas que tú y Yuri tendrían que afrontar no te imaginaste que aquello pudiera suceder tan rápido. Suspiras con algo de cansancio y le dedicas una mirada de total apoyo a Yuri quien toma tu mano con algo de miedo, como si él tampoco estuviera listo para recibir una mala noticia.

Y es su gesto asustado, ese gesto que te recuerda todo el dolor que había en su mirada aquel día en el que lo conociste, el que hace que la fuerza vuelva a ti porque sabes que él te necesita, sabes que él necesita que tú seas su soporte y sabes que puedes hacer eso y mucho más.

-Vamos, mi Yuri- dices tú con voz tranquila-. Sea lo que sea lo resolveremos juntos, no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí ¿está bien?

Yuri asiente y aprieta tu mano con fuerza y en ese instante entiendes que él confía con toda su alma en ti y aunque esa es una responsabilidad muy grande no temes tomarla, no vas a fallarle al hombre que amas, no vas a fallarle al hombre que te ama a ti. Así que los dos se levantan de la cama y sin soltarse de la mano caminan hacia la oficina de Toshiya que se encuentra del otro lado de la casa. Los dos caminan con calma como si ninguno de los dos quisiera toparse con la realidad pero la realidad es algo inevitable así que simplemente abren la puerta del lugar desde el que Toshiya Katsuki dirige su editorial y no les sorprende para nada encontrar al hombre sentado a su escritorio con una mirada preocupada en sus ojos que parece profundizarse cuando los mira a Yuri y a ti sentarse frente a él.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, papá?- dice Yuri sin poder evitar que su voz salga un poco temblorosa.

-Alguien filtró el primer capítulo de tu libro, Yuri- dice el hombre a quien no le gusta andarse por las ramas y la declaración que ha hecho te hace soltar un suspiro aliviado porque aquello aunque preocupante, no es tan grave como habías imaginado-. Estamos buscando al culpable dentro del equipo de impresión pero por el momento no hemos dado con él. El primer capítulo ha sido leído ya en todo el mundo y aunque la primera versión está completamente en japonés, tus fans trabajan rápido, ya hay miles de traducciones no legales por todos lados…

-Bueno, eso no es tan malo- dices tú tratando de tranquilizar al padre de Yuri quien luce francamente preocupado-. A veces es inevitable que sucedan esas infiltraciones pero por lo regular tienen un impacto positivo en las ventas del libro, estas suelen aumentar después de que algo así sucede si eso es lo que te preocupa, Toshiya…

-No, no es eso…- dice el padre de Yuri tratando de parecer firme-. Sé que las ventas se multiplicarán por millones después de eso, lo que me preocupa son las amenazas…

-¿Cuáles amenazas?- dice Yuri un poco asustado, sus ojos marrones llenos de desconcierto- ¿Por qué la gente hace amenazas?

-Porque no les ha gustado el rompimiento de Hanabi y Edwindionel- dice Toshiya con una sonrisa que quiere decir que él tampoco entiende por qué ese hecho ha desatado aquellas amenazas-. Hay algunos grupos de fans que amenazan con boicotear la presentación del libro, ya hemos anunciado que se hará en Rusia en uno de los salones de fiestas de tu antigua editorial, Victor…

-Lo sé, pero si las amenazas continúan podemos cambiar el lugar del evento- dices tú realmente sorprendido-. Además, no creo que los fans de Yuri tengan los medios para llevar a cabo un boicot violento, la mayoría de ellos son adolescentes y creo que estamos preocupándonos de más por esto…

-Algunos fans están demasiado metidos en la historia, a nadie le ha gustado el rumbo que tomará, eso era de esperarse- dice Mari quien había permanecido callada al lado de su padre quien quiere creer con todo el corazón en las palabras que has dicho-. Lo que nos asusta es que algunas de las amenazas parecen serias, no quieren dañar la presentación del libro solamente, algunos de ellos de verdad quieren dañar a Yuri también. Hay varios grupos que están organizándose para llevar a cabo una locura, mencionan nombres de personas que sí pueden organizar un evento violento.

-Pero no pueden ser capaces de eso ¿o sí?- dice Yuri y el gesto triste y preocupado de su rostro te hace sentir dolor a ti también-. Sé que para muchas personas este libro es más que una historia pero… ¿De verdad llegarán al extremo de hacerme daño? Mari, convoca a una conferencia de prensa, ellos tienen que escucharme, tienen que saber que deben leer la historia completa…

-No puedo arriesgarte en este momento, Yuri- dice la hermana de tu amado con firmeza-. He subido a las redes sociales un comunicado en tu nombre diciéndole a los fans que deben mantener la calma pero solo he recibido respuestas aún más rabiosas. Esto es una locura, creo que definitivamente debemos cancelar la presentación del libro, lo lanzaremos sin más, Yuri, es lo mejor para ti…

-No, no es lo mejor- dice Yuri con voz seria-. No es así como debe presentarse el final de mi saga, Mari, sé que tú lo sabes. Phichit jamás me lo perdonaría, incluso él sabía que esto sucedería y yo debo enfrentarlo. Además, decidimos hacerlo en Rusia para que Alexey e Ivan pudieran estar ahí, no quiero desilusionarlos, no después de que ganaran el Grand Prix. Seguirán compitiendo con mis canciones en el campeonato Europeo y no quiero decepcionarlos. En realidad, no quiero decepcionar a las demás personas que sí tienen fe en la historia. Mari, dime algo…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- dice la hermana de Yuri tratando de mantener la calma.

-¿No hay respuestas positivas al primer capítulo? ¿De verdad nadie ha dicho que espera que todo se resuelva, que confía en mí?

-Sí, sí las hay, hay miles de esas respuestas- dice Mari con calma-. Pero debes entender, Yuri, si nos atrevemos a hacer la presentación como la teníamos planeada estamos arriesgándote a ti ¿entiendes? Sé que no quieres decepcionar a nadie pero ¿Y si alguien de verdad te hace daño?

-Nadie me hará daño, Mari- dice Yuri con demasiada fe-. Hubo mucha gente que al principio de la saga estuvo amenazándome por atreverme a escribir acerca de dos hombres que estaban enamorados ¿No lo recuerdas? Ninguna de esas amenazas se cumplió y mi historia siguió leyéndose sin ningún problema…

-Eso era diferente, Yuri- dice Toshiya tratando de parecer convincente-. Esta vez de verdad parece que harán algo, si fueran amenazas vacías, Mari y yo lo hubiéramos dejado pasas sin más…

Yuri se queda serio de pronto observando a su familia con un sentimiento difícil de descifrar en sus ojos. Lo cierto es que tú también tienes miedo después de escuchar la preocupación de Toshiya y Mari pero sabes que es tu deber apoyar a Yuri en lo que sea que él decida. Después de todo, si alguien intenta hacerle daño tú no lo dejarás, no dejarás que nadie lo toque y le juras a Yuri en silencio que si alguien quiere hacerle daño, ese alguien tendrá que matarte primero.

-Ya no quiero tener miedo…- dice Yuri con fuerza, acomodando sus lentes azules para darle énfasis a su declaración-. No quiero que ninguna amenaza me detenga, no quiero no hacer algo que siempre soñé hacer solo porque algunas personas no me dan oportunidad de explicarme. Yo sabía que este libro causaría miles de reacciones contrarias, pero aun así me arriesgué a escribirlo porque en el fondo de mi corazón sé que es lo correcto y no me arrepiento de ninguna de las palabras que escribí, papá. Victor y yo estamos seguros de esa historia, Victor me ayudó a darle vida y sé que Victor me apoya en la decisión de tener la presentación que el final de mi saga merece ¿No es así, Vitya?

-Así es, Yuri- dices tú sin dudarlo ni un segundo y no temes mirar a los ojos al padre de Yuri quien con la mirada intenta decirte que tú y su hijo están cometiendo un grave error-. Sé que esto es arriesgado pero ¿Qué cosa no lo es? Si las amenazas van en serio, entonces debemos reforzar la seguridad. Tienes que confiar en nuestra decisión, Toshiya, tienes que confiar en Yuri y en mí. Además, yo no dejaré que nadie lo dañe…

-Sabemos que vas a cuidarlo, Vicchan pero la presentación del libro de Yuri es un evento sin precedentes- dice Toshiya tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón-. Vendrá gente de todo el mundo, las entradas al salón están agotadas desde el mismo día en el que salieron a la venta. No podremos manejar a un equipo de seguridad lo suficientemente grande para cubrir cualquier contingencia que surja. Yuri, tienes que entender, hijo…

-No papá, eres tú el que debe entender- dice Yuri con firmeza-. No estoy siendo un necio en esto solo porque quiero serlo. Esta historia es importante para mí, para todos. No voy a esconderme solo porque a la gente se le ha ocurrido lanzar amenazas al aire, no le haré esto a Hanabi y a Edwindionel, no me lo haré a mí y espero que me apoyes con esta decisión, que tú y Mari me apoyen en esto. Los dos jamás se rindieron conmigo, los dos siempre me apoyaron. Apóyenme una última vez, por favor, después de todo lo que los hice pasar, sé que es injusto que les siga pidiendo apoyo pero no podré hacerlo sin ustedes, no podré…

La familia de Yuri mira al escritor seriamente, tratando de entender si de verdad vale la pena arriesgar el bienestar de ese chico cuyos ojos marrones siguen estando pintados de súplica, de esperanza. Tú entiendes muy bien por qué Yuri quiere tener esa presentación, sabes lo importante que es para él poder lanzar al mundo de forma adecuada el último tomo de aventuras del Príncipe del hielo. Y es por ello que tú vas a apoyarlo aunque no te gustaría que él se disgustara con su familia debido a su convicción, tú sabes que su padre y su hermana han sido parte integra de la saga y no te imaginas dejándolos fuera de la presentación del quinto y último tomo de aventuras que Yuri ha escrito por fin.

-Está bien, Yuri…- dice Toshiya al fin-. Presentaremos _"Estrellas, oro y fuego"_ como lo teníamos planeado. Mari, hija, encárgate de asegurarte de que tripliquen la seguridad en el salón. Llama a Yakov Feltsman de inmediato, él está dispuesto a ayudarnos en lo que sea, mientras tanto seguiré tratando de organizar todo, tendremos esa presentación, Yuri, pero todos debemos ser cuidadosos en esto ¿quedo claro?

Tú, Yuri y Mari asienten a las palabras de Toshiya Katsuki. Mari se aleja de su padre dedicándoles a los dos otra mirada preocupada, aunque esta vez también detectas apoyo en sus ojos y la chica marca rápidamente el número de Yakov con quien empieza a hablar de forma inmediata.

Yuri suspira a tu lado y tú besas su frente en señal de apoyo incondicional y él busca refugio en tus brazos y tú lo amparas en ellos prometiéndole que todo estará bien, diciéndole sin palabras que confías en su decisión a ojos cerrados y tú también tienes fe en que nada malo va a pasar porque no sabes, que en algunas semanas, estarás deseando haberle hecho caso al padre de Yuri con respecto a suspender la presentación del libro aquel que tanto revuelo ha causado entre los fans de tu escritor alrededor del mundo…


	14. Burns going down but it keeps me alive

**Capítulo 14. Burns going down but it keeps me alive.**

Es un día soleado, uno de los primeros días soleados de marzo en Rusia, un lugar que parece no saber que el invierno está a punto de llegar a su fin. Pero aquel día el sol brilla en el cielo y se refleja en los ojos de Yuri quien te mira como si el mañana y todos los pendientes para aquella tarde pudieran esperar para siempre. Y tú sonríes ¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer cuando él te mira y te sonríe de ese modo?

Sabes que él está feliz porque la presentación del libro final de su saga está a punto de suceder a pesar de los resquemores de todos y aunque ciertamente la seguridad del evento será simplemente a prueba de todo, tú no puedes dejar de sentirte preocupado al pensar en que una locura como la que ciertos fans de Yuri amenazaban con cometer pueda de verdad llevarse a cabo. Y es que aunque las amenazas se han detenido, aunque cada vez aquellos mensajes enojados han ido calmándose, hay algo en tu interior que no se ha podido tranquilizar, algo que dentro de ti clama que tú y Yuri no deberían estar ahí y no sabes cómo deshacerte de ese negro presentimiento que sigue latiendo al compás de tu corazón.

Pero en esos momentos Yuri sonríe y tú no quieres borrar de sus labios esa sonrisa, no quieres que él deje de estar contento con lo que hará en unas horas en frente de muchas personas que han ido hasta el país donde naciste con la sola intención de obtener una de las primeras copias del libro que ha mantenido en vilo a una generación completa de lectores que sin duda alguna, se sumergirá en las últimas aventuras de Edwindionel del mismo modo en el que lo hiciste tú durante todos esos meses de trabajo en los que tú y Yuri trajeron a la vida a una historia maravillosa de verdad.

Porque eso es lo que Yuri ha escrito: un final digno para su saga, un final mágico como el mismo escritor quien detiene los pasos de los dos en la calle y te mira a los ojos directamente sabiendo que hay algo que te preocupa de forma profunda con solo mirarte.

-Vitya, todo estará bien…- dice Yuri con una sonrisa suave que te hace sentir tonto al darte cuenta de que Yuri trata de consolarte.

-Ya lo sé…- dices tú besando esa sonrisa, buscando que tu miedo irracional se pierda en ella.

-¿Entonces por qué estás tan nervioso?- dice Yuri acariciando una de tus mejillas-. Sé que hemos estado recibiendo más amenazas pero no son tantas como las del mes pasado. Las cosas que esa gente decía son una locura, Vitya, estoy seguro de que nadie hará nada, no podrán. Papá y Yakov han contratado a las mejores agencias de seguridad privada de Rusia, la policía local de San Petersburgo también estará resguardando el lugar del evento, es prácticamente imposible que alguien intente hacer algo, no podrán…

-¿Desde cuándo eres tú quien me dice que todo estará bien?- dices tú sintiéndote orgulloso de la seguridad y de la fuerza con la que Yuri enfrenta la vida ahora porque sabes que esa fuerza de algún modo, viene de ti, de ti y del amor que tú sientes por él.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que decirlo ¿no crees?- dice Yuri sin dejar de sonreír-. Este es un día especial para los dos, Vitya, es la presentación del libro que los dos hicimos nacer, no habría podido hacerlo sin ti ¿entiendes? Sé que jamás te lo he dicho, pero Victor, ese libro es tan tuyo como mío. Es parte de tu corazón, es parte del mío. Victor, este libro fue creado con amor, el amor que siento por ti, el amor que tú sientes por mí así que… ¿quieres sonreír para tu escritor, Vitya? Tú y yo viviremos por siempre en ese libro así que ¿quieres sonreír conmigo porque hoy le presentaremos al mundo ese trozo de eternidad que los dos hemos creado?

-Yuri…- dices tú sonriendo de forma deslumbrante antes de abrazar al escritor quien ríe feliz entre tus brazos en ese preciso instante.

-No dejes de sonreír así ¿está bien?- dice Yuri sintiendo que es feliz al ver tu sonrisa de sol una vez más-. Eres el sol, Victor Nikiforov, no dejes de sonreír como el sol lo hace, por favor…

Te abrazas con más fuerza a Yuri y los dos se quedan en silencio un largo rato. Eres el sol, claro que lo eres. Yuri es quien te hace sentir así, brillante y cálido. Quieres decirle que lo que ha dicho del libro no es del todo cierto, quieres decirle que todo lo que está escrito en esas páginas es suyo, solamente suyo pero no quieres contradecirlo. Así que no dices nada y simplemente te aferras a la felicidad que te produce saber que él te ha hecho parte de su historia, la que está en papel y la que los dos viven ahora. Eres parte de él, él es parte de ti, y no crees que exista una mejor forma de ser feliz para ti en aquel justo instante.

Los dos caminan con calma después de un rato, se dirigen a la casa de Lilia y Yakov donde tú, Yuri y su familia se han hospedado desde su llegada a Rusia pues tu antiguo jefe no quiso siquiera discutir la posibilidad de que ustedes se quedaran en un hotel cualquiera, Yakov dijo que Yuri estaría más seguro en casa y no puedes evitar sonreír al pensar que es verdad, que la casa de Yakov es un hogar para ti y que ciertamente Yuri no podría estar en un mejor lugar que en aquella enorme mansión donde tú y tus hermanos, quienes están tan al pendiente de Yuri como tú, encontraron un hogar hace años.

Es en ese momento cuando decides relajarte, sabes que no conseguirás nada preocupándote sin razón. Ni siquiera Yuri está preocupado y sabes que debes hacer que esa situación siga de ese modo, tienes que sonreír para él y por él, porque ese día de verdad debe ser inolvidable para ambos, sobre todo porque hubo un día en el que aquel evento pareció ser algo imposible. Pero la palabra _"imposible"_ parece haber sido borrada del vocabulario de Yuri quien sonríe alegremente cuando vislumbra la casa de Yakov mientras tú miras tu reloj y te das cuenta de que a los dos apenas les dará tiempo de alistarse para el evento y sonríes al imaginar a Yuri usando el traje negro que elegiste para él tratando de que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de lo hermoso que es el hombre que amas.

Pero vamos ¿quién no podría notarlo? Yuri es hermoso incluso usando solamente aquellos desteñidos jeans azules y el abrigo café que cae hasta sus rodillas. Yuri es hermoso incluso cuando se suelta de tu mano, una vez que los dos han atravesado la puerta de entrada de la casa de Yakov, para reunirse con tus hermanos que están ahí pare recibirlo como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron y vuelve a sorprenderte una vez más el modo en el que los gemelos adoran a Yuri.

Los tres hombres de tu vida sonríen alegremente al saberse juntos otra vez y bromean como si el mundo entero no importara y tú te sientes afortunado. Porque todo lo que has querido en la vida está ahí, contigo, rodeándote en esa habitación que se llena de las risas de Yuri, Ivan y Alexey y sabes que no cambiarías absolutamente nada de aquel momento.

-Yuri tiene mucha paciencia con los chicos- dice una voz masculina al lado tuyo que te sobresalta un poco y al darse cuenta de que te ha asustado, Yakov Feltsman te sonríe con disculpa.

-Yuri los ama de verdad, Yakov- dices tú sabiendo que estás diciendo la verdad solamente-. Y ellos aman a Yuri, por eso se llevan tan bien…

-Debe ser amor, claro- dice Yakov riendo alegremente-. Me alegro de que tu pequeña familia esté tan llena de amor, Vitya. Debo decir que estoy orgulloso de ti, eres un buen hombre, un editor excelente, un hermano cariñoso y puedo decirte que tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti también…

-¿Tú crees?- preguntas tú sintiendo en tu pecho ese pinchazo de dolor y anhelo que siempre llega a tu corazón al pensar en tus padres quienes se fueron de tu vida demasiado pronto.

-Luka y Sophie Nikiforov solo querían que sus hijos fueran felices, ese era su deseo más grande- dice Yakov con un suspiro triste que te da cuenta de que él también extrañará siempre a sus mejores amigos-. Vanya, Alyosha y tú son felices ahora, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Tú eres quien ha construido todo esto Vitya, así que date permiso de disfrutarlo, sé que has estado preocupado por las amenazas pero no dejaremos que nada pase, nadie dejará que algo malo le suceda a Yuri ¿entiendes?

-No puedo evitar preocuparme, no sé qué haría si algo malo le pasara a mi Yuri- dices tú sintiendo que un escalofrío recorre tu columna vertebral-. Ya no puedo imaginarme la vida sin él, Yakov. Sé que suena cursi, sé que suena increíble pero no es así, no sé qué pasaría conmigo si alguien le hace daño, no puedo permitir que alguien le haga daño, él es…

-Él es el amor de tu vida ¿cierto?- dice Yakov con una mirada conmovida que te hace responder a su pregunta con un sentimiento suave y las mejillas sonrojadas-. Vitya… ¿Has pensado en hacer de tu relación con Yuri algo más permanente?

-¿A qué te refieres?- dices tú un poco confundido por las palabras del hombre que sigue sonriendo al lado tuyo.

-Bueno, me refiero a que si has pensado en proponerle a Yuri vivir a tu lado el resto de sus vidas- dice Yakov con seriedad-. Sé que los jóvenes de ahora no tienen las mismas ansias de compromiso que nosotros teníamos antes pero si no puedes imaginarte una vida sin Yuri ¿no crees que es el paso lógico? No estoy diciendo esto para que te sientas presionado y hagas algo que no deseas, esa no es mi intención de ningún modo pero quiero que sepas que si llega el momento en el que decidas dar el siguiente paso con Yuri, yo te apoyaré y me gustaría que me dejes darte mi bendición como tu padre lo habría hecho ¿está bien?

-Yakov…- dices tú sintiéndote profundamente emocionado-. Gracias, de verdad gracias…

-No me agradezcas nada Vitya- dice Yakov con una sonrisa llena de cariño-. Por cierto, tu padre dejó esto en mi poder – agrega el hombre sacando una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo azul de su abrigo que después coloca en tu palma abierta-. Luka dijo que debía entregártelo cuando creyera que estabas listo para saber qué hacer con ello y creo que ahora ya lo sabes. Debo dejarte un momento ahora ¿vale? El señor Toshiya y yo debemos de arreglar los últimos detalles en el salón de eventos, los veremos a Yuri y a ti allá y de verdad Vitya, deja de preocuparte, vas a quedarte calvo antes de tiempo ¿no recuerdas a tu padre? En tu familia la calvicie es un mal inevitable…

Yakov se aleja de ti riendo alegremente y tú no puedes evitar llevar una de tus manos a tu cabeza preguntándote si es cierto que estás en peligro de quedar calvo siendo tan joven aun y después te ríes de ti mismo porque no sabías que aquella posibilidad te preocupara de verdad. Suspiras sintiéndote todavía emocionado por las palabras del hombre que de verdad ha sido un padre para ti en los últimos años y con calma, sin saber muy bien qué pudo dejarle tu padre a Yakov, abres el pequeño paquete sorprendiéndote en seguida de notar que el contenido de aquella bolsa es un par de anillos dorados que brillan bajo las luces de la habitación y tú sientes que tu respiración se corta cuando te das cuenta de que esas argollas son las que tus padres usaron por más de veinte años de matrimonio y te preguntas cómo es posible que Yakov haya podido recibir esas joyas de manos de tu padre cuando tú pensabas que se habían perdido como la vida de tus padres en aquel fatal accidente que separó a tu familia.

Y de pronto te ataca la idea de que tu padre le entregó esas argollas a Yakov antes de viajar a América guiado por un poderoso presentimiento, el presentimiento de que aquel sería su último viaje y que debía dejar al resguardo de su mejor amigo aquel regalo para ti, aquel regalo de un valor incalculable que puede ser el inicio de un "por siempre" para Yuri y para ti.

Tus ojos azules se quedan quietos sobre las argollas y sabes que debió ser como tú lo imaginas. Luka Nikiforov presintió una tragedia y por ello mismo preparó aquel legado para ti y lo dejó al resguardo de la única persona que él sabía, jamás los abandonaría a tus hermanos y a ti. El ya familiar escalofrío en tu espalda vuelve a recorrerte y de pronto un miedo súbito e insondable vuelve a llenarte porque te das cuenta de que los presentimientos de un Nikiforov son acertados a veces.

Sin embargo, sacudes tu cabeza dispuesto a no dejarte atrapar por aquellas ideas que intentan nublar el brillo dorado de los anillos de tus padres, así que suspiras y levantas la vista hacia los ojos marrones de Yuri que te miran de forma directa en aquel justo instante y te das cuenta también de que el pelinegro camina hacia a ti con decisión, mientras tus hermanos te dedican una mirada traviesa que te hace guardar en seguida los anillos dorados sabiendo que en ese preciso instante no sabrías qué hacer con ellos.

-Necesito ir a cambiarme- dice Yuri cuando llega frente a ti y su sonrisa se lleva el miedo una vez más haciendo que tú puedas responderle con normalidad.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a desvestirte?- dices tú haciendo que Yuri ría con las mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas.

-Si te dejo hacer eso, jamás estaré listo para vestirme de nuevo- dice Yuri con algo de vergüenza-. Y de verdad necesito estar listo para presentar el último libro de mi saga, señor Nikiforov.

-Oh señor Yuri, está siendo malo conmigo otra vez- dices tú tomando su rostro entre tus manos-. Pero está bien, hoy es su noche, lo dejaré hacer lo que usted quiera y cuando lleguemos de la fiesta después de la presentación del libro volveré a hacer mi última pregunta otra vez…

-Voy a ser yo quien te desvista primero ¿trato?- dice Yuri riendo de forma coqueta, algo que borra definitivamente el miedo de ti-. Por lo pronto iré a cambiarme, no olvides ponerte más guapo, Victor. Te veré en unos minutos ¿vale? Te amo, señor Nikiforov…

-Te amo, Yuri Katsuki- dices tú besándolo profundamente antes de dejarlo ir-. No te tardes ¿sí? Me cambiaré en un rato más…

-Ok…- dice Yuri y se aleja sonriendo de ti bajo la atenta mirada de tus hermanos quienes caminan en tu dirección y sabes por sus sonrisas que te espera al menos una hora continua de burlas por aquellas muestras de amor que no has tenido reparo alguno en prodigarle a Yuri.

-¡Oh, nuestro Vitya morirá de amor!- dice Alexey abrazándote por los hombros-. Y no te culpo, hermano mayor ¿quién podría no morir de amor cuando es Yuri Katsuki el que te ama? Te odio, Vitya, de verdad te odio y te envidio como no tienes idea…

-Alyosha ¿nadie te dijo que es un pecado desear al hombre de tu prójimo?- dices tú haciendo sonreír a tu hermano menor-. Y más si ese prójimo es tu maravilloso hermano mayor quien no ha hecho más que desvivirse por ti toda su vida…

-¡Oh, vamos!- dice Alexey riendo alegremente-. No deseo a Yuri de ese modo enfermo en el que crees, simplemente me agrada demasiado y espero poder encontrar a alguien como él algún día. Es perfecto ¿no lo crees? Yuri te hace feliz, Vitya, eso es lo que me hace amarlo a mí, que Yuri hace feliz a mi tonto hermano mayor…

-Te vimos hablando con Yakov- dice Ivan mirándote a los ojos y te preguntas de nuevo cómo es que ese chico hace para no perderse nada-. Parecía serio ¿pasa algo con el evento? ¿De verdad todo será seguro? No queremos que algo malo le suceda a Yuri por nuestra culpa.

-El evento está bien, Yakov y el señor Katsuki lo tienen todo bajo control, no se preocupen- dices tú tratando de infundirles a tus hermanos una seguridad que tú mismo no sientes-. Además ¿por qué sería culpa suya que algo malo sucediera?

-Porque nosotros insistimos demasiado en que la presentación del libro de Yuri fuera en Rusia- dice Alexey un poco avergonzado-. Quizá debimos dejar que todo sucediera en Japón, quizá Yuri hubiera estado más seguro allá, es lo que intentábamos decirle hace rato pero él no quiere escuchar ni una sola palabra al respecto…

-Lo sé, él es así…- dices tú suspirando profundamente-. Escuchen niños, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, todos estaremos bien…

-¿Entonces por qué Yakov estaba hablando contigo de forma tan seria?- dice Ivan con la mirada confundida- ¿Qué te dijo?

Una sonrisa llena de ternura aparece en tu rostro cuando piensas en la conversación que Yakov y tú acaban de tener, y como no sabes cómo explicarle a los gemelos de qué se trató aquella platica, simplemente vuelves a sacar las argollas doradas de la bolsa donde Yakov te las entregó y cuando los dos pares de ojos azules de tus hermanos las miran reconociendo en ellas a tus padres, el silencio los envuelve de forma completa y tú te preguntas cómo es que ellos pueden recordad tantas cosas de sus padres cuando éstos los dejaron solos en el mundo a una edad demasiado temprana.

-Son los anillos de mamá y papá- dice Ivan con una mirada triste y sin embargo llena de amor- ¿Yakov los tenía?

-Sí…- dices tú con calma-. Me dijo que papá los dejó con él. Al parecer papá le dijo que me los entregara a mí cuando llegara el momento.

-¿El momento de unir tu vida a la de alguien más para siempre?- dice Alexey y te sorprende verlo hablar con ese tono solemne que no es propio de él-. Vitya… ¿estás pensando en entregarle uno de los anillos a Yuri?

-¿Creen que es muy pronto?- dices tú queriendo escuchar la opinión de tus hermanos más que nada en el mundo.

-Si mides el _"pronto"_ en base al tiempo, yo diría que sí, que ocho meses al lado de una persona es muy poco tiempo- dice Ivan y tú asientes porque esperabas escuchar una respuesta racional de ese tipo de boca de tu hermano menor-. Pero, por otro lado, si te preguntas eso mismo pensando en lo que Yuri te hace sentir, en lo que Yuri y tú han vivido, bueno… ¿qué más da el tiempo? Tú sabes que Yuri es el indicado y sé que seguirá siendo así aunque dejes pasar diez años o un mes más ¿no es cierto?

-Lo que Vanya quiere decir es que si no le pides matrimonio a Yuri, lo haré yo- dice Alexey con una sonrisa llena de luz-. Victor, Yuri y tú son la personificación del amor verdadero así que, hermano mayor, tienes mi bendición para hacer que Yuri sea parte oficial de nuestra familia…

-¿De verdad?- dices tú con una sonrisa conmovida por las palabras de tus hermanos.

-Yuri te hace feliz, Vitya- dice Ivan con seriedad-. Él te ama y sé que él nos quiere a nosotros también. Si decides hacerlo parte oficial de la familia, ten por seguro que nosotros lo querremos siempre, así que también tienes mi bendición. Estoy seguro de que a nuestros padres también les hubiera gustado Yuri, es un hombre maravilloso y bueno. Yuri será muy feliz a tu lado así que cuando decidas que es tiempo de entregarle ese anillo, nosotros te apoyaremos…

-¿Creen que sería demasiado si lo hago esta noche?- dices tú sintiendo que definitivamente esa noche llena de magia que tú y Yuri están por vivir puede ser un poco más mágica todavía.

-Hazlo…- dice Alexey alegremente-. Esta noche será inolvidable para Yuri en todos los sentidos ¿no crees? ¡Ya quiero ver su cara cuando nos diga a todos que le has propuesto matrimonio!

-¿Vanya?- dices tú queriendo escuchar la opinión de la voz de la razón de la familia.

-Hazlo, Vitya- dice tu hermano alegremente-. Haz que esta noche sea el inicio de algo hermoso para Yuri y para ti.

Tú asientes a las palabras de tus hermanos y ellos se abrazan a ti del modo en el que solían hacerlo cuando, en los primeros días en los que vivieron en la casa de Yakov, tú volvías de la universidad y los encontrabas a los dos en la puerta, dispuestos a saltar a tus brazos porque te habían extrañado demasiado y aunque Lilia siempre se encargaba de ellos con la dedicación de una madre, tú sabías que los dos estaban asustados de ese nuevo mundo al que habían tenido que mudarse a vivir después de haberlo perdido todo. Tú los abrazabas queriendo alejar de ellos cualquier temor y te das cuenta de que eso es lo que ellos hacen ahora con sus brazos, ellos te cubren con su calor haciéndote entender que no tienes nada que temer.

" _Todo está bien, todo estará bien",_ te dices, e intentas convencer de esa verdad a tu corazón que sigue latiendo con temor en tu pecho a pesar de que el amor de tus hermanos es más fuerte que ese oscuro presentimiento que al parecer no dejará de perseguirte la noche entera…

* * *

Tenías razón: aquel traje oscuro que elegiste para Yuri le sienta de maravilla y no puedes evitar que tu corazón se salte varios de sus latidos cuando lo miras sonreír de aquel modo, confiado y feliz ante el mundo que espera escucharlo aquella noche. Yuri está listo para la presentación de su libro, del libro de los dos, y tú dejas que la algarabía del salón de eventos de la editorial Feltsman te tranquilice un poco.

El lugar está lleno ahora y puedes escuchar el rumor de miles de voces que se han reunido aquel día para la lectura en vivo del primer capítulo de la historia de Yuri. Los fans que se dieron cita aquel día en aquel recinto claman el nombre de Yuri con fuerza, llaman al hombre que por más de cinco años los ha hecho soñar despiertos con un reino de hielo y con un príncipe de ojos azules que está por fin a punto de ganar la guerra y de perder a su gran amor para siempre o de recuperarlo.

Es esa excitación ante lo desconocido lo que envuelve el lugar que está atestado de gente y de periodistas que cubrirán el evento a nivel mundial y es en ese instante en el que te das cuenta del alcance enorme que la obra de Yuri tiene en el mundo. Sí, tú sabías que él es un escritor famoso, un escritor que vivirá por siempre gracias a su obra pero hasta ese momento no habías tenido un encuentro con esa fama de forma tan directa porque de pronto comprendes que todas esas personas están ahí por Yuri y que en realidad aquel público es apenas una pequeña muestra de toda la población del planeta que sin duda debe estar siguiendo aquel evento con atención.

Suspiras y te acercas a Yuri cuando alguien les da la señal de que es tiempo de subir al escenario y de sentarse a la mesa de conferencias que Yakov y el padre de Yuri prepararon para el evento. El pelinegro sonríe al verte y sabes que esa sonrisa significa que la elección del traje azul marino que hiciste le agrada al joven quien te dedica una mirada que te hace recordar las palabras que él ha mencionado por la tarde: _"soy yo el que va a desvestirte más tarde",_ y tú no puedes evitar desear que las horas pasen con rapidez aunque no, quizá aquella vez le permitas al reloj avanzar a su propio ritmo. Esa es la noche de Yuri. Esa es la noche que aquel escritor estuvo esperando quizá, desde que la primera línea de la historia del castillo helado empezó a escribirse sobre la superficie de su papel de colores.

Así que simplemente sonríes cuando Yuri llega a ti y toma tu mano guiándote hacia la sesión de preguntas y respuestas que precederá a la lectura del primer capítulo del libro y te sientes un poco aturdido por el sonido atronador del aplauso con el que la gente los recibe y aunque Yuri es siempre tímido ante las demás personas, no te sorprende que él se dirija a todos los ahí presentes con una sonrisa serena y llena de cariño que hace que sus fans griten de pura emoción. Y es que ante ellos está la persona de la que ha nacido toda esa magia escondida en cinco libros, esa magia en la que ellos creen ahora. Y el aplauso ensordecedor y el brillo de miles de flashes estrellándose sobre la piel de los dos los acompaña hasta que los dos están sentados y listos para que aquella gran noche comience por fin.

-Victor y yo quisiéramos agradecer su presencia aquí esta noche- dice Yuri después de que el maestro de ceremonias los presenta a ti y a él-. Es de verdad una enorme alegría para mí estar en este lugar, frente a ustedes, presentando el que es el último libro de mi saga, una saga que ya no es solo mía, una historia que también les pertenece a ustedes. Antes de empezar a responder sus preguntas quisiera agradecerles por vivir conmigo y con Edwindionel las miles de aventuras que hemos vivido. Gracias también por no perder la fe, estos últimos años han sido difíciles para mí y para el reino de hielo pero todo está bien ahora. Sé que hay muchos rumores desatados por el capítulo que fue filtrado pero ante eso solo diré que deben leer la historia completa. Hay cuadros que no tienen sentido si solo vemos una parte de ellos, así que les pido que lleguen al final de la historia conmigo, tengan fe, yo soy un fiel creyente de los finales felices porque puedes encontrar uno incluso cuando crees que todo está perdido y si yo encontré el mío ¿por qué creen que Edwindionel y Hanabi no tendrán el suyo propio? Así que mil gracias por confiar en mí, por creer que yo sería capaz de darle un final digno a esta historia. Ahora, Victor y yo responderemos a todas sus preguntas y después compartiremos la lectura del primer capítulo así que… ¿quién quiere empezar?

Cientos de manos se levantan en el aire al tiempo que un nuevo aplauso llena el recinto y tú sonríes sin entender muy bien por qué tu corazón sigue latiendo desaforadamente, como si ese negro presentimiento estuviera más cercano a hacerse realidad con cada segundo que pasa, con cada pregunta que pasa y que Yuri responde sin soltar tu mano por encima de la mesa. Tienes que calmarte, te dices, tienes que calmarte aunque con cada segundo que pasa sientes que respirar es difícil, casi imposible.

Intentando tranquilizarte, decides ponerle atención a las preguntas y a nada más. La gente pregunta acerca del futuro de la relación de Hanabi y Edwindionel, acerca de cómo fue para Yuri escribir un libro en tiempo record a pesar de que se decía que jamás estaría listo, y tu corazón se llena de alegría cuando Yuri les dice a todos, sin asomo de temor en su voz que todo fue gracias a ti, que aquel libro no sería posible de no ser por ti.

La gente sonríe de forma cómplice cuando escucha esa declaración y tú dejas de temer por varios segundos porque no puedes creer que de verdad haya alguien que pueda hacerle daño a Yuri en medio de aquellas personas que sonríen alegremente o que gritan manifestando el amor y la admiración que le tienen a su escritor favorito. No, te dices a ti mismo, no puede haber maldad en el corazón de aquellos chicos, no cuando sonríen así, no cuando aplauden y gritan alegremente cuando Yuri besa tu mano en frente de ellos y les dice a todos que el amor de verdad existe y que no deben dudar en buscarlo.

No, nada malo va a pasar. Nada malo está pasando y en ese justo instante es que decides mandar al carajo tus presentimientos y te dejas llevar por la energía alegre de aquel lugar. Las preguntas siguen su curso hasta que el maestro de ceremonias dice que es tiempo de que Yuri lea el primer capítulo del libro y como es su costumbre, Yuri se levanta de la silla en la que había estado sentado y camina al frente del escenario con su libro de papel en la mano dispuesto a leer el capítulo primero de su historia, dispuesto a compartir con los demás el inicio de esa historia que tú viste nacer, la historia que fue la que te llevó a estar cerca de Yuri, la historia que también fue el inicio de ese amor que arde ahora en tu pecho como un montón de fuegos artificiales estallando en el cielo.

Sonríes al escuchar la voz de Yuri narrando aquel capítulo, sonríes al ver a tu amado caminando de un lado a otro del escenario mientras su voz le da vida a aquel mundo mágico que lo habita, el mundo que siempre lo ha habitado. Sonríes porque el evento está a punto de terminarse y después de eso los dos y sus familias irán a cenar a uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Yakov para celebrar esa noche y cuando todo termine, cuando tú y Yuri vuelvan a estar solos, tú pondrás el anillo dorado que guardas en tu saco en el dedo de Yuri y le preguntarás si quiere quedarse contigo para siempre, le pedirás que se quede a tu lado para toda la vida.

Un suspiro escapa de tus labios y mientras el aire escapa lentamente de tu boca, te das cuenta de que alguien grita y de que al grito aislado se unen ahora otros gritos asustados y por un momento no sabes qué es lo que sucede, no entiendes por qué todo el mundo parece congelarse mientras Yuri deja de leer para encontrarse frente a frente con un hombre joven que usa el uniforme de una de las compañías de seguridad que contrataron para el evento y que apunta a Yuri con un arma en ese preciso instante.

Y en tu mente todo sucede de forma lenta y angustiante que por eso mismo te preguntas porqué demonios nadie se mueve, o porqué nadie hace algo para detener al tipo aquel que mira con un odio intenso a Yuri, un odio que parece una máscara pero que es en realidad la cara de una persona que está fuera de sí, de una persona que no teme a nada.

-No mereces vivir- grita el hombre con una voz descompuesta- ¡Las personas como tú no merecen vivir! ¡Tú no crees en el amor, no crees en él! ¡No mereces vivir!

Los gritos del hombre resuenan en la habitación y después de ello, el sonido de un disparo parece traer al mundo de vuelta y te ves derribando la mesa de la conferencia para intentar ser más rápido que la bala que se dirige a Yuri pero sabes que esta vez el reloj no está de tu lado, que no podrás salvarlo, que la bala será más rápida que tú, que hagas lo que hagas no llegarás a tiempo y que el mal sí existe, que el mal estaba entre ustedes desde el principio y que pudo esconderse de forma perfecta para lograr su cometido, que el mal ha alcanzado a Yuri porque ahora el cuerpo del escritor yace en el suelo y cuando lo tomas en tus brazos, notas que hay sangre brotando de su pecho.

Y todo lo que quieres gritar es no. No. Mil veces no.

Eso no es posible, pero lo es.

Yuri no está herido, pero lo está.

No. No. Por favor no.

La gente a tu alrededor grita en medio de un ataque de pánico general, todo el mundo sale en estampida del lugar. Alguien se acerca a ti y te dice que tienes que soltar a Yuri para que los médicos de emergencias puedan atenderlo pero es como si el mundo alrededor de ti no tuviera sentido. No quieres soltarlo. No lo harás. Tus dedos están llenos de su sangre y no quieres soltarlo, no lo soltarás, no porque si lo haces alguien más querrá dañarlo de nuevo y no puedes dejar que eso suceda, no puedes dejar que eso pase. Los médicos de emergencias siguen forcejeando contigo pero tú no los escuchas, es como si aquel disparo te hubiera atravesado a ti también.

Y es que el mundo a tu alrededor ha dejado de ser el mundo que tú conocías porque los ojos marrones de Yuri se han cerrado y el fantasma de la última sonrisa que había danzado en sus labios antes de que todo sucediera se desvanece ahora y tú no sabes, de verdad no lo sabes, si esa sonrisa se ha borrado para siempre o si volverás a ver los ojos de Yuri abiertos y llenos de luz una vez más o si acaso los has perdido para siempre…


	15. Everything s gray until you draw me

**Capítulo 15. Everything´s gray until you draw me.**

El silencio en el hospital es absoluto, nadie dice nada, nadie podría.

Tú y tus hermanos se encuentran ahora en la habitación de Yuri donde solo el sonido intermitente de las maquinas que lo mantienen atado a la vida se deja escuchar. Ha pasado una semana desde el atentado aquel que cerró los ojos de Yuri sucedió pero para ti ha sido como si un siglo entero hubiera pasado ante tus ojos.

Te sientes cansado, totalmente agotado. Apenas has comido y la gente alrededor tuyo empieza a preocuparse por ti también pero no puedes comer o comportarte como un ser humano normal cuando la persona que amas está ahí, frente a ti, ajena al mundo y a la desesperación que carcome tu corazón porque ¿qué harás si Yuri jamás abre los ojos? ¿Qué harás si el ya no despierta y se queda por siempre suspendido en esa inconsciencia de la que nadie parece poder arrancarlo?

Los médicos del hospital donde se encuentra dijeron que el disparo en el pecho de Yuri no hirió ningún órgano vital de forma fatal. Yuri perdió mucha sangre y es hasta cierto punto normal que se encuentre débil y que tenga dificultades para respirar por él mismo cuando la bala hirió su pulmón derecho, pero aparte de eso, Yuri ha respondido bien a los estímulos de los médicos con la sola excepción de que parece incapaz de abrir sus ojos.

Y necesitas mirar esos ojos para saber que todo estará bien, sabes que es una tontería pero necesitas verlos. Necesitas estar seguro de que no lo perderás a pesar de que los médicos y tu familia te lo repiten al menos mil veces al día. A veces has creído que enloquecerás, a veces has tenido ganas de gritar y de volver a preguntarles a todos porqué aquello sucedió, quién lo permitió, porqué dejaron que algo así pasara, pero sabes que no puedes, que nadie tiene respuestas certeras.

Yakov y el padre de Yuri ya tuvieron que soportar tu furia a pesar de que están tan rotos como tú y ahora mismo no puedes mirarlos a los ojos por todas las horribles cosas que les gritaste. Los llamaste inútiles, los culpaste por todo a pesar de que ellos te aseguraron que creían tener todo bajo control, les gritaste que hubiera sido mejor que les dispararon a ellos y no a Yuri y aquellos dos hombres mayores te dijeron que sí, que tenías razón, que los dos hubieran dado su vida entera por ser ellos los que recibieran aquella bala en lugar de Yuri.

Fue aquello lo que desarmó tu furia y te dejó llorando en brazos de Hiroko quien se acercó a consolarte de forma tímida ante la atenta y sorprendida mirada de todos los demás y tú la dejaste hacer porque después de que todo pasó solo tenías ganas de cerrar los ojos y abrirlos solamente hasta que alguien te dijera que Yuri había abierto los ojos, que Yuri estaba bien otra vez.

Por eso quieres que abra los ojos porque la palabra "estable" que los médicos no dejan de repetir como una cantaleta inútil te desespera, te frustra, te hace querer salir a las calles con un arma en la mano para hacer lo mismo que aquel grupo radical le hizo a Yuri representado por aquel joven al que las autoridades ya tienen en custodia pero tú sabes que lo dejarán libre otra vez, tú sabes que el gobierno de Rusia quizá le dé una medalla por hacer lo que ha hecho porque el odio en aquel país hacia las cosas que no entienden es demasiado grande aun y tú y Yuri parecieron olvidar eso porque cuando uno es demasiado feliz, cuando la vida está llena de amor cuesta trabajo creer que algo tan frío y terrible como el odio exista de verdad.

Pero existe y Yuri fue víctima de ese odio. Uno de los agentes policiacos que investiga el caso, dijo que aquella organización aprovechó el revuelo causado por los fans que dijeron llevar a cabo un atentado en la presentación del libro, desviar las sospechas, esconder detrás de aquellas amenazas el verdadero objetivo del ataque: darle una lección a los desviados, mostrarles que ni siquiera aquellos que se sentían en la cumbre eran de verdad libres de entrar al territorio nacional a dar muestras de una relación anti natural como la que mantenían aquel escritor de pacotilla y el editor ruso que llenaba de vergüenza a toda una nación.

Y el terror está ahora esparcido. Aquella bala disparada por un joven que creía defender una causa indefendible logró su objetivo al enviar un mensaje de odio a todos aquellos que tuvieron ojos para verlo y a causa de eso, Yuri yace en la cama de un hospital, sí, al lado tuyo pero al parecer a miles de kilómetros de distancia de tus brazos. A mil kilómetros de distancia de tu corazón.

Nuevas lágrimas caen sobre tus mejillas sin que puedas controlarlas, sin que sepas como mantenerlas en tus ojos. Tú no eres una persona que llore con facilidad pero en aquellos días tus lagrimales se rebelan contra ti de forma inevitable. En ese momento sientes que dos pares de brazos se enredan en tu espalda y dejas que el llanto caiga y notas que éste es menos doloroso ahora que Alexey e Ivan están contigo. Te sientes un poco ridículo de estar siendo consolado por dos chicos menores pero en ese momento quizá tengas permiso de no ser el hermano mayor fuerte y decidido que siempre has sido. Quizá en ese momento puedas simplemente ser el hombre roto en mil pedazos que sientes ser.

-Ve a comer algo, Vitya- dice Alexey un rato después, soltándote simplemente para sentarse frente a ti y tú puedes notar que la constante alegría de tu hermano se ha apagado también-. Vanya y yo cuidaremos a Yuri, te lo prometo…

-No tengo hambre…-dices tú y no sabes por qué nadie entiende que esa es la verdad, que tu estomago está lleno de nudos, que no serías capaz de comer algo a riesgo de vomitarlo inmediatamente porque sientes que éste está lleno de bilis y de cosas que te impiden pensar en algo tan mundano como comer.

-Vas a enfermarte y a Yuri no va a gustarle verte así cuando despierte- dice Ivan con firmeza-. Si no quieres salir de aquí, lo entiendo, pero come al menos uno de los bocadillos que el abuelo de Yura envió…

-¿Yura está aquí?- dices tú tratando de desviar el tema hacia otra cosa que no sea la comida.

-Todos están aquí, incluso Mila- dice Alexey con una sonrisa agradecida-. Todos estamos preocupados por Yuri y por ti, y también sabemos que Yuri se pondrá bien…

-¿De verdad?- dices tú sin poder evitar sonar herido y escéptico, algo que no pasa desapercibido para los gemelos quienes se sienten mal al no saber cómo animarte-. Porque ha pasado una semana y nada mejora ¿ustedes son médicos ahora? No sabía que los patinadores artísticos supieran de medicina también…

Alexey e Ivan intercambian una mirada triste y en seguida te sientes estúpido por lo que acabas de decirles pero es que ya no lo soportas, no soportas esas falsas palabras de ánimo que sabes no mejorarán a Yuri ni a ti. Estás cansado, sí, eso no te da el derecho de ser un imbécil, pero estás cansado.

-Sé que sientes que estás en el infierno pero no tienes por qué ser cruel con Alexey- dice Ivan con una mirada severa que te recuerda mucho a tu padre-. Si quieres que Alyosha y yo nos vayamos de aquí y te dejemos revolcándote en tu miseria, está bien, pero quiero que sepas que si vinimos a acompañarte fue porque Yuri nos importa tanto como a ti y más que eso, Victor, tú nos importas, los dos estamos preocupados por ti y no te vamos a dejar solo al menos que el apoyo de dos patinadores artísticos que no, no saben nada de medicina pero que sí saben de amor porque tú los enseñaste a creer en él, sea un lastre para ti…

Los ojos azules de tu hermano menor están llenos de compasión y no puedes evitar desviar la mirada de aquellos ojos. Al cansancio se une ahora la culpa y el terror de estarte convirtiendo en algo que no eres, pero no pudiste evitarlo. Es demasiado, todo es demasiado en aquel momento para ti.

-Lo siento, Alyosha- dices tú después de un rato y de respirar profundamente-. Perdóname Vanya, no sé qué me pasa…

-Pasa que eres un necio y un orgulloso- dice Ivan con voz cálida-. Siempre quieres ser ese hombre fuerte al que nada le afecta, el hombre que crees que Alexey y yo amamos pero no tienes que soportarlo todo tú solo, Vitya, eso es una estupidez…

-Mi tonto hermano mayor me enseñó que es mejor soportar el dolor de la mano de alguien que te ama- dice tu otro hermano con calma-. ¿Por qué no nos dejas mostrarte que eso es cierto ahora? Vanya y yo no nos iremos de aquí hasta que te sientas un poco más tranquilo…

-Y hasta que comas algo- dice Ivan con firmeza-. También deberías tomar un baño, quizá te haga bien. Alyosha y yo nos quedaremos con Yuri, Vitya, ya nada malo va a pasarle, te juro que Yakov tiene apostada a toda la policía de San Petersburgo en este piso del hospital. Toma diez minutos para ti, recupera un poco de tu fuerza, Yuri va a necesitarla cuando despierte y sé que no quieres que él te vea así ¿no crees? Se sentirá triste al verte así ¿Qué crees que te diría si te viera así?

-Él me diría que soy el sol- dices tú sintiendo un arrebato de amor y de dolor tan intenso por el chico que yace en la cama que te dobla por la mitad-. Él diría que todo lo que necesita para estar bien es que yo sonría como el sol…

-Y el sol también necesita energía para brillar aunque crea que es inmortal y que nada le hace daño- dice Alexey con ternura-. Anda, ve y toma un baño. Nosotros cuidaremos bien a Yuri.

Tú asientes lentamente a las palabras de tus hermanos y decides hacerles caso. Después de todo, de verdad necesitas volver a sentirte una persona de nuevo, quizá no haga daño comer un poco de la comida que el abuelo de Yura ha enviado, Nikolai Plisetsky es uno de los mejores cocineros de Rusia y quizá, tampoco esté mal volver a tener fe en que como todo el mundo dice, todo estará bien. Hace más daño esperar cosas malas y lo sabes, así que suspirando un poco, sales de la habitación después de besar la frente fría de Yuri y tus hermanos sonríen con confianza y de pronto sabes, por la mirada decidida que hay en sus ojos, que esos chicos protegerán a Yuri con su vida porque ellos aman a Yuri y ellos no conocen otra forma de amar más que esa que lo entrega todo. Un nudo se tensa en tu garganta pero lo alejas inmediatamente. Ya fueron suficientes lágrimas, tienes que tomar un respiro de verdad.

Al salir de la habitación, le preguntas a una de las enfermeras por el sitio donde se encuentran las regaderas públicas y al llegar ahí tomas un baño rápido que en seguida te hace sentir fresco y renovado. Después de eso, te cambias por fin con las ropas limpias que Lilia llevó hace días para ti y antes de volver a la habitación de Yuri de la que no habías salido en días, pasas a la cafetería por una enorme taza de café que vuelve a hacerte sentir alerta. Sí, sabes que debes dormir pero en ese momento no te sientes capaz de hacerlo así que necesitas mantenerte despierto como sea. Yuri te necesita, te dices, no puedes dormir cuando Yuri te necesita.

Sintiendo que ahora eres una persona y no solo los pedazos de ella, vuelves a la habitación y antes de abrir la puerta por completo te sorprende un poco escuchar la voz de tus hermanos y una que otra risa intermitente y por un segundo tu corazón late con fuerza porque piensas que quizá un milagro ha ocurrido en tu ausencia y cuando te acercas más al hueco que hay en la puerta entre abierta de la habitación de Yuri te das cuenta de que tus hermanos son los que ríen entre ellos, los dos están al lado de Yuri, Alexey sostiene la mano de tu amado entre la suya mientras Ivan sostiene a su gemelo entre sus brazos.

Aquella imagen es bella pero amenaza con romperte y es por eso que no te sientes capaz de interrumpir ese momento, un momento que parece pertenecerles solo a Alexey y a Ivan y a Yuri, como si entre los tres estuvieran teniendo una conversación en la que tú no tienes lugar y por eso te quedas en el umbral, escuchando las risas tímidas de tus hermanos, perdiéndote en las palabras que ellos dicen como si Yuri de verdad pudiera escucharlos y responderles.

-¡No lloré cinco horas seguidas con el final que escribiste, Yuri!- dice Alexey un poco avergonzado-. En realidad fueron siete pero… creo que está justificado ¿quién no lloró? Es lo que más se repite en los foros que discuten tu libro, la asombrosa perfección que le diste al final de Hanabi y Edwindionel, toda la emoción y esperanza que hay en ese último capítulo ¡Y el epilogo, el hermoso epilogo, Yuri! vas a tener que escribir un epilogo del epilogo, créeme, ni yo ni tus fans tuvimos suficiente…

-Incluso yo lloré- dice Ivan con esa voz suave como el terciopelo que no usa muy a menudo-. Alyosha se la pasaba citando pasajes enteros del libro, así que tuve que leerlo con él, creo que el cobarde no quería llorar solo y no lo dejé solo, Yuri, leí con él como tú me pediste que lo hiciera…

-No sabía que cuidabas de mí de ese modo, Yuri- dice Alexey sin poder evitar que su voz salga quebrada-. Vanya dice que tú le dijiste que crees que estoy muy solo, pero no es así, los tengo a ustedes, a ti, a Vanya, a Vitya…

-Es un necio, Yuri- dice Ivan con calma-. Alyosha se parece mucho a Victor aunque diga que no. Siempre va por la vida creyendo que todas esas personas que ríen con él menguarán su soledad, pero no es así. Este pequeño desastre cree que no necesita más amigos aparte de mí, pero ya lo haré entender. Además, creo que necesita un novio también pero al parecer no está teniendo ningún problema para encontrar uno. Yuri ¿Ya te conté que Alyosha ha estado coqueteando con un patinador japonés? Creo que él y Vitya definitivamente tienen una vergonzosa debilidad por los chicos asiáticos…

-¡No he estado coqueteando con Kenji Watanabe!- dice Alexey con las mejillas sonrojadas y tú sonríes porque tampoco estabas al tanto de aquella noticia-. Solamente me parece lindo, hemos compartido el podio con él algunas veces y siempre es tan amable… la otra vez me invitó a pasar con él un verano en Osaka ¿Puedes creerlo? Claro, claro, es guapo, demasiado guapo… ok, ok, quizá sí he coqueteado con él y tal vez me guste un poco pero, pero…

-Alyosha está enamorado- dice Ivan riendo alegremente-. Le dije que eso pasaría si seguía tonteando con Kenji pero no me hizo caso. Estoy seguro de que en poco tiempo los dos estarán besándose a escondidas en todos los eventos que tengamos que compartir y no sé si estoy listo para eso…

-¡Que no me voy a besar con él!- dice Alexey algo avergonzado-. No lo escuches Yuri, además, no quiero aceptar una cita con Kenji hasta que tú y Vitya me digan que es buena idea hacerlo. Necesito una opinión experta ¿sabes? Necesito que alguien que sabe de amor me diga si cree que yo estoy listo para enamorarme y esas cosas de las que no sé nada…

-Lo que Alyosha quiere decir es que por primera vez en su vida está asustado- dice Ivan haciendo que su hermano gemelo le dedique una mirada llena de molestia-. Y la verdad es que yo también lo estoy, no creo poder ayudar a mi Alyosha con esto, siempre hemos hecho todo juntos pero creo que esta es la primera aventura en la que se me adelanta y no sé si estoy apoyándolo del modo en el que Vitya siempre nos ha apoyado a nosotros, Yuri, por eso te necesito, todos necesitamos que despiertes…

-Te necesitamos, Yuri- dice Alexey con una sonrisa triste-. Necesitamos que despiertes y te rías de nosotros. Necesito que abras los ojos y que me digas que está bien que lleve a Kenji como mi pareja a tu fiesta de compromiso con Vitya. Sé que vas a decirme que debo seguir a mi corazón en estos asuntos pero necesito escucharlo de ti…

-Te necesitamos, Yuri- dice Ivan tocando la mano de tu amado también-. Vitya necesita hacerte una pregunta importante porque no puede haber una fiesta de compromiso si antes Vitya no se ha propuesto ¿entiendes? Sé que estamos arruinando un poco la sorpresa, pero eso es algo que no puedes perderte, Yuri. Sé que le dirás que sí a Vitya, sé que vivirás con él muchos años. Yo sé que no nos vas a dejar ahora ¿verdad? Ni siquiera puedo pensar en eso, en que nos dejarás, sé que no lo harás porque tu amor por Vitya es muy fuerte y tú también lo eres. Sé que despertarás pronto ¿verdad Yuri?

-Claro que lo harás…- dice Alexey y dos lágrimas comienzan a rodar por sus mejillas-. Ya perdí una familia una vez, Yuri, no dejes que tengamos que perder otra ¿está bien? Por favor Yuri ¿quieres seguir luchando por nosotros? Por nosotros y por ti, por toda la vida que te espera al lado de Vitya, lucha por eso, Yuri…

Las voces de tus hermanos se desvanecen en medio del silencio de la habitación y tú sientes que las palabras de esos dos chicos te han fortalecido un poco. Ellos tienen fe, claro que la tienen. Ellos son como un faro de esperanza en medio de una tormenta muy oscura y tú sabes que tienes que seguirlos. Te sientes orgulloso de ellos y aunque odias que estén tristes, sabes que esa tristeza es a causa de todo el amor que sienten. Porque un corazón que ha sido herido, es un corazón que antes ha sido amado y que ha amado hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

-¿Todo bien?- dices tú después de esperar unos minutos más detrás de la puerta.

-Sí, todo bien…- dice Alexey con su mejor sonrisa jovial-. Estuvimos hablando con Yuri un poco, no ha habido ningún problema, no te preocupes.

-¿Por qué no intentas hacer lo mismo, Vitya?- dice Ivan tranquilamente-. Quizá si él escucha tu voz por un largo rato despierte por fin ¿no crees?

-Lo haré…- dices tú sintiendo una convicción muy fuerte en tus palabras, como si aquello fuera un dictado de una voluntad más grande que la tuya-. Vayan a descansar ahora ¿quieren? El campeonato mundial será dentro de tres semanas y Mila dice que no han estado practicando al nivel que deben toda esta semana, Yuri se enojará con ustedes si sabe que se están confiando. No me digas que quieres que Kenji Watanabe gane el oro esta vez, Alyosha…

-Le quedaría bien el oro ¿sabes?- dice Alexey con una sonrisa ausente que te hace mirarlo con ternura, sí, sin lugar a dudas tu hermano está enamorado-. Sus ojos son dorados cuando el sol se refleja en ellos o cuando sonríe y dice mi nombre y… ¿cuál fue tu pregunta, Vitya?

-¿Me veo así cuando hablo de Yuri?- preguntas dirigiéndote a Ivan, haciendo que Alexey se sonroje de forma profunda.

-No, tú eres mil veces más ridículo- dice Ivan riendo alegremente-. Aunque quizá Alexey empiece a verse como tú cuando por fin acepte una cita con Kenji, tenemos que hablar seriamente con ese chico, Vitya, es mayor que nuestro pequeño enamorado…

-¡Solo es un año mayor que los dos!- dice Alexey con calma-. Y este no es el momento para hablar de esas cosas…

-No, pero tendremos que discutir esto seriamente cuando Yuri despierte- dices tú con la mirada llena de esperanza, algo que alegra a los gemelos en seguida-. Mientras tanto, Alexey, nada de coquetear con ese chico, Mila dice que te distraes demasiado cuando él está entrenando y algo me dice que él no decidió entrenar en San Petersburgo solo para distraerte…

-Ok, ok… basta- dice Alexey con aire avergonzado ahora que él es el blanco de la atención-. Cuando Yuri despierte les diré todo lo que quieran saber.

-Será pronto entonces- dice Ivan con convicción-. No vas a escaparte…

-Entre más pronto mejor- dice Alexey con una sonrisa dulce dirigida a Yuri-. No quiero decirles nada de esto a ustedes dos, sé que Yuri me entenderá mejor…

-Seguramente…- dices tú con una sonrisa alegre-. Es mi Yuri el que es experto en historias de amor…

Los tres sonríen al escucharte decir eso y sin agregar más, tus hermanos se abrazan a ti como última muestra de apoyo incondicional y tú los sostienes en tus brazos un largo rato. De verdad ellos te han llenado de fe, ellos tienen en su cara toda la esperanza que te hacía falta. Por un momento, temes dejarlos ir porque piensas que quizá si ellos se van, toda la negrura que había estado habitándote antes regresará pero no quieres preocuparlos, no quieres que ellos fallen en la competencia que es la más importante de su calendario de aquella temporada. Y es que digan lo que ellos digan, tú eres su hermano mayor y quizá esté en tus genes el querer protegerlos de todo a toda costa, aunque este día ellos te han demostrado que son perfectamente capaces de protegerte a ti de ti mismo.

Es por eso que los dejas ir asegurándoles que te sientes mejor y que comerás todo lo que el abuelo de Yura envió y cuando por fin se van, te sorprende descubrir que la esperanza no te ha abandonado y eso se siente bien. Tus hermanos tienen razón, Yuri te necesita fuerte, Yuri necesita al hombre brillante y cálido del que se enamoró a su lado, Yuri necesita saber que tú no vas a abandonarlo.

Suspiras un poco y vuelves a sentarte a su lado al tiempo que sostienes su mano, está un poco fría. Aquel hecho vuelve a asustarte un poco pero no dejas que el miedo gane la batalla, así que sonríes y empiezas a contarle a Yuri de cómo el final de su historia ha sido recibido, de que las ventas del último tomo han sido tan grandes y han roto todos los records, que Toshiya prepara ya una segunda edición a toda prisa en Yutopia al lado de Mari quienes tuvieron que viajar a Japón de nuevo a encargarse de todos esos asuntos.

-Ellos no querían dejarte, pero Hiroko y yo los convencimos de que ella y yo cuidaríamos de ti, mi Yuri- dices tú con naturalidad, como si de verdad estuvieras seguro de que Yuri va a contestarte-. Además les aseguramos que despertarías pronto, tu hermana llama cada pocas horas preguntando por ti, también tu padre. Todos te amamos mucho, Yuri, nadie quiere decirte adiós todavía y sé que tú tampoco quieres decirnos adiós a nosotros. Además, mis hermanos tienen razón, no puedes perderte mi propuesta, ni siquiera sé cómo voy a hacerla todavía pero sé que la haré, la haré cuando abras tus ojos, necesito ver tus ojos mi Yuri, necesito verlos de verdad…

Las palabras se atoran en tu garganta y tú combates el nudo lo mejor que puedes. Suspiras tratando de alejar la tristeza. No quieres callarte porque de verdad algo dentro de ti cree que Yuri necesita seguir escuchando tu voz y no sabes qué es eso pero sí sabes que no puedes callarte. El problema es que sabes que si sigues hablando de ti terminarás llorando de nuevo y no quieres eso. Suspiras y cierras los ojos tratando de encontrar una salida a tu dilema y de pronto, la imagen del último libro de Yuri aparece delante de tus ojos y te preguntas quién de todas las visitas que ha tenido Yuri en la última semana lo dejó ahí pero eso ahora no importa.

Porque sabes muy bien qué es lo que debes hacer, sabes muy bien cómo hacer que tu voz resuene en esa habitación sin que quieras ponerte a llorar hasta olvidarte del mundo. Vas a hacer que el Reino de Hielo llegue a esa habitación. Vas a hacer que Yuri se sienta cercano a sus personajes en aquella habitación. Es por eso que tomas el libro entre tus manos y sin esperar más, tus dedos buscan el capítulo final de la historia de Yuri, ese capítulo lleno de esperanza que les ha recordado a todos los lectores de Yuri que incluso cuando todo parece perdido, un amor inmortal puede volver a surgir de las cenizas:

 _ **EL CASTILLO DE HIELO**_

 _ **LIBRO V: ESTRELLAS, ORO Y FUEGO**_

 _ **Capítulo trigésimo segundo:**_

 _ **Uno solo desde el principio del tiempo, uno solo al final de él.**_

 _-Hanabi…- dijo el Príncipe del hielo, haciendo que su voz resonara en medio del páramo vacío sin obtener respuesta._

 _Él sabía que la batalla final contra Tristán había terminado, él podía escuchar los cuernos de victoria sonando en la lejanía donde los ejércitos comandados por Erin esperaban en la retaguardia un llamado de alerta que jamás llegaría. Sí, el Barón del Trueno y su reino de terror habían llegado a su fin, Hanabi lo había destruido por fin de forma literal, Hanabi se había consumido en llamas de oro al condensar toda su magia en el Cetro del destino para terminar de una vez con su enemigo, no había existido otra forma de matarlo._

 _Porque Tristán era poderoso, más poderoso que cualquier otro humano de Amberlia porque aquel ser cruel había jugado con magia oscura. Incluso se rumoraba que había intercambiado su alma mortal al dios del abismo por poder ilimitado y fuerza descomunal. Los dragones negros, servidores del abismo habían luchado a su lado también reconociendo en Tristán los poderes de la deidad que les había dado vida pero nada de eso había podido detener a Hanabi, a Hanabi el traidor, a Hanabi el dragón dorado que había convocado en su cuerpo unido al cetro del destino todo el poder de una raza antigua de dragones que habían estallado con él, librando por fin al mundo de aquella guerra sin sentido, enviando a Tristán al abismo del que Riowa, el dios de aquel paraje, no lo dejaría salir jamás y en donde lo castigaría eternamente por su derrota._

 _Edwindionel sentía que su cuerpo pesaba a cada paso, después de la combustión del cuerpo de Hanabi, él había salido despedido por los aires y había cubierto sus ojos ante la brillante luz del estallido, una luz que solo era comparable en intensidad a la luz de las estrellas que el Príncipe del Hielo había visto en la ceremonia de unión de almas que había compartido con Hanabi y que parecía haber sucedido mil vidas antes y no solo unos cuantos meses atrás._

 _-¡Hanabi!- gritó el monarca helado con verdadera desesperación- ¡Hanabi! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Hanabi!_

 _Nadie respondió._

 _Edwindionel siguió caminando en medio del páramo aquel donde él y Hanabi se habían batido en un duelo sin cuartel ante Tristán quien no habría podido prever el final de su reinado de terror y oscuridad puesto que el odio que sintió al ver a su anterior montura lo cegó por completo. Era extraño que en medio de aquel prado a las afueras del Reino de Hielo no hubiera ningún resto de la batalla, no había cadáveres de ninguna de las bestias que Tristán había usado para atacarlos, no había ni siquiera una escama oscura de los dragones que habían sobrevolado el cielo siguiendo las órdenes del Barón quien durante aquella batalla final les había ordenado quedarse fuera del fragor de la refriega. Tristán había pensado que él vencería solo a aquel necio monarca helado que seguía desafiándolo. Tristán había creído que después de matar a Edwindionel, podría volver a recuperar a su mortífera y letal montura que se había rebelado ante su destino._

 _El orgullo de Tristán era el que lo había llevado a la destrucción porque cuando el Barón se había dado cuenta de que lo que Hanabi y Edwindionel estaban a punto de hacer, es decir, usar la magia del Cetro del Destino en contra de él, ya era demasiado tarde._

 _Y es que había estado escrito desde siempre que solo un ser inmortal de luz podría vencer al amo de las sombras y así había sido: Hanabi era aquella luz, Hanabi había derrotado a la oscuridad con la luz de miles de estrellas que vivían dentro de él, las estrellas en las que se habían convertido las almas de sus ancestros, esas estrellas de las que se alimentaba su cuerpo._

 _Y tal parecía que aquella luz había barrido con todo a su paso, aquella luz había hecho que todo rastro de maldad sobre la tierra se desvaneciera y era por eso que Edwindionel no entendía qué demonios hacía él ahí si él también había sido parte de la maldad: él había usado a su compañero eterno como un arma, él lo había condenado a una celda y había sometido su magia haciendo mal uso de su verdadero nombre ¿Por qué el dios del norte no lo había barrido de la faz de la tierra también? ¿Por qué el dios del norte no lo había dejado desvanecerse junto con Hanabi para toda la eternidad?_

 _El príncipe del hielo se sentía débil, él sabía que no podría soportar dar muchos pasos más pero no podía rendirse, no podía dejar de buscar a Hanabi aunque sabía que no iba a encontrarlo. No podía dejar de gritar el nombre de Hanabi a pesar de que sabía que nadie iba a contestarle pero simplemente no podía aceptarlo, no quería aceptarlo. No podía pensar siquiera en la idea de la muerte porque aquello no era posible, no lo era. Hanabi no podía morir, no podía. Hanabi no había dejado de existir, claro que no lo había hecho._

 _-Hanabi, por favor…- dijo Edwindionel sintiendo que sus rodillas tocaban el suelo-. Mi amada Flor de fuego, por favor, por favor llévame a donde estés tú, Hanabi…_

 _Edwindionel sintió que lágrimas heladas corrían por sus mejillas pero no le importó limpiarlas. El monarca helado dejó que el llanto convulsionara su cuerpo porque el silencio a su alrededor era demasiado y aquello era una señal inequívoca de que Hanabi se había ido para siempre y él sabía que sin Hanabi, a él no le sería posible seguir viviendo. Edwindionel quería desaparecer también, quería que un enemigo resentido llegara de repente y clavara en él su espada para darle un poco de sentido a su papel en aquella guerra donde él solo había jugado a saber qué hacer cuando en realidad había sido un necio la mayor parte del tiempo._

 _Él sabía que su pueblo estaba esperándolo para recibirlo con las trompetas y los laureles de la victoria pero él sabía que toda aquella algarabía no le correspondía a él, que jamás podría corresponderle a él porque toda la gloria, si es que alguna vez ha existido gloria en la guerra, le pertenecía al dragón dorado que había desaparecido dejando un agujero negro en su corazón. Hanabi no estaba, Hanabi jamás regresaría a él. Hanabi era el héroe de aquella historia pero se había desvanecido, se había ido, lo había dejado solo como siempre había sido su destino estar._

 _Con aquel pensamiento en la mente, Edwindionel gritó como si alguien lo estuviera torturando y dejó que su grito estremeciera la soledad del páramo. Años después, los juglares del reino cantarían leyendas de aquel grito que estremeció a la tierra hasta sus raíces y dirían que aquel sonido era el de una bestia herida, el sonido de una bestia que ha comprendido que la herida que lo daña es tan profunda que más le hubiera valido estar muerto._

 _Pero el Príncipe del hielo sabía que no moriría, la muerte era algo demasiado piadoso para alguien como él, alguien que había traicionado a su amor de la forma más vil y baja en la que un amante podría hacerlo, porque no solo había usado el nombre verdadero de aquel ser a su conveniencia, sino que también había tratado de olvidarlo besando otros labios, dejándose llevar por el calor y la dureza de otro cuerpo._

 _Edwindionel sintió ganas de vomitar al pensar en todo lo que había hecho pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ahora su arrepentimiento le parecería a los dioses un gesto falso, su dolor era la penitencia perfecta, su dolor era el fardo con el que tendría que cargar la vida entera pues ese era el precio que sus errores le harían pagar hasta que fuera viejo y pudiera volver a reunirse con aquel que se había desvanecido. Sus almas estaban unidas ¿no era así? Whitewald había unido sus almas y si eso era así ¿no podrían volver a encontrarse una vez más cuando Edwindionel expiara su culpa de la forma en la que los dioses esperaban que lo hiciera?_

 _El monarca helado intentó levantarse una vez más, aquello era todo lo que podía hacer. Si su suerte ya estaba echada, más le valía ponerle la cara al futuro, tenía que volver a su castillo de hielo y encerrarse en él por toda la eternidad. Erin se encargaría de gobernar, si él abdicaba al trono, cualquier heredero de las demás casas reales tomaría el poder y él se retiraría de la gente y del poder por siempre. Quizá Whitewald podría llevarlo a la costa, la gente decía que los mejores sanadores de Amberlia se encontraban en los muelles, aunque quizá ninguno de aquellos magos de la salud tuviera algún remedio para la herida que estaba supurando dentro de él._

 _Justamente cuando Edwindionel había logrado mantenerse en pie por más de diez segundos, el monarca sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza al escuchar una risa divertida que venía de detrás suyo, algo que hizo que el príncipe del hielo volviera a caer en su intento por ubicar al emisor de aquella risa que tenía el mismo sonido de una cascada cayendo entre las piedras. Cuando los ojos azules del monarca volvieron a enfocarse, el hombre se encontró de frente con una mujer de largos cabellos negros y la misma mirada de oro derretido que había en los ojos de Hanabi._

 _Aquella mujer había dejado de reír y lo contemplaba a él con profunda pena a pesar de que el eco de su risa seguía sonando dentro de la mente de Edwindionel quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquella presencia fuerte y cálida que seguía mirándolo como una madre miraría a un hijo que ha hecho una travesura y que está delante de ella pidiéndole disculpas._

 _-Así que tú eres la espina clavada en el corazón de mi hijo- dijo ella con una voz que tenía en ella la suavidad del viento y la fuerza de una tormenta-. Le dije a Hanabi que no debía entregarle el alma a quien jamás querría tenerla. El alma enamorada de un dragón dorado es demasiado peso para un humano y tú eres débil, eres profundamente débil, Guardián del viento…_

 _-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo el príncipe sin que la honestidad brutal de aquella mujer lo afectara, de cualquier modo, ella no estaba diciendo más que la verdad._

 _-Auryn, Madre de la luz- dijo ella con serenidad-. Soy la más antigua de los guerreros de la piel dorada. Soy aquella de la que la luz viene, soy la que dio vida al ser que estaba destinado a llevarse con él la oscuridad de esta tierra. Yo entrené a Flor de fuego para la guerra, para la batalla final y aunque me entristece que lo hiciera con el corazón roto, mi hijo ha cumplido con su destino y tú con el tuyo…_

 _-¿Dónde está Hanabi, madre?- dijo el príncipe del hielo recordando que su amado le había hablado de ella- ¿Dónde está Hanabi? ¿Por qué no puedo encontrarlo? Madre, mi destino está al lado de Hanabi, no puedo continuar sin él. Dime donde está, te ruego que me digas dónde está…_

 _-Un encuentro no acontece de la misma forma dos veces- dijo la mujer con una mirada compasiva-. Tu camino y el de mi hijo han sido separados, tú mismo los separaste. Los dioses están enojados contigo, Guardián del viento, usaste la energía del buen amor para un fin vil y tú sabes que las deidades poco saben de misericordia…_

 _-Sé que merezco esto, madre, pero aun si me dijeras que sufriré toda mi vida este dolor eso no me importaría, lo sentiré gustoso si me dices que podré volver a verlo, solo quiero verlo de nuevo- dijo el príncipe del hielo-. Quiero ver a Hanabi de nuevo, solo eso, quiero verlo y pedirle perdón una y mil veces, quiero verlo y decirle que el mundo sin él no tiene sentido. No me puedo resignar a pensar que se ha ido por siempre, no puedo. Por favor, madre, toma mi magia si quieres, toma todo lo que soy y déjame verlo, solo una vez más, solo una última vez y después yo también moriré y vagaré por toda la eternidad sin dejar de penar como me corresponde por haber traicionado a mi compañero eterno. Madre, te lo ruego, llévame con él, llévame con Hanabi…_

 _-Si eso es lo que deseas tienes que saber que Hanabi no sabrá quién eres cuando te mire de nuevo- dijo la mujer con calma._

 _-Entonces… entonces ¿él está bien?- dijo el príncipe sin poder reprimir la emoción-. Él no murió, él no… él…_

 _-Si de verdad quieres que tu camino y el suyo se junten de nuevo, tendrás que construirlo desde cero- dijo la mujer con suavidad-. No podrás decirle nada de lo que ha pasado, no le dirás que tu alma y la suya fueron unidas en el Templo de la Aurora. Dejarás que sea él quien lo recuerde todo. Pueden pasar días o años, puede que él no quiera recordarte por todo el daño que le has hecho. Tu vida al lado suyo puede ser una espera sin final, quizá llegues a odiarlo, quizá te arrepientas de todo lo que me has dicho hasta ahora. Entiende que esta es la última oportunidad que tienes y no será un camino fácil de seguir…_

 _-Nada que valga la pena es sencillo, madre- dijo el príncipe sabiendo que su respuesta era la misma a pesar de saber lo que Auryn le había dicho-. Lucharé por él, dejaré que él recuerde nuestra historia, dejaré que él sea el que me la cuente después. Me quedaré a su lado aun si él no sabe que sus labios y mis labios crearon el amor, me quedaré a su lado sin importar que sus ojos ya no encuentren la eternidad en los míos. De eso se trata el buen amor, madre, de darlo todo, de entregarlo todo sin que te importe no poder recibir nada a cambio y si al final de todo, Hanabi solo puede darme su desprecio lo abrazaré con gusto porque viene de él. Acepto todas las condiciones que quieras darme, ya te lo he dicho, haz conmigo lo que quieras pero llévame con él, llévame con él…_

 _-Si ese es el deseo de tu más profundo ser, será así entonces- dijo Auryn con una sonrisa llena de luz y de compasión-. Escribe una historia donde ninguno de los dos duela en el alma del otro; toma tus estrellas y dales nueva forma. Eres uno con mi hijo desde el principio del tiempo, asegúrate de ser uno con Hanabi al final de él…_

 _Edwindionel sintió que la luz de las pupilas de Auryn lo rodeaba y que aquella luz cálida que parecía hacer que su cuerpo perdiera el peso, lo ayudaba a convertirse en luz para viajar a la misma velocidad que los rayos de sol. El príncipe del hielo sentía que su alma estaba cerca de su amado, él casi podía mirarlo de nuevo y aunque bien sabía que al principio Hanabi no tendría ni la más remota idea de quién era él, solo quería mirarse en sus ojos, solo quería tenerlo una vez más en sus brazos y después de ello, después de ello estaba la eternidad para recordar la vieja historia que los dos habían vivido o simplemente para escribir una nueva con la tinta indeleble de quien está dispuesto a escribir una historia de amor en las estrellas._

 _El viaje de luz se terminó lo que al príncipe helado le pareció un largo rato después y al tocar el suelo, el aroma inconfundible de miles de rosas floreciendo en el jardín del Castillo de Hielo llenó de energía al monarca cuyo corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho porque aquel perfume sería imposible de percibir en aquel jardín a no ser que la otra mitad del encantamiento que le daba vida a las flores que se abrían al amor, estuviera en aquel lugar._

 _Edwindionel podía sentir aun el dolor en sus piernas, él sabía que estaba hecho un desastre de heridas, sangre y polvo pero aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo porque su corazón le decía que Hanabi estaba cerca, que Hanabi estaba ahí con él. Por eso el príncipe de hielo corrió sin importar que todo su cuerpo protestara por el esfuerzo, corrió sintiendo que a cada metro estaba más cerca de desfallecer y solo se detuvo hasta que sus ojos se toparon con el ser que yacía dormido entre pieles y que estaba usando solamente una túnica blanca que contrastaba de una forma hermosa con los cabellos negros del dragón dorado quien dormía ajeno a todo el universo, ajeno a la proeza que había realizado para salvar a todo un continente de la oscuridad._

 _El Príncipe del hielo se quedó de pie, contemplando la suave belleza de Hanabi cuyo cuerpo estaba libre de heridas. Las rosas seguían creciendo alrededor suyo y Edwindionel sintió que el perfume de aquel jardín emanaba de la piel de Hanabi y no de las rosas azules. Era la Flor de Fuego la que estaba creando aquella esencia, era la Flor de Fuego la que había convocado a las flores de hielo a renacer al lado suyo._

 _Sintiendo que su corazón dejaba de doler ante aquella imagen, Edwindionel caminó hasta quedarse sentado al lado del nido de pieles sobre las que Hanabi, quien parecía frágil y sereno, empezaba a moverse. El corazón del monarca de hielo latía de forma desaforada, él quería mirar aquellos ojos más que a nada en el universo pero aún tenía miedo de encontrarse con aquella falta de reconocimiento de la que Auryn le había advertido._

 _Y sin embargo, a pesar del temor, el príncipe helado tomó una de las cálidas manos de Hanabi entre la suya y la llevó a sus labios haciendo que en ese mismo segundo, los ojos color oro del Dragón que yacía ante él se abrieran de golpe como si aquel fuera el beso de amor verdadero que despierta a un príncipe encantado de un sueño, como si aquel beso fuera una llamada a la que Hanabi no podía resistirse._

 _Los ojos color oro se quedaron quietos sobre la piel del príncipe maltrecho, aquellos ojos lo estudiaban con calma. No había rencor en ellos y a Edwindionel le complació notar que tampoco había rastros del dolor que él había hecho nacer en aquella mirada que parecía sostenerlo ahora con una magia más fuerte que la del olvido y es que en aquellos ojos, el Príncipe del Hielo podía olvidarse de la guerra, del dolor, incluso del miedo que le provocaba saber que Hanabi ya no sabía quién era él._

 _Poco a poco, el dragón dorado fue incorporándose sin dejar de mirarse en aquellos ojos del color del hielo al sol que seguían mirándolo. Él no tenía ni idea de quién era ese ser que lo miraba con todo el calor de sus propias llamas en sus ojos, pero sin saber muy bien porqué, estar frente a él se sentía correcto, estar frente a aquel ser parecía ser lo que hacía que el mundo a su alrededor y todas aquellas rosas azules tuvieran sentido de pronto._

 _-Edwindionel…- dijo el dragón sintiendo que ese era el nombre del hombre frente a él, ese hombre que al escuchar su nombre sonrió como lo hace el arcoíris después de una tormenta._

 _-Hanabi…- dijo el príncipe sintiendo que había esperanza para él, sintiendo que estaba en el sitio donde tenía que estar por fin después de una vida entera de vagar perdiéndose por el mundo a cada pocos pasos- ¿Me recuerdas?_

 _-No…- dijo el dragón con sinceridad-. Pero eres Edwindionel. Solo sé eso…_

 _-No te preocupes…- dijo el príncipe con confianza-. Hoy solo recuerdas mi nombre pero te prometo que recordarás lo demás, lo harás, tú vas a contarme nuestra historia…_

 _-¿Tenemos una historia?- dijo Hanabi con sus ojos dorados llenos de ilusión._

 _-La tenemos- dijo el príncipe sonriendo alegremente-. La tenemos y cuando la recuerdes, empezaremos a escribir un capitulo nuevo de ella pero tienes que creerme, tienes que confiar en mí una última vez…_

 _-Está bien, Edwindionel…- dijo el dragón repitiendo aquel nombre como si hacerlo le resultara agradable-. Voy a contarte nuestra historia algún día…_

 _El dragón dorado sonrió con calma y el príncipe del hielo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que cubrir a Hanabi con sus brazos. Él sabía que el camino que acababa de empezar para él no era un camino fácil pero con su amado cerca de sí, lo imposible dejaba de serlo y él sabía que todo estaría bien. Sí, quizá las deidades no sabían nada de misericordia pero él no quería eso ahora. Él solo quería que su amor ayudara a sanar a Hanabi, él quería ser digno de aquel ser que se aferraba también con suavidad a su espalda._

 _Sí, quizá sus caminos se habían separado, quizá él mismo los había hecho distanciarse pero era hora de construir ahí donde todo había sido destruido. Él tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, él lo haría y aquel corazón eterno, aquel corazón de magia y fuego que latía junto a su pecho era la única razón que él necesitaba para seguir adelante. Porque habían sido uno. Porque eran uno. Porque indudablemente, jamás dejarían de ser uno través del tiempo…_

* * *

Tu voz se desvanece una vez más hasta hacerse uno con el silencio de la habitación. Notas que las luces de noche del hospital se han encendido y un suspiro sale de tus labios mientras dejas el libro de lado y vuelves a tomar la mano de Yuri entre tus dedos. A pesar de que no estabas esperando un milagro, no puedes evitar sentirte triste al ver que Yuri sigue dormido, ajeno a ti, lejos de ti como el Reino de Hielo.

Sonríes sin dejar que el desánimo se apodere de ti, no dejarás de intentarlo, sabes que alguna de tus palabras tiene que llegar a Yuri. Hoy le contaste el final de la historia que él escribió, quizá mañana puedas relatar para él la continuación de la historia de los dos o quizá repases con él todos tus momentos favoritos a su lado. Quizá le hables del primer día en que lo viste, quizá le digas que te enamoraste de él al verlo correr al lado de Maccachin en la playa o que supiste que lo amarías por siempre desde aquella vez en la que él escribió palabras en tu espalda.

Aunque no, la verdad no, vas a decirle que te enamoraste de él desde antes de conocerlo, vas a decirle que te enamoraste primero de sus letras y después te enamoraste de él de un solo golpe, que no hubo nada que pudieras hacer contra todo el amor que él hizo brotar cuando te sonrió por vez primera, le dirás que bastó solo su mirada, esa mirada que por primera vez en una semana está fija en ti, esa mirada que te sostiene ahora y tú no sabes si estás soñándolo solamente pero te quedas perdido en ella como la primera vez, y tu reflejo en ella te parece la confirmación de que el amor existe y de que ese amor sigue ahí, en los ojos de Yuri que se mantienen abiertos por un minuto entero antes de volver a cerrarse con lentitud, como si ellos tampoco quisieran dejar de verte.

Y es entonces cuando te das cuenta de que Yuri despertó, de que pudo ser apenas un minuto pero que él despertó, que él te está diciendo que no va a dejarte solo. Y entonces lo crees, crees que tu voz tiene que guiarlo de nuevo hacia donde tú y toda la gente lo ama está esperando por él. Él abrió sus ojos, él lo hizo. Quieres ponerte a gritar como loco pero en lugar de eso aprietas el botón al lado de la cama de tu amado y llamas a alguien, a una enfermera, a un médico. Ellos tienen que saberlo, tienen que saber que Yuri abrió los ojos.

El medico llega a la habitación de forma rápida y tú le cuentas a grandes rasgos que Yuri te escuchó, que Yuri abrió los ojos por mucho tiempo y el hombre de bata blanca y ojos cansados te dice que eso es muy buena señal, que es probable que Yuri se mantenga despierto por más tiempo después de eso y tú quieres abrazar al buen doctor pero solo te quedas quieto y asientes después de que el medico diga que todo está en orden, que Yuri sigue estable, que se pondrá bien, que no dejes de hacer lo que haces porque eso le está ayudando mucho y tú sabes que eso es cierto.

Así que sin dejar de sonreír, le envías un mensaje a todo el mundo hablándoles del milagro y de lo que el medico ha dicho y todo el mundo celebra contigo la existencia de ese mágico minuto en el que los ojos de Yuri se abrieron a la vida una vez más y con fe renovada, sintiendo que el cansancio de los últimos días se esfuma por completo, vuelves a tomar la mano de Yuri una vez más y sin dejar de sonreír le cuentas de cómo dentro de unos días, pondrás un anillo dorado en esa mano que sin duda alguna, desde el principio del tiempo estuvo destinada a unirse a la tuya porque todo era gris antes de conocerlo, que todo era gris antes de que él llenara tu existencia primero con sus palabras, después con sus besos, hasta que por fin lo pintó todo de color con cada te amo que él te ha dicho.

Por eso tomas su mano y le cuentas a Yuri cómo será aquella propuesta que planeas hacer, se lo cuentas una y mil veces sin saber que él, desde aquel lugar donde se encuentra ahora, desde aquel sitio donde él lucha por volver a ti, te escucha y sigue tu voz porque ha decidido que quiere hacer de lo que dices una realidad, Yuri quisiera decirte ahora que definitivamente no va a perderse el resto de su vida entre tus brazos…


	16. Give me some wings I ll fly

**Capítulo 16. Give me some wings I´ll fly**

La primera llamarada que sentiste ardiendo en tu pecho te dejó sin aliento y sin consciencia de nada más que de la oscuridad que poco a poco te fue rodeando mientras el sonido estridente del disparo que se había hundido en tu cuerpo se iba perdiendo en medio del ajetreo de gritos, movimiento y caos que vino después.

La segunda llamarada fue aun peor. Sentiste no solo el impacto de la bala sino un fuego incontenible ardiendo en medio de tu pecho, un fuego que estaba consumiendo todo en ti: el aire, la luz, todos tus sentidos. Él estaba a tu lado, eso es todo lo que sabías, Victor estaba a tu lado y aunque tu cuerpo completo seguía sintiéndose como un incendio salvaje e incontenible, la única pregunta que querías hacer era si él estaba bien o si a él también lo habían dañado con aquel castigo de fuego se propagó con fuerza en tu interior hasta que el dolor fue demasiado como para seguir soportándolo.

Fue por ello que después de las llamaradas vino la oscuridad, la soledad y el silencio.

Después de consumirte en aquel fuego no fuiste capaz de sentir más nada hasta que una o dos eternidades después tus ojos marrones fueron abriéndose una vez más como si desearan que la oscuridad aquella en la que estabas vagando se terminara por fin y al hacerlo, al sentir que tus ojos estaban abiertos, tu corazón que seguía latiendo débilmente, como si no estuviera latiendo dentro de tu pecho, pareció detenerse al verte rodeado de oscuridad una vez más.

Tú te preguntaste si aquello era un sueño y dejaste que tus parpados se cerraran de nuevo como si al hacer aquello, estuvieras convocando un hechizo que se llevara la negrura sin lograrlo. Sin importar cuántas veces abriste y cerraste los ojos, el resultado fue el mismo, la oscuridad seguía rodeándote y tú no sabías dónde estabas, aun ahora no lo sabes.

No, ya no hay dolor dentro de ti pero has pasado lo que te parecen años encerrado en aquella oscuridad en la que no eres capaz de ver o escuchar nada. Sientes que estás lejos, muy lejos de todo pero también sientes que estás en ninguna parte y te has preguntado muchas veces si aquella es la nada que por regla debería seguir al fin de la vida humana pero ni siquiera estás seguro de eso.

¿Estás vivo? No lo sabes y si es así no sirve de mucho porque estás solo, completamente solo, rodeado de nada. Un suspiro profundo escapa de tus labios y vuelves a cerrar los ojos deseando que algo cambie, que algo se mueva porque llevas una eternidad ahí, sea ese el lugar que sea, y estás cansado. Y sobre todas las cosas, tú solo sabes que quieres ver a Victor Nikiforov una vez más.

-¿Dónde está Victor?- preguntas al vacío sin abrir los ojos, preguntas aunque sabes que no habrá respuesta- ¿Por qué Victor no está conmigo?

-Porque está esperando por ti- dice una voz dulce que hace que tus ojos se abran de par en par porque podrías reconocer esa voz en cualquier parte-. Él está esperando por ti, Yuri, tienes que seguir su voz ¿me oyes? Tienes que seguirla para que puedas reunirte con él.

Tu mirada se queda quieta sobre la piel color canela de tu visitante y una sonrisa dulce curva tus labios porque verlo a él siempre te hará feliz. Phichit Chulanont se sienta a tu lado y toma tu mano fría entre la suya y te das cuenta que su piel es cálida, muy cálida. Él sonríe como si los dos no estuvieran en medio de la nada y tú dejas que sus ojos te devuelvan un poco de calor y de seguridad. Ahora puedes mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza porque has cumplido todas las promesas que le hiciste y él lo sabe, si no lo supiera, Phichit no estaría ahí; si tú no hubieras hecho lo que él te pidió que hicieras, Phichit no estaría llenando la oscuridad de luz como siempre lo hizo cuando estuvo a tu lado.

-¿De verdad voy a volver a Victor?- dices tú con miedo y él aferra tu mano con más fuerza sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí, es solo cuestión de tiempo, no tengas miedo- dice él con calma-. El mal del mundo quiso dañar tu cuerpo y algunas veces el cuerpo sana. Así será con el tuyo, Yuri, necesitas recuperar un poco de fuerza y después, volverás a Victor, él está esperando por ti, él no se separa de ti aunque está cansado y su corazón se siente triste…

-No quiero que él esté triste- dices tú sintiendo la urgencia de salir de aquella oscuridad cuanto antes para calmar la tristeza de Victor- ¿Por qué solo puedo causarle dolor? Yo quiero hacerlo feliz, él solo merece ser feliz…

-Lo sé, y eso es lo que haces, eso es lo que harás cuando todo esto termine- dice Phichit con una infinita tranquilidad que te confunde un poco-. Tú haces que Victor sea feliz porque lo amas, y ya te lo dije antes, el amor de Victor es fuerte y el tuyo también lo es. La vida no va a separarlos ahora ¿no me creíste cuando te dije que Victor es una historia muy larga para ti?

-Sí, lo creo…- dices tú intentando aferrarte a esa promesa porque vamos, Phichit de verdad jamás te ha mentido- ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto, Phichit? ¿Fue por el final del libro? ¿Por qué alguien querría hacerme daño?

-El odio es un monstruo de mil caras que ataca simplemente porque puede hacerlo, jamás tiene clara una razón y si las tiene, son incomprensibles para los que solo somos espectadores del daño que es capaz de provocar- dice Phichit sabiamente-. Esto no es culpa tuya, Yuri, no es culpa de Victor ni de nadie. El mal es inevitable, el mal suele ser ruidoso y estridente pero una historia de amor como la que compartes con Victor necesita más que una bala para ser destruida ¿no crees? Ahora solo debemos esperar a que tu cuerpo se recupere un poco y cuando eso pasé yo te llevaré con Victor, su voz te hará volver. Confía en mí ¿quieres? Confía en mí una última vez…

-Phichit…- dices tú llenándote de la esperanza que se dibuja en los ojos de quien fuera tu primer amor-. Yo…

-¿Por qué quieres disculparte ahora, Yuri?- dice él riendo divertido-. Ya te dije que verte feliz con Victor me hace inmensamente feliz a mí ¿Por qué sigues pensando que me dañas o que sentiré celos y envidia? El amor que sentí por ti, ese amor que todavía siento no es un amor mezquino. El amor que tú sentiste por mí era un amor que vino conmigo el día que te dejé, Yuri. Pero si algo he aprendido desde que no estoy más en el mundo mortal, es que el amor es infinito, siempre puedes sentir un poco más. Y tú te has encargado de crear un nuevo infinito al lado de Victor Nikiforov y está bien, es algo hermoso. Ustedes dos resplandecen, ustedes dos son una estrella brillante el uno para el otro…

-Lo sé y no iba a disculparme por amarlo- dices tú sintiéndote un poco más tranquilo-. Iba a disculparme por la dedicatoria del último libro…

 _-"Para el hombre que apareció en un sueño, para el hombre que me hizo crear este mundo. Para ti que me hiciste volver de la nada, para Victor Nikiforov, quien me dio alas para volar entre estrellas y regresar sin temor al castillo helado en el que todo empezó hace cinco años…"_ \- cita Phichit y sientes calor dentro de ti al recordar esas palabras que seguramente han sido leídas miles de veces por tus fanáticos alrededor del mundo-. Es una hermosa dedicatoria, yo no cambiaría ni una sola palabra…

-No fue una dedicatoria para ti- admites sintiéndote un poco avergonzado-. Pensé que no te molestaría que lo hiciera y la sonrisa de Victor cuando la leyó era tan hermosa… creo que jamás me he sentido tan feliz como cuando lo vi sonreír así al leer la dedicatoria del libro…

-Bueno, este libro es de los dos- dice Phichit con una sonrisa enternecida.

-Ese libro es suyo, Phichit- dices tú con seguridad-. Esa última historia es de Victor como lo es mi corazón y todo lo que soy ahora…

-Me gusta escucharte hablar de amor en voz alta ¿sabes?- dice él riendo alegremente y de pronto notas que Phichit fue y quizá siempre será el mejor amigo que has tenido jamás, que él fue eso antes siquiera de convertirse en tu primer amor.

-He pensado en escribir la historia de los dos, mi historia con Victor- dices tú con seguridad-. He pensado en escribirla cuando esté en el ocaso de mi vida, quiero conservarnos a los dos en una novela, quiero contarle al mundo entero que si le das la oportunidad de hacerlo, el amor de verdad vuelve a encontrarte, que solo tienes que ser valiente y aferrarte a él con el alma entera si viene a buscarte…

-Eso significa que quieres que esta historia de amor dure toda tu vida- dice Phichit aceptando tus ideas sin poder reparo a ninguna de ellas como siempre hizo-. Eso quiere decir que no te imaginas la vida al lado de alguien que no sea Victor Nikiforov y su familia…

-He pensado en pedirle formalmente que se quede a mi lado, pensaba hacerlo pronto- dices tú poniendo en palabras ese deseo que solo te atacaba a ratos en medio de un beso de los labios de Victor, o en las tardes en las que escuchabas su risa resonando en el jardín de tu casa mientras los dos jugaban en la hierba con Vicchan y Maccachin.

-Haz lo que desees hacer, Yuri- dice Phichit sin dejar de sonreír-. Victor y tú tienen mucho tiempo por vivir delante de ustedes, así que ese es el único consejo que puedo darte: antes de escribir esa historia que sé que escribirás, vívela, hazla vivir en tu cuerpo, en tu alma, haz que Victor y tú se sientan inmortales cuando despierten el uno al lado del otro y después, pon tu corazón en una hoja en blanco y háblales a todos de amor. El mundo siempre agradece las historias de amor porque hay demasiado odio en él así que sigue encendiendo pequeñas estrellas con tus finales felices, Yuri…

Sonríes apaciblemente y te quedas observando a Phichit quien no deja de sonreír. Algo dentro de ti te dice que después de aquel encuentro no habrá otro, que aun si no sabes si eso es un sueño o es la realidad de una dimensión que desconoces, la sonrisa de Phichit y el roce cálido de sus manos no volverán a materializarse frente a ti y aunque eso te entristece un poco, sabes que es necesario, que Phichit tiene muchas estrellas a las cuales sacarle brillo, que tiene que iluminar el infinito con su sonrisa dulce y su destino, aunque incompresible, es algo que debes honrar pase lo que pase.

Y ahora entiendes además que él siempre está contigo, que sigue cuidándote. Que es él el que ha hecho la soledad y la oscuridad de aquel sitio sin nombre algo menos asfixiante, que él te ha hecho recordar por qué vale la pena seguir adelante aunque justo ahora parece que no estás moviéndote. Pero lo harás, lo harás cuando la voz de Victor se escuche en aquel lugar. Lo harás porque Phichit te ayudará a seguir el rastro, lo harás porque sabes que Victor espera y no quieres hacerle daño dejándolo pensar que no quieres volver a él.

Porque vamos, Victor Nikiforov es tu casa ahora, para volver a sentir que estás en casa necesitas volver a él y ver sus ojos azules y hacerle por fin esa pregunta que quema en tus labios cada vez que lo miras: ¿Vas a cuidar de mí hasta el final de nuestros días? ¿Me dejarás cuidar de ti para toda la vida?

Tú sonríes con fuerza ahora y en ese justo instante el sonido de dos voces que conoces a la perfección se dejan escuchar en aquel espacio y no puedes evitar sentir que un par de alas parece elevarte por los cielos con rumbo al origen de aquel cálido sonido que te llama por tu nombre, que te hace querer volver.

Phichit sonríe el lado tuyo y asiente lentamente como queriéndote dar a entender que sí, que aquel es el sonido que esperaba escuchar, el sonido de la familia que te llama porque sabes que esas son las voces de Ivan y Alexey y pronto el sonido se convierte en palabras y ellos te dicen que no quieren perder otra familia, ellos te dicen que te necesitan, que necesitan hablarte de sus sueños, de sus deseos y tu corazón se estremece de alegría cuando escuchas que Ivan dice que Alexey está enamorado y que necesita escuchar tu opinión al respecto.

Y de pronto te escuchas reír porque sientes que por fin empiezas a moverte, quisieras poder abrir los ojos en aquel mundo donde tu familia te espera pero sabes que para eso tienes que seguir volando al ritmo de aquel llamado. Phichit no te soltará. Phichit seguirá viajando al lado tuyo hasta que vuelvas a estar seguro una vez más entre los brazos de Victor.

Así que te dejas llevar como si el sonido fuera una corriente de viento fresco que impulsa tus alas y cuando las voces de los gemelos dejan de escucharse, temes por un momento que el viento deje de soplar y que tu viaje termine de forma abrupta. Sin embargo, cuando el silencio empieza a ser un tanto preocupante, la voz de Victor, aquella voz baja, dulce y sensual que siempre te acaricia con suavidad al ser dirigida a ti, se deja escuchar y tu alma entera se pone de fiesta.

Él te dice que sabe que no lo dejarás y quisieras gritarle ahora que tú tampoco piensas separarte de él, que estás en camino, que debe esperarte, que por favor debe guardar la calma y no perder la fe porque estás a punto de reunirte con él, lo sientes tan cerca ahora, su voz se escucha tan cercana y cálida ahora.

Así que el vuelo sigue su curso y tú te sientes protegido y profundamente amado cuando escuchas que Victor lee ahora el último capítulo de la historia que escribiste y aquello te hace feliz más allá de lo comprensible porque esa historia sigue siendo un lazo indestructible entre los dos, un lazo como el que el dios del norte tejió para Hanabi y Edwindionel y de pronto te dices, que quizá en el planeta tierra también haya algunos tipos de magia que pueden hacer posible que las almas de Victor y Yuri estén unidas también al grado de no poder separarse la una de la otra.

Y entonces piensas que quizá aquel lazo nació aquella noche bajo las frías estrellas de Rusia, aquella noche en la que Victor besó tu mano al amparo del puente de los besos y recuerdas que Ivan te contó la historia de aquel lugar y la leyenda dice que quien comparte ahí un beso con la persona amada, siempre volverá a los brazos correctos después de un viaje largo. Quizá aquella fuera tu noche mágica, quizá después de todo para los humanos también sea posible unirse en cuerpo y alma.

Así que sigues su voz, te dejas guiar y cuando la oscuridad comienza a clarear te das cuenta de que debes estar llegando al borde que conecta el mundo en el que has estado hasta ese entonces con el mundo en el que sin duda alguna debes estar, ese mundo donde los ojos azules de Victor Nikiforov esperan por ti con anhelo, con calor, con amor.

-Vuelve a él, ahora, Yuri- dice Phichit llenándote de coraje una vez más-. Vive esa historia que quieres escribir, tráela contigo para que yo pueda verla la próxima vez que me encuentre contigo y con Victor ¿vale?

-Vale…- dices tú sintiendo que esa será una nueva promesa sagrada entre Phichit y tú-. Seré feliz por los dos, jamás voy a olvidarte…

-Lo sé, por eso siempre viviré en ti- dice Phichit con una sonrisa deslumbrante-. Sigue siendo el hombre más feliz del mundo, Yuri Katsuki, y no tengas miedo de pedirle a Victor que se quede a tu lado y que cambie tu nombre y tu vida para siempre…

Phichit sonríe una vez más y besa tu frente de forma delicada antes de que comience a alejarse y tú lo sabes, él está diciendo adiós por lo que sin duda alguna será un largo tiempo y al verlo alejarse, sientes paz dentro de ti porque de pronto comprendes que él está en el sitio en el que debe estar y que tú también estás a punto de volver al lugar del que no te irás en mucho, mucho tiempo y ese lugar solo tiene un nombre: Victor Nikiforov.

Al pensar en ese nombre el vuelo parece detenerse por fin y sientes ahora que caes, no es una caída rápida, es la caída tranquila y segura de una pluma que vuela en el viento, una pluma que sabe que llegará a donde debe llegar sin que ella deba pensar en el miedo o en la prisa y cuando vuelves a ser consciente de tu cuerpo una vez más, notas que tu espalda se apoya sobe una superficie firme y que aunque el fuego de tu cuerpo parece volver a encenderse, las llamas ya no te dañan tanto como antes, ahora el fuego es como el ardor de una quemadura solar, algo molesto sí, pero a la vez superficial.

Y escuchas el ruido de varias máquinas que miden tus signos vitales, escuchas el ir y venir de pasos, voces amortiguadas por la distancia y sobre todo aquel mar de sensaciones distintas, el calor que hay en tu mano izquierda es el que parece atarte al mundo y entonces tus ojos se abren y la voz de Victor contándote secretos que tienen que ver contigo y con cómo se enamoró de ti, hace que te quedes quieto, con tus pupilas marrones abiertas a la vida, esa vida que ahora sabes no puedes abandonar aun.

-Cuando me sonreíste por primera vez yo supe que mi corazón tenía dueño- dice él sin darse cuenta de que ahora estás con él-. Y no quiero que este corazón sea de alguien más, él te ha pertenecido desde siempre, Yuri, te perteneció quizá desde el momento en el que mis manos tocaron la portada de tu primer libro, quizá te pertenecí desde el principio del universo mismo, no lo sé. Por eso tienes que volver a mí, por eso no puedo dejarte ir, mi Yuri, simplemente no puedo dejarte ir…

Cuando Victor deja de decir esas palabras, sus ojos azules que hasta ese momento habían estado puestos sobe sus manos unidas, se quedan quietos sobre los tuyos y sabes que le lleva un momento comprender que por fin has abierto los ojos, que el milagro que él había estad esperando todo ese tiempo es real por fin.

-Yuri…- dice él como si hubiera pensado que jamás volvería a ser capaz de decir tu nombre bajo el amparo de tu mirada café, como si tuviera mil cosas que decir pero sabiendo que tu nombre resume todo eso de forma perfecta.

Y cuando sus labios sonríen y lágrimas salen de sus ojos azules tú sabes que tu viaje no ha llegado a su fin. Estás en casa ahora. Victor Nikiforov, él es tu hogar y el mundo en el que a partir de ahora vivirás y por eso, no tienes miedo cuando tus ojos vuelven a cerrarse de nuevo. Ya sabes cómo volver a él. Ahora solo necesitas descansar, solo necesitas reponer fuerzas porque la próxima vez que él mire tus ojos abiertos será para no volver a cerrarlos hasta que él se convenza de que no lo dejarás solo por más tiempo…

* * *

Sus ojos se han abierto una vez más y el medico que ha estado atendiéndolo durante esas dos semanas, unas de las semanas más largas y difíciles de tu vida, le hace un montón de preguntas a Yuri que el chico contesta con débiles asentimientos o palabras en forma de susurro que te hacen querer pedirle al doctor que por favor lo deje descansar.

Aunque con el paso de los días las mejillas de Yuri han ido recuperando el color y su cuerpo se ve también un poco más fuerte, tú sabes que para tu amado será difícil volver a ser el muchacho fuerte y sonriente que había sido antes de que el tentado ocurriera. Yuri sonríe cuando el médico le dice que está haciéndolo muy bien y que pronto podrá volver a casa y es en ese entonces cuando te das cuenta de la enorme fuerza de aquel hombre que te ama y que ha decidido volver al mundo de los vivos con el solo objetivo de estar contigo y de vivir sin miedo la vida que el destino tenía preparada para los dos.

Y es que después de que abriera los ojos por primera vez, luego de una semana de inconciencia, su recuperación fue dándose a pasos agigantados. Después de eso, Yuri abría los ojos cada vez por más tiempo hasta que en un momento, las pupilas marrones de Yuri se mantuvieron abiertas y fijas en ti por media hora mientras tú tomabas su mano y él intentaba decirte todo lo que estaba sintiendo con la mirada porque sus labios estaban aún demasiado débiles para formar palabras.

-No te esfuerce mucho aun, tienes que descansar- le decías acariciando su cabello oscuro que en aquel momento cubría su frente-. Yo estoy aquí, no dejaré que nada malo te pase, estás mejorando mucho, mi Yuri, eres mi guerrero ¿sabes? No te rindes, jamás te rindes y te amo, te amo mucho Yuri, voy a protegerte siempre con ese amor, no tengas miedo…

Él sonreía al escucharte decir todo aquello y cuando sus ojos asentían a todo lo que habías dicho, tú te dabas cuenta de que a veces el amor no necesita palabras. Los ojos de Yuri abiertos a la vida eran toda la declaración de amor que tú necesitabas, estar con él de aquel modo, sabiendo que el trago amargo pronto se convertiría solo en un recuerdo triste, era todo lo que querías hacer y eso solo hacía que la idea de poner el anillo dorado de tu familia en el dedo de Yuri fuera cada vez más una necesidad.

Porque de verdad necesitas pedirle a ese hombre hermoso que asiente a las indicaciones del médico con calma, que se quede contigo para toda la vida, que el mundo ya te ha demostrado que tú eres capaz de quedarse a su lado sin importar qué obstáculos haya que vencer para lograrlo.

Una sonrisa dulce aparece en tus labios cuando recuerdas que hace dos días, mientras Mari entraba al cuarto de Yuri para verificar que su hermano estuviera bien- porque ella y Toshiya se habían negado a seguir en Japón una vez que todo el asunto de la segunda edición de la última novela de Yuri estuviera en marcha- tú hablaste seriamente con los padres del escritor que te escucharon con una sonrisa conmovida en los labios mientras tú les enseñabas el anillo dorado que había pertenecido a tu madre años atrás y que en ese momento simbolizaba la promesa de un nuevo principio para ti y para su hijo.

-Mi padre se los dio a Yakov para que yo pudiera entregárselo a alguien maravilloso y especial, para que yo pudiera poner en el dedo de la persona que amo una promesa de eternidad- dijiste tú con seguridad y emoción, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a quienes son tus futuros suegros-. Creo que es innecesario que lo diga pero para mí esa persona es Yuri. Yo estoy seguro de lo que siento por él y de lo que él siente por mí. Lo amor de forma profunda e incondicional, lo amo tanto que podría entregarle mi vida, sé que he nacido para protegerlo siempre y estar a su lado en la luz y en la oscuridad y por eso… por eso quisiera contar con su bendición y con su permiso para proponerle a Yuri que me deje amarlo de forma indefinida. Quiero construir un hogar y una vida con él, quiero formar una familia con él y entregarle toda la felicidad y todo el amor que un hombre hermoso y fuerte como él merece…

-¿Estás seguro, Vicchan?- dijo Hiroko tomando tu mano-. Sé que tu corazón es puro y sincero y que el amor que siente por mi Yuri es fuerte y brillante, pero si haces esto solo porque temes que algo malo pueda pasarles a los dos…

-No es eso, Hiroko, te juro que no es solo por eso- dijiste tú con una sonrisa firme-. Mi plan era poner este anillo en el dedo de Yuri cuando la presentación de su libro terminara, esto no tiene que ver con el miedo de perderlo o de que algo malo vuelva a suceder. Lo que hago tiene todo que ver con el amor que siento por Yuri y quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero que ustedes me digan que mi pretensión de ser parte de su familia es algo que ustedes también desean para Yuri y si no es así, yo esperaré hasta que pueda demostrarles que soy un hombre que vale la pena, que soy un hombre que puede hacer de Yuri una persona feliz…

-Mi hijo te ama porque sabe que tú eres un gran hombre, Victor- dijo Toshiya con su habitual tono directo-. Nosotros queremos lo que haga feliz a Yuri ¿entiendes? Y Yuri es feliz estando contigo y con tu familia, creo que nuestro hijo siente que tus hermanos y tú son ya su familia, y quiero que sepas, que desde el momento en el que nuestro Yuri nos dijo que caminar de tu mano lo hace feliz, Hiroko y yo te vemos como parte de nuestra familia también…

-Entonces… ¿eso quiere decir que…?- preguntaste tú sin poder evitar que la emoción te embargara por completo.

-Que será un honor poder llamarte hijo nuestro también- dijo Hiroko sonriendo de forma deslumbrante-. Haz realidad tu deseo y con él, haz feliz a nuestro Yuri. Nuestro hijo es un hombre que ama mucho, Victor, él cree en el amor, ha pasado su vida entera dedicándole libro tras libro a ese tema. Escribe con él ahora y por mucho tiempo ¿quieres? Sé que mi Yuri y tú serán una historia que vale la pena vivir hasta el final del tiempo…

Después de aquellas palabras no pudiste hacer otra cosa más que abrazarte a Toshiya y a Hiroko para sentir en sus brazos ese amor incondicional que solo los padres son capaces de regalar y te imaginaste que a través de aquellos brazos, tus propios padres estaban también dándote su consentimiento para empezar una nueva vida al lado del hombre que amas. Fue por eso que en aquel momento también te sentiste completamente dichoso de ser aceptado en aquella familia a la que quizá, estabas destinado a pertenecer desde el inicio de tu amor por las palabras y los libros de Yuri Katsuki.

Tus labios sonríen una vez más cuando la voz del médico de Yuri te hace volver al presente y el hombre atrae de nuevo tu atención hacia él diciéndote que por la noche pasará una vez más a revisar la evolución de Yuri y cuando el medico se va, los ojos de tu amado se quedan quietos en ti y te sonríe con amor y tú sabes que esa sonrisa no es más que un: _"ven, Vitya, ven a mi lado"_ y tú te acercas a él porque cuando él te llama, todo lo que puedes hacer es acudir a él sin dilación alguna.

-Deberías dormir un poco ahora- dices tú cuando llegas a su lado-. Has tenido demasiadas visitas el día de hoy, debes estar agotado, sé que te sientes mejor pero no debemos forzar las cosas, mi Yuri…

-Estoy bien…- dice él con esa voz débil que no te gusta para nada pero de algún modo te alegra escuchar el timbre de su voz una vez más-. Tú eres el que debe descansar ahora, Vitya…

-¿Quiere que me vaya de aquí, señor Yuri?- dices tú de forma juguetona haciéndolo sonreír-. Creo que tu doctor te gusta y quieres estar a solas con él, por eso quieres que me vaya…

-Me atrapaste…- dice Yuri siguiéndote el juego-. El doctor Vasíliev es guapo de verdad. Me dijo que es mi fan y que ha leído todos mis libros ¿puedes creerlo?

-Señor Yuri, basta- dices tú fingiendo molestia aunque es verdad que la sola idea de que Yuri mire a alguien más te llena de celos- ¿De verdad cambiarías a un Nikiforov por un Vasíliev? No es por hablar mal de ellos pero los médicos nunca son confiables, ya sabes, demasiadas aventuras de una noche con los enfermeros y los pacientes y no, nada bueno sale de una relación así. Por otro lado, si el amado de tu corazón es el mejor editor de Rusia, bueno, eso te garantiza una vida feliz, los editores rusos son la epitome de la fidelidad y el amor eterno, no lo digo yo, lo dicen todos…

-Por suerte para mí, el amado de mi corazón no solo es el mejor editor de Rusia, es el mejor editor del mundo- dice Yuri con una sonrisa suave y los ojos llenos de cansancio.

-Ok, creo que en serio necesitas descansar, mi Yuri- dices tú al darte cuenta de que el amado de tu corazón debe dormir un poco en este mismo instante-. Recuerda que todavía no puedes hacer demasiados esfuerzos, de verdad lamento que Yura haya venido a visitarte hoy, el chico estaba demasiado feliz por verte despierto y por el final del libro, habló casi dos horas contigo…

-Fueron veinte minutos- dice Yuri con una sonrisa alegre-. Y yo no fui el que habló la mayor parte del tiempo, Yura me leyó un fragmento de su nuevo libro, es precioso…

-No tanto como tú- dices y besas la frente de Yuri con suavidad-. Anda, mi amor, duerme un poco…

-Vitya…- dice él tomando tu mano.

-¿Qué pasa mi Yuri?

-Duerme conmigo ¿Quieres?- dice él con una sonrisa alegre-. El doctor dice que está bien si te quedas conmigo, extraño despertarme a tu lado. Además, el dolor de la herida es menos cuando estás conmigo…

Tú sonríes y asientes antes de mover con cuidado a Yuri sobre la cama del hospital que no es tan amplia pero en la cual puedes acostarte sobre tu costado al tiempo que tus brazos se aferran al cuerpo extremadamente delgado de Yuri que sin duda alguna tardará un poco en recuperarse. Yuri hace una mueca al moverse sobre la cama y tú estás a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico al pensar que has lastimado esa herida en su pecho que las enfermeras limpian cuatro veces al día y a la cual no hay que darle la oportunidad de volverse más problemática, pero el gesto de dolor en la cara de Yuri cambia casi instantáneamente por una sonrisa feliz al sentir que su cabeza está apoyada ahora en tu pecho y que tú lo cubres con tu brazo sobre su cintura.

-¿Te duele?- preguntas tú de forma tonta.

-Un poco, puedo soportarlo…- dice Yuri y su brazo izquierdo se aferra a tu cuerpo-. Tú también debes estar cansado ¿Por qué no vas a dormir a la casa de Lilia y Yakov hoy?

-No quiero dejarte solo…- dices tú acariciando su cabello-. No tendrás una aventura con el doctor Vasíliev, me niego de forma rotunda, no me iré de aquí digas lo que digas.

-Justo ahora no tengo la energía suficiente para una aventura, Vitya- dice Yuri sintiéndose feliz entre tus brazos- ¿Puedo decirte un secreto?

-Los que quieras, mi Yuri…

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas- dice él y tu corazón se llena de un amor tan intenso que te hace sentir que vuelas por el cielo-. Tengo miedo de abrir los ojos y no encontrarte aquí. Sé que estás muy cansado, sé que te has preocupado mucho por mí pero…

-No estoy cansado, no te preocupes- dices tú besando sus labios con suavidad-. Y no iré a ningún lado hasta que pueda irme de aquí contigo, así que duerme tranquilo ahora ¿sí? Necesito que estés bien, todos queremos verte sano otra vez, mis hermanos van a sentirse realmente felices cuando sepan que podremos regresar a Japón en dos semanas más.

-Lamento que no hayamos podido ir con ellos a Finlandia- dice Yuri con tono triste-. Es el campeonato mundial, Vitya…

-Hey, no estés triste, iremos al mundial del próximo año- dices tú con confianza-. Además, los veremos en vivo en la televisión. Los canales deportivos de la televisión rusa se vuelven locos con los gemelos Nikiforov en esta temporada del año. Además, mi Yuri, debes estar fuerte para la competencia, los dos prepararon una sorpresa para ti…

-¿Para mí?- dice Yuri algo confundido.

-Espera y verás- dices tú pensando en ese loco plan que tus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo en llevar a cabo contigo, ese plan que te ayudará a hacerle a Yuri la pregunta más importante que harás en tu vida-. Es algo especial, te prometo que va a hacerte feliz…

-Tú me haces feliz- dice Yuri mientras sus ojos se cierran lentamente una vez más y al verlos cerrarse, no sientes miedo porque sabes que Yuri volverá a ti después de descansar-. Tú eres mi felicidad, Vitya…

Tu amado se queda dormido apenas las últimas palabras salen de su boca y tú sonríes queriendo decirle que él también es toda la felicidad que el mundo estaba destinada a entregarte pero de algún modo estás seguro de que Yuri ya lo sabes así que simplemente te quedas a su lado, lo miras dormir en calma y te parece hermoso. Hace días que los médicos han retirado la mascarilla de oxígeno, Yuri ahora es capaz de respirar por sí mismo y eso te alegra porque de ese modo puedes contemplar sin estorbo alguno la suave belleza de aquel rostro, que aunque débil, no deja de parecerte perfecto.

Todo saldrá bien, te dices, mientras lo acomodas mejor entre tus brazos, todo estará bien y pronto, más pronto quizá de lo que Yuri se imagina, ninguno de los dos tendrá que volver a temer despertar en un lugar donde el otro no esté porque tú sabes y pensar en ello te hace sumamente dichoso, que después de que hagas tu pregunta, Yuri y tú despertarán cada mañana de su vida juntos sonriendo al lado del amor de su vida y que los dos volarán por el mismo cielo sin temor alguno de que alguien pueda volver a dañar sus alas…


	17. Love the way you tat me up

**Capítulo 17. Love the way you tat me up.**

Victor está acostado al lado tuyo y algo en su actitud un tanto seria te hace pensar que sin duda alguna está nervioso, lo sientes un poco distante. Mientras los anuncios publicitarios de la televisión rusa se dejan ver en la pantalla antes de presentar a los tres últimos patinadores que compiten en el mundial de aquel año, tus ojos se quedan quietos sobre aquel rostro hermoso que parece estar ausente y lejano en aquel instante.

Victor ni siquiera se da cuenta de que has dejado de mirar la televisión para mirar su rostro y tú te dices que el estado del editor ruso se debe sin duda alguna al hecho de que, después de todo, son sus hermanos menores los que están compitiendo por la corona mundial y por tener el título indiscutible de ser el mejor patinador artístico del mundo aquella temporada. Alexey e Ivan quieren esa medalla de oro y de algún modo Victor es también parte del sueño que sus hermanos han trabajado hasta hacerlo real desde que son niños.

-Van a estar bien, Vanya remontará del tercer lugar, ya lo verás- dices atrayendo en seguida hacia ti la atención de Victor-. No debes estar asustado, lo harán bien, aunque debería enorgullecerme de Kenji Watanabe por estar peleando el oro con tus hermanos, no puedo evitar traicionar a la patria a favor de Vanya y Alyosha…

-Van a deportarte de Japón si llegan a escuchar esa afirmación- dice Victor con una sonrisa luminosa y tú ríes y no puedes evitar sentir un poco de dolor al hacerlo, cosa que borra la sonrisa de los labios de Victor.

-Yo también estoy bien, es solo que se me olvida que todavía no puedo reír a carcajadas- dices tú tratando de que el dolor se disipe rápidamente del mismo modo en el que llegó-. Por cierto, recuérdame hablar seriamente con Alyosha cuando lo vea, ese patinador japonés es guapo pero ¿no crees que es demasiado mayor para él?

-Él dice que es solo un año mayor que él e Ivan- dice Victor riendo alegremente al escucharte hablar de ese modo acerca de tu hermano-. Parece buen chico ¿no lo crees?

-Bueno sí parece un chico educado y lindo, es decir, le regaló una rosa a Alexey antes de que éste iniciara su programa corto pero debemos conocerlo más ¿No crees? - dices tú y ni siquiera te preocupa estar sonando como una madre preocupada-. Alyosha solo tiene dieciocho años, es un niño y definitivamente quiero hablar con el señor Watanabe frente a frente, vamos a invitarlo a pasar unos días en Hasetsu ¿qué opinas?

-Suenas exactamente como Chris- dice Victor sin poder reprimir la risa.

-¿Te molesta?- dices tú un tanto apenado-. Lo siento pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. No me gustaría que nadie le hiciera daño, ni a él ni a Vanya. Soy parte de su familia ahora, Victor, no quiero que nadie los lastime jamás, lo siento…

-No me molesta, mi Yuri- dice Victor tomando tu mano con fuerza-. Mira, sé que estás preocupado y que quieres protegerlos pero si algo he entendido en estos años de cuidarlos es que no siempre podremos salvarlos de todo y me concederás que el amor siempre es un riesgo. No sé si Alyosha vaya en serio con ese muchacho, pero pase lo que pase, los dos estaremos ahí para guiarlo, para reconfortarlo y por supuesto para partirle la cara a Kenji Watanabe si se atreve a dañar o a besar a mi hermanito…

-¿A besarlo?- dices tú riendo divertido de que el maduro discurso de Victor tenga sus fallas.

-Bueno, que lo tome como advertencia, debe irse acostumbrando a las tradiciones familiares- dice Victor riendo alegremente-. Por experiencia sé que cuando te enamoras de un chico japonés especialmente guapo y talentoso ya no hay vuelta atrás, en sus genes está escrito que vas a quedarte con ese chico toda la vida, te lo juro…

-¿Tú quieres quedarte conmigo toda la vida, Vitya?- dices tú y tu corazón empieza a latir felizmente dentro de tu pecho.

-Esta y todas en las que pueda encontrarte- dice Victor suspirando y abrazándose a ti con fuerza sobre la cama.

-Yo también…- dices tú y te preparas para hacer una pregunta importante porque sientes que ese es el momento justo.

Y es que quieres preguntarlo ahora, quieres que esa atmosfera familiar y cálida sea el escenario donde Victor responda por fin a esa pregunta que ha rondado tu cabeza durante esas semanas en el hospital. Sí, probablemente un hospital no sea el lugar más romántico del mundo para llevar a cabo una propuesta como la que quieres hacer pero sabes que a Victor no le importará, sabes que esa habitación que ahora está llena de flores y de regalos que han mandado tus fans rusos, es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro para pedirle Victor Nikiforov que se quede contigo por siempre. El lugar es lo de menos, Victor hace de todo sitio un lugar maravilloso y especial así que debes hacer tu pregunta ya.

-¡Oh mira, ya empieza!- dice Victor en el justo instante en el que tú estabas a punto de abrir la boca para dejar salir de tus labios la pregunta que quieres hacer-. Vanya es el siguiente, si logra su última combinación de saltos un cuádruple- doble, seguramente peleará la medalla de oro con Kenji y Alexey.

-Todos dicen que ésta es la batalla del siglo por la medalla de oro del campeonato mundial de patinaje artístico- dices tú sintiéndote un poco decepcionado de que la magia del momento se haya interrumpido tan fácilmente- ¿Hace cuánto que Vanya no gana un campeonato mundial?

-Nunca ha ganado uno- dice Victor y notas que la tensión ha vuelto a su rostro al pronunciar esa declaración-. Alexey ganó su primer campeonato del mundo a los dieciséis años, fue el año que los dos debutaron como seniors, y el año pasado Alyosha repitió el título. Me gustaría que Vanya ganara esta vez ¿sabes? Creo que lo merece, creo que ha crecido demasiado como atleta esta temporada. Mila y Lilia siempre me decían que para Alexey patinar siempre fue tan sencillo como respirar, es parte de él, Alexey es talento puro; por otro lado, para Ivan patinar representa un reto, él ha llegado a donde está a base de un esfuerzo temerario que en muchas ocasiones llegó asustarme. Él siempre se esforzaba tanto que a veces yo quise que él abandonara las pistas al verlo terminar un entrenamiento especialmente duro para él ¿sabes?

-¿Por qué?- dices tú un poco sorprendido de escuchar aquella historia que hasta ese día nadie te había contado.

-Cuando mis hermanos empezaron a entrenar, nadie pensó que se lo tomarían en serio- dice Victor con la mirada nublada de recuerdos-. Los dos empezaron a patinar porque Lilia lo sugirió, dijo que no quería ver caras tristes en su casa, dijo que ella entendía que nuestro corazón estaba roto por haber perdido a nuestros padres pero que debíamos curarlo para poder seguir adelante. Ella dijo que solo aquel que puede morir y nacer una y mil veces puede ser llamado alguien fuerte, así que para distraernos de la tristeza y fortalecernos, ella nos llevaba a los gemelos y a mí a la pista de hielo e increíblemente su idea funcionó.

"Creo que para Alexey el amor por el hielo fue algo inmediato, apenas llevaba media hora con los patines puestos y ya podía deslizarse sobre él sin caerse, Lilia estaba fascinada con aquella habilidad, mientras que Ivan tenía demasiado miedo como para dar un paso y yo podía entenderlo, la primera vez que te pones de pie sobre una superficie así, es intimidante."

"Creo que Ivan se obligó a patinar al principio, no quería que Alyosha lo dejara atrás, no quería que su gemelo viviera una aventura en la que él no tenía lugar. Alexey empezó a hacer giros y saltos de forma casi inmediata e Ivan llegaba a casa triste, le costaba mucho trabajo entender por qué todo era sencillo para Alexey y para él no."

"Fue en uno de esos días en los que hablé con él, le dije que si el hielo no era lo suyo no tenía que hacerlo solo porque le gustaba a Alexey, nadie esperaba que los dos hicieran lo mismo siempre. Le dije a Vanya que él podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, que patinar no era la única actividad que había en el mundo y cuando dije eso mi hermanito empezó a llorar, me dijo que amaba el hielo, me dijo que moría de ganas por hacer lo mismo que Alexey y los demás patinadores de Lilia hacían y me pidió que no lo dejara rendirse ¿Te imaginas? Un niño de nueve años me pidió con lágrimas en los ojos que no le permitiera ser débil y dejarlo…"

-Así que no lo dejó y se convirtió en un patinador de elite- dices tú profundamente orgulloso del chico cuya sonrisa serena es enfocada ahora por todas las cámaras de la arena en la que se lleva a cabo el campeonato mundial-. Este siempre fue su sueño, siempre lo será…

-Él se ha esforzado más que nadie en esa competencia, Yuri- dice Victor con una voz teñida de orgullo-. Mi Vanya merece ganar hoy, esta es su noche, tiene que ganar hoy…

-Así será- dices tú, y notas la misma determinación que hay en los ojos de Victor en los ojos de su hermano quien luce completamente guapo con sus rizos rubios peinados de forma preciosa y su traje de príncipe del hielo hecho a medida de su canción-. Él quiere ganar, está determinado a ganar y lo logrará sin duda alguna.

Los dos guardan silencio cuando contemplan la estilizada figura de Ivan en el centro de la pista. Él está listo para iniciar con la que es la última presentación del programa largo en el que ha utilizado tu canción _"llamas de invierno"._ No sabes si es por lo que Victor acaba de contarte, pero de pronto sientes que cada paso que Ivan da en el hielo es un paso que lo lleva a estar más cerca de ese sueño que quiere alcanzar porque hay pasión, amor y compromiso en cada uno de los movimientos de aquel chico y te cuesta creer que con solo dieciocho años, alguien sepa perfectamente bien qué es lo que quiere.

Y sabes que Ivan quiere ganar y que no se conformará con menos, sabes que aquel chico desea más que nada aquel campeonato mundial y por eso entiendes el fuego de su mirada y la delicadeza que hay en cada uno de sus saltos los cuales aterriza sin ningún problema como si saltar sobre el hielo fuera igual de fácil que caminar sobre el asfalto.

Te quedas embelesado en esos movimientos y sientes que a tu lado, Victor se tensa cada vez que Ivan se prepara para saltar y que una sonrisa triunfal aparece en sus labios cuando nota que su hermano lo ha logrado. Y puede que tú no sepas mucho de patinaje artístico pero sabes que lo que estás viendo ahora es una oda a lo que ese deporte maravilloso es, tú sabes que Ivan está mostrándole a todo el mundo cómo es que alguien debe desarrollar una rutina sobre aquella blanca superficie helada, sabes que Vanya está contándole a todo el mundo esa historia por la que quiere ser recordado y te dices que quizá el hielo sea también una hoja en blanco que un patinador usa para regalarle historias maravillosas a los espectadores.

Por eso dejas que Ivan te cuente su historia y sin entender muy bien por qué sucede de ese modo, tus ojos empiezan a cerrarse cuando Ivan termina su presentación y todo lo que puedes escuchar después es el aplauso atronador que Victor le dedica a su hermano a miles de kilómetros de distancia de lugar en el que Ivan Nikiforov acaba de romper el record mundial de la puntuación más alta de un programa libre.

Apenas eres capaz de enterarte de esa noticia y después caes en un sueño tranquilo y reparador, esa clase de sueño que te ataca ahora con menos frecuencia pero que de todos modos te hace cerrar los ojos y dormir cuando llega. Victor ha dejado de asustarse cuando eso sucede, el doctor le ha dicho que todo es a causa del medicamento que estás tomando y tú tampoco tienes miedo ya de dormir. Sabes que Victor estará a tu lado cuando despiertes y lo único que piensas antes de perderte completamente en la bruma del dormir, es que Alexey jamás va a perdonarte no haber visto su presentación final.

Tus ojos se abren lo que parece ser muchas horas después y te sorprende un poco que la televisión siga encendida. Supones que ese es el ruido que te despertó pero cuando te encuentras de frente con los ojos azules de Victor quien parece haberse cambiado de ropa mientras tú dormías, sabes que fueron él y su voz los que te han regresado una vez más al mundo real.

-¿Pasa algo? – Dices tú aun con la voz adormilada- ¿Me perdí de mucho? ¿Quién ganó el oro?

-Ivan…- dice Victor y notas que esa noticia ha hecho feliz al hombre que amas-. Venció a Alyosha apenas por un punto pero eso fue suficiente. Ahora mis hermanos son campeones mundiales los dos ¿Puedes creerlo?

-Claro que lo creo- dices tú con el alma llena de orgullo-. Perdóname por quedarme dormido, no sé qué sucedió…

-No te preocupes, estás cansado mi Yuri- dice Victor sin dejar de mirar tus ojos y aunque la competencia ha terminado ya, tú sigues notando que tu editor sigue pareciendo un poco nervioso-. Mis hermanos llamaron hace rato, me pidieron que te despertara, no puedes perderte su gala de exhibición…

-¿La gala?- dices tú un tanto desorientado.

-¿Recuerdas que tenían una sorpresa para ti?- dice Victor con la sonrisa más llena de nerviosismo que has visto en sus labios hasta ese momento-. Decidieron cambiar de canción y de rutina solo para ti, Yuri, por eso no puedes perdértelo…

-¿Tuvieron tiempo de hacer el cambio?- dices tú bastante sorprendido- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué decidieron hacer algo así?

-Bueno, en realidad yo les pedí que lo hicieran- dice Victor y sus mejillas se sonrojan bastante, cosa que te hace pensar que tu amado no está diciéndote todo acerca de esa presentación-. Solo ve la presentación completa, mi Yuri ¿está bien? Ve la presentación completa y después yo voy a explicarte todo…

Tus ojos se quedan quietos en Victor quien sigue pareciéndote adorable con esa cara llena de un nerviosismo inquieto que después de todo quizá no tenía nada que ver con la competencia de sus hermanos y tu corazón comienza a latir con fuerza.

Y es que además del nerviosismo, puedes sentir que Victor está emocionado, totalmente emocionado. Sus ojos azules brillan del mismo modo en el que brillaron cuando lo besaste la primera vez y en esos ojos está escondido un secreto que de pronto te parece demasiado hermoso como para ponerlo en palabras.

Y tú no lo sabes, no podrías saberlo, pero Victor pensó exactamente eso antes de ponerse a pensar seriamente en cómo hacerte la pregunta que quiere hacerte. Victor pensó que las palabras contigo jamás serian suficientes. Que sí, las palabras siempre serán importantes para ti porque a través de ellas es que puedes realizar tu magia y tus sueños pero que a veces, para una persona que está tan llena de palaras como tú, a veces una acción inolvidable tiene más impacto del que podría tener el más bello de los discursos.

Y fue por eso que Chris, sus hermanos, Yakov, Lila, Mari, Yuko, todo el mundo le dijo que su idea era perfecta y Victor dejó que todo el mundo lo ayudara y lo llenara de ánimo para no morir de nervios como en ese justo instante le está pasando.

Porque Victor quiere que todo sea perfecto, Victor quiere que como él, tú no seas capaz de olvidar la emoción de un día que alterará sus vidas para siempre y que transformará su futuro en algo más seguro, en un camino que caminarán dos personas que de pronto han decidido hacer un sueño realidad por medio de sus almas.

Es por eso que Victor suspira y toma tu mano instándote a fijar tus ojos en la pantalla oscura de la televisión que justo en ese momento va iluminándose lentamente y tú puedes ver que las figuras de los gemelos Nikiforov se dibujan en la pantalla robándote el aliento porque el campeón y el sub campeón del mundo del patinaje artístico de aquel año, están sonriéndole a la multitud con una gesto cómplice lleno de felicidad y amor en sus labios.

Y los dos chicos visten un par de hermosos trajes que son una copia fiel de la túnica dorada y la túnica plateada que Edwindionel y Hanabi usaron en la ceremonia de unión de almas al principio del libro quinto de tu saga. Y tu corazón se acelera porque esos trajes significan algo, tú sabes que deben significar algo y de pronto la posibilidad de que eso signifique que Victor quiere hacerte la misma pregunta que tú llega a tu mente y parece como si todo el aire hubiera escapado de tus pulmones.

Porque algo en tu corazón te grita que es eso, que debe ser eso, y cuando Alexey e Ivan comienzan a patinar al ritmo de una canción suave que se parece demasiado a la melodía que una pareja de recién casados bailaría el día de su boda, sientes que un nudo se tensa en su garganta pero no es un nudo de miedo o de tristeza. Es un nudo de completa dicha que no sabes cómo expresar, es un nudo de certeza porque sabes que sea cual sea la pregunta que te haga Victor, no habrá en ti una respuesta que no sea un "sí", un sí para siempre.

Por eso aprietas la mano de Victor entre la tuya y dejas que el baile de los gemelos, quienes hacen la representación de una danza de amor entre dos personajes que el mundo entero conoce gracias a tu famosa saga, se cuele en tu corazón y tú no puedes evitar pensar que quizá creaste aquel amor, el amor de Hanabi y Edwindionel porque era tu más profundo deseo vivir un amor así. Vivir un amor épico lleno de magia; vivir un amor en el cual tu alma quisiera unirse a otra alma toda la vida y más allá de ella bajo la luz de las estrellas de un dios que supiera que algo como el amor bueno es posible para dos mortales.

Y Victor Nikiforov es ese amor. Victor Nikiforov es tu príncipe del hielo y quizá tú no seas un dragón dorado pero dentro de ti también hay magia y fuego para mantenerlo cálido y feliz, para protegerlo y hacerlo sonreír con historias, con besos y con amor, todo el tiempo que él te permita poder hacerlo, y de ese modo convocar primaveras de rosas azules con el solo roce de sus dedos sobre tu piel.

Así que dejas que la canción y los pasos suaves y llenos del mismo amor que hay en tu pecho, esos pasos que los gemelos Nikiforov están presentando ante la atenta mirada de los amantes del patinaje artístico del mundo entero, se lleven el miedo y las dudas y te hagan sentir feliz porque esa sorpresa es para ti y esa sorpresa te hace feliz. Y las palabras de la canción se cuelan en tu alma. Siempre te ha gustado el sonido que las palabras hacen al crear poesía, porque eso es la canción de la presentación de los gemelos, esa canción es poesía para tu alma, la misma clase de poesía en la que Victor Nikiforov transforma todo a su alrededor con su sonrisa y con sus ojos llenos de sol en los que se lee el futuro y de pronto tú también puedes ver ese día en el que algo nuevo empezará para los dos dibujado en los ojos de Victor:

 _Estás a mi lado todos los días pero hoy es diferente, me siento tan nervioso al mírate._

 _Ayer me desvelé pensando en tantas cosas, le pedí ayuda incluso a los amigos que no he visto en un tiempo, creo que todas las personas que conocemos serán parte de esto._

 _Y es que cuando ese día llegue, la puerta se abrirá y te veré caminando hacia mí y seguramente me sentiré tan feliz que comenzaré a llorar._

 _Sostendré tu mano y caminaré contigo y ese día te presentaré frente a todos como la persona que yo amaré por siempre._

 _Nos besaremos entre pétalos flotantes, seremos uno y estaremos rodeados de incontables bendiciones, solos tú y yo._

Los ojos de Victor dejan la pantalla de la televisión por un segundo simplemente para perderse en el brillo de tus ojos marrones. Él sabe que tu corazón ha entendido el mensaje, él sabe que su pregunta tiene muchas posibilidades de ser respondida afirmativamente y él no podría desear algo que no sea eso.

Porque de verdad él quiere poder tener un día especial para decirle al mundo entero que tú eres la persona con la que quiere vivir mil aventuras en la vida real y en la ficción porque ahora Victor sabe que será tu editor la vida entera. Y es que él está seguro de que tú jamás dejarás de escribir porque eso es lo que tú haces, eso es lo que te hace ser quien eres y Victor te ama completamente por ser todo eso. Victor ama a Yuri el escritor, pero más que a ese Yuri, Victor ama al hombre que se despierta todos los días a su lado y le dice sin asomos de duda o vacilación en su voz que él es el sol, que él jamás dejará de ser el sol para él.

Y Victor quiere seguir siendo esa estrella dorada en tu firmamento por muchos años, por muchas vidas. Victor es un cursi sin remedio, un romántico sin esperanza que añora la boda, que anhela las flores, que quiere meterse de lleno en la aventura que conlleva la preparación de una boda de verano bajo el sol de Hasetsu sin que le importe no tener tiempo para preparar algo así porque él sabe que todo el mundo querrá ayudarlo. Sí, él quiere los trajes, él quiere poner un anillo en tu dedo en frente de todo el mundo, él quiere caminar contigo hacia un altar y que sus hermanos sean los padrinos. Victor quiere el baile, el champagne, la canción de bodas que siempre los hará sonreír a los dos, él quiere el enorme pastel blanco y el álbum de fotos con sus nombres escritos en letras doradas rememorando aquel día.

Eso es lo que él quiere y mientras sus hermanos siguen danzando al compás de la música del deseo más grande de su corazón, él solo espera que tú puedas desear lo mismo que él aunque si le pides que te diga sus votos en una isla desierta sin más testigos que el mar y el sol, él diría gustosamente que sí porque aunque desea todo lo anteriormente mencionado, en realidad él solo quiere poder llamarse tu esposo y que tú lo llames tu eterno compañero de vida.

Sintiendo que su corazón sin duda alguna estallará porque el final de la canción se acerca y su pregunta tiene que brotar por fin de sus labios, Victor devuelve la vista a los magníficos levantamientos que Ivan realiza con fuerza, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Alexey en el aire, mostrándoles a ti y a Victor que todo aquello que se desliza sobre el hielo también puede ser llamado amor:

 _Hemos vivido demasiadas cosas desde la primera vez que me encontré contigo. Hemos reído y llorado, casi te pierdo debido a malentendidos extraños._

 _Así que en el día que vendrá, más allá de todas las caras que nos rodearán yo te veré vestido de blanco, mis ojos no mirarán a nadie más que a ti. Eres tan hermoso que parece que estoy soñando._

 _Y después escucharé una canción, una blanca melodía que nos bendice. Escúchala atentamente, es una canción hecha solo para nosotros._

 _Hoy, en este día brillante y hermoso recibiré tu mano y estaré tan feliz como me sea posible estarlo, tú eres toda mi alegría._

 _En nuestro futuro quizá hay lágrimas, quizá haya más tragedias pero no debes preocuparte porque yo voy a cuidar de ti y te adoraré con amor por siempre._

 _Así que si tú me dejas, yo sostendré tu mano y los dos cruzaremos esa puerta._

 _Los dos estaremos unidos por una promesa de la que los demás serán testigos._

 _Después de hoy y después de la eternidad los dos recordaremos ese día como un nuevo nacimiento._

La canción se termina así como la presentación legendaria de los gemelos Nikiforov quienes sonríen con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa brillante y feliz en sus jóvenes rostros que a pesar de ser iguales como dos gotas de agua, para ti ahora tienen rasgos muy particulares. Y sabes que los dos están sonriéndote a ti, sabes que los dos están tratando de ser parte del mensaje que Victor quiere decirte y cuando ambos sacan de sus trajes una pequeña manta con una leyenda que dice tu nombre y que contiene en sí una pregunta que reza: _"di que sí, Yuri",_ tus ojos se abren de par en par y tu mirada se posa ahora en Victor quien está hincado al lado de tu cama con un anillo dorado entre sus manos.

Y al contemplar esa imagen, tú sientes que dejas de respirar y todo a tu alrededor se desvanece, se hace nada. Es como si el universo entero estuviera en los ojos azules de Victor, en él y en esa sonrisa nerviosa que ahora tiene una explicación. Y tú no sabes qué decir, cómo reaccionar ¿Qué demonios tiene que decir uno cuando se siente hecho de felicidad?

-Quería hacerte esta pregunta la noche de la presentación de tu libro- dice Victor y no puedes evitar sentirte fascinado por el temblor de su voz y el brillo de sus ojos-. Aunque la verdad quise hacerte esta pregunta desde aquella noche en el puente de los besos, desde aquella noche en la que me dijiste que yo era el hombre al que tú querías volver a amar. Quise preguntarte esto desde nuestro primer beso o desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Mi Yuri, creo que he esperado mi vida entera para hacer esta pregunta y ahora ha llegado el momento de hacerla…

-Victor… dices tú con la voz rota por la emoción.

-¿Crees que las cosas suceden siempre por un buen motivo?- dice Victor sin dejar de sonreír-. Yo creo que no siempre es así pero después de lo que pasó esa noche, después de sentir que estaba a punto de perderte, he decidido que algunas cosas pasan para que nosotros les demos un sentido. Y todo lo que ha pasado desde que era niño, todo lo que tú y yo hemos tenido que vivir antes de encontrarnos, creo que todo eso es lo que nos ha llevado a estar en donde estamos hoy ¿no lo crees? Estoy donde quiero estar, mi Yuri porque estoy contigo, y siempre he creído que estar es más que solamente compartir el espacio físico y yo quiero compartir mi vida contigo, todo lo que hay en ella. Así que, Yuri Katsuki, mi amor y mi vida, mi escritor favorito, el hombre que fue mi inspiración por muchos años, el hombre que me dio un motivo para hacer realidad un sueño que no sabía que tenía sino hasta que te leí ¿quieres tú compartir tu vida conmigo? ¿Quieres envejecer conmigo y crear miles de historias de papel y de recuerdos a mi lado? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo aunque no podamos tener una boda como las demás personas? Pero eso no me importa, no necesito de leyes ni de documentos para hacerte saber que te amaré por siempre y que solo quiero que me dejes poner este anillo en tu dedo y que por favor, me permitas hacerte feliz y que me permitas ser el hombre más feliz del universo si me dices que sí quieres Yuri, dime tu respuesta mi Yuri…

-¿De verdad crees que puede existir una respuesta que no sea un sí?- dices tú sin pensarlo siquiera dos segundos-. Claro que quiero vivir una aventura sin final contigo, claro que tú y yo seguiremos escribiendo historias los dos juntos. Eres mi sol, Victor y no quiero caminar en la oscuridad ni en el frío sin ti así que hagámoslo, hagamos lo que tú deseas y lo que yo deseo. Seamos felices juntos, seamos felices sin que nada más tenga que importarnos mientras tú y yo estemos cerca el uno del otro…

Victor coloca el anillo dorado en tu dedo y al hacerlo, no puedes evitar desear besarlo y el parece leer el deseo en tus ojos porque te toma entre sus brazos con cuidado y te besa sellando en tu boca la misma promesa que ha puesto alrededor de tu dedo. Y el mundo vuelve a desvanecerse una vez más, el mundo deja de ser el mundo que era hace exactamente cinco segundos. Y te preguntas si ese será el primer recuerdo que tú y Victor tendrán acerca de ese nuevo camino que hay decidido recorrer juntos. Te preguntas si Victor recordará el calor de tus brazos y la humedad de tus labios que están diciéndole sin palabras que le perteneces, que él te pertenece a ti pero que también es más que eso, que siempre será más que eso.

Y tú sientes que Victor acaba de escribir la primera línea de una historia que no tendrá que terminar nunca sobre tus labios porque algunas personas son así. Algunas personas llegan a tu vida y te hacen sentir como si fueran un libro hermoso, un libro que sin embargo no miramos más allá de la portada. Algunas personas te hacen desear leer la historia que encierran de forma completa y después, después están esas personas que te hacen sentir que los dos podrán escribir una historia como ninguna otra y Victor Nikiforov es esa persona para ti.

Por eso lo besas sin miedo, sin gana alguna de separarte de él y entonces lo sabes, lo sabes con la certeza de un escritor consumado: tu vida al lado de Victor es la historia por la que la gente debería recordarte, tu vida al lado de Victor es la historia por la que vivirás por siempre y serás eterno como tus palabras de tinta y papel lo harán a través del tiempo…

* * *

 **NDA: La canción que Ivan y Alexey patinan se llama "Marry me?" de K Will la traducción al español es mía. Sé que siempre digo esto acerca de las canciones que me gustan, pero juro que también esta es preciosa y se me hizo perfecta para este momento. Ojalá les haya gustado. Dios, cada vez está más cerca el final de esta historia y a los que han llegado conmigo hasta acá, mil gracias de verdad, mil gracias por ser parte de una historia que es sumamente importante para mí. Saludos y besos de miel rosa para ustedes¡**


	18. Color outside the lines

**Capítulo 18. Color outside the lines.**

El viento cálido del verano sopla nuevamente sobre la hierba verde del jardín de la casa de Yuri Katsuki y esa sensación, la sensación de estar en el lugar correcto, te invade de repente al escuchar la voz de Yuri resonando en el jardín mientras el escritor habla con tus hermanos y es que te das cuenta de que Yuri intenta explicarles a los dos la historia que se esconde detrás del Festival de las estrellas que todos en Hasetsu celebrarán esa noche.

La voz de tu amado se mezcla con las risas de tus hermanos que parecen ser mucho más jóvenes mientras visten aquel par de coloridos yukatas que la familia de Yuri preparó para ellos. Alexey, quien está tomado de la mano de un chico japonés bastante apuesto que lo mira con adoración mientras se une a la explicación de Yuri con pequeños detalles, sonríe como lo haría el sol de verano y todo alrededor de aquellas personas parece brillar.

Incluso Ivan está sonriendo, tú mismo no puedes dejar de sonreír porque tu vida ha cambiado muchas veces en el último año pero ahora todo parece haberse quedado quieto para que puedas contemplar esas páginas de tu libro de vida y disfrutar de todo. Es como si el mundo hubiera dejado de girar simplemente para que tu corazón pueda seguir sintiendo que la felicidad es posible para todos los humanos del universo, y de todos ellos, de todos los humanos, tú te sientes sin duda alguna el más afortunado.

La risa de Yuri vuelve estallar en el jardín y notas que Ivan ríe a carcajadas también del gesto confundido de Alexey quien los mira a todos con un poco de molestia en sus ojos azules. Es en ese momento cuando decides que quieres ser parte de aquella escena y tus pasos se mueven hacia donde está tu hermano y aunque aún te causa un poco de conflicto verlo abrazarse al cuerpo de Kenji Watanabe como si buscara refugio en él, reprimes las ganas de comportarte como Chris Giacometti lo habría hecho y simplemente te paras al lado de Yuri, quien toma tu mano sin dejar de sonreír al verte llegar.

-¿Por qué no me cuentan el chiste?- dices tú sintiendo que Yuri definitivamente luce hermoso usando ese Yukata azul con pequeñas estrellas plateadas adornándolo-. Parece que se la están pasando bien sin mí…

-Alexey no entiende nada acerca de tradiciones antiguas ni mitología- dice Ivan con un suspiro exasperado que provoca que su gemelo lo fulmine con la mirada-. Yuri y Kenji intentan hacerle entender la leyenda de la que viene el festival de hoy pero Alyosha hace preguntas tan estúpidas…

-¡Es solo que no me gustan las historias trágicas!- dice Alexey sin poder reprimir un puchero-. Es decir, soporté la tristeza en el libro de Yuri porque él me prometió que todo estaría bien pero esta historia es muy cruel… ¿Por qué un padre haría eso con su hija? ¿Por qué la separaría del amor de toda su vida solamente porque se le olvidó seguir tejiendo? ¡Eso no tiene sentido! Es decir, ahora entiendo que cuando estás enamorado tiendes a distraerte un poco, pero la reacción del Rey del Cielo fue francamente exagerada…

-¿El amor te distrae solo un poco?- dice Ivan riendo divertido-. Ganarles a Kenji y a ti será pan comido la próxima temporada, desde el mundial han estado practicando más los besos cuádruples que sus saltos y rutinas…

-¿En serio?- dices tú dedicándole a Alexey y a Kenji una mirada severa que hace que el chico japonés se sonroje con fuerza.

-Es mi culpa señor Nikiforov…- dice Kenji con vergüenza-. Sé que no es un comportamiento honorable pero… no distraeré a Alexey cuando el entrenamiento comience, lo juro…

-¡Oye, yo sí quiero distraerme!- dice tu hermano y besa los labios de Kenji sin que le importe de verdad que ese acto te ocasione ganas de ahorcarlo-. No le hagas caso a Vitya, Kenji, él no tiene derecho alguno de regañarme, siempre está distrayendo a Yuri, es un hipócrita al prohibirme divertirme también.

-Oh no, soy yo el que lo distrae- dice Yuri y te encanta verlo bromear así-. Es por eso que no hemos escrito nada desde el final de la saga ¿verdad, Vitya? Pero volveremos al trabajo después de la boda, lo juro…

-¿Y la luna de miel?-dices tú sin poder evitarlo y los hombres a tu alrededor ríen de tu sincera alarma ante la idea de empezar a trabajar sin que Yuri y tú puedan tomarse el tiempo necesario para una luna de miel-. Yuri, no podemos volver a trabajar sin tener una luna de miel decente antes…

-Ah, los enamorados de esta familia son un caso perdido- dice Ivan con un suspiro exasperado al verlos a ti y a Alexey mirando al objeto de su amor con franca adoración-. No sé por qué me invitaron a pasar tiempo con ustedes, llevo más de tres días soportando coqueteos extremos y es un poco cansado ¿saben?

-Lo lamento, Vanya- dice Yuri y se acerca a tu hermano para tomar su brazo como muestra de contrición-. Si estamos haciendo que te sientas incomodo, debes perdonarme.

-¡Oh no es eso, estaba bromeando!- dice Ivan un poco avergonzado-. No te reocupes Yuri, no lo decía por Vitya y por ti…

\- ¿Lo dices por mí? ¡Oh no! ¡Mi Vanya cree que lo he abandonado!- dice Alexey y en seguida corre a abrazar a su hermano quien, aunque pone cara de pocos amigos, sonríe un poco al sentir a su gemelo cerca de él.

-Estoy feliz de que me hayas abandonado- dice Ivan tratando de zafarse del férreo abrazo de Alexey-. Es solo que no soporto tu efusividad, eres mil veces más cursi e idiota que antes…

-Nada, nada, vamos a conseguirte un novio para la próxima temporada y así podrás unirte al club de los hermanos Nikiforov que están perdida y completamente enamorados- dice Alexey sonriendo alegremente y tú te das cuenta de que ese será el nuevo proyecto de su vida- aunque espera ¿Te gustaría más una novia? Mila dice que te vio coqueteando con Gabrielle Wagner…

-No estaba coqueteando con ella, simplemente estaba felicitándola por su programa corto, fue de verdad hermoso- dice Ivan con las mejillas sonrojadas-. Y deja de mirarme así, eso no significa nada…

-¿Ivan?- dices tú tratando de parecer serio- ¿Te he dicho ya que podría pasarte si dejas a una chica embarazada, verdad? Los Nikiforov somos caballeros así que si Gabrielle y tú piensan hacer cosas de gente mayor más te vale que te cuides y que cuides de ella ¿o tengo que darte la charla otra vez?

-¡Los odio a los dos!- dice Ivan con una mirada mortífera y avergonzada que te hace reír-. El que ustedes estén enamorados no quiere decir que yo también quiera estarlo ¿Y si mi historia de amor es una tragedia como la Orihime y Hikoboshi? Es decir, tiene que ser así, Alexey y tú parecen haberse sacado la lotería en el amor. Es cuestión de estadística, Vitya, yo soy el hermano que debe equilibrar al universo con una trágica historia de amor…

-No digas eso, Vanya. Cuando empiezas a vivir una historia de amor lo último que esperas es que todo sea una tragedia- dice Yuri atrayendo hacia sí la mirada de todos los ahí reunidos-. No tengas miedo de sentir amor ¿quieres? No importa lo que la gente te diga, siempre vale la pena poder sentir amor. El amor no te hace débil, el amor te fortalece…

-Pero no siento amor ahora…- dice Ivan con seguridad-. No es que no sea capaz de sentirlo, solamente creo que no estoy listo para algo así.

-Creo que nadie está listo para sentir amor, Vanya, creo que el amor solo sucede y ya así que no tengas miedo- dice Yuri con calma e Ivan le sonríe con cariño-. El amor parece cruel porque nace del corazón humano y los humanos somos crueles a veces, nos gusta destruir, está en nuestra naturaleza. Creo, Alyosha, que por eso la historia de Orihime y Hikoboshi fue trágica: los dos perdieron de vista al mundo, los dos se dejaron llevar por el torrente del amor que los unía –agrega Yuri mirando a tu otro hermano pequeñ amor de verdad no te hace olvidar al mundo, te hace más consiente de él, te incita a llenar ese mundo con lo que sientes. Creo que la lección de la leyenda que acabo de contarles es que tu amor ha de ser extraordinario pero no debe consumirte, debe hacerte mejor porque de otro modo podría convertirse en un yugo. Además, Alyosha ¿no crees que es hermoso el modo en el que ellos encontraron la piedad del Rey del Cielo? Cada año durante la séptima noche del séptimo mes los dos amantes convertidos en estrellas cruzan la vía láctea por medio de las alas de las aves y consuman su amor de ese modo ¿No te dice eso que el amor puede ser capaz de conquistarlo todo? ¿No te da esa idea la esperanza de que aquello que está roto se puede volver a unir, que aquello que está lejos siempre encontrará la forma de volver a acercarse?

Todo el mundo sonríe con ternura a las palabras de Yuri y no te sorprende que tu hermano pequeño se quede sin palabras ante ese hermoso discurso. Y es que ahora sabes que Alexey está empezando a entender perfectamente lo que significa amar a alguien, lo sabes por el modo en el que los ojos azules de tu hermano y de su ahora novio brillan cuando descubren que ellos están sintiendo el inicio de algo que se parece mucho a lo que Yuri ha descrito.

Y tú también sabes que lo que ha dicho el escritor es cierto, que el amor siempre encuentra su modo de aparecer en la vida, que antes Yuri y tú eran un par de estrellas distantes que ahora mismo han creado su propia constelación. Y es que ni Yuri ni tú tendrán que separarse ya, no después de que él aceptara tu propuesta de matrimonio hace dos meses, no después de que la familia Katsuki, así como tu propia familia y amigos empezaran a planear todo lo necesario para tener una ceremonia en la que Yuri y tú intercambiarán votos y que se llevará a cabo en menos de un mes.

Te abrazas a Yuri al pensar en esa fecha, en ese día que se acerca de forma inevitable y definitivamente te sientes feliz. Porque después de que Yuri saliera del hospital no ha habido más preocupaciones que no sean los pequeños detalles que aún no están listos para la boda. En realidad, la última gran impresión que has sentido en los últimos meses se debió principalmente a la noticia de que Alexey y Kenji habían decidido darle una oportunidad a su amor joven pero aparte de eso, la vida sigue su curso de forma tranquila, apacible, y has descubierto que en realidad no te molesta disfrutar de un poco de paz en medio de ese año que ha sido de mil formas intenso para Yuri y para ti.

Y es que quizá la vida esté ahora dibujando trazos de color y felicidad. Sientes que el universo está saliéndose de su vieja costumbre de traer solo dolor y tristeza, y quizá la vida les esté entregando un periodo de gracia a Yuri y a ti antes de que algo malo vuelva a suceder, porque es más que evidente que los problemas siempre serán inevitables pero aquella posibilidad no te afecta en absoluto.

Tu madre solía decir que el corazón tiene que centrarse en el presente y tu presente es demasiado hermoso ahora como para empañarlo con la idea de algo que todavía no viene, que quizá ni siquiera vendrá. Lo único que quieres hacer en ese preciso instante es disfrutar del festival de las estrellas de aquel año, lo único que quieres es escribir deseos en trozos de papel como lo dicta la tradición aunque sabes bien que solamente hay un deseo real e importante en tu alma: vivir con Yuri tu vida entera, hacerlo feliz, hacer que su sonrisa hermosa no se borre jamás de sus labios.

-¿Por qué no escribes tu propia versión de esta historia, Yuri?- dice Alexey con una mirada llena de cariño a su cuñado-. Creo que siempre preferiré tus historias de amor…

-Lo haré algún día- dice Yuri alegremente-. Por cierto chicos, creo que ya fue demasiada charla histórica así que vayan a divertirse ¿quieren? Victor y yo los alcanzaremos después.

-¿Quieres que los dejemos a Vitya y a ti solos, Yuri?- dice Ivan con una sonrisa cómplice-. Practicante eres nuestro nuevo hermano mayor, no tienes que usar indirectas para pedirnos que los dejemos a solas en una noche tan romántica como esta. Si quieres que nos vayamos dilo directamente, no nos ofenderemos…

-Bueno, si ya entendieron el mensaje ¿por qué siguen aquí?- dices tú haciendo reír a tus hermanos-. Vayan al festival chicos, nos encontraremos ahí con ustedes. No olviden cerrar la puerta de la entrada, no queremos que Vicchan y Maccachin escapen al festival y roben toda la comida de Hasetsu…

Tus hermanos y Kenji asienten a tus recomendaciones y Yuri y tú los ven alejarse mientras la sonrisa de tu escritor se hace más dulce y más grande al sentir que de nuevo está a asolas a tu lado. Y aunque ciertamente, tener a tus hermanos contigo te llena de alegría, la verdad es que agradeces ahora ese momento de paz que Yuri les ha regalado a los dos, ese momento en el que puedes olvidarte del mundo al menos por un rato. Porque Yuri, ataviado con su yukata azul lleno de estrellas como sus ojos aquella noche, es todo el mundo que quieres contemplar y habitar en ese momento.

-¿Si alguien nos separara, te reunirías conmigo una noche cada año? ¿Cruzarías todas las estrellas del universo solo para volver a verme?- dice Yuri con una sonrisa feliz que te hace sonreír a ti de forma automática.

-Oye, nadie se atrevería a separarnos- dices tú abrazándote a él- ¿Por qué estás pensando en eso?

-Porque yo sí lo haría…- dice Yuri con una sonrisa nostálgica que te roba el aliento-. Creo que desafiaría todas las leyes del universo solo para volver a mirarte y estoy seguro de que podría verte más de una vez cada año y sé que tú esperarías por mí aunque…

-¿Qué?- dices tú profundamente conmovido por las palabras de Yuri, notando que el festival de las estrellas sin duda alguna afina la inspiración de tu escritor porque en aquella noche mágica que antes estaba dedicada también a la poesía y a las letras, la esencia de Yuri que es la música de las palabras sale a borbotones de él sin que alguien pueda evitarlo.

-Sé que tú también vendrías a buscarme- dice Yuri con una seguridad de acero que hace que la confianza que él tiene en ti sea algo visible en sus ojos marrones-. Ninguno de los dos estaría contento con esperar a que alguien más nos reuniera, creo que los dos terminaríamos corriendo el uno a los brazos del otro aunque todos los dioses y reyes del universo intentaran detenernos…

-Claro que iría a buscarte- dices tú con seguridad-. No me sentaría a esperar el verano, lo crearía yo mismo si eso me permitiera estar a tu lado…

-Lo sé…- dice Yuri mirándote a los ojos fijamente-. Pero tienes razón, Victor, justo ahora no creo que alguien vaya a separarnos. Perdóname por decir tantas tonterías, este festival siempre me ha gustado ¿sabes? La idea de unir a Hanabi y a Edwindionel bajo la luz de miles de estrellas nació de la leyenda de Orihime y Hikoboshi, yo quería que las estrellas fueran un lazo y no un abismo para dos corazones que se aman. Por cierto ¿Ya escribiste los deseos que quieres pedirle a los dioses esta noche?

Tus labios sonríen al escuchar esa pregunta y asientes con suavidad. Temprano aquella mañana, Yuri te explico que en la festividad del Tanabata la gente acostumbra a escribir a mano deseos en pequeños trozos de papel rectangulares o en forma de estrella que brillan con colores vivos y que después se cuelgan en las ramas de un árbol de bambú. Después estos deseos se echan al rio o se queman para que los deseos lleguen a los dioses y se cumplan.

Aquella costumbre te pareció algo sumamente bello y aunque es cierto que solamente quieres que tu más profundo deseo se haga realidad- eso es, una vida larga al lado de Yuri- también deseaste felicidad para los que te rodean y que Yuri siguiera escribiendo, que Yuri jamás dejara de escribir.

-Vamos al mar entonces- dice Yuri con una sonrisa feliz-. Antes de reunirnos con tus hermanos quisiera poder estar contigo a solas ¿crees que puedas cumplir ese deseo para mí antes que los dioses, Vitya?

-Este y todos los que quieras- dices tú tomándolo de la mano para empezar a caminar.

Tu escritor favorito sonríe nuevamente y te preguntas por qué Yuri quiere estar lejos de todo el mundo aquella noche. No, sabes que él tampoco tiene miedo del futuro pero es evidente que aquella noche hace que tu escritor te quiera solo para él mismo y no te sorprende para nada descubrir que aquella ansia de estar solo contigo no te molesta en absoluto. A veces está bien sentir que pertenecemos a alguien. A veces está bien perderte con alguien y pensar por un rato, que los dos son dueños del mundo.

Así que los dos caminan en silencio con rumbo a la playa que a esas horas de la noche debe estar casi vacía. El lugar donde se lleva acabo el festival de las estrellas en Hasetsu está más cercano al rio que corre debajo del castillo ninja, así que no te sorprende para nada que Yuri y tú no encuentren personas deambulando por la playa.

Aquella noche es calurosa, hay demasiada humedad en el ambiente pero sabes que no lloverá y que aquella noche Orihime y Hikoboshi definitivamente podrán convocar a las urracas para que ellas puedan crear el puente que los unirá una vez más. No habrá lluvia de las lágrimas aquel año para los amantes condenados a ser astros del mismo modo en el que en tu vida tampoco habrá lágrimas que puedan empañar los ojos marrones de Yuri otra vez.

Un suspiro escapa de tu pecho al recordar el verano pasado, el verano en el que te encontraste con aquel chico profundamente triste, vacío y asustado que empezó a confiar en ti lentamente, tan lentamente que a veces llegaste a pensar que de verdad Yuri Katsuki estaba perdido para siempre y que ni tú ni nadie podría ayudarle a encontrarse. El verano pasado ni Yuri ni tú pensaron en el festival de las estrellas, dentro del escritor había demasiado dolor como para pensar en una fiesta. El verano pasado sin duda alguna estabas apenas enamorándote sin esperanza de aquellos ojos marrones cuyo dueño se queda quieto frente al mar antes de mirarte a los ojos.

Sí, definitivamente el verano pasado todo era diferente y le agradeces a quien quiera que sea el responsable de haberte unido a Yuri Katsuki que este verano sea para ti ese sueño vuelto realidad que toda tu vida estuviste buscando sin saber que un día cualquiera de verdad ibas a encontrarlo.

 **-** _Las hojas de bambú susurran meciéndose en el alero del tejado-_ dice Yuri en voz alta, atrayendo tu atención hacia él con la música del poema que está recitando-. _Las estrellas brillan en los granos de arena dorados y plateados. Las tiras de papel de cinco colores ya las he escrito. Las estrellas brillan, nos miran desde el cielo…_

-¿Tú escribiste eso?- dices tú de forma suave, dejando que la voz de Yuri resuene en tu memoria y se una al sonido de las olas del mar yendo y viniendo hacia la arena.

-No, es un poema tradicional de estas fechas- dice Yuri sin apartar sus ojos de las estrellas-. Fue uno de los primeros poemas que la maestra Minako me hizo escribir…

-¿Cuándo empezaste a escribir tus propias historias?- preguntas tú y de pronto te das cuenta de que jamás habías hecho esa pregunta en voz alta.

-No lo sé, supongo que desde que aprendí cómo usar una pluma sobre el papel, incluso antes de eso pasaba más tiempo imaginando historias que jugando con los otros niños- dice Yuri con la mirada llena de recuerdos-. Escribir siempre fue lo mío, Vitya, creo que es mi única cosa verdadera. Escribir es tan parte de mí como respirar, creo que es lo que hace que me sienta vivo y por eso cuando me encontraste el año pasado… bueno, jamás me cansaré de agradecerte que me hayas devuelto las ganas de ser quien siempre he sido…

-Mi Yuri, no tienes nada que agradecer- dices tú con seguridad-. Yo estoy seguro de que si yo no hubiera llegado tú habrías encontrado el modo de volver a ti mismo. La escritura es amor para ti y sé que tú habrías luchado por ese amor sin que nada te importara. A veces me siento celoso de tus cuadernos de colores ¿sabes?

-¿Todavía crees que prefiero escribir que besarte?- dice Yuri y tú te ríes de sus palabras.

-El señor Yuri es malo cuando escribe una nueva idea en sus cuadernos de colores, nadie puede apartarlo del papel una vez que una historia le pide ser contada- dices tú sin poder evitarlo y Yuri sonríe con algo de vergüenza.

-Al señor Nikiforov le encanta el drama- dice Yuri acercándose a ti, apresándote entre sus brazos sin temor y sin ganas de soltarte-. Pero lo que el señor Nikiforov no sabe es que este escritor tonto que a veces se pierde en sus hojas de papel de colores en realidad tiene otro lugar favorito para escribir historias…

-¿En serio?- preguntas tú sintiendo que tu pulso se eleva cuando la mirada cálida y llena de deseo de Yuri se estrella con tu piel.

-En serio…- dice el pelinegro acariciando tu espalda en un lento vaivén que parece estar hipnotizándote-. Sé que hemos dejado esas historias en pausa debido a cierta estúpida herida que tenía que sanar pero el escritor se siente listo para contar historias en tu piel ahora, Victor…

-Y el editor muere de ganas por leer esas historias, mi Yuri- dices tú sintiendo que el calor del verano se cuela en ti con la fuerza de mil llamas.

-¿Vas a dejarme escribir en ti una vez más?- dice Yuri con sus ojos marrones ardiendo de pasión-. Quiero dibujar mis deseos en tu piel, Victor, quiero que los dioses lean mis deseos escritos en tu piel, eso es lo que de verdad anhelo. Voy a dibujar lo que quiero en tu espalda y en tu vientre, voy a dibujar con mis labios y probablemente me salga de las líneas pero el universo entenderá mi mensaje ¿no crees? Porque solo tengo un deseo en la vida Victor, solo quiero escribir contigo y en ti toda mi vida…

Por toda respuesta tus labios se estrellan sobre los de Yuri de forma febril, ansiosa. Las palabras del escritor parecen haber hecho estallar un volcán en tu interior y hasta ese momento es que te das cuenta de cuánto has deseado poder estar con Yuri del modo en el que están ahora.

Y es que en medio de la preocupación ligada a su recuperación física, la falta de actividad sexual era lo menos que te preocupaba pero ahora te das cuenta de que deseas a Yuri, deseas besarlo del modo alocado en el que lo haces, deseas morder su piel y arañar su espalda, deseas meterte en él y hacerlo tuyo, deseas ser uno con en él por medio de un instante de placer que hace que los humanos se olviden de su mortalidad y de su finitud.

Así que los dos se desvisten de prisa, esta vez no hay calma, no hay paciencia. Estar en un lugar público no importa en ese momento, sabes que nadie los verá, sabes que a nadie va a importarle que los suspiros de amor se pierdan en medio de la música eterna del mar. Aquella noche, todos los habitantes de Hasetsu están demasiado distraídos con los deseos puestos en trozos de papel de colores, nadie los extrañará, nadie irá a buscarlos a la playa porque nadie sabe que tú y Yuri están ahí, labio con labio y piel con piel, las manos del uno y del otro tocando tanta piel como les resulta posible, los ojos de los dos cerrados y los sentidos bien despiertos, abiertos, ansiando poseer un cuerpo que no es suyo pero que se siente como si lo fuera.

Y la piel de Yuri es cálida y suave, tus dedos perdidos en su cabello oscuro se encargan de desordenarlo todo mientras tu lengua acaricia la de Yuri quien hace rato se ha dejado caer sobre la arena sin que le importe arruinar el yukata azul bajo del cual no hay nada más que piel caliente y salada, piel de fuego, esa piel donde tú mismo escribirás tus deseos también.

Porque las llamas que los consumen a Yuri y a ti deben ser más brillantes que aquellas otras que seguramente ahora consumen deseos de papel. Y sí, el fuego de sus cuerpos desnudos brillando bajo la luz de la luna de julio es sin duda suficiente para hacerle llegar cualquier deseo a cualquiera de los dioses que los esté mirando en ese justo instante.

Y es que mientras Yuri gime al sentir el peso de tu cuerpo sobre el suyo, te das cuenta de que la piel de Yuri es un firmamento lleno de estrellas también y te entretienes tocando cada uno de sus recovecos, quieres aprender aquellas constelaciones de memoria, quieres oírlo suspirar del modo en el que lo hace ahora cuando tus dedos se enredan en su pene y lo acarician lenta y metódicamente, haciendo que los labios entreabiertos del joven Katsuki salgan pequeños sonidos de placer que te vuelven loco.

Él comienza a tocarte a ti y notas que sus movimientos son ansiosos, él te desea y ser consciente de ese anhelo te hace temblar. Yuri te ofrece sus labios y tú los atrapas en un beso violento, desordenado, un beso que parece más el inicio de una batalla que una caricia pero lo que hay en ti aquella noche no es una pasión delicada, es algo más, es deseo puro, es ansia interminable y también es amor, es un amor que quema como las uñas de Yuri calvándose en tu espalda, es un amor que enfebrece y provoca la locura cuando Yuri se aleja de ti solamente para levantarse y dejar que sea tu cuerpo el que ahora yazca sobre la arena.

Y al verte así, a su merced y dispuesto a darle lo que él pida, Yuri sonríe con la gracia de un depredador mortífero y te das cuenta de que no te importa para nada ser su presa. Él puede hacerte lo que quiera esa noche si te mira así; él puede tener tu alma si te la pide además de tu cuerpo porque le perteneces a esos ojos que miran tu erección con anhelo, le perteneces a esos dedos que toman tu pene entre ellos, le perteneces a esa boca pequeña y dulce que sin pensarlo más, deja un beso sobre la punta de tu pene erecto para después comenzar a lamerlo con dedicación y tú no puedes evitar temblar porque Yuri es hermoso cuando hace eso, Yuri tiene la hermosura salvaje y aun así inocente de un mundo que no sabe que su belleza también tiene algo de perverso.

Tus dedos se enredan en el cabello de Yuri una vez más y tú guías su boca hacia tu pene, quieres hundirte un poco más en aquella húmeda cavidad, quieres que Yuri se llene de tu sabor y que sus mejillas luzcan llenas al bajar por tu eje. Quieres perderte en esa imagen, en el sonrojo de aquellas mejillas, en la intensa mirada de sus ojos marrones que no se despegan de los tuyos mientras él te hace gemir y gruñir al sentir el inicio de su garganta con la punta de tu pene.

Tu cuerpo se siente caliente, tembloroso. El sonido de la succión de la boca de Yuri y de las olas del mar es todo lo que escuchas y aquellos sonidos combinados te parecen ser la música de las estrellas. Y cuando Yuri le dedica una última lamida a la piel sensible de tu miembro decides que quieres ver de cerca los astros, tú decides que quieres que tu alma se eleve al firmamento de la mano de Yuri, eso es lo que quieres.

Así que tomando su rostro que es todo un espectáculo de mejillas sonrojadas y ojos encendidos, atraes el joven hacia ti y lo besas de nuevo sintiendo tu propio sabor almizclado en los recovecos de su boca. Yuri se sienta sobre tu regazo, sus piernas abiertas a tus costados, su erección y la tuya frotándose mientras sigues besándolo. Y tú te pierdes en su sabor, tu saliva y la suya se mezclan en una sola y tus manos se aferran a sus glúteos buscando tenerlo más cerca, tan cerca como la física lo permita, tan cerca que sus corazones parezcan ser instrumentos del mismo latido.

Y él gime sin temor alguno, Yuri une su voz llena de éxtasis al sonido del mar y a los ruidos de las otras criaturas de la noche que duermen, cazan o respiran ajenas al intercambio de amor apasionado que ocurre sobre la arena de aquella playa que será mudo testigo de un secreto que nadie más tendrá que saber.

Es entonces cuando sin poder resistirlo más, te metes en Yuri y él te recibe en su interior con un gruñido grave que te hace saber que aquel era el deseo de Yuri, que él anhelaba tenerte dentro de él para poder cabalgarte como en ese instante lo hace: sin inhibición, dejando que tus manos toquen su erección mientras él se aferra a tus hombros buscando apoyo al tiempo que su estrechez te envuelve y te hace ver estrellas con ese delicioso sube y baja que sin duda alguna te llevará a la locura de un momento a otro.

Y el vaivén continua y los ojos de Yuri están llenos de secretos que solo han sido revelados para ti. El vaivén sigue su ritmo febril y tú abrazas a aquel escritor hermoso y lo pegas a tu pecho sintiendo que su erección golpea tu vientre. Y los dos gritan, los dos suspiran, los dos se llaman el uno al otro como si estuvieran a miles de estrellas de distancia aunque no es así porque en ese momento los dos son uno, los dos son el mismo deseo hecho realidad, los dos son ese papiro multicolor en el que el sueño se materializa en medio de aquella noche mágica que los ha convertido a los dos en astros.

La liberación llega minutos después, te dejas ir dentro de Yuri y a él aquello parece excitarlo sobre manera porque minutos después sientes su esencia derramándose en tu pecho y aquella calidez que resbala sobre tu piel te hace besarlo de nuevo y muerdes sus labios sabiendo que él ha cumplido con su deseo: te ha vuelto a convertir en una hoja de papel donde su historia de amor favorita se hace real, el escritor te ha convertido en toda la poesía que habita el universo.

Así que pensando en aquello el beso ansioso y apasionado poco a poco va disminuyendo en intensidad hasta que tu cuerpo y el de Yuri parecen acoplarse a aquella calma inmediata que viene después del estallido de placer. Ahora sus labios se buscan con cuidado, tratando de encontrar en ellos los deseos que los dos escribieron sobre la intimidad del otro. El beso es suave, es un beso feliz y satisfecho.

-Quédate a mi lado siempre y no te vayas…- dice Yuri susurrando las palabras sobre tu boca-. Eso es lo escribí en tu piel, Vitya, quédate conmigo mucho tiempo ¿quieres? No me digas adiós, jamás me digas adiós…

-Esa palabra no existe en nuestra historia, mi Yuri- dices tú aferrando al escritor entre tus brazos, dejándole claro con ese abrazo que no tienes gana alguna de irte de su lado-. Tú y yo somos una historia sin final, eso es lo que somos porque te amo, Yuri, tú sabes que solo puedo amarte a ti.

-Te amo, Victor Nikiforov- dice él mirándote a los ojos-. Amarte a ti es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida ¿sabes?

Sí, sí lo sabes pero ese es un pensamiento que no puedes poner en palabras, no habría palabras capaces de contener todo el amor que Yuri Katsuki te provoca. Y es que quizá la historia de los dos es más que una historia de tinta y papel, la historia de los dos es ese tipo de historia que el destino en persona cuenta a través de los mismos astros. Los dos son una historia escrita con la indeleble tinta de lo eterno y tú y Yuri saben que lo que ha pasado esa noche es solamente una muestra de ese amor sin final en el que los dos han decidido embarcarse y cuyo destino inmediato es esa ceremonia que los dos esperan y que sin embargo, tú y Yuri parecen haber olvidado entre los brazos del otro al menos por una noche…


	19. Cause in the end you will be mine

**Capítulo 19. ´Cause in the end you will be mine (Arms open)**

 _ **EL CASTILLO DE HIELO**_

 _ **LIBRO V: Estrellas, oro y fuego.**_

 _ **EPILOGO.**_

 _Los ojos dorados de Auryn miraban con regocijo a la pareja que bailaba en medio del salón de fiestas del castillo de hielo que aquella noche estaba engalanado con un millar de rosas azules colgando de las paredes y del alto techo de cristal por el cual se colaba la luz de la aurora boreal y de las cientos de estrellas que se reflejaban en los ojos de los amantes que aquel día, festejaban con el pueblo entero del Reino del Norte aquella unión que había acontecido hacía ya más de cinco años._

 _Y es que aunque Edwindionel y Hanabi, quienes ahora eran saludados como el Rey del Hielo y el Rey dorado, habían tenido su ceremonia de unión de almas muchas noches antes de aquella, el recuerdo nítido de aquella ceremonia no había aparecido en la memoria del Áureo Monarca sino hasta hacía apenas un par de meses. Porque los recuerdos de Hanabi habían tardado muchos días con sus noches para volver a fijarse en la memoria de aquel ser de magia y fuego quien después de la guerra parecía haber perdido su identidad._

 _Los días después del final de la guerra habían sido difíciles para todo el mundo porque destruir es fácil pero toma mil veces más esfuerzo volver a construir, y aquella máxima se aplicaba para Amberlia y para el dragón dorado quien, aunque era alabado y celebrado por todo el continente, no tenía la menor idea de quién era él ni por qué, un monarca de la estirpe de Edwindionel, se preocupaba tanto por él al grado de haberlo instalado en su castillo de hielo donde las rosas azules parecían haber quedado atrapadas en una eterna primavera desde el momento en el que Hanabi había abierto los ojos en el jardín aquel donde Edwindionel lo había encontrado._

 _-No entiendo por qué cuida tanto de mí, alteza- solía decirle Hanabi a Edwindionel cuando el dragón dorado despertaba en medio de la noche gritando de terror y de dolor debido a las pesadillas que contenían monstruos sin nombre ni rostro que sin embargo aguijoneaban el alma del dragón con recuerdos de un dolor del que Hanabi desconocía su origen._

 _-Ya te lo he dicho, Hanabi- decía Edwindionel acariciando el rostro del dragón que en aquellas noches parecía más un niño asustado que el fiero héroe de leyenda del que se hablaba en toda Amberlia-. Eres parte de mi historia, la parte más importante de hecho y es por eso que debo cuidar de ti…_

 _-Pero yo no sé por qué lo soy- decía el dragón un tanto exasperado por la ausencia de recuerdos en su memoria-. Yo también sé que usted es la parte más importante de mi historia pero no lo entiendo y yo… no sé cómo explicarlo pero además de la confusión, dentro de mí están todas esas emociones contradictorias que siento al mirarlo a usted y sé que mi madre estaría avergonzada de mí por todo esto que siento porque debe ser un error ¿verdad, alteza? Debe ser un error porque usted y yo no…_

 _-¿Tú y yo no qué, Hanabi?- decía Edwindionel con una sonrisa paciente detrás de la cual se ocultaba la ansiedad de querer contarle a Hanabi todo lo que los dos habían llegado a ser._

 _-A veces siento que mi corazón lo ama, alteza- dijo el dragón con las mejillas sonrojadas y Edwindionel tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza para no hacer una tontería y besar a Hanabi como llevaba deseando hacer desde que lo había encontrado-. Siento que mi alma que es vieja y cansada, encontró paz en su amor, que su amor me transformó de un modo inaudito, que nuestras almas fueron unidas por una fuerza más grande que nosotros dos. Sin embargo, mi madre me lo dijo ¿sabe? Mi madre me dijo que el corazón enamorado de un dragón dorado es siempre demasiado peso, un peso con el que un humano no puede cargar a menos que éste esté dispuesto a aceptarlo completo…_

 _-Sientes que tu corazón me ama porque el mío hace lo mismo por ti- dijo Edwindionel con una sonrisa dulce que alteró el latir del corazón de Hanabi-. Tu corazón siente bien, Hanabi, a los dos nos unió una historia de amor antes. Nuestras almas están unidas, el dios del norte las unió…_

 _-¿En… en serio?- dijo el dragón con sus ojos dorados abiertos de par en par-. Así que usted y yo…_

 _-Tú y yo estamos unidos por el amor bueno- dijo Edwindionel tomando la mano del dragón dorado quien sonreía tímidamente al sentir ese contacto-. Pronto recordarás esa ceremonia, aunque ¿sabes algo? Me gustaría que no lo hicieras, aquel momento no fue solo felicidad y luz como yo hubiera deseado…_

 _-Usted me hizo daño también- dijo Hanabi con una mirada ausente que hizo temblar a Edwindionel._

 _-Mucho, creo que he sido yo quien más te ha dañado, Hanabi- dijo el monarca helado con verdadera pena-. Sin embargo, he jurado al dios del norte y a Auryn, tu madre, que invertiré mi vida entera en pagar por ese daño…_

 _-Edwindionel…- dijo el dragón atrayendo en seguida la mirada del monarca helado quien tembló de emoción al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios-. No te preocupes por ese daño, sea lo que se lo perdonaré, es más, no hay nada que perdonarte…_

 _-Claro que lo hay, mi Flor de fuego- dijo el monarca con una sonrisa avergonzada al ser consciente de que había vuelto a usar el nombre verdadero del dragón aunque se había jurado hacer eso solo cuando fuera digno de hacerlo-. Perdóname Hanabi, no quise…_

 _-Está bien…- dijo Hanabi sonriendo de modo dulce, de ese modo que hacía que el corazón de Edwindionel se saltara al menos un minuto entero de latidos-. Cuando tú lo dices, ese nombre tiene sentido. Cuando tú pronuncias mi nombre verdadero, es como si pudiera acercarme a ese ser que fui antes, al ser que te amo y luchó a tu lado, al Hanabi que tú amaste también…_

 _-No hay necesidad de hablar en pasado, Hanabi- dijo el monarca helado acariciando los labios entre abiertos del dragón quien se estremeció al sentir aquel contacto-. Te amé con toda el alma en aquel entonces y te amo ahora con un amor más sabio, con un amor que ha renacido del dolor. Te amaré hasta el final del tiempo, Hanabi, mi amor por ti es inmortal como tu corazón…_

 _-Perdóname por no poder decir lo mismo ahora- dijo el dragón sintiendo paz en su alma, esa paz que le hacía olvidarse de las pesadillas que siempre lo acosaban por la noche por completo-. Pero te lo diré pronto ¿está bien? Si el Dios del norte nos unió eternamente, yo no soy nadie para cuestionar esa unión y además…_

 _-¿Además?- dijo Edwindionel con una sonrisa llena de esperanza._

 _-Si mi corazón no recuerda de forma completa todo el amor que sintió por ti no temas, creo que de cualquier modo estoy volviéndome a enamorar de ti…- dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa traviesa que hizo que Edwindionel se abrazara a él con fuerza._

 _Y es que así, estando entre sus brazos, el monarca helado sentía que su espera tenía sentido. Los brazos de Hanabi hacían que el tiempo pasara más deprisa, los brazos de Hanabi lo acercaban más y más a aquel destino en el que los dos volverían a estar unidos por toda la eternidad._

 _-No tengas miedo, Guardián del viento- dijo Hanabi mientras acariciaba la espalda de su rey, recordando de pronto el nombre verdadero del hombre que lloraba de dicha entre sus brazos-. Tú y yo vencimos a la oscuridad de este mundo y del mismo modo, los dos venceremos al olvido, no lo dudes…_

 _Después de aquella declaración, Edwindionel se separó de Hanabi simplemente para quedarse perdido en aquellos ojos de oro líquido que brillaban con la luz de mil luceros iluminando la habitación del dragón y alejando del monarca helado todo el miedo por el futuro que a veces lo atacaba sin que él pudiera evitarlo._

 _Pero en los ojos de Hanabi había amor, de eso no había duda. En los ojos de Hanabi estaba escrita ya la primera página de un nuevo comienzo y sin poder contenerse porque había tenido que esperar casi tres años para que aquello sucediera, Edwindionel venció la distancia que había entre sus labios y los labios de Hanabi y atrapó la boca del hombre aquel en un beso suave y sereno como la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana._

 _Y con aquel beso que se había sentido tan real y poderoso como el primero, los recuerdos de Hanabi parecieron llegar a él con más rapidez, como si aquel beso hubiera por fin abierto el último de los candados de olvido que los dioses habían puesto en la mente del dragón quien ahora caminaba de la mano del que había sido coronado Rey del Hielo y señor de las tierras del norte quien gobernaba desde el castillo de hielo con bondad y justicia al lado del salvador de la piel dorada quien era respetado y amado en todo el continente aunque a él todavía le costaba mucho trabajo verse a sí mismo como un héroe de leyenda._

 _-Ya nadie tiene resquemores en mi contra- solía decirle Hanabi a su Rey cuando los miembros de la corte de Edwindionel se inclinaban ante él sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos-. Antes ninguno de ellos era amable conmigo…_

 _-Bueno, los salvaste a todos- decía Edwindionel con una sonrisa divertida-. Te deben la vida y todo lo que son y la verdad, creo que muchos de ellos te adoran de verdad…_

 _-Yo no quiero que me adoren- decía Hanabi con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza-. Yo solamente hice lo que tenía que hacer, Auryn me preparó para eso toda mi vida._

 _-Pero pudiste negarte a hacerlo, Hanabi, aun si somos elegidos para hacer algo, nosotros tenemos en última instancia la resolución de si lo haremos o si dejaremos esa responsabilidad en manos de otro- decía Edwindionel a quien la edad y el dolor habían vuelto sabio-. Tú pudiste negarte a luchar ¿sabes? Después de lo que te hice tenías todo el derecho a dejar que Tristán y sus esbirros acabaran por destruirme, por destruir al mundo entero. Pudiste negarte a ser el salvador de la piel dorada pero no lo hiciste…_

 _-Aun así no quiero que se me adore por haber cumplido con un deber más antiguo que yo- decía el dragón tomando con fuerza la mano del monarca helado como si buscara refugio en ella-. No necesito el amor de todo el mundo, yo solo te quiero a ti…_

 _-Yo te amo y te adoro, Hanabi- dijo Edwindionel con una sonrisa feliz- ¿Yo sí puedo adorarlo, áureo general?_

 _-Sí, pero no lo digas en voz alta- decía Hanabi con las mejillas encendidas- ¿Quién necesita el amor del mundo entero cuando tiene para sí el amor de un Rey?_

 _Edwindionel reía al escuchar esas afirmaciones y deteniendo los paseos por el jardín de las rosas azules o por los anchos pasillos del castillo helado, el monarca del hielo besaba a Hanabi con abandono sin importarle que alguien más pudiera verlos porque aquel amor que los dos sentían no era algo por lo cual sentir miedo o vergüenza. Aquel amor era visible y esplendoroso como el sol que se colaba dibujando arcoíris en las paredes de cristal del castillo de hielo. Aquel amor bueno, era por fin un amor libre de arrepentimientos, temores y odios. Aquel amor de verdad había vencido a la muerte, a la oscuridad y al olvido hasta volverse puro y eterno como la luz de las estrellas de aquella noche en la que los dos monarcas del reino del norte bailaban ajenos a todo, bailaban perdidos en aquel amor del que se alimentaban las rosas azules._

 _-¿Recuerdas aquella noche, la noche en la que volvieron a tu mente las memorias acerca del modo en el que te hice daño antes de que la guerra terminara?- dijo Edwindionel en un susurro bajo que hizo que los ojos de Hanabi se clavaran en los suyos._

 _-¿La noche en la que hui de ti y me escondí en las montañas?- dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa avergonzada-. Creo que aún no me perdonas por eso…_

 _-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Hanabi- dijo el Rey del Hielo besando la frente de su compañero eterno con delicadeza-. Es solo que desde aquel día me he preguntado qué es lo que te hizo volver a mí, es decir, si no hubieras vuelto de verdad lo habría entendido pero aquella noche fue la noche más larga de mi vida y cuando el sol de la mañana te trajo de vuelta a mí, supe que jamás volvería a dejarte ir, que jamás permitiría que alguien volviera a apartarte de mis brazos…_

 _-Volví a ti porque volver a ti una y mil veces es mi destino- dijo Hanabi llenando de luz las pupilas azules del monarca helado-. Aquella noche me fui porque el dolor del pasado era mucho, era demasiado. Creo que cuando lo recordé todo tuve ganas de morir, las mismas ganas de morir que hubo en mi antes de enfrentarme a Tristán. Quería morir porque me sentí traicionado, porque me olvidé de que eres humano y de que los humanos jamás viven lo suficiente para ser sabios. Ustedes son solo un suspiro en el viento y su esencia volátil es la que los hace cometer cientos de errores que un dragón de doscientos años de vida no cometería así que… aquella noche me fui porque necesitaba que el dolor que había en mí se calmara por completo. Necesitaba entender por qué habías hecho todo lo que hiciste y después de llorar y maldecir por fin lo entendí…_

 _-¿Qué entendiste?- dijo Edwindionel con verdadera curiosidad pues aunque los años habían pasado, a él todavía le costaba trabajo entender qué demonios lo había llevado a hacer todas aquellas tonterías que había hecho sin pensar en el dolor que sus acciones le causarían a Hanabi._

 _-Que tenías miedo, un miedo más grande que tú- dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa llena de compasión-. Aquel miedo te impulsó a cometer muchas locuras pero debajo de ese miedo había amor también. Tú dominaste mi voluntad porque no querías perderme, no querías que Tristán me matara, no querías que tu pueblo se metiera conmigo así que decidiste encerrarme y montar una relación de mentiras con Erin para protegerme. Para tu pueblo yo era un traidor, ellos sabían que por mi culpa la Princesa de Invierno había perecido y tú no tenías la fuerza para matar al traidor como habías prometido así que… me heriste para protegerme, eso fue lo que hiciste…_

 _-Fue una forma estúpida y cruel de querer protegerte- dijo Edwindionel sintiéndose avergonzado de verdad-. Alhana volvería a morir de vergüenza si alguien en el otro mundo llega a contarle de lo débil y estúpido que es su hermano menor…_

 _-La Princesa de Invierno te amaba con todo su corazón, ella me lo dijo- susurró Hanabi-. Antes de morir, antes de que Tristán me obligara a matarla con magia ella me pidió que cuidara de ti. Solía platicar con ella mientras Tristán la tenía encerrada en los calabozos de su guarida, Alhana estaba hecha de luz de estrellas. De todos los humanos que he conocido, ella es una de las pocas criaturas cuya alma parecía estar hecha de luz y de magia…_

 _-Jamás me habías dicho esto- dijo Edwindionel sintiendo dolor y amor a partes iguales por el recuerdo de su hermana._

 _-No creí necesario decírtelo en aquel entonces pero debes saberlo ahora: Alhana me envió a ti. Creo que ella sabía de lo que tú y yo estábamos destinados a ser, creo que ella fue un instrumento del dios del norte para acercarnos a los dos. Lamento y siempre lamentaré el final que tuvo pero ella me guio a ti así que no te sientas mal por una vida que se perdió, no lo hagas porque sé que la vida de Alhana cumplió con su propósito…_

 _-El propósito de la vida de mi hermana siempre fue cuidar de mí, ahora entiendo por qué te envió a mi lado- dijo el Rey helado con un suspiro cansado._

 _-Por eso regresé a ti, porque no podía huir una vez más de lo inevitable ¿entiendes?- dijo Hanabi estrechando con fuerza al monarca helado entre sus brazos-. Mi destino era convertirme en luz y derrocar a la oscuridad y enfrenté a la muerte sin temor. La gente me llama valiente por eso, pero tener valor para morir no es lo que nos define, Edwindionel. Lo que nos define es tener valor para vivir y para poder amar porque amar exige todo tu coraje, todo lo que eres y cuando comprendí que mi amor por ti era más importante que todo lo demás, decidí volver a tus brazos porque no quería volver a perderte jamás…_

 _-Tú jamás vas a perderme, mi alma está unida a la tuya- dijo Edwindionel y besó los labios del dragón dorado provocando que toda la corte y Auryn, la Reyna Madre de los dragones dorados, aplaudieran alegremente a la escena aquella que hacía que las rosas de la habitación inundaran todo con el perfume del amor._

 _-Uno solo desde el principio del tiempo, uno solo al final de él…- dijo Hanabi sobre la boca de su amado._

 _-Qué suerte haber nacido en un mundo donde pude encontrarte- dijo Edwindionel sintiéndose completamente feliz._

 _-Qué suerte haberte encontrado para no perderte jamás…- dijo Hanabi._

 _El Rey del hielo y el Rey dorado siguieron bailando ajenos a los buenos deseos de dicha y longevidad que los asistentes a la fiesta lanzaban a su alrededor mientras los ojos del Gran Mago Blanco se quedaban quietos sobre aquella escena pensando en que el amor bueno tenía formas misteriosas de presentarse en la vida de los mortales y que él era afortunado al presenciar aquel encuentro que la mismísima Madre de los guerreros de la piel dorada parecía bendecir y respaldar con aquel silencio apacible y dulce en el que solían sumirse los seres que habían vivido desde el inicio mismo del mundo._

 _-Tu hijo es ahora feliz, madre- dijo Whitewald dirigiéndose a Auryn con la reverencia y el respeto debidos._

 _-Mi hijo merecía esta felicidad al igual que su compañero eterno- dijo Auryn con alegría-. El tiempo de la oscuridad ha terminado, es hora de que la luz reine en esta nueva edad dorada…_

 _-¿Crees que será para siempre?- preguntó el Gran Mago Blanco cuyos ojos no estaban acostumbrados a ser testigos de ocasiones felices como la que celebraban aquella noche._

 _-Nada es para siempre, Gran Mago Blanco- dijo Auryn con voz serena y triste-. Ni siquiera nosotros los guerreros de la piel dorada existiremos para siempre pero ¿Para qué preocuparnos de algo que vendrá lo queramos o no? Si hay luz ahora, debemos regocijarnos y hablarles a todos de los tiempos en los que hubo oscuridad. De ese modo no olvidaremos que el corazón de toda criatura de este continente está formado de las dos sustancias. Siempre habrá guerras por luchar pero ¿sabes algo?_

 _-¿Qué cosa, madre?_

 _-Sospecho que además de ser la edad de la luz, esta época se recordará por ser también la estación del buen amor ¿no lo notas?- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa deslumbrante que nacía de contemplar a los dos reyes besándose bajo la luz de mil estrellas-. Mi hijo y el Guardián del viento han traído el amor a esta tierra y créeme, Whitewald, no hay oscuridad que pueda derrotar al poder del buen amor…_

 _Los ojos de Whitewald resplandecieron también al darse cuenta de que las palabras de la Reyna Madre de los Dragones dorados eran verdad. En aquel momento de nada valía preocuparse por lo que depararía el mañana, no cuando el Gran Hechicero podía sentir aquel amor del que Auryn hablaba rodeando a todo el pueblo de las tierras del norte con aquella aura de fantasía que hacía pensar que el dolor y la guerra jamás habían existido._

 _Sin embargo existían, de verdad lo hacían y aunque seguramente más temprano que tarde la maldad volvería a hacer presencia en Amberlia, el Gran Hechicero estaba seguro de que la próxima vez todo el mundo recordaría el amor de Hanabi y Edwindionel y con ese sentimiento en sus corazones lucharían por traer de nuevo la luz al mundo si era necesario hacerlo._

 _Pero en aquel instante, mientras los dos reyes, el ser de hielo y el ser de fuego, seguían girando juntos y abrazados el uno al otro, no había nada que temer. Porque los ojos de Hanabi le decían a su amado que aquella nueva época de estrellas, fuego y oro que se insinuaba en la mirada de la persona a la que amaban de forma incondicional y eterna, era una época que nadie se llevaría fácilmente…_

* * *

-¡Yuri! ¿Qué haces? ¡Es tarde!- dice una voz nerviosa y alegre que en seguida reconoces como la voz de tu madre y cierras el último libro de tu saga con un suspiro nervioso que de pronto te hace ser más consciente del mundo que te rodea.

-Perdona mamá…- dices y te levantas de la cama de tu vieja habitación con una sonrisa nerviosa que hace juego con la de tu madre.

-¡Pero hijo, no te has vestido aun!- dice tu madre con una mirada llena de espanto que te hace reír un poco- ¡Esto no es gracioso, Yuri Katsuki! ¡Es el día de tu boda! En menos de una hora tu padre y yo tenemos que entregarte a Victor y tú ni siquiera estás vestido. Vicchan está listo desde hace dos horas…

-¿De verdad?- dices tú sin poder evitar desear poder ver ya a Victor usando el traje que él eligió para aquella ceremonia.

-Sí, y si quieres verlo es mejor que te apresures a cambiarte- dice tu madre apurándote a ponerte en movimiento-. Nadie va a decir que mi Yuri no lucia radiante el día de su boda. He conocido ya al señor y a la señora Feltsman y son encantadores, Yuri. Ellos creen que todo es perfecto, incluso los amigos de Vicchan dicen que Mari y yo organizamos perfectamente todo para la ceremonia y tú también tienes que ser perfecto…

-Pero jamás lo he sido, jamás he sido perfecto- dices tú besando la mejilla de tu madre quien en seguida parece liberarse de esa ansiedad que llenaba sus palabras.

-Claro que lo eres, niño tonto- dice Hiroko y de repente lágrimas suaves comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Hey, no llores, es un día feliz- dices tú abrazándola con fuerza-. Tu niño tonto va a unir su vida a la del hombre que ama ¿No estás feliz por eso? después de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar mamá, estoy feliz. Estoy tan feliz que creo que por eso mismo necesitaba leer el otro final feliz que escribí…

-Ya sé que estás feliz, yo también lo estoy pero creo que es deber de las madres llorar durante las bodas de sus hijos- dijo Hiroko sonriendo entre lágrimas-. Me siento tan contenta, Yuri, nadie más que tú merece haber tenido una segunda oportunidad de encontrar el amor…

-Me siento agradecido por haber conocido el amor dos veces- dices tú con total sinceridad-. Un amor me enseñó que este sentimiento es algo posible y el otro me enseñó que es infinito. Mamá… ¿De verdad voy a casarme con Victor Nikiforov? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Vicchan tiene un muy buen gusto, por eso es posible- dice tu madre haciéndote reír-. Y además, Yuri, estoy segura de que su amor era también algo que estaba escrito en las estrellas de algún otro cielo ¿sabes? Quizá tu historia de amor es obra de un escritor que de verdad cree en la posibilidad de los finales felices.

-Victor y yo somos ese escritor- dices tú con confianza-. Creo que de las historias que los dos hemos traído a la vida, esta, la historia de los dos es la más hermosa de todas…

Tu madre sonríe abiertamente y asiente a tus palabras dichas con emoción que tú mismo sabes, son no más que un reflejo de sonido de todo lo que Victor Nikiforov te hace sentir. Porque aunque sabes que hay odio en el mundo aquella certeza se desvanece cuando piensas en el enorme amor que los dos sienten el uno por el otro, ese amor que ha hecho de ti un escritor que escribe de nuevo, ese amor que te ha ayudado a cumplir todas tus promesas.

Y es que sabes que aquella tarde no es más que aquella primera línea de una carta de amor interminable o de una historia épica como aquella que tú creaste en un libro, como aquella que también es parte de ti y a la cual necesitabas sentirte cercano una vez más. Fue por eso que antes de vestirte tomaste el último libro que creaste en tus manos y no pudiste evitar volver a leer aquel epilogo que cerró un ciclo pero que de algún modo dejó abiertas miles de posibilidades.

Tus lectores alrededor del mundo siguen especulando acerca de la posibilidad de que escribas una secuela o algún otro volumen que siga manteniéndolos cerca de aquel castillo helado al que le diste vida por más de cinco años. Y al pensar en eso, tú sabes que no estás seguro de qué hacer porque muchas veces tu corazón también quiero volver al Reino del Norte pero aquel retorno vendrá a ti si tiene que venir, así que no le dedicas mucho tiempo a preocuparte por el futuro porque tal parece que Victor te ha enseñado a amar y a disfrutar tu presente.

Además, la única historia que quieres escribir aquella tarde es la que tú y Victor están a punto de experimentar. Lo único que quieres hacer en aquel momento mientras tu madre te ayuda por fin a vestirte con el traje blanco con pequeños detalles dorados que elegiste para aquella ocasión, es salir al jardín y correr a Victor y decirle que estás listo, que no podrías estar más listo para vivir una aventura de por vida con él.

Porque al final de ese capítulo que escribirán hoy frente a los ojos de todas las personas a las que aman, Victor será de Yuri y Yuri de Victor y una sonrisa aparece en tus labios al pensar en aquello, en la línea con la que suelen terminar todos los cuentos de hadas de la historia del mundo:

 _Y Yuri y Victor vivieron felices para siempre._

 _Y Yuri y Victor fueron el uno del otro al final._

Tu madre te devuelve la sonrisa y tú te sientes tan feliz al pensar en esas palabras que tienes ganas de ponerte a bailar aunque te gustaría darle otra línea final a tu propio cuento de hadas, algo que sea más parecido a: " _Y los decidieron que se amarían eternamente de forma confiada hasta el final de sus días porque aquella ceremonia entre flores y sonrisas de amor no era su final, jamás podría hacerlo. Aquel día sería solamente el inicio de una buena historia que aún tiene y siempre tendrá mil cosas más que contar…"_

-¿En qué piensas?- dice tu madre mientras arregla tu cabello oscuro y sacude el polvo imaginario de tu saco al tiempo que tú miras el reflejo de tu sonrisa brillante en el espejo.

-En Victor…- dices tú notando que tu mirada se enciende de amor al mencionar ese nombre.

-¿Cosas que le puedes contar a tu madre?- dice Hiroko sin poder contener la risa al ver tus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Siempre te he contado todo, mamá- dices tú riendo con ella-. Solo pensaba en mis votos, en las palabras que voy a decirle. Amo a las palabras, mamá pero a veces también las odio porque no son capaces de decir todo lo que siento…

-Victor sabe leer tu corazón de cristal en tus ojos, Yuri- dice tu madre haciéndote sonreír-. Él también leerá en ti aquello que las palabras jamás podrán decirle así que no te preocupes ¿vale? Ahora por fin estás listo, pequeño, ahora que llevas este traje puesto puedo decir que ya luces perfecto también.

Tus ojos se quedan quietos sobre el reflejo de aquel muchacho que parece un príncipe de cuentos mientras su madre lo toma de la mano y por un minuto quieres preguntarle a ella si de verdad ese hombre que sonríe de forma confiada con aquel rubor de felicidad en sus mejillas eres tú. Porque el Yuri del espejo no tiene nada que ver con aquel Yuri que un año atrás tenía ojeras en el rostro y una sonrisa amarga que nada en el mundo parecía poder alterar.

Pero ese Yuri, el Yuri que sonríe ahora no sería el que es si no hubiera pasado por el dolor que tuvo que sentir en el pasado y al pensar en eso recuerdas que tu madre te dijo que el corazón de un escritor es de cristal porque solo de ese modo es capaz de crear algo hermoso de aquello que está roto y que dolerá siempre. Porque el Yuri del espejo también sabe que de verdad ha creado algo hermoso con Victor, con la luz de sol de Victor que le ha ayudado a cambiar la oscuridad de su interior por un arcoíris de mil colores.

Tus ojos se cierran un momento y en silencio elevas una plegaria al cielo agradeciendo haber podido llegar a aquel momento en el que el dolor parece desvanecerse por siempre para darle paso a otra cosa. Y en medio de aquella plegaria la sonrisa serena de Phichit Chulanont se aparece en tu pensamiento y tú sonríes porque sabes que en alguna parte del universo él también se siente feliz. Y le agradeces infinitamente por el amor que te hizo sentir, le agradeces también por el dolor que su perdida te ocasionó. Le agradeces que él te haya acompañado hasta ese momento y quisieras poder abrazarlo ahora y gritarle que la última de las promesas que le hiciste será también cumplida aquel día porque ese día escribirás el inicio de un final feliz para ti y para Victor Nikiforov.

-¿Estás listo, Yuri?- dice la voz de tu padre minutos después cuando entra a tu habitación y Toshiya sonríe al ver toda la dicha que hay en tu rostro.

-He estado listo toda mi vida para esto- dices tú levantándote de la silla frente al espejo-. Vamos con Victor, papá y por cierto gracias por traerlo a mí.

-Yuri…- dice tu padre y sin importarle que tu traje blanco pueda arruinarse, camina hacia ti y te abraza con fuerza porque te ama y está orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que has hecho en apenas veinticinco años de vida.

-Tú lo trajiste a mí y jamás te lo he agradecido, papá- dices tú aferrándote a los brazos fuertes y cálidos del hombre que siempre ha cuidado de ti-. Lo trajiste para que no me rindiera. Tú creíste en mí desde el principio hasta el final y por eso pediste ayuda por mí cuando yo creí que no merecía tenerla. Gracias por eso papá, gracias por amarme incluso cuando no fui el hijo que podía merecer tu amor.

-Te he amado desde la primera vez que te tuve en mis brazos, Yuri- dice tu padre y tú sientes un nudo en la garganta-. Te amo ahora y aunque no fueras un escritor de renombre te amaría siempre ¿entiendes?

-Sí, lo entiendo- dices tú con sinceridad-. Gracias papá…

-No agradezcas, hijo. Ahora vamos, es tiempo de reunirte con Victor una vez más- dice tu padre con una sonrisa feliz-. Se feliz, Yuri, hazlo feliz a él también ¿quieres?

Tú asientes sin dejar de sonreír y tu padre te toma del brazo al tiempo que tu madre se acerca a los dos y te toma de la mano para ayudarte a recorrer ese corto trecho que te separa de tu principio feliz con Victor y al caminar rodeado de amor no temes tropezar. Porque dentro de tu corazón tú sabes que del amor has venido y que hacia el amor irás…

* * *

-¡Deja de moverte, todo el mundo te está viendo!- dice Ivan tratando de no mover los labios pero tú no puedes contener tu nerviosismo mientras esperas por Yuri en aquel camino cubierto de pétalos de rosas azules como las que crecen en el castillo de hielo cuando el buen amor ha brotado de verdad.

La familia de Yuri preparó todo aquello y aunque deberías sentirte feliz y emocionado no puedes evitar sentirte nervioso también porque vamos, estás a punto de prometerle una vida llena de amor al hombre que has amado por años y ¿cómo no sentirse intranquilo por eso?

-Estoy tranquilo…- dices tú y el temblor de tus manos desmiente la seguridad de tus palabras.

-Vitya, en serio, respira…- dice Alexey acercándose a ti para poner una mano sobre tu hombro y aquel saco del color de la media noche que realza el azul de tus pupilas-. Yuri estará aquí en cualquier momento ¿entiendes? Si estás pensando en que no vendrá o alguna otra barbaridad tengo que decirte que estás totalmente equivocado. Yuri estará aquí y ¿sabes algo?

-¿Qué?- dices tú tratando de calmarte mientras Ivan llega a ti para sostenerte también.

-El querrá ver en tus labios una sonrisa de sol- dice Ivan haciendo que el nerviosismo dentro de ti se evapore por completo-. Para él tú eres el sol y este es el día menos indicado para que el sol imbécil se sienta nublado así que sonríe ahora y cálmate ¿quieres?

Tus labios sonríen llenos de luz y tus hermanos asienten con alegría diciéndote que esa es la sonrisa que ellos estaban esperando ver también y te preguntas por qué demonios te habías sentido tan asustado tomando en cuenta que aquel día es un día que quizá estuviste esperando siempre.

Tus hermanos, quienes son los padrinos de tu boda y quienes lucen un par de trajes azules que los hacen lucir idénticos e infinitamente guapos, sonríen de nuevo y te siguen apoyando con su presencia cálida en aquel momento que sin duda alguna será uno de los más importantes de tu vida. Alexey e Ivan vuelven a pararse al lado tuyo y te dices que una vez más, aquellos niños siempre terminan protegiéndote de una mejor forma de la que tú los has protegido en los últimos años. El amor de tu pequeña familia te rodea en ese preciso instante y ahora que el nerviosismo ha desaparecido te das cuenta de que toda la gente que amas está ahí:

Mila, Yura y Chris siguen discutiendo alegremente acerca de un tema que no llega a tus oídos pero la risa de los tres parece unirse a la música del guitarrista que amenizará la ceremonia cantando una hermosa canción de amor que Yuri y tú escucharon hace meses en un concierto en Inglaterra y que decidieron sería su canción inmortal para toda la vida. Del otro lado, en las sillas del frente, Yakov y Lilia Feltsman te sonríen con confianza y tú te das cuenta de que los dos están tomando el lugar de tus padres, de esos padres que no podrán ver la sonrisa de dicha absoluta que hay en tus labios pero te gusta imaginar que desde algún lugar del universo Luka y Sophie Nikiforov deben estarse sintiéndose orgullosos de ti, de su hijo mayor, del hijo que a veces se sintió demasiado pequeño e insuficiente para seguir adelante y que sin embargo lo logró, que ha logrado todo lo que ha querido lograr.

Y es que te das cuenta de pronto de todos esos sueños que se han vuelto una realidad para ti.

A tu memoria vienen el recuerdo de todos los libros que has editado y cuando sientes a tus hermanos al lado tuyo te das cuenta de que el sueño de verlos felices y haciendo lo que aman a ellos también es real y sobre todas esas cosas, Yuri Katsuki, tu Yuri Katsuki está a unos minutos de caminar hacia ti por un camino lleno de flores y tu corazón parece estallar de dicha porque ese sueño es el más grande de todos, más grande aun que el hecho de haber traído a la vida a ese escritor que por mucho tiempo estuvo perdido en la nada.

Y ese escritor, tu escritor favorito se refleja ahora en tu mirada y tú quisieras caer de rodillas sobre el suelo para agradecer a quien sea que haya escrito la historia de amor que tú y Yuri protagonizan ahora porque al verlo a él, al verlo tan seguro y hermoso caminando del brazo de tus padres tú sientes que no has conocido la felicidad hasta ese instante.

Porque tú sabes que toda la felicidad del mundo se llama Yuri Katsuki y que él camina hacia ti con una sonrisa serena en sus labios porque la felicidad para él se llama Victor Nikiforov y en ese mismo instante te sientes el ser humano más feliz de la galaxia por llevar ese nombre. Y quieres reír y llorar, todo al mismo tiempo pero solo sonríes y tus hermanos sonríen al lado tuyo porque saben que su hermano mayor será un hombre dichoso, que nadie más que tú merece aquella felicidad porque jamás has temido amar.

Y el amor de tu vida camina ahora con las hijas de Yuko lanzando flores a su paso y los ladridos de Maccachin y Vicchan que hacen ruido al ver a Yuri y que hacen que Yuko y su esposo tengan que sostener con más fuerza la correa de los canes quienes tenían que estar presentes en aquella ceremonia porque también son parte de la familia.

Así que tus ojos azules se quedan quietos y fijos sobre aquellas pupilas marrones donde podría encontrarse el universo entero y la guitarra suena en medio del jardín al tiempo que la suave voz del guitarrista lo inunda todo y las palabras de aquella canción se enredan en tu alma, en la de Yuri. Porque lo que dice la canción es cierto, porque tus brazos y tu corazón están abiertos ahora, abiertos para recibir en ellos a Yuri, abiertos para que Yuri pueda quedarse a vivir en ti:

 _ **No puedo hacer que olvides el dolor que has sentido.**_

 _ **No puedo deshacer lo que está ya hecho.**_

 _ **No puedo devolver la lluvia al cielo pero si pudiera hacerlo, lo haría.**_

 _ **Mi amor, mis brazos están abiertos.**_

 _ **Así que cuando sientas que estás roto y ya no puedes soportarlo, recuerda que mis brazos están abiertos.**_

 _ **Y cuando pierdas la fe y todas las puertas a tu alrededor se mantengan cerradas, mis brazos están abiertos.**_

Yuri sonríe en medio del camino hacia ti y tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que aquel chico está pensando. Él piensa en los momentos difíciles, él piensa en el dolor, en la oscuridad y en la perdida porque aquellas cosas fueron el inicio de su historia. Y aunque sus ojos están llenos de recuerdos tristes su sonrisa no, y esa sonrisa te dice que él ya sabe todo lo que querías decirle con esa canción, Yuri ya sabe que tus brazos son su refugio, que tus brazos y tu sonrisa de sol siempre estarán ahí para él cuando haga frío, cuando haga calor, cuando él simplemente quiera perderse en ti o encontrarse en tus ojos. Tú estarás ahí para él, tú siempre estarás rodeándolo con tus brazos.

Y la distancia se reduce mientras Yuri avanza y el chico piensa que sin duda alguna no hay nadie más hermoso que tú en esta tierra, que nunca lo habrá. Yuri piensa que eres el amor no de una vida, sino que serás su amor por siempre y de pronto quiere ponerse a gritar el lema de Hanabi y de Edwindionel para decirte a viva voz que ustedes dos también son uno desde el principio del tiempo y que serán uno al final de él.

Con ese pensamiento, Yuri parece apurar el paso y cuando finalmente llega a ti, tú tomas sus manos entre las tuyas y en ellas vuelves a sentir que entre tus dedos y los dedos de Yuri se esconde el amor de todo el universo. Y aquella sensación es cálida y te hace volar y los dos se miran a los ojos y cuando hacen eso el mundo real desaparece y entonces los dos sienten que son criaturas de magia y luz de estrellas y sienten que la aurora boreal que jamás aparece en aquellas latitudes es parte de ustedes, brilla en sus corazones.

Y aunque su ceremonia es más un rito simbólico que un contrato legal o que una mágica unión con las estrellas del dios del norte, los dos sienten que harán también un pacto sagrado con lo eterno y por eso sonríen y se recrean en la mirada del otro, en los ojos del otro que están llenos de estrellas, de fuego y de amor.

La canción continúa y sin dejar de sonreír los dos la escuchan porque dentro de sus corazones saben que lo que dice aquella melodía es lo que los dos no tendrán miedo de prometerse una vez que la canción termine y sean sus votos los que tengan que crear una canción de amor para los dos:

 _ **No puedo devolver a tus pupilas las lágrimas que has llorado.**_

 _ **No puedo hacer volver el tiempo atrás.**_

 _ **No puedo evitar enunciar lo que ha sido dicho.**_

 _ **Pero en tu vida loca amor, mis brazos están abiertos.**_

 _ **Y cuando maldigas al cielo y pienses "Dios, debes estar bromeando", recuerda que mis brazos están abiertos.**_

 _ **Y cuando te mires al espejo y pienses "Sí, mi vida ha llegado a su final", recuerda que mis brazos están abiertos.**_

 _ **Por eso ahora haré lo que tú siempre has hecho por mí.**_

 _ **Déjame ser el suelo que sostiene tus pies.**_

 _ **Me quedaré a tu lado, estaré siempre contigo.**_

 _ **Mis brazos están abiertos.**_

 _ **Sentirás mi amor fuerte y claro con mis brazos abiertos de par en par.**_

 _ **Mis brazos están abiertos para ti…**_

Y así es en aquel momento. Los brazos de los dos están abiertos pero más que sus brazos, todo su ser. Los ojos de los dos están plagados de recuerdos de felicidad, de recuerdos de su historia en común. Yuri recuerda ahora la primera vez que tus ojos reflejaron en él no en un sueño, sino en la vida real y tú recuerdas con un amor infinito que apenas cabe en tu alma la primera vez que aquellos labios te sonrieron, la primera vez que aquellos labios te besaron, la primera vez que los labios de Yuri Katsuki pronunciaron un te amo para ti.

Todos esos recuerdos están en las pupilas de Yuri quien sonríe de forma hermosa porque Yuri siempre sonríe como si vivir valiera la pena, Yuri sonríe como si el mundo en el que viven fuera un mundo sin dolor, sin oscuridad y sin muerte.

Por eso tomas sus manos con fuerza y decides empezar a hablar tú porque en la ceremonia de los dos no habrá un ministro o un sacerdote que bendiga su unión, en realidad no hace falta. Porque lo único que tú y Yuri quieren tener es el recuerdo de aquellos juramentos que pondrán en palabras para que todas las personas para las que son importantes puedan escucharlos. La bendición de ellos es todo lo que necesitan, ninguno de los dos podría necesitar algo más.

-Cuando estaba estudiando raíces grecolatinas en la universidad donde me formé como editor uno de mis profesores dijo que la palabra amor estaba compuesta por dos palabras "a", que significa sin y "mor" que significa muerte. Aquel profesor dijo que el significado original de amor podría traducirse como "sin muerte" y aunque ciertamente creo que mi profesor era un romántico sin esperanza que quiso compartir un poema con nosotros más que un conocimiento valido de las lenguas romances, debo confesarte que jamás he podido olvidar esa definición, Yuri. Y es que hoy debo decirte que pensé que mi profesor tenía razón al definir así el amor porque cuando yo te vi, cuando por fin te hiciste real frente a mis ojos, yo supe que estaba destinado a no morir en tu mirada…

Los ojos de Yuri se llenan de luz al escucharte decir aquella declaración y tú sonríes intentando que la emoción no ponga un nudo en tu garganta que ya se siente tensa debido al amor que te embarga al estar pronunciando esas palabras que no preparaste y que simplemente están saliendo de tu interior quizá, haciéndote quedar como un tonto de remate pero el silencio reverencial que hay ahora en el lugar donde tú y Yuri unirán sus vidas, es un signo de que en realidad todo el mundo te escucha con atención y los dedos de Yuri se aferran a los tuyos como queriendo decirte que tus palabras han tocado el fondo mismo de su alma.

-Creo sinceramente mi Yuri, que todo amor te hace inmortal en el alma de alguien- continuas tú sintiéndote un poco más tranquilo-. Creo que cuando amas a alguien estás viviendo la mayor aventura con la que podrás encontrarte en este mundo y esa aventura a veces requiere mucho valor para ser vivida. Para muchos el amor es solo un cuento, solo el ingrediente principal de las historias que tú y yo amamos y creamos, solo una criatura inexistente como los dragones, o los príncipes del hielo pero tú y yo le hemos probado al mundo entero que no es así, que el amor existe, que existe en mi universo que eres tú, que existe en un mundo cruel como este donde solo aquel que es capaz de mirar con el alma es capaz de encontrar cosas extraordinarias.

"Y tú, Yuri Katsuki, eres la historia más extraordinaria que he vivido jamás. Tú eres ese sueño imposible que se volvió real porque seamos sinceros, todo el mundo había apostado en mi contra cuando me atreví a decirle a todo aquel que quisiera escucharme que me encontraría con mi escritor favorito alguna vez y que escribiría a lado de ese escritor mil historias que el mundo jamás sería capaz de olvidar."

"Y eso es lo que tú y yo hemos hecho, no me refiero solo a la historia del castillo de hielo sino a nuestra vida juntos, a todas las historias que has escrito en mi piel, en mi alma y en todo lo que soy. Creo, mi Yuri, que mi mayor felicidad como editor es poder acompañarte a esos mundos que nacen de lo más bello y lo más profundo que hay en ti y mi mayor felicidad como Victor Nikiforov, el hombre que te ama, es poder crear un mundo nuevo a tu lado, un mundo en el que ninguno de los dos tenga que volver a temer."

"Sé que antes de que yo llegara a tu vida, tu corazón había amado a alguien más con intensidad, sé que perderlo a él te causó un dolor terrible del que parecías no querer despertarte. Hoy quisiera poder agradecerle a él todo el amor que te dio cuando yo no era parte de tu vida. Hoy quisiera decirle a tu primer amor que seguramente me guio a ti que te haya hecho volver a creer que sentir amor de nuevo era posible. Él te dijo que encontrarías a alguien especial que te amaría, él te hizo prometerle que escribirías un final feliz con alguien especial y creo que no puedo sentirme más afortunado ahora porque esa persona de la que él hablaba soy yo."

"El hombre con el que escribirás historias en la vida y en el papel soy yo. El hombre cuyos brazos son tu refugio, soy yo. Yo soy el sol para ti, siempre me lo has dicho pero Yuri, tus brazos son mi cielo también. Tus brazos son mi morada y tu corazón mi refugio. Por eso te prometo frente a todas estas personas que están aquí que jamás dejaré de iluminarte, que seré no solo lo que quieres sino también lo que más necesitas. Que mi familia es ahora tu familia y mi hogar estará solo a tu lado, Yuri porque te amo, porque sé que jamás dejaré de amarte, porque sé que tú jamás dejarás de amarme a mí así que mi amor, escribe en mí por siempre ¿quieres? Escribe en mí esa historia interminable que jamás tendrás que contarle nadie más que a mí…"

Tus palabras se pierden entre el jardín que aquel año luce verde y radiante, tan radiante como la sonrisa de Yuri Katsuki que aun después de tantos días juntos no puede llegar a entender cómo es posible que tú, Victor Nikiforov puedas decir todas esas cosas acerca de él en voz alta y sin vergüenza, con un amor tan profundo que el muchacho de los ojos marrones puede sentirlo en su cuerpo como una descarga de electricidad corriendo por su piel.

Y Yuri sabe ahora que es su turno de poner aquel amor en palabras, que todo el mundo espera que sus votos sean los votos dignos de un escritor de renombre como él y Yuri espera con todo su corazón que sus palabras que en realidad serán sencillas sean suficientes para ti porque lo único que él quiere que tú entiendas es que sin duda alguna tú eres el buen amor que vivirá dentro de su ser mientras haya estrellas en el cielo y ustedes puedan contemplarlas juntos:

-Mi madre me dijo un día que el corazón de un escritor es de cristal porque los trozos rotos pueden convertirse después en un caleidoscopio de color que transforma el dolor en algo bello, en algo inolvidable- dice Yuri con su voz suave y estudiada, la voz con la que suele leer el primer capítulo de sus historias-. Cuando tú llegaste a mí, estaba perdido en la negrura. Yo era una flor de invierno que se encontraba temerosa de volver a encontrarse con el sol. Yo era una persona que se había olvidado del color, de la alegría, incluso me había olvidado de usar mis palabras.

"Creo que ese silencio es el que más me hería, Victor. Creo que el silencio al que había sometido a mis historias es el que estaba a punto de terminar conmigo. Cuando perdí a mi amor sentí que lo había perdido todo, pensé que de aquel amor nacían también todas mis historias y que si mi corazón estaba roto, yo no podría volver a amar a nadie, también pensé que no podría volver a escribir."

"Sin embargo, cuando tú apareciste delante de mis ojos supe que me había encontrado contigo en un sueño, supe que el príncipe de hielo se había encarnado en ti no para construir de nuevo mi corazón sino para probarme que la teoría de mi madre es cierta: tú eres la luz del sol que me hizo volver a crear de nuevo. Tú eres la luz de sol que me enseñó a amar mis pétalos de nuevo, tú eres la luz del sol que le dio sentido a todo mi dolor."

"Un escritor no deja de ser un escritor aunque tenga el corazón roto. Uno no puede dejar de ser quien es aunque el dolor nos haga pensar que estamos perdidos, derrotados, que nada de lo que hacemos tiene sentido. Cuando iluminaste los trozos de mi corazón también me enseñaste a amar ese desastre, me devolviste mis palabras. Tú viajaste conmigo hacia el reino del norte aquella moche llena de estrellas cuando descubrí que la música de mis historias estaba escondida en tus ojos, tú hiciste sonar esa música una vez más. Y cuando volví a escuchar la música de las estrellas supe que de la canción que se escondía en tu mirada brotaría de nuevo aquel final feliz que le prometí a Phichit, el final feliz de papel y también el final feliz que seguramente tendré cuando muera y comprenda que conocerte a ti fue la mayor aventura de todas las que he vivido y que tú nombre y tu rostro grabados en mi corazón serán sin duda alguna mi obra maestra."

"Quiero que sepas Victor, que a tu lado me he convertido en un mejor escritor pero sobre todo en un mejor hombre. A tu lado mi vida es una historia de amor sin final, a tu lado mi vida ha dejado de ser solo silencio. Los escritores existimos porque la gente siempre ha amado las historias, el alma de los humanos anhela historias para vivir porque creo que el corazón mismo está hecho de historias. A veces necesitamos escapar del mundo y crear un universo nuevo a nuestro capricho y eso es lo que tú me recordaste que yo era capaz de hacer."

"Pero sobre todas esas cosas, Victor, tú eres mi propio universo aparte y cuando todo es demasiado sé que siempre podré refugiarme en tu alma, sé que siempre tendrás una sonrisa de sol para mí. Desde que te conozco tú has sido como una hoja en blanco donde puedo perderme, una hoja en blanco que me permite crear y creer, creer que el amor es posible, creer que a tu lado me vuelvo un artista de verdad, un artista que siempre será recordado por tus ojos, por tus manos, por tus labios."

"Y hoy Victor, solo quiero prometerte que jamás te dejaré solo. Que los dos no dejaremos de escribir jamás y que lo haremos en el papel, en las estrellas del cielo o en nuestra piel. El amor con el que he escrito esta historia para los dos será mi mejor legado a este mundo, la historia de los dos será esa historia que llevaré conmigo cuando mi tiempo en esta tierra llega a su final. Pero mientras ese final llega, camina sin miedo a mi lado, Victor. No temas amarme porque tu amor es mi tesoro y cuidaré de él y de ti con cada uno de los latidos de mi corazón. Así que escribe conmigo toda la poesía del universo ¿quieres? Te amo, Victor Nikiforov, te amo y te prometo amarte del modo en el que lo hago ahora mientras dure mi vida y más allá de ella…"

El eco del discurso de Yuri se cuela dentro de ti como el viento húmedo y cálido del verano y de pronto sientes la súbita necesidad de besar los labios de ese hombre que te mira como si fueras lo más hermoso del mundo, como si fuera verdad que en ti se encontrara escondida toda la poesía del universo. Y en aquel momento tus hermanos se acercan nuevamente a ti y a Yuri y les ofrecen a los dos un par de argollas doradas que serán una muestra del pacto con el infinito que acaban de hacer en aquel instante.

No, no habrá más palabras. Nadie pronunciará el inmortal "prometo serte fiel en la salud y en la enfermedad", nadie tendrá que decir "y yo los declaro esposos ante los ojos del mundo" porque sabes, mientras colocas el nuevo anillo dorado en el dedo de Yuri y él hace lo propio con el tuyo, que aquella palabra jamás será suficiente y que solamente las estrellas en el cielo entenderían acerca del infinito que Yuri y tú acaban de pactar.

Y cuando los dos anillos dorados están en el lugar que deben, cuando aquellas argollas se quedan fijas en aquel sitio del que nadie jamás las ha de quitar, Yuri y tú sonríen y se miran a los ojos sabiendo que son las mismas personas que hace cinco segundos pero sus almas se sienten unidas más allá de todo y de pronto imaginas que han sido las estrellas del dios del norte las que han bendecido aquella unión y Yuri parece pensar lo mismo porque se siente tan cercano a ti que le parece que su alma ya no le pertenece solo a él, que ahora son más que dos, que quizá se han vuelto uno con el infinito.

-Ok, basta de miradas enamoradas todos aquí queremos que nos muestren su amor, menos conversación y más acción- dice Alexey con una sonrisa pícara que parece traerlos de vuelta a Yuri y a ti a la algarabía de los presentes que aplauden y vitorean la unión de los dos.

-¿Qué?- dices tú perdido aun en los ojos de Yuri quien sonríe como si él entendiera perfectamente a qué se refiere tu hermano menor.

-¡Besa a Yuri ahora, Victor!- dice Ivan rodando los ojos como si en serio no pudiera creer que esté diciendo esas palabras-. De verdad jamás pensé que tendría que pedirte que hicieras algo que te mueres por hacer cada dos segundos…

Yuri ríe al escuchar las palabras de tu hermano al igual que los demás invitados a la ceremonia y como si él mismo no pudiera esperar más, es él quien te atrae hacia él y te besa sin miedo, sin vergüenza haciendo que Ivan lance un grito de completa alegría y que Alexey diga algo que suena como _"¡Mira esa pasión! Yuri Katsuki ahora es un Nikiforov de verdad"_ , cosa que te hace querer ahorcar a tu hermano pero en seguida los labios de Yuri borran todo de tu mente y todo lo que importa es perderte en ese beso que no es más que la primera frase de esa historia sin final que has decidido empezar aquel día al lado de aquel hombre que es capaz de crear infinitos con sus palabras y también con la cadencia de sus labios y el calor de su cuerpo que sin duda alguna tienen en ellos el sabor de la eternidad…

* * *

 **NDA: La canción que suena mientras Yuri camina a Victor se llama "Arms open" de The Script. Esa canción me dijo cómo continuar con esta historia así que espero que puedan escucharla, es preciosa, de verdad lo es y creo que dice mucho de lo que ha pasado con Yuri y Victor en esta historia.**

 **En fin... hermosas personitas que han llegado hasta acá conmigo, gracias por estar acá. A "write on me" le queda solamente un capítulo así que gracias por llegar conmigo al casi final. Nos leeremos pronto con la conclusión de esta historia y gracias también por la paciencia y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado :)**


	20. Write on me

**Capítulo 20. Write on me.**

Miras con reverencia el azul de las montañas que los rodean a ti y a Victor mientras sus pasos se pierden en la soledad del camino desierto de Parque Nacional de Suiza que los dos quisieron visitar antes de asistir a la ceremonia donde aquella noche, se te hará entrega del premio de mayor reconocimiento que un escritor pueda recibir.

Tus ojos marrones, esos ojos que han visto el ir y venir del mundo por casi medio siglo de vida están llenos de luz y de alegría y de verdad no puedes creer que un hombre como tú, que ese hombre que empezó a escribir simplemente porque dentro de él había demasiadas historias que pedían ser contadas por medio de sueños o de canciones, sea ahora llamado uno de los mejores escritores del mundo y que por eso, por el eco de tus obras de fantasía y todas las que vinieron después de "El castillo de hielo", ahora estés en aquel hermoso país esperando a recibir un reconocimiento que una parte de ti no cree merecer. Sin embargo, aquella gente en Suiza quiere reconocer tu carrera. Aquella gente en Suiza dijo que tu obra era una obra digna de formar parte de los anales de la historia. Todas esas personas piensas que tus historias, son dignas de ser recordadas mientras existan personas que puedan leerlas.

Tus labios sonríen y Victor recibe esa sonrisa como un rayo de sol que se filtra entre los oscuros nubarrones que coronan el cielo aquella mañana. Hace frío. No es el frío cortante de Rusia, es un poco más parecido al frío húmedo y verde de Japón. Victor sabe que esa sonrisa quiere decir que estás feliz pero que no sabes cómo expresarlo y que sigues preguntándote por qué eres tú de entre todos los escritores del planeta el que ha sido seleccionado para recibir el premio aquel año. Él puede leer en ti todas esas cosas porque te conoce bien así que dejará que seas tú quien exprese aquellos pensamientos sin que él tenga que traerlos a colación.

-¿Crees que mi idea de invertir el premio monetario que recibiré en becas para escritores noveles sea buena?- dices tú de repente y sabes que estás usando aquella pregunta simplemente para demorar en llegar al verdadero tema que está rondando tu cabeza.

-Es una brillante idea como todas las que tienes siempre, mi Yuri- dice Victor con el mismo amor que te prometió sentir toda su vida una tarde de verano hace casi un cuarto de siglo atrás.

-Creo que todo el mundo merece la oportunidad de darle voz a sus historias ¿sabes?- dices tú con convicción-. Pienso que todo aquel que tenga una historia por contar merece ser leído, merece ser escuchado y hacer que su historia viva más allá de las hojas en blanco. El silencio es terrible, Victor, quiero hacer que muchas historias sean escuchadas, quiero salvar a muchas historias del silencio…

-Lo sé, mi Yuri- dice Victor asintiendo con fuerza-. Eso harás, no tengo la menor duda.

-Las palabras son importantes Victor…- dices tú como si el hombre que ha caminado al lado tuyo la mayor parte de tu vida no lo supiera ya-. Las personas de hoy en día ya no dejan que su alma sea capturada por la magia de las palabras pero las palabras son magia. Yo no sería quien soy si no me hubiera descubierto en las palabras, tú no estarías aquí conmigo de no ser por todas esas historias que alguien más me permitió decir en voz alta.

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa, mi Yuri?- dice Victor con la sonrisa paciente que te ha dedicado siempre en los momentos más difíciles de tu vida-. Te preocupa que el comité que te ha seleccionado para recibir este premio no entienda del todo lo que tu obra significa ¿verdad?

-Sí…- admites tú y como siempre te sientes maravillado de que Victor pueda leerte con tanta facilidad.

Porque él entiende, él siempre te ha entendido sin necesidad de poner en palabras lo que te asusta decir porque de algún modo te sientes avergonzado de aquel temor. Y es que aquellos que se encargan de decidir si una obra vale o no la pena solo ven el resultado pero jamás lo que hubo detrás. Esas personas jamás vieron las lágrimas que hubo detrás de cada libro o que a veces hubo momentos en los que sentiste ganas de abandonar una historia, de romperla en mil pedazos o de reírte de ti mismo por esa pretensión de seguir escribiendo cuando sabías que ninguna historia podría ser exactamente como la que te habías imaginado antes de ponerla en palabras.

Y es que piensas que la escritura es como las montañas azules que te rodean ahora: las personas solo pueden mirarte una vez que llegas a la cima de ellas pero nadie se entera jamás de lo difícil que fue escalar hasta aquel punto. Y eso es lo que temes, temes que nadie entienda de verdad que tu montaña a veces fue imposible de escalar, temes que en la algarabía del premio la gente se olvide de que no eres perfecto, que de hecho fue la imperfección de tu ser y de tu corazón lo que te permitió crear todos aquellos mundos en los que personas de todas partes del mundo se han perdido contigo y a través de ti.

-Bueno, mi amor no debes preocuparte por eso- continua Victor hablando con aquella voz que suele usar en sus clases ahora porque tu compañero de vida se ha convertido en profesor de literatura en una prestigiosa universidad de Rusia, país donde los dos han vivido en estos últimos años-. Sé que tu obra ahora le pertenece también a millones de personas alrededor del mundo pero ¿sabes algo?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntas tú perdido en los ojos azules de Victor que siempre consiguen que guardes la calma.

-Esas historias son solamente tuyas. En lo más profundo de tu alma, esas historias te pertenecen, son parte de ti- dice Victor sonriéndote con confianza-. Lo que quiero decir, Yuri, es que sin importar lo que la gente diga de tu obra sea eso bueno o malo, solamente tú sabes qué fue lo que te llevó a escribirlas, solo tú sabes que nadie más que tú habría podido escribir esas historias mejor que tú porque esa historia te eligió a ti por una buena razón. Mi Yuri no debe preocuparse por lo que sus libros significan para los demás porque mi Yuri sabe que esas historias son parte de lo más valioso y hermoso que hay en él. Esas historias son tu corazón de cristal vuelto palabras, mi Yuri. Solo tú conoces lo que hay en ese corazón mi Yuri, solo tú sabes el valor que ese corazón ha tenido para ti siempre así que festeja que el mundo te llame uno de los mejores escritores de la historia, lo mereces…

-No me siento así, Vitya- dices tú aferrando la mano de Victor con más fuerza-. Quizá el problema es que en el fondo no siento que soy ese escritor del que hablarán en la ceremonia…

-Bueno, pues lo eres Yuri Katsuki- dice Victor de forma seria-. Yo te lo he dicho desde siempre pero sigues sin creerme…

-Dices eso porque eres mi fan número uno- dices tú sintiéndote feliz nuevamente.

-Y como tu fan número uno puedo decirte que hubiera sido una injusticia que no te dieran este premio, es más, pensaba enviarle una carta al comité el año próximo diciéndoles que eran unos imbéciles si solamente volvían a nominarte en este ¿sabes?- dice Victor y algo en su voz te hace pensar que el hombre no bromea al mencionar aquello de la carta.

-¿Te he dicho ya que eres el mejor editor del mundo entero y el mejor compañero de vida de la historia?- dices tú sintiéndote de verdad agradecido y te detienes para besar los labios fríos de Victor quien sonríe en medio de su beso.

-Sí y me encanta oírlo- dice él haciéndote reír- ¿Qué quieres? soy adicto a los elogios de mi escritor favorito…

-Deberían de entregarte un premio a ti también- dices tú volviendo a caminar-. Después de todo, mi prolífica obra literaria es toda tu culpa Victor Nikiforov…

-¿Mi culpa?- dice Victor con aire divertido.

-Sí, tú siempre me haces escribir- dices mirando de nuevo ese rostro hermoso que se ha despertado a la vida a tu lado desde hace años-. En sueños, en la vida real, siempre me das un pretexto para escribir lo que sea…

-¿Soy tu musa?- dice Victor sonriendo felizmente.

-Sí…- dices tú riendo alegremente-. Eres todas las musas del olimpo para mí…

Victor sonríe con toda la luz de las estrellas en sus labios y te preguntas cómo es posible que una persona te haga sentir enamorado de nuevo mil veces en el mismo día. Porque así ha sido la vida al lado de Victor, un constante enamoramiento que con el paso de los años solo se ha hecho mejor a cada día porque sabes que como siempre él sigue siendo esa música que trae consigo el principio de una nueva historia que quizá no sea sino parte de la historia de los dos.

Y es que aquellos años a su lado solo podrían ser descritos como una época feliz, como una época llena de amor y de la presencia una persona que siempre te hace sentir acompañado, que siempre te hace sentir centrado y parte del mundo.

Sí, también han existido momentos difíciles, momentos en los que las palabras parecían querer escapar de ti una vez más, momentos en los que tuviste ganas de renunciar a todo porque así de inestable es el ser humano y no todo en la vida puede ser perfecto pero él, Victor Nikiforov y sus ojos azules siempre podían traer a ti la magia. Victor Nikiforov siempre tenía más confianza que tú en que podrías seguir adelante y esa fe te hacía consciente a ti de tu propia fuerza, del poder de convocar historias que siempre ha existido dentro de ti.

Al lado de Victor las historias han venido la una detrás de la otra como si no cupieran en ti, como si tuvieras que contarlas a riesgo de convertirlas en nada, en una nada dolorosa que no quieres volver a sentir dentro de ti. Y es por eso que no tienes miedo de decir que Victor es tu musa y que de hecho, el siguiente libro que los dos presentarán el año siguiente es ese libro que te prometiste escribir para él y para ti. Esas " _Historias de nieve y sol"_ hablan de Victor y cuando tú mueras ellas esconderán en sus páginas un poco de ese amor inmortal que sientes en tu corazón ahora y que se quedará en esta tierra vuelto palabras, vuelto emoción gráfica. Por eso decides dejar de preocuparte, Victor tiene razón como siempre.

Aquel premio es solo un premio, un premio sí, importante para todo el mundo pero lo más valioso para ti es seguir caminando al hombre que sostiene tu mano y que ha sostenido tu corazón quizá desde el primer momento en el que sus ojos se quedaron quietos sobre tu piel.

-¡Yuri! ¡Vitya!- grita una alegre voz masculina interrumpiendo tus pensamientos y Victor y tú se dan la media vuelta para mirar a dos hombres atractivos que corren detrás de ustedes con una sonrisa de dicha pura en su cara.

Tus labios le devuelven la sonrisa a los gemelos Nikiforov que se dirigen a Victor y a ti con velocidad en sus pasos y con aquella envidiable gracia y seguridad que siempre han tenido sobre el asfalto y sobre el hielo. Y aunque Ivan y Alexey ya no son aquellos adolescentes traviesos con los que te encontraste al conocerlos, siguen siendo un par de hombres alegres y atractivos a los que siempre verás como parte de tu familia y sabes que ellos te ven del mismo modo a ti.

-¡De verdad temimos no llegar a tiempo!- dice Ivan deteniendo su carrera y acercándose a ustedes para abrazarlos con fuerza-. Gabrielle y Sophie se quedaron a descansar en el hotel, espero que no les moleste…

-No nos molesta- dices tú sintiéndote alegre de poder volver a ver a la esposa de Ivan y a la pequeña Sophie que aquel invierno cumplirá diez años de vida y que para Victor y para ti ha sido como la niña de sus ojos desde el momento en el que Ivan les dijo que sería padre- ¿Cómo están las dos?

-Cansadas- dice Ivan con una sonrisa franca que con el paso de los años se fue acentuando en él al tiempo que su seriedad desaparecía por completo-. Pero mueren de ganas por verte, Yuri. Sophie te ha extrañado de verdad, jamás podré competir con el tío Yuri a la hora de contar historias ¿sabes?

-¡Yo también la he extrañado!- dice Alexey llegando a ustedes y saludándolos con su característico puchero triste que por un momento lo hace parecer un muchacho de dieciocho años una vez más- ¿Cómo puedo ser el tío más perfecto del universo si mi sobrina está lejos de mí todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué Gabrielle y tú decidieron vivir en Estados Unidos? Tú sabías que toda nuestra familia está en Rusia, Vanya, lo hiciste a propósito.

-Dice el hombre que escapó a Japón persiguiendo al amor de su vida y quien no ha querido regresar de allá porque su Kenji Watanabe odia el frío de Rusia- dice Ivan riendo de las cosas que dice su hermano como lo ha hecho la vida entera.

-Para tu información, Ivan, Kenji y yo decidimos vivir en Japón porque mis chicas, Axel, Lutz y Loop Nishigori querían entrenar ahí- dice Alexey con calma-. Como su entrenador mi deber era hacer que se sintieran en casa y ha funcionado ¿no crees? ¿Quién es el único entrenador que ha logrado un 1-2-3 para Japón en un ciclo olímpico? ¡Oh sí! Alexey Nikiforov, mi amigo, nadie más que el fabuloso Alexey Nikiforov…

-El legendario Alexey Nikiforov y su aún más legendario y molesto narcicismo- dice Ivan y tú y Victor se miran a los ojos conteniendo la risa porque a través de los años aquellas peleas de los gemelos no han hecho sino aumentar-. Además, mi amigo, el logro es de tus patinadoras, no tuyo…

-Ok, ok, el logro es todo de mis chicas pero ¿adivina de quién aprendieron a patearle el trasero a la competencia sin misericordia?- dice Alexey sonriendo con orgullo.

-Me alegra que eso haya sido lo único que aprendieron de ti- dice Ivan con una sonrisa burlona-. Porque si les hubieras enseñado a enamorarse como idiotas del primer japonés guapo que vieran…

-¡Vitya, dile a Vanya que deje de molestarme con ese tema!- dice Alexey y tú ríes alegremente porque cuando aquellos hermanos están juntos el tiempo parece volver atrás.

-Ivan, deja de molestar a tu molesto hermano ¿quieres?- dice Victor haciendo que Alexey lo fulmine con la mirada-. Después de todo él no tuvo la culpa de enamorarse de un japonés guapo, es inevitable hacerlo, lo digo por experiencia…

-¿Lo ves, Vanya?- dice Alexey con una sonrisa provocada por la segunda parte del discurso de Victor-. Además, cuando empezaste a salir con Gabrielle tú eras mil veces más vergonzoso ¿Te acuerdas, Vitya? No dejaba de preguntar si se veía bien y lloró dos días seguidos cuando Gabrielle no le contestó sus mensajes cuando su entrenador le prohibió distraerse antes de un mundial…

-¡No lloré dos días seguidos!- dice Ivan poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Cierto, fue una semana- dices tú sorprendiendo a todo el mundo con aquel comentario-. Incluso me dijiste que la maldición de ser el hermano sin un amor inmortal se estaba cumpliendo por fin…

-¡Tenía diecinueve años y Gabrielle era mi primer amor!- dice Ivan con las mejillas sonrojadas-. Yuri, jamás pensé que te unirías a estos dos en mi contra…

-No estoy en tu contra, Vanya- dices tú sonriéndole al hombre que finge estar mortalmente ofendido-. Solamente estoy recordando los buenos momentos de nuestra familia ¿no crees? Además, de verdad me alegra que los dos tengan ahora un amor inmortal también. Creo que una de mis mayores dichas en este mundo es poder ser testigo de la felicidad de los hermanos Nikiforov… ¿Ya les dije que ustedes son mi debilidad, verdad? Desde que los conozco, no he hecho más que amarlos con todo lo que soy y bueno creo que solo estoy poniéndome sentimental debido a los nervios que me causa la ceremonia de premiación…

-¡Oh Yuri!- dice Alexey lanzándose a tus brazos como hizo la primera vez que te miró-. Eres el mejor hermano mayor que he tenido, no le digas a Vanya ni a Vitya…

-Te escuchamos, idiota- dice Ivan y Alexey le saca la lengua haciéndolos reír a todos-. De verdad extrañaba a esta familia, incluso a Vanya…

Los cuatro se quedan quietos contemplando en sus ojos, aquellos tres pares de ojos azules y un par de color marrón, el reflejo de aquel amor y de aquel lazo que uno siente al estar rodeado por su familia y es que de verdad los hermanos Nikiforov son parte de una familia que no esperabas encontrar pero a la cual agradeces haber llegado cada día de tu vida.

-Yo también los extrañé- dices tú de pronto- ¿Por qué tuvieron que crecer tan rápido?

-Yo he crecido, Alexey no- dice Ivan haciendo que las risa broten de nuevo-. Ok, ok, entrenador Nikiforov, deja de mirarme así. Tú también has crecido, no sé si es porque no te había visto en casi un año pero creo que sí luces un poco menos idiota que de costumbre…

-Y tú luces un poco menos amargado- dice Alexey con cariño-. Insisto en que Gabrielle te hizo demasiado bien ¿sabes? De verdad no entiendo cómo no le han dado un hermano a Sophie, es decir, ustedes dos eran tan intensos cuando empezaron a follar como conejos. Kenji y yo solo estábamos esperando a que nos pidieras que te protegiéramos de la furia de Victor por haber embarazado a Gabrielle antes de tiempo, pero es que tú y ella eran tan ruidosos ¿Qué estabas pensando al hacerlo en los vestidores? La discreción no era lo tuyo, hermano…

-¿Y cómo te sientes ahora, Yuri?- dice Ivan ignorando olímpicamente el discurso de su hermano que sin embargo ha coloreado sus mejillas de un rojo brillante- ¿Estás listo para la ceremonia?

-Creo que jamás lo estaré- dices tú con tranquilidad y Victor te abraza por la espalda como siempre lo hace cuando necesitas un poco de fuerza-. Pero ya he dejado de preocuparme por eso, creo que simplemente recibiré el homenaje con humildad y seguiré con lo mío después…

-¿Más historias?- dice Alexey con una sonrisa feliz.

-Más historias…- dices tú con una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol del verano y los ojos puestos sobre el hombre que te abraza ahora-. Vitya y yo todavía tenemos mil historias más que contarle al mundo.

Tu familia, esas personas que han sido tu familia quizá desde el primer momento en el que las viste te sonríen ahora con tres sonrisas de sol que estás seguro, son herencia de la sangre Nikiforov- porque incluso la pequeña Sophie sonríe igual que ellos- y te sientes afortunado de ser parte de la vida de esos tres hombres a los que amas con tu vida entera, esos tres hombres que han sido tus hadas de sol y tu soporte cuando todo lo demás parece estarse derrumbando.

Así que te los cuatro deciden caminar por el parque una vez más mientras Alexey se disculpa por el hecho de que Kenji no haya podido acompañarlos aquella vez y mientras las risas de los cuatro llenan aquella fría mañana de luz y calor tú decides que tenerlos a ellos es todo el homenaje que la vida te debía y tú sabes que más que el premio que recibirás más tarde, lo que recordarás antes de morir serán los rostros de ellos, el amor de ellos porque lo demás, lo que no se queda en el corazón tarde o temprano se olvida y si alguien te pidiera todos tus recuerdos a cambio de no olvidarlos a ellos tú aceptarías, lo harías sin pensarlo.

Porque hay historias que quisieras no tuvieran final y tu vida al lado de Victor Nikiforov y la familia que te regaló son sin duda una de ellas…

* * *

Él está acostado al lado tuyo, sus ojos marrones sonríen pero sabes que dentro de él debe haber dolor. El medico dijo que Yuri se pondría mejor pronto pero tú no estás tan seguro de eso y aunque no lo dices, sabes que debe ser así, sabes que Yuri está luchando con todas sus fuerzas por quedarse a tu lado pero que en realidad no le queda mucho tiempo. Y ese final te aterra, te atenaza, te hace girones sin que puedas evitarlo pero tú sabes que debes mantenerte fuerte.

Debes ser fuerte por él, él no necesita sentir más dolor al verte triste.

Y es que tienes que recordarte mil veces al día que juraste amarlo y protegerlo hasta el final y eso es lo que harás sin importar que ese final tarde en llegar dos días o un año. Te quedarás al lado suyo aunque a veces quisieras cambiar con él de lugar para evitar que sus labios se pongan blancos cuando los muerde intentando que no te des cuenta de que todo duele pero él sigue luchando.

Ha habido veces en las que te gustaría pedirle que se rinda, sobre todo cuando las lágrimas de dolor salen solas de sus ojos sin pedirle permiso pero también sabes que él es un necio de verdad y que mientras pueda abrir los ojos y contemplarte a ti no habrá poder humano ni celestial que lo convenza de que debe descansar e irse de tu lado. Sabes que él no quiere dejarte solo y aunque sea egoísta tú tampoco quieres dejarlo ir.

Y como si leyera tu mente, Yuri cierra los ojos y se abraza a ti. Los años han pasado pero su amor no y consideras aquel hecho como tu más grande milagro. Él se aferra a ti como si tus brazos fueran más efectivos que la morfina y tú lo pegas a tu pecho sorprendiéndote de lo delgado que está y de cómo su cabello oscuro parece ahora cubierto de nieve. Su rostro está lleno de arrugas ahora y sus ojos marrones están un poco opacos por el dolor pero para ti Yuri Katsuki sigue siendo hermoso, hermoso de verdad.

Mientras sus brazos se aferran a tu cuerpo que también ha perdido un poco de fuerza debido a la preocupación y a la tristeza, tú acaricias su cabello y el suelta un suspiro agradecido cuando haces eso, como si tus caricias de verdad pudieran alejar su dolor. Él siempre te dice que tenerte a su lado es el mejor analgésico que hay y tú desearías con todo tu corazón que aquella feliz sentencia fuera de verdad cierta, le venderías tu alma a quien fuera con tal de que nada doliera en Yuri pero sabes que esos tratos fantásticos no son posibles para un mortal como tú.

Así que simplemente sigues acariciándolo, deseando que tus dedos se llenen de una magia curativa que no tienes, besas la frente de Yuri con tus labios y él sonríe y vuelves a preguntarte cómo es posible que él pueda sonreír en medio de tanto dolor.

Y entonces te dices que Yuri siempre ha sido así, que él es una estrella que siempre ha brillado incluso en medio de la oscuridad más grande, que es eso y el enorme amor que siente por ti lo que le da la fuerza para seguir adelante. Yuri es fuerte, muy fuerte y sabes que debes corresponder a esa fuerza con la misma moneda pero en esos momentos, cuando te aferras a él en silencio es cuando el miedo te acuchilla con toda su fuerza y de pronto empiezas a preguntarte qué harás cuando el dolor termine por llevarse a Yuri. Es en esos momentos, cuando los dos están más cerca, cuando paradójicamente te preguntas si de verdad podrás soportar la idea de un mundo en el que Yuri no esté.

Porque sabes que tu historia con él fue al principio un constante aprender cómo acercarse y después de que estuvieron cerca, cerca del corazón del uno y del otro pero también cerca del alma, jamás te pusiste a pensar en aquel adiós que existirá lo quieras o no. Y sabes que ahora debes aprender a dejarlo ir poco a poco pero no quieres, no puedes, esa sola posibilidad te aterra. No quieres vivir en un mundo donde Yuri no exista porque él ha sido tu primer pensamiento al despertar y el último al dormir desde que lo leíste por primera vez. Yuri ha sido tu mundo entero desde hace años y si él no está tampoco te sentirás parte del mundo.

Y sabes que ese no es el momento más adecuado para pensar esas cosas pero no puedes evitarlo porque el miedo de perderlo es grande, muy grande. Del mismo modo en el que nadie te prepara para abrirle los brazos de par en par al amor, nadie te enseña cómo soltarlo. Y no quieres soltarlo y sabes que él tampoco quiere soltarte a ti pero su fuerza se terminará algún día y tú sabes que ese día está cada vez más cerca y maldices un poco a tu condición finita porque ahora de verdad desearías ser el sol, desearías ser eterno como él, desearías que Yuri también fuera una estrella que pudiera quedarse contigo mil años, mil siglos, mil infinitos.

-No llores…- dice Yuri y es hasta ese momento en el que notas que gruesas lágrimas de dolor caen por tus mejillas, un mal de viejos del que no has podido librarte-. No duele tanto, te lo juro. Además, tu corazón tampoco debe doler, estoy aquí contigo ¿por qué me estás extrañando?

-Perdóname, mi Yuri- dices tú con la voz quebrada-. Perdóname…

-Sé que piensas en el final pero no debes hacerlo, no quiero decirte adiós- dice él acariciando tus manos con la calma de quien se ha aferrado a ellas una vida entera-. Yo jamás te diré adiós ¿entiendes? Incluso si el dolor me aparta de tu lado, estaré esperando por ti y tú no debes tener miedo de nada porque no estaré solo…

-¿No?- dices tú tratando de serenarte.

-No, Phichit estará conmigo- dice él y un rayo de dolor te parte por la mitad con la sola idea de que Yuri vaya al mismo sitio donde está Phichit-. Él me lo dijo, él dijo que cuidará de mí y los dos cuidaremos de ti hasta que puedas reunirte conmigo y…

-No mi Yuri, no lo digas- dices tú cerrando los ojos, cerrando los oídos a esa sola posibilidad.

-Toda historia debe tener un final, Vitya- dice él con voz tranquila-. Sé que te aterra leer el final de la mía pero debes entender que algunas despedidas son de verdad necesarias. Yo tampoco quiero despedirme de ti ¿entiendes? Pero si tengo que hacerlo, Victor, debes recordar que te amo, que siempre te amaré. Te he amado la mayor parte de mi vida y te amaré mil años después de ella…

-No quiero separarme de ti, Yuri, no quiero…- dices tú y no te importa estar sonando como un niño encaprichado.

-No vamos a separarnos, no lo haremos- dice él intentando sonreír de nuevo por ti y solo por ti y de pronto te odias por ser tan egoísta pero no puedes evitarlo-. Sé que vas a seguirme, sé que no tendré que esperar mucho tiempo. Victor, creo que nuestras almas también están unidas, el amor las unió, no vas a perderme porque perderte a ti también es imposible…

-¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser así?-preguntas tú después de limpiar las lágrimas en tus mejillas.

-No lo sé, Vitya, de verdad no lo sé- dice Yuri llevando tu mano unida a la suya a sus labios para depositar un beso en ella-. Hay tantas cosas que no tienen explicación…

-Como nuestro amor…- dices tú tratando de recomponerte-. Como el amor que sentimos ahora.

-Como el amor que sentiremos siempre…- dice Yuri y esta vez el amor que hay en sus labios parece ocultar todo el dolor de su sonrisa-. Vitya, no pienses en el dolor y cuéntame algo bueno ¿quieres? Cuéntame algo que me ayude a olvidar el dolor.

-¿Algo bueno?- dices tú como si no existiera ya más nada de bueno en el mundo.

-Cuéntame algo que jamás le hayas contado a nadie- dice Yuri y de pronto recuerdas que tú le pediste lo mismo hace muchos años y que él lo hizo, él te contó la historia de una flor nocturna que había olvidado que en realidad era una flor de sol.

El cuerpo de Yuri tiembla un poco y antes de ponerte a pensar en un historia adecuada, una historia que con la música de las palabras pueda llevarse el dolor, tú decides protegerlo del frío que lo ha hecho temblar. Así que mientras piensas en ello, te levantas de la cama simplemente para tomar una manta gruesa del armario y vuelves a acostarte al lado de Yuri después de cubrirlo con la manta y arroparlo también con tu cuerpo y con tus brazos como siempre has hecho para protegerlo del frío y ahora, para apartarlo también del dolor.

-¿Te he contado ya acerca de cómo me encontré por primera vez con el amor de mi vida?- dices tú con la mirada llena de recuerdos de un pasado feliz.

-Creo que yo estuve ahí, Vitya…- dice Yuri y él ríe, ríe como antes, ríe como si el mundo no supiera nada de dolor o de despedidas.

-Oh sí, estuviste en el encuentro oficial pero no en el primer encuentro, en el primero de verdad…- dices tú y los ojos de Yuri brillan con curiosidad y con amor a partes iguales.

-¿Cuándo pasó eso?- dice Yuri y sus ojos marrones se llenan de alegría, la alegría que siempre ha sentido cuando alguien está a punto de contarle una historia buena de verdad.

-Fue un encuentro que sucedió en dos partes ¿sabes?- dices tú acomodando mejor a Yuri entre tus brazos, haciendo que el hombre al que has amado desde siempre se quede perdido en tus ojos azules que en aquel entonces de verdad parecen dos ventanas al pasado.

-¿Y en ninguna de las dos yo estuve presente?- dice Yuri con voz suave.

-En una de ellas sí- dices tú besando sus labios antes de continuar-. Pero la primera vez que me encontré contigo fue una librería de San Petersburgo hace muchos años. Yo estaba enojado ¿sabes? Había recibido una mala crítica en uno de mis trabajos finales, aquel profesor me dijo que yo jamás sería un buen editor. Él dijo que estaba haciendo lo que hacía simplemente por complacer a otros y creo que aquellas palabras me hirieron de verdad porque en el fondo eran ciertas…

-Tú no querías ser un editor, Vitya- dice Yuri realmente sorprendido pues aquella historia es algo que de verdad no le habías contado nunca.

-Yo no tenía idea de qué era lo que quería hacer, me sentía perdido. Apenas tenía veinte años pero me sentía viejo y cansado, sentía que el mundo me había obligado a vivir una vida para la cual jamás estaría preparado y entonces, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue escapar así que salí de la universidad dejando al profesor con un gesto de espanto en la cara pero no me importó. Yo solo quería huir de todo y por eso corrí como loco por las calles de mi ciudad, corrí hasta que no quedó más aire en mis pulmones y como había empezado a nevar me metí al primer local que encontré abierto. Aquel sitio era una librería nueva y aunque en aquel instante no estaba de humor para pensar en libros, terminé por entrar y cuando lo hice, una fuerza extraña me llevó hacia un lugar específico. El lugar de los libros debut, el sitio donde tú, Hanabi y Edwindionel estaban esperando por mí…

-Era el destino- dice Yuri riendo alegremente- ¿Verdad que fue el destino, Vitya? El destino te guio a mí aquella tarde.

-Claro que fue el destino, mi amor- dices tú sin dudarlo ni un segundo-. No sé por qué lo hice pero tomé el primero de tus libros entre mis manos y al leer la primera línea de aquella historia sentí algo poderoso, fue como ver tus ojos ¿sabes? Cuando miré tus ojos también supe que ya no habría marcha atrás. Eso sentí cuando leí la primera línea de tu libro: _"Y ahí estaba él, el príncipe del hielo. Edwindionel estaba mirando la desolación de un continente entero desde la torre más alta de su castillo helado. Aquel era el castillo que él había heredado, pero en su soledad, el corazón del príncipe parecía más frío que el hielo del que el dios del norte había formado aquella fortaleza donde los ancestros de Edwindionel habían reinado desde siempre…"_

-De verdad conoces esos libros de memoria…- dice Yuri con admiración cuando te escucha recitar las primeras líneas de su primera novela de aventuras.

-Así como te conozco a ti, mi Yuri- dices tú con calma-. Esa fue la línea que me convenció de comprar el libro, esa sola línea bastó para que empezara a preguntarme quién era la persona detrás de tanta magia porque yo sentí que estabas escribiéndome a mí. En aquel entonces de verdad me sentía como Edwindionel: solo, triste, sin un propósito claro en la vida y luego, bueno… cuando terminé de leer el primer volumen de tu saga, ese volumen que leí en una noche supe que sí quería ser un editor así que acudí a mis clases sabiendo que aquel día yo era un hombre nuevo con un propósito definido: Yo quería ser capaz de ser parte de una historia como la tuya y en aquel preciso instante el deseo de llegar a tu lado empezó a forjarse en mi corazón…

-¿Y supiste que yo era el amor de tu vida en ese instante?- dice Yuri sonriendo con dulzura, gesto que lo hace lucir más joven y menos enfermo.

-Claro que lo hice- dices tú sin poder evitar reírte de aquel recuerdo-. Incluso desperté a mis hermanos para decirles que aquel Yuri Katsuki iba a ser mi esposo algún día, podemos preguntarles si no me crees…

-Te creo, sé que tú supiste de nuestro amor antes que yo- dice Yuri y notas que la historia aquella empieza a hacer que sienta ganas de dormir, como si tu voz estuviera arrullándolo-. Tú supiste que yo te entregaría mi corazón algún día sin siquiera verme…

-Y cuando logré verte por primera vez de verdad terminé por enamorarme de ti sin esperanza- dices tú con un suspiro lleno de recuerdos-. Esa es la segunda parte de mi historia, mi Yuri, pero si estás cansado debes dormir un poco…

-No estoy cansado, cuéntame esa historia- dice Yuri y la luz en sus ojos marrones hace prácticamente imposible que tú puedas negarle algo- ¿Qué pasó cuando me viste por primera vez?

-Cuando te vi supe que eras tan hermoso como tus historias no podía ser de otro modo- dices tú sonriendo con nostalgia-. Aquella vez, el escritor al que yo acompañaba había sido colocado a pocos metros del lugar donde estabas tú. Tú lucias un traje oscuro y una bufanda azul, recuerdo que alguien dijo que aquel día era tu cumpleaños y la mesa donde estabas firmando autógrafos en el tercer volumen de tu saga estaba llena de regalos de tus fans. Recuerdo que me gustó verte sonreírles a todos, les sonreías como si los conocieras de toda la vida.

"Muchos chicos lloraban al estar cerca de ti, las personas que organizaban el evento no querían que nadie se tomara fotos contigo pero tú lo hacías de todos modos. Sonreías tímidamente mientras Phichit tomaba la foto y los chicos se iban de tu lado pensando que eras mil veces más maravilloso en persona que a través de tus historias y yo sentí lo mismo, sentí que el mundo era un lugar mejor simplemente porque tú eras capaz de sonreír de aquel modo en el que lo hacías."

"Aquella vez quise acercarme a ti, quise ser parte de tu sonrisa pero tenía muchos pendientes que arreglar y sin embargo me sentía feliz, me sentía estúpidamente feliz porque había visto sonreír a mi escritor favorito y créeme, me dije a mi mismo que algún día los dos estaríamos cerca, que yo lograría que tu estuvieras cerca de mí. En aquel momento me pareciste tan hermoso Yuri, hermoso e inalcanzable como la estrella más lejana de la galaxia pero mi corazón me decía que no debía rendirme, que estaría cerca de ti algún día."

"Y fue así como supe que tú eras el amor de mi vida, simplemente lo supe, ni siquiera me puse a pensar en que tú ya tenías un amor, ni siquiera pensé que estaba loco de remate. Yo supe que tú eras el amor de mi vida como quien mira el cielo clarear y sabe que el amanecer está a punto de llegar. Lo supe con certeza, sin lugar a dudas y aquella certeza en mi corazón era suficiente para mí y cuando nuestro encuentro oficial ocurrió, bueno, me volví a enamorar de ti mil veces ¿sabes? Me enamoré de ti cuando escuché tu voz en el comedor de tu casa. Me enamoré de ti cuando me gritaste que no podía quedarme en la habitación de Phichit. Me enamoré de ti con cada "señor Nikiforov" con el que me llamaste. Me enamoré de ti al verte reír y jugar con Maccachin. Creo que justamente ahora, al contarte todas estas locuras me he vuelto a enamorar de ti…"

-Romántico sin esperanza…- dice Yuri acariciando tu rostro-. Debiste contarme esta historia antes, debí incluirla en el libro que habla de los dos…

-No quería compartir esto con tus lectores, mi Yuri- dices tú besando su frente-. Esta es una historia solo para ti…

-Gracias, Vitya- dice él y notas que sus ojos se cerrarán de un momento a otro.

-Debes descansar ahora, mi amor- dices tú sintiéndote un poco cansado también-. Hay muchas historias que no te he contado todavía y quieres escucharlas ¿verdad? Cuando despiertes te contaré mil historias más…

-Quiero escucharlas todas- dice Yuri con una sonrisa apacible en sus labios-. No te diré adiós hasta que pueda escucharlas todas, Vitya…

Yuri cierra los ojos y notas en seguida que su respiración es suave y acompasada como si fuera cierto que tus historias se llevaron el dolor de Yuri y que por al menos aquella noche tu amado dormirá en paz y que a la mañana siguiente sus ojos se abrirán a la vida pidiéndote que le cuentes mil historias más. Historias que sostengan su corazón. Historias que alejen el dolor de su cuerpo.

-Te contaré historias del mismo modo en el que tú lo hiciste cuando más te necesitaba- dices tú aferrándote a aquella esperanza-. Las historias son nuestro lazo, las historias son nuestra eternidad.

Tus labios sonríen llenos de luz y de pronto te das cuenta de que Yuri hubiera amado ver esa sonrisa de sol en tus labios una vez más y te prometes que al día siguiente sonreirás para él de ese modo y que no habrá adiós, que aquel adiós se alejará, que la luz de tus historias protegerá a Yuri.

Y él escribirá en ti y tú escribirás en él.

Y los dos escribirán sin temer un final porque no hay historia que cautive más al corazón y a los sentidos que aquella que no tiene un final definido. Por eso dejas que tus parpados se cierren también y te quedas dormido pensando en que el editor se ha vuelto escritor de pronto y aquello está bien, podrías hacer lo que fuera por Yuri, podrías ser lo que él te pida sin pensarlo. Por eso seguirás contándole cosas buenas, seguirás uniendo tu alma a la suya con recuerdos e historias como siempre lo han hecho y de ese modo evitarás poner un punto final a la historia de los dos.

Porque una historia de verdad buena no termina con un último punto sino que logra trascender más allá, más allá de lo dicho. Por eso no dirás "punto final" sino que escribirás sobre su corazón un "continuará, un "nos seguiremos leyendo en el próximo capítulo".

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo, mi amor._

 _Sé que escribiré en ti una vez más en nuestro próximo capítulo._

* * *

 ** _NDA: No escribí "FIN", no pude hacerlo. No, porque esta historia es demasiado importante para mi corazón. Empecé a escribirla hace seis meses y de verdad me siento feliz de haberle dado un final ahora. Estoy feliz con el final aunque me la he pasado llorando mares al escribirlo, al corregirlo, al releerlo._**

 ** _A todos ustedes que me acompañaron hasta acá solo me resta decirles gracias y pedirles que lean mi carta de amor en la página de Facebook (Jess Kyu Criss)_**

 ** _De todo el Victuri que he escrito, este es al que me siento más cercana y ustedes que fueron mis compañeros de aventuras en esta historia tienen un lugar muy especial en mi rosa corazón._**

 ** _Mil gracias por dejarme contarles esta historia. Mil gracias de verdad._**

 ** _Con amor, Jess, la loca de la kilométrica mierda rosa :D_**


End file.
